Supposed
by CHANBAEXO
Summary: Baekhyun yang terlahir di balik dinginnya tembok jeruji besi. Ketidakadilan dunia menjadikan sang Ibu seorang narapidana. Takdir mencemooh,mencapnya sebagai anak seorang pembunuh. Dusta lain membuat Park Chanyeol amat membencinya, di benaknya selalu terbesit cara untuk melenyapkan gadis itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia terjebak,jatuh terlalu dalam dan berbalik mencintainya. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **Warn: chapter pertama ini sebagian besar menceritakan masa lalu orangtua kedua tokoh utama dan bakal drama banget.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **-5 januari 1990-**

"Aku akan melamarnya.."

Satu kalimat yang membuat Park Sojin menatap nanar kepada lelaki yang saat ini duduk di sampingnya, terbesit rasa tidak percaya.

"Byun Hana.. aku akan melamarnya." Kembali lelaki itu berucap, ekspresi bahagia mengiringi setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

Untuk sejenak, Sojin hanya mampu tertegun namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia tersenyum, senyum yang bahkan tidak sampai matanya.  
"Aku senang mendengarnya. Selamat, Lee Hyunjae." Dengan nada yang terdengar senormal mungkin, Sojin menutupi rasa sesak yang menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

Sojin berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

Hyunjae tersenyum senang. Sahabatnya, Sojin selalu mendukung apapun keputusan yang ia buat. Lelaki itu bersyukur mempunyai sahabat sepertinya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya Sojin adalah putri tunggal tuan Park, majikan ayah Hyunjae yang merupakan supir keluarga konglomerat tersebut selama bertahun-tahun.

Mereka berteman sejak kecil, tumbuh dan mengahabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hei, aku harus pergi. Atasanku akan marah besar jika aku terlambat." Kata Hyunjae sambil mengusak rambut Sojin lembut sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu, meninggalkan Sojin yang memandang lirih pada punggungnya yang semakin menjauh.

Tangis wanita itu pecah setelahnya, air mata yang sedari ia tahan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar membasahi pipinya.

Hyunjae adalah sosok lelaki dewasa yang selalu ia kagumi. Selain tampan, Hyunjae adalah lelaki yang mandiri, gigih dan pantang menyerah. Kecerdasan dan kecakapannya membuat lelaki itu menarik minat perusahaan besar yang saat ini memperkerjakannya sebagai pegawai tetap. Lelaki itu membanggakan.

Dan Sojin menyukainya, ia menyukai lelaki itu sejak dulu. Ia menyukai sifat dewasa Hyunjae yang seolah mampu mengimbangi sifatnya yang kekanakan dan manja. Bangku sekolah menengah menjadi saksi tumbuhnya rasa suka yang sekaligus membuat nyali Sojin ciut untuk sekedar mengutarakannya, hingga mereka memasuki perguruan tinggi Sojin harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan ketika mengetahui Hyunjae resmi berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswi yang ia ketahui bernama Byun Hana.

Seseorang yang Sojin anggap hanyalah anak yatim piatu dan sebatang kara yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk bisa masuk ke perguruan tinggi kenamaan di kota Seoul. Namun Hana selalu berhasil membuat Sojin iri. Kecantikannya, kecerdasannya, bahkan kesederhanaannya yang mampu meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Hyunjae, dan Sojin tidak menyukai fakta tersebut, rasa iri itu perlahan berubah menjadi benci ketika semua perhatian Hyunjae tercurah hanya kepada Hana. Bukan lagi kepadanya.

Lamunan Sojin membuyar, membayangkan betapa sakitnya perasaannya dulu setiap Hyunjae menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Hana membuatnya tersenyum miris.

Dan sekarang, ia harus kembali merasakan kenyataan pahit yang lebih menyakitkan. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya, Hyunjae akan menikahi kekasihnya. Membuat rasa benci itu semakin tumbuh lebih dalam.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara hari berganti, seorang wanita cantik berdiri dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Rona bahagia terlihat jelas begitu melihat bayangannya di dalam cermin. Dengan gerakan anggun Hana berbalik untuk sekedar memamerkan gaun pengantin yang tengah ia pakai kepada calon suaminya.

"Kau cantik.." Ucap Hyunjae tiba-tiba, membuat Hana mengernyit.

"Aku belum bertanya.." Kata Hana.

"Dan kau akan menanyakan itu." Hyunjae berucap, ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya menahana tawa.

"Akh kenapa mendadak panas, aku buka saja gaunnya." Ucap Hana enteng namun terdengar mengancam.

Dengan cepat Hyunjae menghampiri Hana, direngkuhnya tubuh wanita itu.  
"Kau mau melepas gaun itu?" Tanya Hyunjae.

"Tentu saja" Sahut Hana ketus.

Hyunjae tersenyum jahil.  
"Kau akan melepasnya disini? Di depanku?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi geli.

Tawa Hyunjae meledak ketika mendapati Hana yang merengut lucu, wanita itu bertambah kesal lalu menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kau cantik, sangat cantik." Kata Hyunjae lembut sesaat setelah tawanya mereda, lelaki itu mendekap erat tubuh Hana dan mengecup rambut sebahu wanita itu dengan sayang.

"Aku membencimu." Ucap Hana sebal sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Hyunjae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sahut Hyunjae yang dibalas dengan cibiran pelan oleh Hana.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berlalu dengan cepat, sudah enam bulan sejak Hyunjae dan Hana resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dan selama itu pula Sojin berubah menjadi wanita yang tidak terkontrol. Cemburu dan sakit hati merubahnya menjadi pecandu alkohol, ia menjadi wanita liar yang selalu pulang larut dalam keadaan mabuk, membuat kemarahan tuan Park semakin meradang.

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan pria paruh baya tersebut kepada putrinya.

"Beraninya kau mencoreng nama baik keluarga ini!" Wajah tuan Park mengeras, menyiratkan betapa marahnya ia saat ini.

Sojin bergeming sementara kepalanya menunduk, terlalu takut untuk sekedar berucap.

"Gugurkan kandunganmu itu." Ucap tuan Park dingin.

Sojin mendongak, matanya memerah menahan tangis. Lidahnya kelu, dengan gerakan pelan ia membawa tangannya mengusap pelan perutnya. Wanita itu menggeleng keras.  
"Tidak!" Ucap Sojin mutlak.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung," Tuan Park memejamkan matanya sejenak, hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Kau harus menggugurkannya!" Tambahnya dengan suara payah.

"Tidak! Kumohon, aku memang bersalah. Tapi jangan menyuruhku untuk membunuh bayi tidak berdosa ini, Appa. Kumohon.." Tangis Sojin pecah, ia membawa tubuhnya bersimpuh di atas lantai, kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan dada, memohon belas kasih dari ayahnya. Sojin mengalihkan pandangan kepada wanita paruh baya yang hanya menangis dalam diam meratapi nasib putri tercintanya.

"Omma? Kumohon, kumohon. Omma seorang ibu, katakan pada Appa bahwa bayi ini tidak berdosa." Ia menyeret lututnya menghampiri sang ibu dengan tangis yang terdengar pilu.

Sojin akan mempertahankan bayinya, meskipun lelaki bajingan itu pergi entah kemana. Ia juga tak mungkin mengatakan kepada ayahnya siapa yang telah menghamilinya, jika tuan Park tahu maka harapan untuk mempertahankan bayinya akan sirna.

Tuan Park memejemakan mata, sebelah tangannya memijat dahinya yang berdenyut sakit. Pria paruh baya itu menghela nafas berat. Ia tak pernah melihat Sojin seputus asa dan semenyedihkan seperti sekarang ini. "Aku akan mengirimmu ke Amerika." Ucapnya kemudian.

Sojin kembali mendongak, tidak setuju dengan penuturan sang ayah.  
"Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang," Ucap Sojin 'Appa tahu? Ada orang-orang yang harus bertanggung jawab atas keadaanku saat ini.' Tambahnya dalam hati. "Setidaknya tolong tunggu sampai bayi ini lahir, kumohon Appa." Lanjutnya lirih terdengar semakin putus asa.

 **.**

Dan hari-hari setelahnya Sojin lalui dengan kebencian yang mendarah daging, orang-orang yang membuatnya menjadi wanita yang terjebak dalam dunia malam dan bertemu dengan lelaki brengsek yang menghamilinya tanpa bertanggung jawab dan menghancurkan masa depannya harus membayar sakit hatinya berkali-kali lipat. Wanita itu bertekad.

Dan ia menyalahkan Hyunjae dan Hana atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Akan Sojin pastikan mereka terutama Hana yang telah merebut Hyunjae darinya merasakan sakit lebih dari yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Sembilan bulan Sojin mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar, sampai akhirnya hari itu tiba. Seorang anak yang di kandungnya dengan rasa marah dan dendam yang menggerogoti hatinya terlahir kedunia, Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-13 juni 1992-**

Hyunjae menatap nanar pada sebuah peti mati mengilat tempat dibaringkannya jasad sang ayah. Lelaki itu meratapi kepergian ayahnya dengan tangis pilu. Hana sang istri terus mendampingi Hyunjae, memberi kekuatan dan menenangkan suaminya tersebut.

Beberapa orang datang untuk sekedar mengucap bela sungkawa, termasuk tuan dan nyonya Park. Mereka turut berduka atas kepergian ayah Hyunjae, karena bagaimana pun beliau adalah orang yang sudah mengabdi bertahun-tahun untuk keluarga Park.

Hyunjae membungkuk hormat kepada tuan dan nyonya Park.

"Aku turut berduka cita, Hyunjae-a.." Kata Sojin dengan raut muka sedih. Memasang wajah simpati yang berlebihan. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang wanita lain yang menggendong bocah lelaki berumur satu tahun, bermata bulat dan bertelinga lebar.

"Terima kasih, Sojin." Bukan Hyunjae yang menyahut, melainkan Hana. Wanita itu mengerti, suaminya masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sojin yang selama ini tidak terdengar kabarnya.

Sojin yang mendapati sahutan dari Hana hanya mengangguk kecil, sekilas ia melempar tatapan sinis kearah Hana.

Hana tahu bahwa Sojin tidak pernah menyukainya semenjak dulu. Ah, Hana jadi mengingat masa-masa kuliahnya dulu. Beberapa preman yang mengganggunya dalam perjalanan pulang mengaku diperintah oleh Sojin sesaat setelah Hyunjae membuat mereka babak belur. Namun Hana lebih memilih berbesar hati dan memaafkan Sojin yang nyaris membuatnya diperkosa oleh preman-preman itu.

Hana menghela nafas pelan begitu potongan masa lalu itu terlintas di benaknya. Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Sojin yang tengah memandang suaminya dengan tatapan yang semakin menguatkan dugaannya selama ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebulan setelah pertemuannya dengan Hyunjae dan Hana di rumah duka, Sojin semakin memantapkan niatnya. Ia sudah menyusun beberapa rencana jahat untuk melancarkan balas dendamnya. Melampiaskan semua kemarahan yang selama ini ia pendam, kemarahan yang membuat iblis jahat bersarang ditubuhnya.

Sojin akan melenyapkan wanita itu dengan harapan bisa kembali dekat dengan Hyunjae, dan mengutarakan perasaan yang bertahun-tahun ia pendam.

Wanita itu tersenyum licik, ia mengalihkan atensinya pada bocah lelaki yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Dikecupnya sayang puncak kepala putranya.

Sojin tidak bisa membenci anak itu, Chanyeol seolah memberi kekuatan di masa-masa sulit yang ia hadapi. Ia terlalu takut untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya kepada putranya.

"Channie akan mengerti mengapa Omma melakukan ini semua." Ucapnya lirih namun terdengar seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-15 juli 1992-**

Hana merasa resah, sudah selarut ini namun suaminya belum juga pulang. Wanita itu cemas, takut hal buruk terjadi. Ia menggeleng pelan begitu beberapa pikiran negatif itu terlintas.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu pelan, Hana mengernyit. Bukankah suaminya membawa kunci cadangan? Oh mengapa perasaannya berubah tidak enak?

Hana melirik jam dinding, dan kembali mengernyit. Siapa yang yang berkunjung selarut ini?

Dengan ragu ia membuka pintu rumahnya namun sesaat setelahnya Hana menyipitkan mata, tidak ada siapapun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke berbagai arah dengan dahi mengkerut , ah ia tak menemukan siapapun hanya ada sebuah mobil yang melaju pelan dari kejauhan. Wanita itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan berniat menutup pintu, namun sesaat kemudian ia di buat terperangah oleh sosok lelaki berperawakan tinggi berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai penutup kepala berada di dalam rumahnya, ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya orang tersebut bisa masuk.

"S-siapa kau? A-pa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Hana yang terdengar ketakutan begitu atensinya berlabuh pada sebuah benda tajam mengilat yang lelaki itu genggam.

Namun lelaki itu hanya bergeming, tanpa menunggu lama ia menyambar lengan Hana dan menghempasnya kasar hingga wanita itu terjatuh ke atas sofa, dengan gerakan cepat lelaki itu menindih tubuh Hana dan hendak menghujamnya dengan pisau tajam di tangannya sebelum akhirnya seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang.

Hyunjae menerjang tubuh lelaki itu berkali-kali, namun setiap pukulan yang ia layangkan berhasil ditepis. Mereka saling menyerang dan dan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada di dalam rumah itu, Hana menangis ketakutan, tubuhnya lemas membuatnya tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Lelaki itu berhasil melumpuhkan Hyunjae, dihujamnya tubuh Hyunjae berkali-kali dengan pisau tajam mengilat hingga tangannya dilumuri darah segar. Teriakan Hana menyadarkannya, lelaki itu panik dan melarikan diri setelahnya.

Dengan gerakan lambat Hana menghampiri suaminya yang sudah terkapar, tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya yang tak tersisa tenaga sediktpun bergetar dengan hebat.

Darah segar membanjiri lantai, dan sebagian menodai karpet beludru berwarna putih. Pisau mengilat itu masih tertancap di perut Hyunjae. Dengan tangan bergetar Hana memegang pisau itu dan berniat menolong suaminya, namun naas hal itu justru membuat lembar kelam dalam hidupnya terbuka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sojin menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah hyunjae, ia berniat menjadi sahabat baik hati yang akan berada di sisi Hyunjae dan menghibur lelaki itu setelah kematian istrinya. Wanita itu tertawa licik, pembunuh bayaran itu sudah pasti berhasil melenyapkan Hana. Dan sekarang gilirannya untuk beraksi, menarik simpati Hyunjae dan membuat lelaki itu jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Wanita itu turun dari mobilnya, berjalan di halaman rumah sederhana dengan perlahan ia memasuki rumah dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sojin sedikit mengernyit melihat beberapa benda hancur dan berserakan di lantai, meja dan kursi hancur terbelah. Wanita itu mematung di tempatnya, melihat tubuh Hyunjae terkapar dengan darah segar menodai baju di bagian perutnya.

Setengah berlari Sojin menghampiri Hyunjae, ia mendorong Hana hingga membuat wanita itu tersungkur. Sojin memeluk tubuh Hyunjae dan tangisnya pecah terdengar pilu.

"Pembunuh!" Ucap Sojin dingin kepada Hana "Kau membunuhnya!" Lanjutnya sembari berteriak keras memanggil-manggil nama Hyunjae

Wanita itu semakin marah membayangkan Hyunjae yang menyelamatkan Hana, lelaki yang ia cintai mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk wanita yang Sojin benci.

Dan kembali ia menyalahkan Hana atas apa yang terjadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-20 agustus 1992-**

Ketukan palu sebanyak tiga kali terdengar memenuhi ruang sidang setelah sebelumnya hukuman vonis dua puluh tahun penjara dijatuhkan kepada Hana.

Wanita itu terbukti melakukan pembunuhan terhadap suaminya, Hyunjae.

Sebenarnya tidak akan semudah itu jika tidak ada campur tangan kekuasaan keluarga Park.

Beberapa saksi palsu termasuk Sojin didatangkan, mereka melempar tuduhan silih berganti, tuduhan yang berisi kebohongan keji.

Sojin memprovokasi tuan Park, mengatakan bahwa ia melihat sendiri Hana yang membunuh Hyunjae. Mengiringi setiap kebohongan yang terlontar dengan tangis pilunya yang menjanjikan kepercayaan. Tuan Park yang pada dasarnya sudah menganggap Hyunjae sebagai putranya sendiri merasa marah dan tidak terima. Dengan kekuasaan yang beliau punya, membuat Hana membusuk di dalam penjara sekalipun bisa ia lakukan. Sebenarnya bisa saja tuan Park mengikuti keinginan Sojin untuk membuat Hana di vonis hukuman mati, namun ia rasa tak perlu melakukan hal-hal yang menyangkut kekuasaannya terlalu jauh.

Dua puluh tahun penjara dirasanya cukup dan pantas untuk menghukum wanita itu.

Sojin merasa senang, setidaknya Hana akan mendekam di balik jeruji besi dalam waktu yang lama, meskipun ia sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa membujuk ayahnya untuk berbuat lebih.

Sojin masih tak bisa merelakan kepergian Hyunjae, hatinya selalu berdenyut sakit sekaligus merasa takut karena bagaimanapun ia yang telah menyebabkan kematian lelaki itu.

Wanita itu harus meninggalkan Korea.

Sojin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika membawa serta Chanyeol dan berniat menetap di sana dalam waktu lama. Ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa takutnya ketika dihantui bayang-bayang akan kematian Hyunjae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hana memandang lurus ke depan. Beberapa menit kemudian matanya menyapu setiap sudut tembok dingin penjara yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi tempat tinggal barunya dengan nanar.  
Berulang kali ia berharap bahwa apa yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi, berulang kali pula ia menampar pipinya keras, namun hanya rasa sakit memanas bersamaan dengan kekecewaan yang ia rasakan begitu menyadari semua itu bukanlah mimpi belaka.

Ratusan kali Hana berkata bukan dirinya yang membunuh suaminya, namun mereka semua seolah menulikan telinga.

Apa yang terjadi pada suaminya. Oh Tuhan, Hana bahkan tidak sanggup lagi membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa suaminya, selama sebulan ini ia menangisi kepergian suaminya setiap detik. Air matanya seolah sudah mengering.

Kenapa Tuhan?

Keluarga kecilnya, kebahagiaannya, suami tercintanya, Kenapa Tuhan tega merenggut itu semua darinya?

Satu isakan lolos terdengar, Hana tersenyum kering. Ia pikir sebulan menangisi kepergian suaminya akan cukup, namun pada faktanya ia tak cukup berbesar hati untuk menerima itu semua.

"Aku bosan melihatmu menangis." Salah satu tahanan yang berada di jeruji yang sama berucap dengan nada bosan. Tentu saja, mendengarkan Hana menangis setiap hari membuatnya merasa jengah.

Hana bergeming. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika teman satu sel nya itu mengangkat wajahnya seolah menelisik, membuat Hana mau tak mau bersitatap dengan wanita yang ia ketahui bernama Heechul.

"Tch, wajah seperti ini kau pakai untuk membunuh?" Tanyanya sebelum akhirnya kembali menghempas wajah Hana sedikit kasar.

Dan Hana hanya semakin bungkam, Heechul terus menerus mencemoohnya dengan sinis selama ini.

"Sabarlah.. Tuhan tidak tidur." Kata Heechul sebelum akhirnya membawa tubuhnya berbaring dan memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa ia merasa Hana bukanlah seorang pembunuh.

Apa katanya? Tuhan tidak tidur? Lalu dimana Dia saat suaminya meregang nyawa? Dimana Tuhan ketika ketidakadilan harus membuatnya mendekam di sini? Batin Hana berseru marah.

Wanita itu tertawa keras, menertawakan takdir yang mempermainkan hidupnya. Hana terus tertawa sebelum akhirnya menangis dengan pilu.

Heechul mengernyit masih dengan mata terpejam tatkala suara tangisan yang terdengar pilu itu terhenti. Wanita itu berbalik sesaat setelah beberapa hal buruk terlintas di benaknya. Heechul terperangah melihat Hana yang terkapar pingsan dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dengan cepat ia memanggil beberapa sipir untuk meminta pertolongan.

 **.**

 **.**

Hana terjaga, membuka matanya pelan ketika rasa sakit yang berdenyut di kepalanya menyergapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Seorang wanita memakai jubah putih bertanya dengan nada datar.

Hana mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Merasa heran berada di ruangan yang berbau obat tersebut.

"Kau harus berhenti banyak berpikir sekarang, pikirkan kondisi janinmu." Kembali dokter itu berucap sembari meneliti rekam medis.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Hana mencerna apa yang dokter itu katakan.

Janin?

"Ya, kau hamil." Kata Dokter tadi seolah tahu apa yang Hana pikirkan.

Dan setelahnya Hana hanya mampu mematung. Tuhan, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa ia mengandung dan melahirkan anaknya di tempatnya seperti? di tempat yang mencapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh? Bagaimana nasib anaknya kelak?

.

.

.

 **-6 mei 1993-**

Seiring berjalannya waktu Hana menyadari satu hal. Tuhan masih begitu menyayanginya. Bayi dalam kandungannya adalah malaikat yang Tuhan kirim untuknya, malaikat kecil yang membuatnya kuat, alasan terbesarnya untuk tidak lagi meneteskan air mata, alasan terbesarnya untuk bertahan dan menghadapi ketidakadilan yang begitu kejam.

 _Tuhan tidak tidur.._

Hana tersenyum samar, Heechul benar. Tuhan tidak tidur.

"Kau terlihat lebih mengerikan jika seperti itu." Sindir Heechul sedikit ngeri saat melihat Hana yang tersenyum sendiri. Apakah dia sudah gila?

Hana mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Heechul, wanita itu semakin mengembangkan senyumannya. Dengan sedikit menyeret tubuhnya yang terasa berat karena perutnya sudah membesar, Hana mendekatkan diri kepada Heechul, ia memeluk wanita yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

"Terima kasih Eonni, kau selalu menjagaku selama ini." Ucap Hana tulus.

Memang benar, meskipun Heechul orang yang sinis, namun ia peduli kepada Hana. Wanita itu selalu melindungi Hana dari bual-bualan teman sel nya yang lain. Heechul selalu menjadi orang pertama yang berteriak memanggil sipir setiap kali Hana jatuh pingsan selama sembilan bulan terakhir.

"Terima kasih telah menjagaku dan Bayiku selama ini." Kata Hana masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Heechul tersenyum tulus, entah mengapa ia menyayangi Hana dan sudah menganggap wanita itu adiknya sendiri. Hana yang malang yang terjebak dalam kebohongan keji. Dan mengapa perasaannya mendadak tidak nyaman? Hana jarang sekali mengutarakan perasaannya, dan sekarang Hana memeluknya erat dan mengucapkan Terima kasih berulang-ulang.

 _Mudah-mudahan Hana baik-baik saja.._ Pikirnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian harapannya sirna, tubuh Hana menegang di pelukannya. Cairan bening mengalir di kaki Hana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan suara erangan yang keluar dari mulut Hana, keringat sudah membasahi rambut dan keningnya. Berulang kali Hana mendongak sembari mencengkram kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, berharap mendapat kekuatan lebih.

Dengan bantuan dokter, Hana berjuang sekuat tenaga mendorong sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Hana merintih tertahan tatkala teriakannya tak membuahkan hasil, wanita itu terus mengikuti instruski dokter yang membantu persalinannya. Hana menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya kembali mengerang. Tenaganya sudah habis terkuras, namun ia tak bisa menyerah.

Bayinya, malaikat kecilnya, Hana harus memberinya kesempatan untuk melihat dunia.

Sekelebat memori-memori lama terputar di otaknya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit meratapi hal-hal buruk yang terjadi kepadanya.

 _Oppa.. Hyunjae Oppa.. beri aku kekuatan.._ Batinnya. Wanita itu menangis, menyakitkan.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tidak seberapa, Hana mendorong kuat bayinya untuk keluar. Wanita itu berteriak nyaring dengan kepala mendongak.

Dan setelahnya seolah berjalan dengan lambat, pandangannya memburam, samar-samar ia mendengar beberapa suara yang menggema, suara haru dokter yang menyerukan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas, suara tangisan bayi, Hana mendengar tangisan bayi.

Memori-memori lama itu kembali berputar di otak Hana, kenangan manis dan menyakitkan bercampur menjadi satu, air matanya mengalir bersamaan dengan pandangannya yang semakin memburam dan berubah gelap sepersekian detik setelahnya.

Meninggalkan tangis seorang anak yang di kandungnya dalam dinginnya tembok jeruji besi dan ikut berjuang bersamanya melawan penderitaan dan ketidakadilan.

Seorang anak yang mungkin akan menanggung beban berat di masa depan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **-6 mei 2003-**

 **Orphans Home, Seoul**

 _Namamu, Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau lahir pada tanggal 6 mei 1993._

 _Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu kelak, ketika kau dewasa nanti._

 _Sampai hari itu tiba, jadilah anak baik-baik._

 _-Heechul-_

Gadis kecil berusia sepuluh tahun bernama Byun Baekhyun itu menghela nafas panjang, tubuh mungil itu duduk di rerumputan hijau yang terhampar luas, menjadikannya alas bagi beberapa pohon sakura dengan bunga merah mudanya yang bermekaran di bawah langit biru yang sedikit berawan. Ia membawa tubuhnya bersandar pada salah satu pohon. Kepalanya mendongak, dengan mata tertutup ia menikmati terpaan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Taman belakang panti asuhan itu adalah tempat favoritnya untuk mengasingkan diri, tempat yang selalu ia pakai untuk membaca pesan dari kertas usang yang di genggamnya saat ini. Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia membaca pesan dari orang yang bernama Heechul tersebut.

Orang yang membuat secuil harapan di hatinya tumbuh, orang yang mungkin bisa menjawab dengan benar setiap pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan nantinya. Orang yang mungkin akan berkata jika mereka semua bohong.

Bukanlah hal sulit untuknya memahami kata demi kata yang ia dengar dengan tidak sengaja waktu itu, dewasa sebelum waktunya membuat gadis itu mencerna dengan baik setiap kalimat yang ibu panti lontarkan dengan penuh iba kepada salah satu perawat di panti tersebut tentang ibu Baekhyun, tentang bagaimana masa lalu kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saja mereka tahu, kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan sang istri terhadap suaminya sangat memanas dan menjadi perbincangan di seluruh negeri pada waktu itu.

Baekhyun bersikap tenang ketika orang-orang dewasa itu dengan hati-hati menceritakan secara rinci mengenai masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Gadis itu membuat mereka semua mengernyit bingung ketika tak mendapati banyak respon darinya. Untuk anak perempuan seusianya, Baekhyun terlalu tenang ketika mengetahui fakta yang begitu menyakitkan tersebut.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu, Baekhyun adalah gadis kecil biasa seperti kebanyakan. Ia hanya terlalu pintar bersembunyi di balik pembawaannya yang tenang dan senyumannya yang menjanjikan keyakinan.

Karena, menjadi anak seorang pembunuh bukanlah hal yang bagus bukan?

"Baekhyuneeee.."

Pekikan seorang gadis kecil lain terdengar, Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat sahabatnya berlari menuju kearahnya.

Dengan sedikit membungkuk Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Rambutnya yang terkuncir dua sedikit berantakan.

"kenapa berlari sih?" Tanya Baekhyun yang malah terdengar seperti omelan, gadis kecil itu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membawa tangan mungilnya merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang berantakan lalu mengusap keringat yang membasahi kening sahabatnya itu.

"Kau harus ikut denganku" Kyungsoo berucap dengan nafas tersengal.

Kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat.

"Ada dua mobil besar dikirim kesini," Kyungsoo membawa tangannya ke udara dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar dengan gerakan lucu. "Mobil itu berisi makanan." Seru Kyungsoo dengan binar di kedua mata bulatnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias.  
"Assa! Aku akan mengambil beberapa makanan lezat itu dan memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Oh? Aku tidak mau jika kau mencurinya." Kata Baekhyun seraya melipat tangannya di dada. Ia sudah sangat hafal dengan kenakalan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak, karena mereka sedang membagikan makanan itu sekarang." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita lihat, di depan sangat ramai sekarang." Tambahnya sembari menyambar tangan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika sahabatnya itu menyeretnya menuju halaman depan panti. Kedua gadis kecil itu berlarian hingga sampai di depan, anak-anak panti yang lain sedang mengantri ketika beberapa makanan kecil dibagikan.

Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengilat, mungkin pemilik mobil itu adalah donatur pikirnya menebak-nebak.

"Akh, panjang sekali antriannya." Keluh Kyungsoo.

"Kita bisa menunggunya, Kyungsoo." Kata Baekhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Tapi— Ah, aku punya ide." Sahut Kyungsoo sambil menyeringai begitu atensinya berlabuh pada mobil besar lainnya, gadis kecil itu yakin bahwa isi mobil besar itu adalah makanan.

Belum sempat Baekhyun berucap, tangannya sudah kembali ditarik oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga ketika keduanya berdiri di bagian belakang mobil besar itu.

"B-bantu aku membukanya.." Kata Kyungsoo dengan suara berat, ia kesusahan membuka pintu ganda bagian belakang mobil itu.

"Hei, nanti kau jatuh. Turun!" Perintah Baekhyun.

"Whoa, lihat itu!" Kata Kyungsoo ketika berhasil membuka pintu ganda tersebut, beruntunglah tidak terkunci. Mungkin sengaja karena makanan yang berada di dalam mobil itu memang akan dibagikan kepada anak-anak panti.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa jatuh. Dan untuk apa kau mengambil makanan itu, kita bisa mengantri di sana." Kata Baekhyun cemas begitu Kyungsoo naik dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut.

"Itu terlalu lama, kau tidak lihat antriannya tadi?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Pencuri!" Sebuah suara lain terdengar oleh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Di belakang mereka berdiri seorang bocah lelaki dengan wajah datar sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

Kyungsoo yang seolah tertangkap basah langsung menjatuhkan beberapa makanan yang sempat ia ambil dan segera turun dari mobil dengan panik kemudian berlari setelahnya.

"Kyungsoo-a.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan nada cemas, jika ibu panti mengetahui hal ini sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan dihukum. Baekhyun hendak menyusul Kyungsoo namun pergelangan tangannya ditarik paksa.

"Mau kemana kau, pencuri?" Tanya si bocah lelaki masih dengan wajah datarnya.  
"Kau mau melarikan diri setelah tertangkap basah olehku?" Tambahnya.

"Aku bukan pencuri." Sahut Baekhyun seadanya.

"Kau masih mengelak? aku melihat sendiri kau dan temanmu mencuri makanan itu."

"Aku tidak mencurinya!" Tegas Baekhyun satu oktaf lebih tinggi, karena ia yakin bocah lelaki itu melihat jika hanya Kyungsoo yang mengambil beberapa makanan tersebut.

"Channie, sedang apa kau di sini sayang? Omma mencarimu sedari tadi." Seorang wanita cantik dengan langkah anggun menghampiri kedua bocah yang sedang bersitegang, menginterupsi kalimat yang putranya, Chanyeol akan katakan.

"Anak ini mencuri makanan yang kita bawa." Kata Chanyeol terdengar yakin seraya menunjuk kearah baekhyun dengan dagu terangkat, sedikit angkuh.

"Aku tidak mencurinya, aku bukan pencuri!" Kembali Baekhyun menyahut sembari melepaskan tangan yang sedari Chanyeol tahan. "Ahjumma, saya tidak mencuri makanan itu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita dewasa di depannya.

"Tapi putraku bilang kau mencurinya, putraku tidak mungkin berbohong." Kata Sojin dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan, anak perempuan di hadapannya saat ini seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang, tapi siapa? Sojin sendiri tidak tahu.

"Kita harus melaporkannya!" Kata Chanyeol terdengar mutlak dan tak terbantahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Maafkan aku.." Kata Kyungsoo sembari terisak. Karenanya Baekhyun di hukum untuk berdiri selama dua jam di halaman panti sembari mengangkat sebelah kakinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyungsoo" Kata Bakehyun terdengar payah, kelelahan.

"Kau bisa katakan jika aku yang mencoba mengambil makanan itu, kenapa kau malah mengiyakan tuduhan Ahjumma dan bocah bertelinga lebar itu pada ibu?" Balas Kyungsoo terdengar kesal, Baekhyun selalu saja melindunginya, selalu menutupi kesalahannya.

"Berhenti menangis!" Titah Baekhyun. "Masuk dan bersihkan dirimu, ini sudah sore." Tambahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian disini." Kembali Kyungsoo terisak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hukumannya akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau masuk, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Cepatlah.."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ia paling tidak bisa membantah ucapan Baekhyun. Ia berlari meninggalkan Baekhyun yang semakin kesusahan menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang hanya ditopang oleh satu kaki.

Dan setelahnya hujan turun, membasahi tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri menjalankan sisa waktu hukumannya.

"Kau bahkan bukan pahlawan, kenapa malah membelanya?" Suara dingin itu kembali menyapa indera pendengaran Baekhyun, atensinya beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih dengan wajah datarnya, bocah lelaki itu berdiri di bawah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan.

"Karena dia sahabatku, dan lagipula kau menuduhku tadi." Sahut Baekhyun terdengar tenang, ia sedikit menyesal karena terbawa emosi ketika Chanyeol menuduhnya tadi, padahal ia hanya harus mengaku dan melindungi Kyungsoo dari hukuman bukan?

"Naif sekali." Cemooh Chanyeol seraya melipat satu tangannya di dada.

Bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahun itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan melindungi tubuh keduanya dari air hujan dengan payung yang ia bawa.

"Jangan berbesar kepala, aku melakukan ini karena kau terlihat menyedihkan." Ucap Chanyeol cuek.

"Aku bukan pencuri" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak, kau tetap pencuri karena bersekongkol dengan temanmu itu." Sahutnya datar.

"Baiklah, apapun itu terserahmu." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sapu tangan kemudian melap wajah pucat Baekhyun yang basah dengan perlahan, dihafalnya wajah gadis kecil itu baik-baik. Matanya jernih, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya merah namun sedikit pucat dan bergetar karena kedinginan. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan, rambutnya yang dikepang rumit terlihat lepek.

Chanyeol mendengus kasar.  
"Aku akan pulang, simpan ini." Ucap Chanyeol sembari memberikan sapu tangannya kepada Baekhyun.  
Ingin sekali ia mengatakan bahwa sapu tangan itu sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya karena telah membuat Baekhyun dihukum. Namun ia merasa tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyahut, tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat memberikan payungnya kepada Baekhyun, sedikit berlari di bawah hujan bocah lelaki itu menghampiri Sojin yang sudah berada di teras panti.

 _ **PCY**_

Baekhyun menelisik inisial yang tertulis di sapu tangan yang ia genggam. Gadis itu tersenyum karena ia menganggap sapu tangan itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuknya. Bocah lelaki berekspresi datar dan bertelinga lebar yang memberikannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya kepada tuan Park, nona." Wanita paruh baya yang bertugas sebagai kepala panti itu berucap dengan tulus kepada Sojin sesaat setelah ia mengantarkan putri tuan Park itu sampai teras panti.

"Ah tentu saja akan saya sampaikan, beliau memohon maaf karena kali ini saya yang mewakilinya untuk berkunjung." Kata Sojin terdengar ramah.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, saya mengerti kesehatan beliau sedang tidak baik."

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri."

Dan setelahnya Sojin memasuki mobil menyusul Chanyeol yang terlebih dahulu masuk, bocah lelaki itu terlalu malas mendengar omelan sang ibu jika mengetahui ia basah kuyup, karenanya ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat di dalam mobil.

"Kenapa rambutmu basah?" Tanya Sojin ketika mobil yang ditumpanginya mulai bergerak menjauhi area panti.

"Aku mencucinya sedikit karena kotor terkena bola." Sahutnya datar.

Sojin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang bersandar pada jok mobil di kursi penumpang, ini sangat melelahkan namun cukup menyenangkan. Setidaknya tugasnya mewakili sang ayah untuk menjadi donatur menutup hari terakhirnya di Korea dengan baik, dan sedikit mengalihkan rasa takutnya ketika bayang-bayang masa lalu itu kembali menghantuinya.

"Omma.."

"Hn.."

"Kapan kita kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Malam ini, pekerjaan Omma tidak bisa ditinggalkan terlalu lama." Sojin menyahut mencoba memberi pengertian, karena ia tahu Chanyeol suka berada di Korea. Namun ia sendiri tak bisa mengabaikan rasa takutnya.

"Kapan kita akan kesini lagi?" Kembali Chanyeol bertanya sedikit berharap.

"Nanti.." Jawab Sojin terdengar tidak menjanjikan, membuat harapan Chanyeol untuk bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecil itu sirna.

Namun siapa yang tahu?

Tuhan selalu bisa berkehendak lain bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Annyeong..  
aku bawa ff baru nih #Gananya #JangannanyaLandscapiadulu T.T  
Okay.. Scene yang melahirkan di penjara itu terisnpirasi dari drama korea yang pernah aku tonton. Mungkin chapter pertama ini lebih menceritakan tentang masa lalu orang tua CY sama Baekhyun ya. Sejujurnya aku itu payah dalam bikin **Flashback** di pertengahan chapter, jadi untuk chapter pertama ini aku mulai langsung dari masa lalu yang menurutku penting sih buat jalan cerita ff ini ke depannya. Gpp dong? kan ff aku wkwkwk

Tengilnya udah keliatan ya itu bocah lelaki berusia dua belas tahun haha.

Buat Readers aku tercinta, sejujurnya panggilan thor, kak thor, min dsb itu kurang enak di denger haha gimana kalo kalian manggil aku **Raisa**? biar bisa ngopi bareng Uhhuukkkk #DigamparReaders

Jangan khawatir. Sesungguhnya T disini akan berubah menjadi M suatu hari nanti Hahahahaha

 **I want to thank My Beloved Sister 'goodgalriri'.**

 **Thanks for the great suggestions.**

 **And thanks for always supporting me.**

 **I love you :***

 **.**

 **So guys, mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

.

 **-20 Juli 2010-**

 **Seoul International High School**

Langkah riang sepasang gadis cantik berusia tujuh belas tahun terdengar di sepanjang koridor asrama putri.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo— Ini adalah tahun kedua bagi mereka menyandang status sebagai murid sekolah paling bergengsi di kota Seoul tersebut.

Mereka seolah dilahirkan untuk selalu bersama, bersekolah di tempat yang sama, menghuni kamar yang sama di asrama, dan masih banyak hal lain yang mungkin akan sangat panjang bila diceritakan tentang bagaimana mereka melakukan sesuatu secara bersamaan.

Kebersamaan yang mereka jalin sejak kecil tersebut sempat membuat Baekhyun dirundung dilema, ketika setahun yang lalu salah seorang perwakilan dari _Seoul International High School_ mendatangi panti asuhan, itu bukanlah hal yang baru karena yang Baekhyun tahu pemilik sekolah tersebut adalah donatur tetap panti asuhan. Satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun terheran-heran, mereka bilang ia mendapatkan beasiswa.

Ya. Hanya Baekhyun.

Well, itu sesuatu yang baru dan sedikit janggal.

Maksud Baekhyun, _Seoul International High School_ adalah sekolah paling bergengsi nomor satu di Korea Selatan dengan seleksi yang begitu ketat, tidak sembarang orang bisa bersekolah disana. Hanya ada dua pilihan untuk bisa masuk kesana. Pertama: kau amat sangat kaya. Dan kedua: kau amat sangat jenius.

Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun sedikit tahu tentang itu mengingat ia sangat mendambakan bersekolah disana, dan hal itu membuat beberapa pikiran negatif menyusup masuk ke otak Baekhyun, mungkin ia bisa menerima alasan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa ia cerdas –tidak bermaksud menyombongkan diri— namun Baekhyun sedikit sangsi saat mengetahui fakta bahwa ia dibebaskan dari beberapa syarat dan proses rumit yang biasanya akan dilalui calon murid beasiswa lain.

Jujur saja, mendapat perlakuan istimewa sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang. Karena bisa saja ada maksud tertentu di dalamnya. Ya. Siapa yang tahu?

Namun Baekhyun hanyalah gadis biasa yang akan merasa –setidaknya sedikit senang— ketika hal yang diimpikannya selama ini bisa terwujud sebelum akhirnya ia menolak dengan halus beasiswa tersebut.

Alasannya hanya satu, Kyungsoo.

Tidak. Karena bagaimana pun ia hidup untuk selalu bersama Kyungsoo, sahabatnya. Nama yang berada di urutan kedua setelah Orang tuanya sebagai seseorang yang amat berharga di hidupnya. Amat ia sayangi, dan Baekhyun tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo hanya karena sekolah itu bertaraf Internasional dan menyandang gelar terbaik.

Baekhyun tidak sanggup melihat raut kesedihan yang Kyungsoo pancarkan ketika itu dan lebih memiih mengubur impiannya sedalam mungkin.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi, dua minggu setelah Baekhyun menolak beasiswa tersebut, orang yang sama kembali datang membawa kabar yang cukup membuat Baekhyun senang sekaligus heran dan sempat kembali menaruh curiga.

Ya, orang itu bilang pihaknya telah membuat beberapa perubahan, dengan memasukkan Kyungsoo sebagai calon murid beasiswa lainnya. Prestasi yang mereka raih selama berada di sekolah menengah pertama menjadi alasan kuat yang membuat kecurigaan Baekhyun menguap entah kemana.

Tentu saja, kedua gadis itu sangatlah cerdas. Maka tak heran jika Baekhyun merasa Kyungsoo juga layak mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut.

"Err—Kurasa ini terlalu pagi, Kyung.." Tutur Baekhyun sedikit meringis di sela-sela langkah mereka.

Koridor itu tampak sepi, mungkin karena sebagian penghuninya masih bergulung di dalam selimut.

"Itu bagus, Baek.." Kata Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

Well, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berangkat ke gedung sekolah sepagi itu.

Dan itu bukan tanpa alasan, Baekhyun tahu Kyungsoo hanya ingin menghindari tatapan sinis dan cibiran sebagian siswa-siswi yang beranggapan bahwa: _Seoul International High School_ hanya layak untuk orang-orang dari kalangan atas, tidak untuk dua gadis yatim piatu yang hanya mengandalkan beasiswa.

Bahkan tak jarang kedua gadis itu selalu menjadi bual-bualan mereka yang tidak menyukai keduanya.

Setahun berlalu, namun tampaknya kehadiran Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masih belum dapat di terima oleh beberapa murid, meskipun Baekhyun tidak peduli sama sekali dengan cibiran mereka namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu sedikit perasa.

"Baek, Kyung.."

Well, tidak semua murid sinis terhadap mereka, contohnya si pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang pemuda berseragam rapi, sangat mencirikan bahwa ia adalah siswa teladan –atau _Ne_ rd bagi sebagian murid lain— yang mungkin selama eksistensinya di sekolah itu tidak mengenal kata 'melanggar peraturan'.

"Selamat pagi, Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo serempak sesaat setelah Jongin keluar dari gedung asrama putra. Pemuda itu sedikit tergopoh-gopoh ketika menghampiri kedua temannya.

Jarak antara gedung sekolah dan gedung asrama hanya beberapa ratus meter, mereka bertiga melangkahkan kaki bersamaan, sesekali terdengar gelak tawa disela-sela percakapan mereka.

"Kalian sudah dengar?" Tanya Jongin sesat setelah tawa mereka sedikit mereda. Ketiganya memasuki kafetaria sekolah dan berniat mengisi perut mereka terlebih dahulu sebelum bergelut dengan beberapa mata pelajaran.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya kearah Jongin di samping mereka tanpa menghentikan langkah, keduanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawaban. Ya, meskipun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tahu yang Jongin maksud adalah tentang _Headline News_ yang setiap harinya tidak pernah absen menggelitik rasa ingin tahu para murid di sekolah elit tersebut, namun kedua gadis itu menganggapnya tidak terlalu penting, karena itu mereka berdua lebih memilih berkutat dengan beberapa mata pelajaran di jam istirahat atau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk megeksplor isi perpustakaan setelah jam pulang sekolah ketimbang bergabung dengan beberapa murid perempuan lain untuk bergosip.

Apa yang salah dengan hal itu? Baekhyun bahkan heran kepada mereka semua yang menganggapnya dan Kyungsoo adalah kutu buku karena hal tersebut. Konyol.

"Dia sudah kembali dari Amerika." Sahut Jongin setelah ia duduk berseberangan menghadap kedua temannya di kafetaria tersebut.

Baekhyun dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Jongin. Siapa yang Jongin bicarakan? Sehingga membuat temannya itu seolah berada dalam situasi yang tidak begitu baik.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari buku pelajaran yang beberapa saat lalu mengambil alih fokusnya. Selalu seperti itu.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, "Seharusnya kalian sedikit saja mengikuti perkembangan berita di sekolah kita, kabar ini sudah berhembus sejak beberapa hari yang lalu dan menjadi buah bibir di kalangan para murid terutama murid perempuan." Ucapnya masam.

Dan setelahnya Jongin tahu apa yang akan terjadi, temannya yang bermata sipit akan memutar bola matanya malas sedangkan temannya yang bermata bulat akan meringis seraya menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal.

Mereka teman sekaligus adik yang kelas cukup menjengkelkan jika sedang seperti itu –menurut Jongin.

"Cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini, pewaris aset berharga keluarga Park, malaikat maut bagi setiap murid minus murid perempuan. Dia kembali." Ujar Jongin dengan nada meratap di akhir kalimatnya.

Baekhyun tergelak, sesaat setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu seraya melempar ekspresi bertanya kepada kedua temannya yang memandang penuh heran.

"Okay, okay.." Kata Baekhyun seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara setelah mendapati Jongin sedikit memicing kearahnya. "Jadi siapa yang kau maksud itu, Sunbae-nim?" Timpalnya bertanya dengan ekspresi serius yang Jongin tahu gadis itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh dan tengah menahan tawanya yang tadi sempat pecah.

Terkadang Jongin merasa ngeri jika ia mendapati Baekhyun yang tertawa lepas tanpa beban dan menjelma menjadi orang yang sedikit usil. Tidak. Bukan berarti Jongin tidak suka melihat temannya tertawa. Ayolah, Jongin sudah berteman dengan gadis itu selama satu tahun, dan ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis kaku dan sedikit misterius, meskipun gadis itu kerap kali tersenyum namun Jongin tak pernah melihat binar bahagia itu sampai pada mata jernihnya. Kedua iris nya seolah dipenuhi sesuatu tak kasat yang menghalau kebahagiaan itu untuk hinggap.

Dan melihatnya tertawa lepas adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka.

Jongin mendengus kasar, pemuda itu membenarkan letak kacamata bulat yang selalu setia bertengger di hidungnya. "Namanya, Park Chanyeol." Pemuda itu menetralkan nafasnya sejenak."Dia satu angkatan denganku, bersekolah disini sampai tahun ajaran kedua dan untuk alasan yang tidak siapapun ketahui dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika. Dan sekarang sekolah dibuat gempar ketika mendengar dia pulang ke Korea dan akan kembali menyandang status sebagai siswa _Seoul International High School_ yang setahun silam ditinggalkannya." Timpal Jongin panjang lebar, tak lupa ia melempar tatapan meratap untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Err— Apa ada yang salah dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun diikuti kernyitan di dahinya.

Jongin menggeleng pelan membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kian menatapnya heran.  
"Dia hanya kurang bersahabat kurasa.. dan temperamennya sedikit tidak bagus." Pemuda itu meringis di akhir kalimat.

"Lantas? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" Kini Kyungsoo yang mulai penasaran dan merasa sedikit terganggu melihat Jongin sedari tadi menggigiti kukunya dengan ekspresi resah yang kentara. Dan tidak perlu indera keenam untuk tahu bahwa Jongin tengah menghentak-hentakan kakinya di bawah meja sana. Seperti anak gadis saja.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, menetralkan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. "Dia akan menjadi teman sekamarku di asrama." Runtuh sudah pertahanan Jongin, pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke meja, kepalanya mendarat tidak elit disana.

"Ayolah Jongin, apa yang salah dengan itu?" Tanya Baekhyun memutar bola matanya seraya berdiri, berniat mengambilkan sarapan untuknya dan kedua temannya.

Jongin mendongak dan mendapati Kyungsoo yang kembali fokus dengan buku pelajarannya, gadis bermata bulat itu sangat acuh. Sungguh. Menyebalkan.  
Kembali ia menghela nafas, merasa percuma saja menjelaskan apapun.

Tidak. Sampai mereka tahu sendiri, seperti apa orang yang Jongin bicarakan sedari tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Seorang pemuda duduk di salah satu kursi pesawat yang berada di kabin First Class. Onyx-nya terus menatap lekat pada sebuah objek, seorang gadis yang terpampang di layar tablet komputernya. Sorot matanya menggelap, rahangnya terkatup rapat. Sedikit mendesis ia membalik kasar tablet komputer tersebut, jengah melihat objek itu tersenyum, jengah melihatnya hidup seolah tanpa beban.

Park Chanyeol— pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi pesawat senyaman mungkin, kepalanya sedikit mendongak, matanya terpejam erat sesaat setelahnya.

Dari sekian banyak manusia yang hidup di muka bumi ini. Kenapa harus gadis itu? Kenapa harus dia?

Dan pertanyaan itu telah berputar di otak Chanyeol sebanyak ratusan kali.

Sekelebat memori satu setengah tahun silam memutari benaknya tiba-tiba, dimana pada waktu itu telinganya menangkap dengan jelas percakapan ibunya bersama salah seorang Jaksa kenamaan Korea Selatan.

 _Byun Hana mempunyai seorang anak, dia meninggal saat melahirkan bayinya. Aku hendak akan memberitahumu soal kehamilannya waktu itu. Tapi kau terlanjur pergi ke Amerika. Dan aku pikir waktu itu kau masih terpukul atas kematian Hyunjae._

Byun hana, Hyunjae. Dua nama itu menggelitik rasa ingin tahu Chanyeol lebih dalam setelah ibunya menyahut ucapan sang Jaksa.

 _Brengsek! Kenapa dia tidak ikut mati saja bersama ibunya. Apa kau tahu dimana anak itu sekarang?_

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis mendengar penuturan ibunya tersebut, ia dapat dengan jelas menangkap amarah yang tertahan disana. Karenanya ia semakin merapatkan telinganya ke daun pintu saat itu, untuk mendengar lebih jelas percakapan kedua wanita dewasa tersebut.

 _Aku sudah menemukannya, namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia tinggal di salah satu panti asuhan di kota Seoul._

Seminggu setelah mendengar percakapan itu, Chanyeol sudah tak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya lagi. Ia pun bertanya kepada Ibunya.

Dan satu jawaban yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris tak percaya terlontar dari mulut ibunya saat.

 _Hyunjae adalah ayahmu, dan Byun Hana yang telah membunuhnya._

Chanyeol sempat menangkap nada ragu yang dalam kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan tersebut dan bahkan tak menatap matanya saat mengucapkan itu semua, namun tangisan Sojin yang terdengar menyayat membuat kecurigaan Chanyeol yang beranggapan –bahwa mungkin saja ibunya itu berbohong— menguap begitu saja dalam sekejap.

Meskipun Chanyeol adalah orang yang dapat dibilang acuh, tidak peduli dengan keadaan di sekitar. Sedingin apapun auranya, sedatar apapun mimik wajahnya. Namun nalurinya sebagai seorang anak tak akan tega jika mendengar tangis ibunya yang memilukan.

Dan pada waktu itu Chanyeol tahu satu hal, Hyunjae. Ayahnya, orang yang selalu membuat ia bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaannya ternyata menjadi korban pembunuhan seseorang bernama Byun Hana. Pemuda itu tentu marah, emosinya meletup-letup ketika satu nama terlintas di benaknya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Akan ia kejar sampai kapan pun. Akan Chanyeol pastikan ia menderita sampai ia memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mencabut nyawanya di setiap penderitaan itu menyergapnya.

Namun ternyata itu tak semudah yang Chanyeol bayangkan, kenyataan lain membuatnya tak percaya. Byun Baekhyun yang ia ketahui adalah anak dari seseorang yang membunuh ayahnya, adalah gadis yang sama yang ia temui beberapa tahun silam, gadis kecil bermata jernih yang ia tuduh pencuri.

Dan Chanyeol membencinya saat itu juga.

Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan mengetahui nama gadis itu dengan cara yang menyakitkan seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak siap, itu semua diketahuinya secara tiba-tiba.

Karenanya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika. Mencoba memberinya waktu untuk mengubur rasa iba, menegaskan dalam hati bahwa tak ada yang perlu ia ragukan. Dan ia berhasil. Satu tahun ternyata cukup untuk membuat rasa bencinya mendarah daging, menjadi pendendam dan pembenci ulung terhadap anak seorang pembunuh –terlebih pembunuh ayahnya— adalah hal yang wajar bukan? Dan dalam kurun waktu itu pula ia telah mengawasi gadis itu dari jauh, mengorek informasi dari orang suruhannya, sehingga tak ada satu pun tentang gadis itu yang tak ia ketahui.

Chanyeol membuka matanya setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam pikirannya, pemuda itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya kemudian menghela nafas pelan, tak lama lagi ia akan menginjakkan kakinya kembali di Korea, ia akan memenuhi janjinya kepada sang ibu.

Byun Baekhyu. Gadis itu harus menebus dosa yang telah ibunya perbuat.

.

.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Sojin keluar dengan cepat dari mobil setelah sang supir membukakan pintu, raut wajahnya sulit terbaca, hentakan _Stiletto_ terdengar saat ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Berbagai pikiran yang membuatnya gelisah pun perlahan mulai menyusup masuk, namun ekspresinya perlahan melunak ketika netranya menangkap sosok yang selama satu tahun ini tak ia temui tengah duduk di salah satu sofa ruang tamu.

Dan ia sangat merindukannya, merindukan putranya.

Chanyeol menengadah seraya menutup mata dengan punggung tangannya, tengkuknya bersandar dengan nyaman pada punggung sofa yang empuk, satu kakinya ditekuk sementara satu yang lain ia biarkan terjulur lurus ke depan.

Ia baru saja tiba satu jam yang lalu, setelah membersihkan diri lalu mengganti pakaian menjadi lebih santai, ia berakhir dengan tertidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Pemuda itu sangat sensitif, tidurnya akan terganggu ketika telinganya yang lebar menangkap suara. Karenanya ia dapat mendengar derap langkah yang kian mendekat kearahnya saat ini, pemuda itu membuka mata, tersenyum singkat lalu bangkit dan setengah enggan memeluk sang ibu.

Well, dia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal semanis itu.

"Kenapa putraku semakin tampan?" Tanya Sojin memulai percakapan setelah duduk di samping putranya.

"Aku bosan mendengarnya." Sahut Chanyeol singkat.

Sojin tersenyum simpul, merasa tidak heran dengan sifat anaknya yang tak berubah. Sangat datar.  
"Kakekmu menyuruhmu untuk berkunjung." Kata Sojin.

"Bukan berkunjung, tapi melapor." Ujar Chanyeol malas. Tangannya masih sibuk membolak-balik sebuah majalah. Tak ia baca, hanya sebagai pengalihan rasa bosan.

Berkunjung? Sejak kapan kakeknya seramah itu? Chanyeol tahu Lelaki tua itu hanya ingin dijunjung tinggi oleh semua orang, termasuk cucunya sendiri. Maka melapor kepulangan pun menjadi salah satu hal wajib yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sebagai bentuk penghormatan kepada sang kakek.

"Dia merindukanmu, nak." Ucap Sojin memberi pengertian.

"Aku tahu."

Tuan Park memang tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan memang, dan Chanyeol tahu kakeknya itu sangat menyayanginya. Namun semua itu tertutupi oleh sikap lelaki tua itu yang tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, membuat dahi Sojin mengkerut.

"Mau kemana? Tanya sang ibu.

"Omma, aku mempunyai Hyung jika kau lupa. Lihat, ponselku tidak berhenti bergetar sedari tadi." Kata Chanyeol seraya memperlihatkan layar ponselnya kepada sang ibu.

Sojin tersenyum simpul saat melihat nama 'Hyung' terpampang di layar ponsel Chanyeol. Keputusannya menyetujui perjodohan dan menikah dengan lelaki pilihan ayahnya ternyata tidak salah, meskipun lelaki itu seorang duda beranak satu, namun ia tak menyangka hubungan anak tiri dan anak kandungnya begitu dekat. Mereka selayaknya saudara kandung.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke sekolah?" Tanya Sojin.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti saat sang ibu melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menoleh tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya secara penuh untuk sekedar menghadap ibunya.  
"Besok, bukankah Omma tahu aku pulang untuk itu." itu bukan pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan, suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat dingin. Tak berniat mendengar sahutan sang ibu, pemuda itu berjalan keluar.

Dan Sojin dapat mendengar suara mobil yang sangat keras, menandakan bahwa Chanyeol mengemudikannya dengan sangat cepat atau mungkin membabi buta.

Wanita itu kembali duduk di sofa, jemarinya memijit dahi yang mendadak pening. Memori-memori lama dan kelam itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Sojin tersentak ketika waktu itu Chanyeol menanyakan dua nama yang selalu menghantui Sojin. Ya. putranya menanyakan siapa itu Byun Hana dan Hyunjae. Ia mengutuk kebodohannya karena membicarakan kedua orang itu dengan seorang jaksa yang di bayar mahal oleh ayahnya untuk menyudutkan Hana belasan tahun lalu dan Sojin syok karena ternyata putranya itu mendengar semua percakapan mereka.

Terlebih ia tahu tentang anak Hana dan Hyunjae, Byun Baekhyun.

Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada mulanya, namun Sojin tetaplah Sojin. Pikiran jahat langsung menguasainya kala itu. Tak ingin menjadi orang yang bersalah di mata putranya, ia kembali berdusta dengan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Hyunjae adalah ayahnya dan Byun Hana telah membunuhnya.

Meskipun pada kenyataannya Hyunjae bukanlah ayah kandung Chanyeol, namun Setidaknya hal itu dapat ia jadikan jawaban untuk putranya yang kala itu selalu menanyakan keberadaan sang ayah.

Namun diluar dugaannya, Chanyeol marah besar dan akan mencari informasi tentang Byun Hana dan Byun Baekhyun untuk membalaskan dendam. Awalnya Sojin tidak setuju, namun sekali lagi sisi jahatnya berhasil menguasai kala itu. Membuat anak Hana menderita tentu suatu kesenangan tersendiri untuknya, mengingat ia sangat membenci wanita itu. Sojin mengiyakan keinginan putranya, namun ia sudah lebih dulu beraksi. Dengan kekuasaan yang ia punya, Sojin melenyapkan semua artikel tentang pembunuhan Hana-Hyunjae tanpa tersisa satu pun . Dengan begitu Chanyeol tidak akan tahu bahwa ia telah berdusta. Chanyeol tidak akan tahu bahwa Hyunjae adalah suami Hana, dan tentu saja putranya itu tidak akan tahu bahwa Hyunjae bukanlah ayah kandungnya.

Sojin mengerti ketika Chanyeol meminta waktu untuk merenungi apa yang terjadi, ia tahu putranya itu sangat terkejut, karenanya ia mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengasingkan diri selama satu tahun di Amerika waktu itu.

Sojin tersadar dari lamunannya, wanita itu menghela nafas berat. Sekarang Chanyeol telah kembali, dengan dendam yang tak seharusnya putranya itu miliki, karena bagaimanapun Sojin adalah seorang ibu yang tak ingin putranya ikut terjerat dalam kejahatan, namun secepat kilat pikirannya dikuasai oleh iblis jahat yang selalu setia melekat dalam dirinya. Ia menegaskan dalam hati bahwa apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan adalah untuk membelanya, membalaskan sakit hati yang pernah ia alami karena ulah Hana dan Hyunjae.

Membenarkan tindakan Chanyeol dengan mengatasnamakan kasih sayang seorang anak tehadap ibunya.

Ya. Sojin akan membiarkan itu terjadi, ia membiarkan putranya ikut masuk dalam permainan yang ia buat sendiri di masa lalu.

Wanita itu tidak berubah sedikitpun, bahkan waktu seolah enggan membuatnya sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit berpuluh lantai yang mungkin sudah menjadi miliknya dalam daftar hak waris.

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu memasuki gedung perusahaan tempat dimana Hyung nya menjabat sebagai Direktur. Chanyeol berjalan santai memasuki ruang kerja Direktur, dapat ia lihat seorang lelaki tengah berkutat dengan beberapa berkas perusahaan, tampak serius. Fokusnya benar-benar luar biasa sehingga tak menyadari Chanyeol sudah duduk dengan santai di sofa khusus tamu.

Chanyeol bedecak setelah lima menit berlalu. Hyung-nya masih tak menyadari keberadaannya, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat mengagumi totalitas lelaki itu dalam bekerja. Itu adalah salah satu hal mengapa ia menyukai Hyung-nya.

Atau lebih tepat, Hyung tirinya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang saja." Dengus Chanyeol, hilang sudah kesabarannya.

Lelaki itu mendongak, mengalihkan atensinya dari berkas perusahaan yang menyebalkan menurut Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kris." Sahut Chanyeol jengah.

Kris bangkit dari kursi kerjanya sedikit meringis, merasa bersalah. Namun ia kagum Chanyeol menunggunya selama itu, mengingat adiknya itu bukanlah seorang yang penyabar.  
"Panggil aku Hyung.." Tegur Kris seraya memeluk sang adik khas lelaki pada umumnya.

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar ketika Kris melepas pelukannya, dan tak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari kekehan renyah seorang Wu Yifan menurut Chanyeol.

"Wine.." Ucap Chanyeol singkat ketika melihat Kris menghampiri _Mini Table Bar._

Kris mengkerutkan dahi tidak suka.  
"Kau belum boleh meminum alkohol!" Ucapnya mutlak.

Chanyeol berdecak remeh.  
"Aku sudah meminum semua itu." Pemuda itu menunjuk deretan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi yang berada di _Mini Table Bar_ tersebut.

Kris mendengus sebal.  
"Apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan di Amerika selama setahun ini, huh?" Tanyanya dengan memicing curiga seraya menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada Chanyeol dan setelahnya ia duduk berseberangan dengan adiknya itu.

"Bermain. Pantai. Club. Wanita." Sahut Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Astaga!" Kris berucap susah payah karena tersedak minumannya sendiri. "Kakek akan menghukummu jika tahu hal ini!" Lanjutnya dengan nada ancaman yang kentara.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Chanyeol jengah, pemuda itu tak berniat sedikitpun melirik gelas berisi air putih yang seolah meledeknya dengan kata-kata 'selama ada Kris, kau hanya akan meminumku. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada alkohol'.

"Aku akan masuk sekolah besok." Ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kris yang menangkap nada serius dari Chanyeol segera meletakkan _Shot Glass_ nya.  
"Kau tidak ingin beristirahat selama beberapa hari dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, Hyung." Sahut Chanyeol.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku sudah mengurusnya jauh-jauh hari."

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham. Ia melirik jam tangannya. 02:15  
"Aku harus pergi, lelaki tua itu pasti sedang menunggu kedatanganku." Kata Chanyeol malas, "Ahh, aku akan berangkat ke asrama setelahnya." Timpalnya seraya bangkit seraya menepuk bahu Kris pelan.

"Baiklah, belajarlah yang rajin dan benar di sekolah." Kata Kris hati-hati mengingat Chanyeol akan sedikit lebih menyeramkan jika membahas tentang sekolah, sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu, ketika adiknya itu memintanya untuk memberikan beasiswa untuk seorang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kris tentu tidak keberatan, mengingat tuan Park sebagai kakek tirinya dengan baik hati mempercayakannya untuk memegang kendali salah satu aset berharganya seperti _Seoul International High School_ . Ya. Karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa diandalkan untuk itu selain Kris, mengingat Chanyeol masih sangat muda.

Meskipun Kris telah membaca _Profile_ Byun Baekhyun dan tahu jika gadis itu sangat cerdas dan layak mendapatkan Beasiswa, namun jika seorang Park Chanyeol yang memintanya tentu akan menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar bukan?

Dan gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu lebih membuat Kris bingung ketika dengan santainya menolak Beasiswa tersebut. Beasiswa untuk bersekolah di _Seoul international High School_! Sekolah dengan gelar terbaik di kota Seoul.

Dan Chanyeol mengamuk saat itu.

Sampai satu nama lain muncul, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol bilang Kyungsoo adalah kunci agar Baekhyun menerima Beasiswa tersebut.

Chanyeol seolah tahu segalanya tentang gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, membuat satu pertanyaan selalu memutari benak Kris selama ini. Mengapa Chanyeol ingin sekali agar gadis itu bersekolah disana? Tidak mungkin jika Chanyeol menyukai gadis itu, mengingat ekspresi adiknya itu menggelap seketika saat membicarakannya, seolah ada kemarahan yang tertahan disana.

Lantas mengapa?

Well, Kris.. perlu kau tahu, untuk menerkam mangsa yang kau incar, sudah tentu kau harus membuatnya berada di sekitarmu bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega saat semua buku-buku itu sudah berjajar rapi di rak. Gadis itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu mendesah pelan. Sudah pukul sembilan malam, namun ia masih berada di perpustakaan. Well, jika saja Baekhyun adalah orang yang acuh, mungkin ia tidak akan menawarkan diri memberi bantuan kepada salah satu teman kelasnya yang mendapat hukuman untuk merapikan buku-buku tersebut. Dan ya, jika saja temannya yang bernama Taehyung itu dalam kondisi yang sehat, mungkin saat ini Baekhyun tengah bergulung di bawah selimutnya yang hangat.

Namun gadis itu terlalu berhati untuk membiarkan Taehyung menyelesaikan hukumannya sampai malam seperti ini. Membayangkan Taehyung yang terkapar pingsan di perpustakaan ini membuat Baekhyun sedikit ngeri tentu saja.

Baekhyun tersentak, sebentar lagi pintu dan gerbang asrama akan di tutup."Oh tidak!" ia memekik seraya menyambar tas punggungnya, setengah berlari ia keluar dari perpustakaan. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampak sudah sepi, tentu saja ia tidak akan menemukan siapapun, bahkan para senior yang mengambil kelas tambahan pun tak akan ia temui mengingat jam pelajaran mereka telah selesai tepat pukul delapan malam. Tak ada siapapun di gedung sekolah saat ini kecuali dirinya.

Gadis itu mempercepat langkah kakiknya, mengutuk betapa besarnya bangunan sekolah tersebut sehingga memakan waktu untuk sekedar mencapai gerbang depan. Namun sesaat langkahnya terhenti, netranya menangkap tiga sosok pemuda yang berjalan gontai kearahnya. Sirine panik berbunyi nyaring memenuhi otak Baekhyun, gadis itu mundur perlahan ketika menangkap seringaian aneh yang terpatri pada ketiga wajah kakak kelasnya yang mungkin tengah mabuk.

Well, Baekhyun tahu mereka adalah murid nakal yang selalu membuat onar.

"A-apa Sunbae mabuk? D-dengar, a-aku bisa melaporkan kalian bertiga." Tegur Baekhyun terbata ragu. Gadis itu kembali melangkah mundur ketika ketiga kakak kelasnya mempersempit jarak.

Namun bukan jawaban yang Baekhyun dapat, salah satu kelasnya menarik lengannya kasar sementara dua yang lain menyentuh bagian tubuh Baekhyun dengan tak senonoh. Baekhyun meronta dan menjerit ketika mereka semua menggiringnya ka lapangan indoor yang gelap dan hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari luar ruangan.

Mereka menghempas gadis itu kasar hingga terhuyung jatuh ke lantai mengilat dan kembali menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun yang tentu saja berhasil gadis itu tepis, namun tak lama kemudian salah satunya berhasil merobek rok yang gadis itu kenakan membuat paha mulus Baekhyun terekspos, mereka menjilat bibir seraya melempar tatapan lapar. Baekhyun yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati itu menyeret tubuhnya mundur saat melihat salah satu dari mereka melepas sabuk celananya.  
"Aku yang akan lebih dulu mencicipinya, kalian berdua berjaga di dekat pintu." Katanya mutlak tak terbantahkan dan mendapati anggukan patuh dari kedua temannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" Kata Baekhyun lantang sembari meronta keras saat tangan kekar pemuda itu mencengkram bahunya seraya menindih tubuhnya dengan tak elit.

Pemuda itu baru akan hendak melahap bibir mungil Baekhyun namun sebuah suara mengiterupsi.

"Kalian berisik sekali." Suara itu terdengar menggema di dalam sana.

Ketiga pemuda tadi sontak mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut dengan mata menyipit karena cahaya di ruangan itu sangat minim, namun setelahnya mereka menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika menangkap sosok itu tengah duduk santai di barisan kedua kursi penonton seraya melipat tangannya di dada.

"O-oh Sehun.." Cicit ketiganya dengan nada gugup yang kentara.

Sehun menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan punggung tangan, pemuda itu menggaruk tengkuknya tak gatal. Ia bangkit dan melangkah turun ke tengah lapangan dengan langkah yang sedikit gontai.

"Kalian mengganggu tidurku." Ujarnya, berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat tajam dan membuat ketiga pemuda tadi meremang. Mereka mundur satu langkah di setiap Sehun melangkah maju. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang tengah meringkuk tak elit di atas lantai dingin. Pemuda itu berdecak remeh.  
"Bersenang-senang, huh?" Tanyanya kelewat santai. "Lima detik.." Timpalnya seraya mengangkat pergelangan tangan, melirik jam yang melingkar di sana, Sehun memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya, menyuruh ketiga orang itu untuk pergi sebelum leher mereka patah dalam waktu lima detik.

Dan mereka semua lari terbirit-birit seolah di kejar oleh malaikat maut.

Sehun menatap jengah pada sosok mungil itu, gadis itu tidak menangis sama sekali. Dan Sehun merasa terganggu. Sangat keterlaluan. Maksud Sehun, manusia tidak setegar itu bukan? Ada saat dimana mereka harus menangis, terlebih di saat-saat seperti sekarang ini. Gadis itu nyaris di perkosa, namun ia memilih bungkam dan tak bergeming sama sekali dari tempatnya saat ini.

 _Dia memang kaku yang aneh.._ Pikir Sehun.

Tubuh Baekhyun masih bergetar, ia tak berniat mendongak sedikitpun. Meskipun ketiga kakak kelasnya tadi tidak berhasil menyentuhnya, namun ia marasa sangat malu sekarang. Sebuah jas yang menjadi tanda pengenal bagi setiap murid SIHS tergeletak di lantai, menarik atensi Baekhyun untuk menatap punggung Sehun yang telah menjauh. Pemuda itu memberikan jas sekolahnya kepada Baekhyun, dengan cepat Baekhyun menyambar jas tersebut untuk menutupi bagian pahanya yang terekspos. Gadis itu bangkit, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan keluar dari sana. Mungkin malam ini ia akan tidur dengan Monggu. Mengingat pintu asrama sudah pasti tertutup dan terkunci.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, sepasang onyx tajam tengah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Ia duduk di deretan kursi paling atas dan ujung , sehingga keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Awalnya ia sangat menikmati ketika melihat tubuh mungil itu disentuh dan diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh orang-orang suruhannya, ia menikmati bagaimana raut wajah tersiksa Baekhyun. Namun kesenangannya terganggu oleh makhluk pucat bernama Oh Sehun. Ia mendesis marah seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat, rahangnya terkatup rapat saat ini.

Jika saja Sehun tidak mengganggu, mungkin ia akan menikmati mendengar bagaimana tangis Baekhyun pecah saat di perkosa oleh orang suruhannya.

 _Brengsek!_ Makinya dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Baekhyun.. bangun.." Suara Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Gadis itu mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya melempar tatapan cemas.

"Kenapa tidur disini? Semalam kau kemana? Kau baik?" Kyungsoo memberondongi Baekhyun dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Gadis itu cemas semalaman suntuk karena Baekhyun tidak pulang ke asrama dan tidur bersama anjing berbulu lebat di kandangnya yang besar.

"Aku membantu Taehyung semalam, dan terlambat pulang ke asrama. Alhasil aku berakhir disini. Benar kan Monggu?" Tanyanya mengusak pelan bulu lebat Monggu dan hanya mendapati gonggongan pelan si anjing.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, melihat Baekhyun baik-baik saja cukup membuatnya merasa lega. Meskipun sedikit kesal dengan kebaikan yang sahabatnya itu miliki.  
"Punya siapa itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo diikuti kernyitan di dahinya ketika melihat sebuah jas lelaki yang menutup bagian paha temannya.

"Ahh, Kurasa Sehun sunbae meninggalkannya di perpustakaan jadi aku mengambil dan akan mengembalikannya nanti padanya." Sahut Baekhyun, berbohong.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, mumpung ini masih sangat pagi kau harus bergegas dan mandi. Aku berangkat terlebih dahulu, aku menunggumu di kelas." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. Meskipun sedikit heran, sejak kapan pemalas seperti Oh Sehun memasuki perpustakaan?

Ayolah, semua orang sangat tahu jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat suka tidur. Dimana pun dan kapan pun.

"Hn, baiklah." Baekhyun menjawab seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyungsoo yang telah berlalu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati ketika memasuki koridor asrama, berharap tidak ada yang melihatnya pagi ini. Gadis itu mendesah lega ketika sampai di kamarnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri.

Dia seolah baik-baik saja bukan? Namun tak ada yang tahu bahwa di balik derasnya suara air yang keluar dari keran ada sebuah isakan yang lolos disana, terdengar pelan namun sangat memilukan.

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin mendengus tidak suka melihat murid-murid perempuan itu memenuhi kafetaria siang ini. Telinganya sudah sangat panas, karena sedari pagi hingga saat ini mereka tak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang Park Chanyeol. Membosankan.

"Aku selesai." Kata Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya di kafetaria tersebut. Gadis itu mengambil tisu dan menyeka noda sambal dari sudut bibir Kyungsoo. Ya. Karena gadis itu makan sembari menelisik soal-soal yang tercetak rapi di buku pelajarannya.

"Biar aku saja." Kembali Baekhyun berucap seraya merebut sendok dari tangan Kyungsoo, dan setelahnya adegan menyuapi Kyungsoo pun terjadi. Dan itu tak luput dari perhatian Jongin yang memandang datar kedua teman yang berada di hadapannya. Selalu seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan berperan sebagai anak manja sementara Baekhyun yang menjadi ibu dengan segala petuahnya seperti: pelan-pelan Kyung, minum dulu, mau tambah?

Namun ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, gadis itu terlihat sedikit murung. Mungkin Baekhyun bisa mengelabuhi semua orang dengan senyumannya , namun tidak dengan Jongin. Pemuda itu tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu pada temannya tersebut.

Baekhyun yang masih setia menyuapi Kyungsoo yang tentu masih fokus pada buku pelajarannya dan sesekali membuka mulutnya menerima setiap suapan yang Baekhyun berikan.

Bisik-bisik heboh para siswi pun membuyarkan fokus Jongin. "Oh tidak lagi!" Keluhnya seraya mendengus. Tak perlu indera keenam bagi Jongin untuk tahu bahwa sosok Park Chanyeol telah memasuki kafetaria.

Ya. Membuat semua siswi menahan nafas mereka seketika saat melihatnya. Agak ketus memang, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi zat feromon yang menguar dari sosoknya. Dimata mereka yang penuh binar kagum serta tatapan memuja ia adalah pemuda tampan berpostur tubuh tinggi, hidung mancung terkesan angkuh. Beralis tebal menjengkelkan. Rahang tegasnya yang brengsek. Bibir tebal yang sedikit terbuka mengundang siapapun untuk menutupnya dengan ciuman panas memabukkan. Kehadirannya seolah menyerap semua keindahan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Oh. Ia adalah penggaet lawan jenis yang handal.

Chanyeol berjalan acuh ketika berpuluh pasang mata menatapnya penuh harap. Ya. Berharap pemuda itu melirik mereka meskipun hanya sekilas. Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang menghadap langsung pada objek yang tengah ia tatap dengan sangat tajam. Ekspresinya menggelap seketika saat itu juga.

Suasana kafetaria yang mendadak sedikit sunyi mengambil alih fokus Baekhyun, gadis itu mengernyit melihat Jongin yang berwajah masam tengah menumpu kepalanya dengan satu tangan di atas meja.

Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Untuk sejenak Baekhyun terpaku ketika netranya menangkap sepasang onyx tengah menatapanya dingin dan tajam. Ia seolah masuk ke dalam suatu dimensi lain yang gelap dan tak berdasar, membuatnya terhanyut dan terjebak disana. Baekhyun menelan salinya susah payah, ketika onyx tajam itu tak kunjung beralih dan terus menatapnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa gelisah begitu melihat sorot mata seseorang.

Tatapan itu, Baekhyun tak pernah mendapat sebuah tatapan penuh kebencian seperti itu. kedua iris itu seolah menghujamnya dengan ratusan belati beracun yang mematikan. Kenapa ia menatapnya seperti itu? Baekhyun mulai merasa tidak nyaman, meskipun dalam hati ia mengagumi betapa tampannya pemuda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat di sekolahnya.

Seolah tersadar, gadis itu mengalihkan atensinya dengan cepat. "Aku ke kelas duluan, Kyung." Katanya seraya bangkit dari kursi, tak berniat melanjutkan menyuapi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya penuh protes.

Baekhyun berjalan lurus ke depan, tangannya memeluk beberapa buku pelajaran. Tak ia hiraukan sepasang onyx yang masih menatapnya tajam. Tidak bermaksud sombong, ia hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah benda pecah, suaranya nyaring dan langsung membuat semua kegiatan di kafetaria itu terhenti.

"Bersihkan." Suara berat itu terdengar penuh perintah, mutlak, dan memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan yang kian sunyi.

Dan Baekhyun pun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berbalik, merasa penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya sedikit membulat melihat Taehyung tengah berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol.

Satu tangan Chanyeol mencapai puncak kepala Taehyung yang berlutut di hadapannya, menepuk-nepuk kepala pemuda manis yang tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, mungkin ketakutan. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang masih setia mematung di tempatnya, "Bersihkan." Perintahnya lagi kepada Taehyung tanpa berniat melemahkan atensinya dari Baekhyun.

Sudut bibir Chanyeol sedikit terangkat. Ia menghitung dalam hati.

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

Dan Bingo!

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearahnya, termakan umpan yang Chanyeol berikan. Karena Chanyeol tahu tingkat kepedulian gadis itu sangatlah tinggi.

Ya, ia tahu. Sangat tahu.

Baekhyun ikut berlutut di hadapan Chanyeol, raut wajahnya sangat cemas melihat Taehyung yang memucat. Gadis itu menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan seraya bertanya dengan nada lembut yang membuat telinga Chanyeol memanas. "Kau sudah meminum obatmu?" Tanyanya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeleng pelan, membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Taehyung sedang sakit, karenanya ia menggantikan hukuman pemuda manis itu kemarin. Ia tak tega.

"Kau harus meminumnya, biar aku yang membersihkan ini." Baekhyun mendongak setelah mendapati anggukan dari Taehyung, pemuda itu bangkit perlahan dan menatap takut pada Park Chanyeol yang tengah menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Dan kembali Baekhyun terpaku ketika onyx itu menatapnya dingin sekaligus berbahaya. Namun dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum singkat. Ya. Itu selalu ia lakukan sebelum berbicara kepada orang lain, sebagai bentuk sopan santun. Meskipun senyuman itu tidak mencapai kedua bola matanya. "Biarkan aku yang membersihkan ini—" Baekhyun memberi jeda seraya melirik _Name Tag_ pemuda di hadapannya "Park Chanyeol-ssi" cicitnya saat mengetahui nama pemuda itu.

Ahh, jadi dia yang bernama Park Chanyeol? Pemuda yang sedari pagi dibicarakan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa henti, Park Chanyeol yang Jongin bicarakan waktu itu.

 _Pantas saja.._ Batin Baekhyun. Tak heran mengapa ia baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya. tak heran pula mengapa Taehyung begitu takut kepadanya. Meskipun dalam hati sangat kesal, karena ia paling benci orang-orang yang mengandalkan kekuasaan untuk menindas kaum lemah seperti yang dilalukan oleh cucu pemilik sekolah yang sialnya sangat tampan itu.

Rahang Chanyeol terkatup rapat meredam suara gemertuk giginya, ia marah ketika namanya di sebut oleh anak pembunuh di hadapannya. Well, meskipun ia sedikit terheran karena gadis itu tidak mengenalinya sama sekali.

Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, ini memang keinginannya bukan? Membuat gadis itu menolong Taehyung sebelum akhirnya..

"Akh.." Gadis itu meringis. Semua orang yang menyaksikan itu hanya mampu memekik tertahan. Tatapan sinis dan mencemooh pun tak luput menyertai. Sebagian dari mereka yang tidak menyukai murid beasiswa tersebut senang melihat kejadian itu.

Ya. Pemuda itu bangkit tepat saat jemari Baekhyun menyentuh pecahan kaca tersebut, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun Chanyeol menginjakkan sepatu mahalnya sedikit lama di atas tangan Baekhyun. Menghiraukan ringisan tertahan gadis itu dan justru malah menikmati ekspresi kesakitannya. Chanyeol menunggu gadis itu mengeluarkan air mata.

Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan ketika gadis itu tak kunjung menangis, Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Menahan perih ketika pecahan kaca itu menyayat jemari dan telapak tangannya.

Dan darah segar pun merembes ketika kaki Chanyeol terangkat, pemuda itu berlalu dan berjalan keluar kafetaria dengan rahang mengeras. Tidak puas jika hanya melihat gadis itu terluka, ia ingin melihat gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Pemuda itu marah ketika lagi-lagi ia gagal membuat gadis itu menangis, seperti tadi malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Annyeong.. *lambai-lambai* ini 6k loh.. #GAKNANYA  
Namanya juga Drama jadi maklumin aja kalo berbelit-belit, Arasseo? Wkwkwk  
Ini masih alur mundur yaa, dan akan bertahan di beberapa chapter ke depan. Jadi yang gak suka sama alur lambat, Just leave juseyooo *buing buing*

Agak ngeganjel sih kalo gak bikin karakter Baekhyun bak malaikat itu, ohh dia terlalu manis soalnya.. huhu dan agak gimana gitu kalo gak nistain dia itu *digampar* tapi tenang, Baekhyun gak bakal diem aja ko disiksa kayak gitu, ada saat-saat dimana ia merasa jengah nanti. Dia tidak sebaik hati dan sepolos B *senggol B yang lagi di desa nan jauh disana, lagi ngapain ya dia?* huahaha..

Ini mainstream banget emang, sekolah, anak orang kaya, pembullyan, murid nerd. Yaahh gimana lagi demi kepentingan cerita, maafin ya kalo banyak kekurangannya.

Dan **Raisa** hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak luput dari Typo(?) #apasih

Makasih buat yang udah Follow dan Favorite, oh buat Reviewers juga.. Saranghamnidaaa Yeoreobun…

See you next Chapter..

Review nya yaaa :*


	3. Chapter 3

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Hembusan nafas keras terdengar ketika Baekhyun keluar dari toilet, niatnya untuk sekedar membasuh wajah berharap menghilangkan sedikit rasa penat, karena sedari pagi berkutat dengan beberapa mata pelajaran terganggu ketika sekawanan kakak kelas berwajah cantik tiba-tiba masuk, dan ia bersumpah tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memasang wajah bersahabat. Dan mereka lebih terlihat seperti preman sekolah yang senang menindas murid-murid lemah.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, tentu saja ia tahu mereka memasuki toilet bukan untuk sekedar melakukan _Touch up_ seperti yang biasa kakak-kakak kelasnya itu lakukan pada jam istirahat. Gadis itu rasa jawaban dari pertanyaan seperti apa hubungan yang ia miliki dengan Park Chanyeol lebih menarik untuk mereka.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun bisa menjelma menjadi gadis dengan tatapan dingin paling mematikan jika ia merasa hal seperti diam tak lagi berguna. Dan hal itu cukup untuk membungkam mulut mereka yang dirasanya sudah sangat melewati batas.

Baekhyun mendengus, ia sama sekali bukan pemarah.

Sungguh.

Namun semenjak kejadian di kafetaria beberapa hari yang lalu, mendadak ia menjadi pusat perhatian di sekolah. Tak jarang para senior cantik yang diyakininya sebagai pemuja sejati Park Chanyeol itu mendatanginya hanya untuk melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan bahkan peringatan dalam bentuk cercaan dan makian.

Oh ya, ia bahkan selalu mendapati lokernya dipenuhi sampah kotor yang berbau busuk yang sudah pasti ulah mereka.

Meskipun Baekhyun lebih banyak bungkam dan tak melawan, namun manusia biasa memiliki batas kesabaran bukan?

Kadang Baekhyun berpikir mereka terlalu berlebihan dengan meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting.

Gadis itu berjalan di koridor yang tampak ramai, kembali mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan tidak suka dari mereka yang melihatnya seolah ia adalah seorang penjahat. Baekhyun lebih tertarik membayangkan Kyungsoo yang tengah menjalani latihan drama musikal di gedung seni sekolah yang tentu saja menjadi tujuan Baekhyun saat ini.

Ketika sampai disana, gadis itu langsung memilih tempat duduk yang berada di barisan paling atas. Tidak terlalu banyak yang menonton sesi latihan tersebut, mengingat sebagian besar murid di sekolah itu lebih senang menghabiskan jam istirahat di kafetaria sembari membicarakan hal-hal yang menyangkut seberapa banyak jumlah kekayaan yang orang tua mereka miliki.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah serius melakoni perannya di atas panggung utama. Sahabatnya itu memang menggilai seni peran dan tarik suara, Kyungsoo bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang aktris sekaligus penyanyi terkenal suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun itu gadis yang sangat peka, hal itu pula yang membuat teman-teman sekelasnya kesal karena gadis itu selalu tahu tentang bagaimana mereka menyimpan air bekas pel atau tepung terigu di atas pintu kelas kala gadis itu akan masuk. Dia selalu bisa menghindari tindakan-tindakan yang berpotensi membuatnya ditertawakan oleh mereka. Katakanlah Baekhyun adalah gadis yang selalu waspada akan hal-hal yang dirasanya mencurigakan. Maka dari itu, ketika ia merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya saat ini, kontan gadis itu menoleh.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada laki-laki berwajah mengantuk yang sangat kentara namun terihat sangat tampan?

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Suara yang terkesan ketus dan galak itu memecah keheningan beberapa saat lalu dan lamunan Baekhyun membuyar seketika.

"S-sehun sunbae, sejak kapan kau ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun spontan. Mengapa ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seniornya itu?

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, diliriknya gadis yang terhalang tiga kursi di sampingnya itu dengan tak berminat.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup. Ada jeda yang sangat panjang ketika Sehun tak kunjung menjawab.

Ia seharusnya tahu, bahwa Oh Sehun akan mudah ditemui di tempat-tempat yang jauh dari keramaian dengan wajah mengantuk seperti itu. Dan Baekhyun mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melayangkan pertanyaan bodoh tadi.

Ah, Oh Sehun bahkan tak akan repot-repot membuka mulut untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyan tersebut.

"Temanmu itu.." Sehun memberi jeda. Dengan santai ia menunjuk Kyungsoo yang berada di atas panggung dengan dagunya.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, kemudian memasang wajah yang sedikit bingung.

"Seharusnya kau berhati-hati padanya."

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun mencerna kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan tersebut. Namun semakin ia berpikir lebih jauh, Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Kebingungannya berlangsung lama hingga tanpa ia sadari Sehun bangkit dari kursinya sembari berdecak malas dan berjalan menjauh dengan langkah gontai.

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Sehun maksud, Apakah ini ada kaitannya dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang berubah beberapa hari ini?

Ya. Kyungsoo memang terkesan mengacuhkan Baekhyun beberapa hari terakhir, gadis bermata bulat itu bahkan jadi lebih banyak diam dari biasanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terkecoh oleh omongan Oh Sehun yang tak berdasar sama sekali.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Bagi Jongin tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain berakhirnya jam kelas tambahan yang tak pernah ia lewatkan selama mengemban tugas sebagai murid rajin dan pintar yang diperintahkan oleh seseorang. Pemuda itu berjalan tergesa melintasi koridor, satu-satunya yang berada dalam otaknya saat ini adalah ranjang empuk miliknya yang berada di kamar asrama.

Langkah Jongin terhenti ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dalam jarak pandang yang cukup jauh. Namun kedua gadis itu berada di tempat yang berbeda. Kyungsoo terlihat tengah berbincang dengan Hyeri dan teman-temannya di depan perpustakaan. Namun ada yang aneh, selama perbincangan itu berlangsung, Kyungsoo terus menerus menunduk gugup.

Dan sejak kapan Kyungsoo suka berinteraksi dengan kakak kelasnya?

Kemudian Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah Baekhyun yang tengah berjalan menunju gerbang utama sekolah.

Pemuda itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. 05:30.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kemana Baekhyun akan pergi ketika langit mulai menggelap?

Mungkin Jongin harus menanyakannya esok hari, pemuda itu lantas berjalan menuju asrama putra. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia sampai di kamarnya, dengan mata jengah ia melirik Park Chanyeol yang tengah membaca buku di ranjangnya. Jongin melepas kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidungnya dan melempar ke sembarang arah, simpul dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya pun ditarik kasar. Pemuda itu duduk di salah satu ranjang sembari mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Mengapa aku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan penampilan menjijikan ini?" Tanya Jongin yang entah pada siapa, yang jelas ia melemparkan tatapan protes kearah Chanyeol yang tengah membaca dengan serius.

Merasa diperhatikan, Chanyeol akhirnya melirik Jongin."Apa?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung.

Jongin berdecak. Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas ranjang, menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berucap "Dia masih menulis menggunakan tangan kiri." Ada jeda sesaat ketika Jongin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping menghadap Chanyeol. "Kurasa luka di tangannya benar-benar serius. Whoa kau benar-benar sesuatu, Park!" Lanjutnya dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Itu bahkan belum seberapa." Sahut Chanyeol datar.

Jongin hendak melayangkan protes, namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut. Pemuda itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika berada di bawah kekuasaan Park Chanyeol. Karena, selain perusahaan keluarganya di pertaruhkan, ia juga seorang sahabat yang setia.

Well. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Kim Jongin bersahabat baik dengan Park Chanyeol, mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang sama di Amerika sejak kecil. Hal itu pula yang membuat Jongin rela menjadi murid berkacamata tebal ketika memasuki SIHS dan dianggap culun oleh sebagian murid di sana agar bisa dekat dengan Baekhyun, menjadi teman dekatnya, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah melaporkan segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu kepada Park Chanyeol selama pemuda bertelinga lebar itu mengasingkan diri di Amerika.

Katakanlah ia jahat, namun sebagai sahabat ia turut merasakan kemarahan Chanyeol ketika mendengar apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ibu Baekhyun.

Akan tetapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Hari-hari yang selalu ia lalui dengan gadis itu membuatnya mengenal betul sosok Byun Baekhyun, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan gadis itu. Baekhyun terlalu alami, terlalu baik hati untuk menerima sasaran kemarahan Chanyeol yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa hanya itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan dahi mengkerut.

"Ahh, tadi siang aku melihatnya berbincang dengan Sehun di gedung seni, dan barusan aku melihatnya keluar sekolah. Aku tidak tahu gadis itu akan kemana." Jawab Jongin dengan rinci.

"Sehun?" dahi Chanyeol kembali berkerut. "Apa mereka sedekat itu?"

"Aku rasa tidak." Sahut Jongin sembari mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" lanjutnya ketika Chanyeol bangkit sembari memakai jaket kulitnya dan berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat parkir sembari mendial nomor di layar ponselnya. "Temukan gadis itu sekarang." Ujarnya penuh perintah tak terbantahkan kepada seseorang di seberang sana.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi penjaga gerbang utama memberi akses untuk mobil Chanyeol keluar dari lingkungan sekolah. Karena mereka tahu, melarang Park Chanyeol sama dengan kehilangan pekerjaan.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi dan pelipisnya. Kondisi sebelah tangan yang terluka menyulitkannya menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan cepat. Gadis itu jadi sedikit lambat dari biasanya, untunglah pemilik rumah makan tempat dimana ia bekerja paruh waktu itu tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

"Hei, nona! Bawakan sebotol Soju lagi kemari!" Seorang pria paru baya setengah mabuk berbicara dengan lantang.

Baekhyun yang tengah membersihkan meja kosong itu sontak menoleh dan dengan cepat mengambilkan pesanan pria tersebut.

Gadis itu memekik terkejut ketika si pria menarik lengan dan kemudian mendudukan Baekhyun di atas pahanya.

"Mau kemana cantik? Temani saja aku di sini." Kata Pria itu sembari memeluk pinggang Baekhyun erat.

"Ahjussi! Apa yang anda lakukan? Tolong lepas!" Kata Baekhyun sembari memberontak, melepaskan pelukan pria tersebut. Namun dalam usahanya, ia tak sengaja menumpahkan minuman dan mengotori pakaian pria itu.

"Beraninya kau mengotori pakaianku!"

Tubuh Baekhyun di hempas kasar keatas lantai oleh pria tersebut, tak lama kemudian gadis itu merasakan panas menyengat di pipinya akibat tamparan yang dilayangkan terhadapnya. Suasana di rumah makan itu menjadi sedikit gaduh akibat ulah pria paruh baya itu.

Pemilik rumah makan yang pada dasarnya membela Baekhyun dengan cepat mengusir biang rusuh tersebut dan meminta maaf kepada pengunjung lain.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seorang wanita paruh baya yang juga pemilik rumah makan itu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk di ruang khusus pegawai.

Gadis itu menoleh, dan sesaat kemudian senyuman terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Ahjumma. Terimakasih sudah membelaku." Baekhyun memberi jeda untuk melirik pada jam dinding. Sudah waktunya untuk ia kembali ke asrama. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Ahjumma."

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang pelajar. Sebelumnya tidak pernah ia membiarkan seorang pelajar bekerja di tempatnya, namun gadis itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan ketika memohon diberikan pekerjaan. Ia tak tega dan memutuskan menerima gadis itu bekerja di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun berjalan melintasi trotoar, gadis itu mengeratkan satu tangan di depan dada ketika hembusan angin malam menyapa kulitnya. Dan satu tangannya yang lain tak berhenti mengusap sebelah pipinya yang memanas akibat tamparan yang ia terima. Hembusan nafas payah mengiringi setiap langkahnya, dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur karena jarak sekolah dan tempatnya bekerja tidak jauh, setidaknya dengan berjalan kaki pun tidak akan terlalu menguras tenaganya.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun sampai di depan gerbang utama sekolah yang sudah sangat sepi. Namun gadis itu lebih memilih memutar dan menuju bagian belakang sekolah tersebut. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia sempat melirik ke segala arah. Gadis itu tak ingin ambil resiko jika tertangkap basah oleh petugas keamanan yang mendapati dirinya berada di luar sekolah pada jam larut.

Ketika merasa aman, gadis itu mulai memanjat pagar tinggi yang mulai biasa ia lakukan selama beberapa hari ke belakang. Susah payah gadis itu menggapai ujung pagar, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia berhasil mendarat ke permukaan tanah dengan sempurna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun memekik terkejut ketika sosok laki-laki yang mengenakan _Hoodie_ tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Sehun itu tidak menyukai kamarnya di asrama.

Sumpah.

Selain karena kamar tersebut selalu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang pernah mendapat gelar 'sahabatnya' itu, hal-hal lain seperti beberapa _Paper bag_ berisikan cokelat, surat cinta dan sebagainya yang tak pernah absen menggantung di knop pintu membuatnya muak.

Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih mencari tempat yang sekiranya aman untuk di jadikan tempat tidur tanpa harus merasa terganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu yang ia yakini ulah beberapa siswi dari asrama putri, entah itu junior atau teman satu tingkatnya. Yang jelas maksud dan tujuan mereka sama, menyatakan cinta dengan cara menggelikan seperti membawa _Cake_ berbentuk hati.

Ck.

Kadang Sehun bertanya-tanya, berapa uang yang harus mereka keluarkan untuk menyuap petugas keamanan agar membiarkan mereka masuk dengan leluasa ke asrama putra?

Pemuda itu berdecak malas ketika mendapati tiga orang siswi yang tengah menunggunya di gedung seni tempat yang biasa ia pakai untuk tidur sampai esok hari. Sepertinya ia harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain saat ini.

Sehun berbalik arah dan menjauh, angin malam yang berhembus kontan membuat ia menjejalkan kedua tangan ke saku _Hoodie_ yang di kenakannya. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolah, sepertinya mulai sekarang ia memang harus menggunakan bangunan yang dianggap berhantu untuk dijadikan tempat persembunyian.

Konyol.

Hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika nyaris seluruh murid SIHS mengatakan bahwa bangunan tak terpakai di bagian belakang gedung sekolah itu berhantu.

Tidak ada yang namanya hantu, kalaupun Sehun melihat wujud orang yang sebelumnya dinyatakan telah meninggal, berarti orang itu tidak benar-benar meninggal, besar kemungkinan bahwa ia masih hidup!

Jadi tidak ada yang namanya hantu!

Ya. Itu menurut Sehun.

Namun diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena sebagian besar murid SIHS adalah manusia yang takut akan makhluk _Absurd_ yang bernama Hantu, dan ia semakin mantap untuk menjadikan bangunan tak terpakai di belakang sekolah sebagai tempat persembunyiannya yang baru. Karena tidak akan ada lagi siswi-siswi bergincu, atau mereka yang mengenakan rok sekolah di atas lutut, yang berani datang untuk menggodanya.

Hingga beberapa langkah ketika Sehun akan mencapai tempat persembunyiannya yang baru, ia mendengar suara samar berasal dari sebelah barat yang praktis membuat langkahnya terhenti.

Penasaran, pemuda itu akhirnya mencari sumber suara, sesaat korneanya melebar ketika melihat sosok mungil yang sangat ia hafal tengah menjelma menjadi siluman monyet yang memanjat pagar tinggi sekolah.

Keberadaannya yang sama sekali tak disadari membuat Sehun berjalan mendekat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya datar, namun sesaat kemudian Sehun menyentakkan kepala ketika makhluk mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun yang berada di hadapannya itu memekik keras. "Aku bertanya padamu." Lanjutnya berujar dingin ketika gadis itu tak kunjung menyahut, malah diam menunduk.

"Aku memanjat." Sahut Baekhyun polos sembari mendongak. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawah, hal yang selalu ia lakukan jika tengah gugup.

Sehun berdecak.

"Lantas, apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sunbae?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sehun menyahut dengan nada tak bersahabat dan berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Sunbae.." Cicit Baekhyun terdengar ragu.

Langkah Sehun terhenti, namun sepertinya pemuda itu tidak ingin berbaik hati meskipun hanya dengan menoleh sedikit saja.

"Terimakasih atas pertolonganmu waktu itu." Ucap baekhyun tulus.

"Jangan berbesar kepala, aku tidak menolongmu. Aku hanya benci jika tidurku terganggu." Ketus Sehun dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Baekhyun termangu ketika menatap punggung Sehun yang kian menjauh. _Apa dia memang sedingin itu?_ pikirnya.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap lekat bulan penuh diatas langit. Helaan nafas lelah terdengar, sepertinya ia harus tidur dengan Monggu lagi malam ini.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi ini SIHS dihebohkan dengan berbagai foto seorang siswi yang menempel di majalah dinding yang terdapat di setiap sudut sekolah. Mengundang setiap hujatan dan cercaan dari setiap murid yang melihatnya.

Sementara itu Jongin dengan wajah panik yang sulit ia sembunyikan tengah mencari-cari dimana keberadaan Baekhyun. Sampai akhirnya satu tempat terlintas di benaknya, kontan ia mempercepat langkah.

Ketika sampai, pemuda itu melihat Baekhyun tengah meringkuk di samping Monggu. Ada yang aneh, wajah Baekhyun tampak sangat pucat. "Baekhyun-a.." Panggil Jongin sembari mengguncang pelan tubuh Baekhyun.

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut, perlahan gadis itu mengerjap. "Oh, Jongin.." Suaranya terdengar parau dan payah.

Jongin terkejut ketika telapak tangannya menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, gadis itu demam. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa wajahmu bengkak? Sebenarnya kemana kau pergi kemarin sore?" Tanyanya beruntun dengan bada cemas.

Baekhyun mengulum senyum sembari merogoh saku jaketnya, "Kejutan!" Katanya ceria, tanpa menjawab satu pun pertanyaan yang Jongin lontarkan.

Kedua alis Jongin bertaut. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya ketika sebuah amplop putih dipamerkan Baekhyun dengan raut bahagia.

"Gaji pertamaku selama beberapa hari bekerja paruh waktu." Ujarnya bangga.

"Kau bekerja?" Tanya Jongin yang tak menutupi rasa terkejutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum samar. "Jadi, beberapa hari ini aku sering melihat Kyungsoo berinteraksi dengan Hyeri Sunbae dan teman-temannya." Lanjutnya kemudian. " Kau tahu, meskipun aku senang akhirnya dia bisa berbaur dengan orang lain, tapi aku pun sangat cemas mengingat mereka berasal dari kalangan berada. Apalagi beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo mengeluhkan keadaannya dan betapa beruntungnya mereka mempunyai sepatu dan tas yang bagus dan mahal." Baekhyun memberi jeda. "Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan, agar bisa membelikannya tas dan sepatu yang baru. Gajiku ini mungkin tidak cukup untuk membeli yang mahal, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo akan sangat senang." Timpalnya dengan tertawa renyah, terdengar gembira. "Umm, aku hanya tak ingin Kyungsoo merasa kecil di hadapan mereka."

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun adalah gadis yang sangat peka. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Baekhyun tahu, Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang mudah terkecoh oleh keadaan sekitar, sahabatnya itu mudah sekali berambisi meraih apa yang ia inginkan. Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo akan mewujudkan hal-hal yang pada dasarnya hanya angan-angannya semata. Ya. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang seperti itu.

Jongin terenyuh, entah harus darimana ia mulai berbicara untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa saat ini gadis itu tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan seluruh murid SIHS, bahwa saat ini Byun Baekhyun tengah menjadi hujatan semua orang karena foto-fotonya yang tengah dirangkul oleh pria paruh baya di sebuah rumah makan, belum lagi foto-fotonya tengah bersama Oh Sehun di gedung belakang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan semalam dengan Oh Sehun?" Tanya Jongin sedikit geram.

Jongin sadar ia tak berhak merasa seperti ini, ia tak berhak mencemaskan gadis itu. Mengingat ia ikut andil dalam rencana jahat Chanyeol dengan membohongi gadis itu selama dua tahun ini, bersikap seolah menjadi teman yang baik namun nyatanya ia tak lebih dari seorang penjahat.

"Hm? Tahu darimana semalam aku bersama Sehun Sunbae?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Jongin mendengus kasar "Lebih baik kau istirahat hari ini, jangan masuk sekolah." Ucapnya memerintah.

"Whoa, sejak kapan kau menjadi perhatian seperti ini?" kekeh Baekhyun. "Aku tidak apa-apa, aku tidak inign tertinggal mata pelajaran barang satu pun." Lanjutnya.

"Tapi—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tak usah cemas." Potong Baekhyun dengan senyuman tulus. Gadis itu bangkit dan berlalu setelah sebelumnya menepuk pelan pundak Jongin.

"Cih, baik-baik saja apanya? Jalanmu sempoyongan seperti itu." Gumam Jongin, menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun setelah ini. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak akan bisa memberitahu gadis itu bahwa sejatinya sesuatu yang buruk yang terjadi padanya baik yang telah ia alami atau akan ia alami adalah karena kemarahan seorang Park Chanyeol semata.

Bahkan jika Jongin bisa katakan, semua hal buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun tidak ada campur tangan Tuhan sama sekali. Semua itu murni perbuatan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Terkadang Chanyeol meyukai perpustakaan.

Bukan karena ia seorang kutu buku, namun dari sekian banyak tempat, sudut ruangan di perpustakaan yang sepi adalah tempat yang tepat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membuka lebar-lebar paha para siswi yang akan dengan sukarela melakukannya.

Oh, jangan salah paham. Itu bukan hobinya sama sekali, pemuda itu melakukannya ketika suasana hatinya sedang tak menentu.

Mungkin, seharusnya ia merasa senang karena saat ini anak pembunuh itu tengah menjadi gunjingan banyak orang. Tapi nyatanya, membayar seorang pria paruh baya untuk menjahili gadis itu di rumah makan, atau menyewa _Photographer_ handal untuk menghasilkan gambar-gambar berkualitas agar membuat gadis itu tampak seperti seorang pelacur murahan tak cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa puas.

Oh Sehun.

Chanyeol menelisik foto yang berada di tangannya, menampilkan sosok Sehun yang tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang amat ia benci.

Chanyeol tahu betul seperti apa Oh Sehun, pemuda itu tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan siapa pun terutama seorang gadis lebih dari satu kali. Kecuali dengan dirinya.

Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya dengan Oh Sehun? Mengapa ia sering terlihat bersama anak pembunuh itu?

Itu sangat mengganggu.

Foto di tangannya diremas kuat, Chanyeol memaki dalam hati. Jemarinya dengan tidak sabaran mendial nomor di atas layar ponsel, berniat menghubungi seseorang. "Habisi gadis itu sekarang!" Ucapnya seraya menekan emosi dibalik gemerutuk gigi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara di koridor sekolah, Baekhyun berjalan tanpa beban meskipun denyut di kepalanya kian menjadi, mungkin ia harus mampir ke ruang kesehatan terlebih dahulu untuk meminta obat dan setelah itu ia harus menemui Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke toko tas dan sepatu sehabis pulang sekolah. Namun semakin jauh ia melangkahkan kaki, perasaan aneh mulai menyusup ketika samar-samar ia mendengar teman-temannya berbisik satu sama lain. Langkahnya melambat dan terhenti saat kakak kelas yang ia ketahui bernama Hyeri dan teman-temannya memblokir jalan, seperti biasa tak ada yang memasang wajah bersahabat satu pun dan kali ini raut mencemooh lebih kentara dari biasanya.

"Whoa, ternyata kau memang tidak tahu malu ya, Byun Baekhyun." Kata Hyeri dengan nada sinis namun tetap tak menanggalkan gestur centil yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Tentu saja, pengemis sepertinya memang memiliki otak dangkal. Aku bahkan tak heran pelacur ini berani menampakkan wajah ketika seluruh foto-fotonya yang tengah menggoda lelaki hidung belang telah tersebar di sekolah." Kata teman Hyeri dengan nada tak kalah sinis.

"Kurasa dia memang terlahir tanpa urat malu sedikitpun." Ujar yang lainnya.

Dahi Baekhyun mengkerut dalam, sungguh ia tak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud. Namun setelah ia berpikir lebih jauh, ia menemukan jawabannya. Baekhyun tahu ini ulah siapa. Ia hendak akan menyahut namun Hyeri sudah lebih dulu mendorongnya keras hingga membuat gadis itu jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau tahu, aku muak melihatmu. Ini karena kau berani menggoda Sehun!" Kata Hyeri seraya menendang perut Baekhyun dengan keras.

"Ini karena kau telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah, jalang!" kata yang lain seraya menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

Berbagai hujatan dan makian keluar dari mulut mereka diiringi siksaan fisik seperti menampar, mencakar, menendang ditujukan kepada Baekhyun yang sudah tak berdaya meringkuk di atas lantai. Kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas tak memungkinkannya untuk sekedar melawan.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mengharapkan datangnya bantuan karena ia tahu mereka yang berada disana tengah memasang wajah senang melihatnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti itu. Hingga matanya hanya sebatas melihat samar, seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya dan membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan main-main dengan Oh Sehun.

Itu bukan ancaman, hanya saja jika kalian tidak cukup mempunyai nyali untuk berhadapan dengan kemarahannya, bungkam dan tak melakukan apapun adalah pilihan terbaik.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai melintasi beberapa kelas, beberapa siswi menyapanya ketika ia lewat. Namun yang disapa seperti biasa hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan mengabaikannya.

Bukan waktunya untuk bersikap ramah bukan?

Sehun yakin saat ini mereka tengah membicarakan perihal foto-foto itu. Sebetulnya Sehun tidak mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu. Namun, ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang sebenarnya tengah ia cari sedari tadi.

Konyol.

Gadis itu tengah menonton temannya di hujat dari kejauhan.

Sehun menarik lengan gadis itu dengan kasar, membawanya ke tempat yang cukup sepi. Gadis itu tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun yang mendorongnya ke dinding cukup keras dan mengunci pergerakannya dengan satu tangan.

"Kyungsoo.." Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, S-sunbae?" Tanya Kyungsoo terbata. Gadis itu menelan kering ketika melihat kilatan marah di mata sehun yang tampak semerah saga.

"Aku tahu itu kau." Tanya Sehun menekan emosinya.

Kyungsoo mengernyit tak paham.

Sehun berdecak. "Haruskah aku sebutkan satu persatu kelakuan jahatmu?" katanya dengan nada yang mulai terdengar tenang namun mematikan.

Kembali Kyungsoo menelan kering.

Sehun mengangguk paham, ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan cemoohan yang mendalam terhadap Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu kau yang memotretku dan Baekhyun semalam. Kau bahkan dengan rajinnya menempel foto-foto itu di majalah dinding pagi tadi. Ahh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa yang rutin mengotori loker Baekhyun dengan sampah itu adalah kau." Sehun memberi jeda untuk sekedar menikmati ekspresi Kyungsoo yang perlahan berubah menjadi panik. "Aku melihat semuanya, Kyungsoo-a.." Sehun meraih dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang Hyeri perintahkan padamu agar kau bisa masuk ke dalam gengnya meskipun kau harus mengkhianati temanmu sendiri. Hanya saja.." Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak, dan ketika ia membukanya, tatapan dingin itu kontan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. "Kau memilih orang yang salah untuk kau ajak main-main. Biar kuperjelas, jangan coba-coba mengusikku. Aku takkan tinggal diam jika kau berani melakukannya lagi." Tukasnya seraya melepas satu tangannya yang sedari menahan dada Kyungsoo dan berbalik hendak berlalu.

"Ahh.." langkah Sehun terhenti dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo, menelisik gadis itu dari bawah hingga atas. "Mengingat betapa kau menikmati saat melihat Baekhyun di hujat tadi, kurasa kau memang cocok menjadi pengkhianat." Katanya diiringi kekehan mencemooh dan sesaat kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sehun kembali berjalan melintasi koridor, pemuda itu tidak pernah bercita-cita menjadi pahlawan super yang senang menolong kaum lemah. Namun melihat Byun Baekhyun dengan keadaannya yang menyedihkan dan tengah keroyok tanpa ada satu pun yang berniat menolong membuatnya mempercepat langkah dan menghampiri kerumunan gadis-gadis yang lebih terlihat seperti orang barbar daripada pelajar.

Kehadiran Sehun dengan auranya yang tak bersahabat sontak membuat Hyeri yang teman-temannya yang tengah menyiksa Baekhyun membeku seketika. Mereka bahkan tak berani melayangkan protes ketika pemuda itu menggendong Baekhyun yang sudah nyaris tak sadarkan diri dan membawanya pergi.

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol sangat membenci hal-hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Seharusnya ia merasa senang ketika Hyeri mengatakan bahwa gadis itu tengah tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah penuh luka lebam. Ya. Harusnya ia merasa puas.

Tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah terganggu.

Oh Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun.

Dari sekian banyak orang, mengapa harus Sehun yang menolong gadis itu lagi?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan, maka dari itu ketika Hyeri tengah asyik membuka satu persatu kancing seragamnya, ia menghentikan pergerakannya. Pemuda itu bangkit dan berlalu meninggalkan Hyeri yang tengah menggeram kesal di dalam perpustakaan. Chanyeol harus mendapatkan sendiri jawabannya.

Pemuda itu berjalan gusar menuju ruang kesehatan. Ketika sampai disana, ia langsung mengusir penjaga yang bertugas dan mengunci pintu. Entahlah ia merasa lega ketika tak mendapati Sehun berada disana.

Cukup lama Chanyeol berdiri, memperhatikan gadis yang tengah berbaring tak sadarkan diri itu dengan wajah datar seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Terkadang, ketika ia merasa lelah terus menerus dikuasai akal sehat, hati kecilnya mulai bertanya-tanya mengapa gadis itu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang sangat cantik?

Chanyeol masih berada di posisinya ketika mata Baekhyun mulai mengerjap, ia bisa melihat gadis itu terkejut akan kehadirannya. Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dengan susah payah, namun gadis itu tak kunjung bersuara dan malah memperhatikannya.

"Aku pernah mengenal seseorang sepertimu, ahh maksudku wajahnya terlihat sepertimu." Kata Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti seolah ia tengah membicarakan seseorang yang istimewa. "Tapi, kalian sangat berbeda." Baekhyun menengadah, tak akan ia biarkan laki-laki di hadapannya melihatnya menangis. "Dia yang kukenal dulu, meskipun wajahnya sangat datar dan menyebalkan.. " Baekhyun terkekeh sejenak. "Tapi dia rela membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup karena memberikan payungnya kepadaku. Bahkan.." Nafas Baekhyun sempat tercekat. "Aku jamin, dia tidak akan membiarkanku dipenuhi luka lebam seperti sekarang ini." Timpalnya dengan senyum masam. "Dan sekarang—

"Hentikan!" Geram Chanyeol seraya mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"—ketika aku menemukan wajah yang datar dan sama menyebalkannya, yang kutemukan bukan sosok baik hati yang akan menyeka wajahku dengan sapu tangan miliknya, melainkan sosok pemarah yang akan terus membiarkan wajahku basah karena air mata."

"HENTIKAN!" Emosi Chanyeol meletup seketika. Pemuda itu mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya. Tubunya ia condongkan ke depan, matanya menatap nyalang pada gadis di hadapannya. Diabaikannya desisan Baekhyun yang menahan sakit karena Chanyeol menekan luka-luka di wajahnya dengan kuat.

"Apa kau pernah melihatku menjual tubuh kepada pria paruh baya itu?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang, tidak sama sekali menunjukan bahwa ia ketakutan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan tatapan tajam yang sering Chanyeol tujukan kepadanya, dan tidak sulit bagi gadis peka sepertinya untuk mengetahui fakta bahwa Chanyeol memendam kemarahan terhadapnya, meskipun ia tengah mencari tahu apa yang membuat laki-laki itu begitu membencinya.

Chanyeol bungkam, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Sikap tenang itu mengingatkannya kembali pada gadis polos berusia sepuluh tahun dengan mata jernih yang dulu sempat menjadi favoritnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu semarah ini padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan sedikit lirih. "Apa—

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong ketika Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri dan memilih membungkam mulut gadis itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Putus asa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Hehehehehe  
Eaakk HunBaek merajarela eeakk :v  
Makasih loh yang udah fav/follow/review dan antusias kalian sama ff yang kebanyakan drama abal-abal ini :V

 **Raisa** sengaja banyakin porsi Sehun disini, karena apa? Karena dia ganteng dan juga galak~ eeaakkk wkwkwk

Boleh salahin Jongin tapi jangan benci. Boleh benci Kyungsoo tapi jangan salahin~ #IniApasih :v

#AbaikanTentangHantu :V hahaha

ChanBaek kok miris? Sekali lagi, Jodoh mh banyak rintangannnya!

Wassalam~


	4. Chapter 4

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **BACKSOUND: ACOUSTIC COLLABO - DON'T DO THAT (VERY RECOMMENDED)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Ada hal yang selalu Baekhyun yakini, bahwa tidak semua orang yang mempunyai kekayaan dan kuasa memiliki sifat arogan yang berlebihan sehingga membuat mereka bisa berlaku sesuka hati, meskipun ia dan Kyungsoo kerap kali mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak orang kaya. Ya, keyakinannya itu ia dapat dari sosok kecil berusia dua belas tahun yang tak pernah lekang dari benaknya selama tujuh tahun ini.

Bocah lelaki yang selalu ia anggap sebagai malaikat.

Pada awalnya Baekhyun yakin bahwa bocah lelaki itu akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tetap berbeda, akan tetap menjadi sosok yang baik hati selayaknya malaikat bagi Baekhyun, sehingga membuatnya akan selalu mendapatkan tempat istimewa di hati gadis itu. Namun, keyakinannya itu kini terpatahkan. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilalui bocah lelaki itu sehingga kini ia tumbuh menjadi orang yang sangat berlawanan, sorot matanya tampak selalu mengerikan, seperti sebuah _Blackhole_ yang telah menghisap seluruh kemarahan dan memendamnya di sana.

Tidak ada lagi suara dingin yang sebenarnya mengandung kehangatan. Tidak ada perlakuan sederhana namun terkesan begitu melindungi. Bahkan sosok yang pernah memayunginya ketika hujan itu kini seolah lenyap. Tergantikan oleh sosok yang begitu berbeda. Begitu asing. Begitu—

Jahat.

Mengapa demikian?

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sorot dingin. Ia tahu, perlahan kebencian mulai tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Bukan tanpa alasan, jika lelaki di hadapannya tidak dengan kurang ajar menciumnya. Kini di mata gadis itu semua orang yang memiliki kuasa sama saja, mereka akan berperilaku seenaknya. Tidak ada lagi pengecualian.

Menyedihkan.

 _Aku membencimu._

Dan Baekhyun yakin tidak akan keberatan mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Gadis itu mengulurkan kedua kakinya ke lantai sebelum melangkah. Bungkam, ia meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa berkata sedikitpun, meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang siap memuntahkan seluruh amarahnya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengatur helaan napas yang kian memburu. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia perbuat sesaat lalu.

"Jadi benar dia gadis itu?"

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan mengepal kuat, tak perlu kemampuan khusus untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Tentu, Chanyeol sangat mengenal dengan baik suara bocah yang terlambat masuk pada hari pertama saat mereka menginjak sekolah menengah pertama, dulu.  
Chanyeol selalu ingat ketika entah darimana bocah bernama Oh Sehun itu datang dan membantunya menghajar preman-preman jalanan yang sempat meminta uang Chanyeol ketika ia tengah berolahraga di malam hari. Seharusnya satu ucapan seperti 'Terimakasih' terlontar dari mulutnya saat itu, namun dengan angkuhnya Chanyeol berkata bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan, ia bisa menanganinya sendiri. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang tak pernah ia duga-duga, sejak saat itu mereka sering bertemu dalam keadaan babak belur, entah itu karena preman dan seputar palak memalak, atau karena perkelahian sederhana antara anak muda. Hingga akhirnya tanpa keduanya ketahui siapa yang pertama memulai kebiasaan menyapa khas anak laki-laki dalam sebuah pertemanan, semua terjadi begitu saja, menjadi kawan sepermainan hingga menginjak tingkat pertama sekolah menengah keatas.

Hingga suatu hari, tidak seperti persahabatan mereka yang terjalin tanpa diketahui dengan jelas kapan awal mula dan penyebabnya, keretakan hubungan mereka memiliki penyebab yang menurut Chanyeol sangat masuk akal.

Dan Chanyeol semakin membenci gadis itu, semua seolah karenanya. Karena gadis itu.

Chanyeol berbalik, dilihatnya sosok Sehun yang tengah memangku tangan seraya menyandarkan punggung pada daun pintu, melempar tatapan itu, mencemooh. Dengan sangat jelas.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut sedikit pun pertanyaan Sehun, lelaki itu lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar, namun sesaat ia kembali terhenti.

"Bukankah kau sudah sangat keterlaluan, Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku rasa ini bukan pada tempatnya untuk kau mencampuri urusanku." Sahut Chanyeol dingin, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya setelah menghela napas pelan.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. Ya, itu memang bukan urusannya. Seharusnya ia tetap pada perannya, sebagai Oh Sehun seperti sediakala. Dan mencampuri urusan orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada kaitan dengannya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Ya. Orang lain.

Terang saja, hubungannya dengan Chanyeol bukan lagi sepasang kawan dalam balutan seragam sekolah menengah pertama yang kerap kali membolos untuk sekedar menghisap beberapa batang rokok di atap gedung sekolah.

Kini tidak lagi sesederhana itu.

Semua mulai terasa rumit ketika apa yang Chanyeol utarakan tidak satu pemikiran dengan Sehun.

Berselisih paham tentang seorang gadis berwajah lugu yang ternyata adalah anak seseorang yang tak lain adalah pembunuh ayah kandung Chanyeol. Saat itu Sehun tidak setuju dengan niat balas dendam Chnayeol pada gadis itu yang dianggapnya sangat konyol, mengingat si pelaku pembunuhan sudah mendapatkan hukuman setimpal dan bahkan telah meninggal dunia. Bukankah itu sudah cukup? Lantas mengapa Park Chanyeol harus menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk membalas dendam kepada gadis yang mungkin saja tidak tahu menahu tentang apa yang terjadi?

Oh jangan salah paham, Sehun sangat setia kawan. Ayolah, meskipun nyaris setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan tak luput dari kelakuan-kelakuan nakal khas anak muda dan bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun dari merekan berdua melibatkan sisi lemah untuk berkeluh kesah tentang urusan pribadi, namun ada kalanya Sehun harus siap berperan sebagai seorang sahabat atau bahkan saudara yang lebih banyak mendengar daripada berbicara. Meskipun ia tipe orang yang tidak handal mengutarakan perasaan dan lebih memilih menemani Chanyeol minum hingga setengah mabuk sebagai bentuk kesetia kawanannya terhadap Chanyeol yang kala itu sangat terpukul mengetahui fakta tentang sang ayah.

Meski itu kali pertama dan terakhir Chanyeol menunjukan sisi lemahnya dalam sebuah keluh kesah.

Dan semua tak lagi sama, seolah ada sebuah benteng tinggi yang membuat jarak tak kasat mata antara kedunya setelah beradu argumen dan tidak menemui titik terang mengenai ambisi balas dendam Chanyeol yang lelaki itu utarakan dalam keadaan setengah mabuk, serta keyakinan Sehun bahwa balas dendam tidak akan mengubah apapun.

Marah. Merasa dikhianati. Chanyeol pun menghadiahi pukulan telak di rahang Sehun dan pula sebaliknya. Dan setelahnya Chanyeol yang pertama meninggalkan atap sekolah yang kala itu menjadi tempat untuk sarana membolos yang ia lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya bersama Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun masih saja terfokus pada selembar kertas dan pulpen di tangannya. Hebatnya, otaknya tidak berhenti berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban-jawaban dari soal ulangan yang ia kerjakan, meski pada kenyatannya nyaris seluruh pasang mata yang berada di kelas tertuju padanya. Memicing. Tajam. Seolah seperti puluhan belati yang siap menghujamnya secara bersamaan.

Namun yang menjadi pusat perhatian sama sekali tidak terkecoh, hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia bangkit, menyampirkan tasnya di punggung, berjalan menuju depan kelas dan menyerahkan lembar jawaban kepada guru.

Ia melirik sekilas pada Kyungsoo untuk sekedar izin meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu meski hanya dalam gestur mulut tak bersuara, namun ternyata respon yang ia dapat dari sahabatnya itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benaknya. Baekhyun tidak tahu jenis tatapan apa yang Kyungsoo lemparkan kepadanya, yang jelas ia menghempas jauh-jauh pikiran terburuk bahwa mungkin saja Kyungsoo sudah termakan gosip tentang dirinya, sehingga gadis bermata bulat itu menatapnya dengan tatapan marah.

Ahh, mungkin Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan menjawab soal ulangan sehingga membuat suasana hatinya tidak bagus. Ya, Baekhyun yakin pasti itu alasannya.

Sadar tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, ia berjalan di koridor sekolah yang tampak sepi, langkahnya terseret hati-hati karena sedari tadi seluruh tubuhnya seolah meneriakkan kesakitan yang teramat, sesekali ia meringis ketika luka memar di wajahnya kembali menyengat.

Oh, hari ini tidak bagus. Pikirnya kemudian.

Well, sebenarnya tidak pernah ada satu hari pun yang dirasanya sedikit bersahabat. Hanya saja, Baekhyun tidak ingin melebih-lebihkan kesehariannya yang terkadang tak pernah luput dari incaran orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya. Tentang bagaimana lokernya selalu di penuhi oleh sampah, atau mendadak buku-buku pelajarannya berubah menjadi sobekan kertas yang bertebaran di lantai, oh bahkan Baekhyun masih mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika ada yang memasukan bangkai tikus ke dalam tasnya. Dan semua itu ia lalui dengan berperan sebagai seseorang yang tak pernah mempermasalahkannya, sebab setidaknya ia memiliki Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu dapat membuat keluh kesahnya menguap begitu dalam sekejap.

Namun hari ini, alasan itu seolah tidak berlaku. Pikiran Baekhyun terpusat pada satu titik, tatapan yang Kyungsoo lemparkan padanya ketika di kelas tadi perlahan mulai terasa mengganggu, bukan tanpa alasan jika ia tidak mengingat jenis tatapan itu.

Ya. Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot dingin menusuk, dulu hal tersebut pernah terjadi satu kalu saat keduanya menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Kala itu ada seorang pria paruh baya kaya raya yang telah menjadi donatur tetap di panti asuhan mereka, pria itu begitu menyukai Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, sehingga tak jarang ketika ia mengunjungi panti asuhan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama keduanya, sebenarnya itu adalah langkah untuk melakukan pendekatan karena ia menginginkan salah satu dari mereka untuk diadopsi, intensitas pertemuan ketiganya yang tak jarang sontak membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo seolah menemukan sosok ayah, karena pria paruh baya itu begitu baik hati dan membuat mereka nyaman. Namun kedua gadis itu sadar bahwa sampai kapan pun janji yang mereka buat untuk selalu bersama-sama tidak boleh ternodai. Hingga suatu hari pria paruh baya itu datang mengunjungi panti, membawa hadiah yang ternyata sebuah boneka untuk Baekhyun karena sewaktu itu gadis tersebut memenangkan kejuaraan menyanyi antar sekolah . Dan pada saat itu Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah, Kyungsoo menatapnya asing, iris mata bulat itu di penuhi oleh rasa iri dan seolah menegaskan bahwa dirinya tidak pantas menerima hadiah tersebut, sorot dingin yang Kyungsoo lemparkan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya membuat Baekhyun tersadar bahwa hati Kyungsoo mulai terkecoh.  
Oleh sebab itu Baekhyun tak heran ketika keesokan harinya boneka yang ia dapatkan sebagai hadiah telah rusak oleh sayatan pisau di seluruh bagian. Sejak saat itu pula Baekhyun tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah orang yang payah dalam mengontrol emosi.

Kaki Baekhyun sedikit tersandung karena ia berjalan sembari melamun dan akibatnya ia meringis pelan. Oh apa sebenarnya yang ia pikirkan? Itu adalah masa lalu, Kyungsoo tidak akan berbuat hal semacam itu lagi bukan? Tentu saja. Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik, buktinya dulu Kyungsoo sangat menyesal karena telah merusak boneka Baekhyun, dan gadis bermata bulat itu berjanji tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan tercela seperti itu lagi. Ya. Baekhyun meyakini itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun terus berjalan lurus mengingat beberapa puluh meter di depannya adalah gerbang asrama, namun seolah mengabaikan seluruh persendiannya yang menjerit meminta untuk diistirahatkan, gadis itu justru lebih memilih menginjak satu persatu anak tangga sebelum beberapa menit kemudian ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan atap gedung sekolah. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah kursi usang dan kemudian duduk menghadap pada bagian utama gedung sekolah, dari ketinggian seperti itu ia bisa melihat beberapa siswa yang sedang berebut bola basket di tengah lapangan. Gadis itu menghela napas pelan, bolehkah ia meminjam tempat ini untuk mengasingkan diri sejenak? Karena sungguh terlalu banyak hal-hal yang ia lalui hari ini. Dimulai dari sebuah gosip yang sangat keterlaluan, lantas pengeroyokan, sikap asing Kyungsoo, dan—

—sebuah ciuman.

Napas Baekhyun mendadak tercekat. Bohong jika sesuatu yang terjadi di ruang kesehatan itu tidak memberikan efek apa pun, karena sebenarnya nyaris separuh dari kerja otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik dan terus memutarkan kejadian itu. Ia perlahan menyentuh bibirnya, meringis karena tidak sengaja menyentuh luka yang berada di sana. Kemudian ia menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada, entah mengapa ia merasa tidak suka ketika jantungnya mendadak berpacu tanpa kendali. Itu membuatnya sedikit sesak, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya. Napasnya mulai memburu, matanya bermain tak tentu arah, ia sedikit meremas dadanya seiring dengan bahunya yang mulai naik turun.

Tidak, tidak boleh seperti ini!

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar suara pekikan pelan, dari jenisnya Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa itu suara anak anjing. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya namun tak menemukan apapun, perlahan gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju sisi lain dari atap gedung, kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian netranya menangkap sosok lelaki yang tengah berjongkok di hadapan anak anjing seraya mengelus lembut bulu tengkuknya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mengganggu tidurku bukan? Anak nakal." Kata si lelaki terdengar sedikit menggerutu namun masih telaten mengelus bulu anak anjing sembari memberinya makan.

Baekhyun masih bertahan di posisinya ketika kepala si lelaki tertoleh dan iris coklat gelap mengantuk itu menatapnya kemudian. Sehun, lelaki itu lantas berdiri sembari memasukkan kedua tangan pada saku celana, oh beruntunglah Baekhyun karena ia tak dapat melihat lebih banyak keindahan seperti rambut berantakan khas bangun tidur karena itu tertutupi oleh _Snapback_ yang lelaki itu pakai secara terbalik, namun tetap saja wajah mengantuk itu membuatnya terpaku dan seolah menerobos masuk ke dalam daftar hal-hal yang disukai oleh Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu bahwa Sunbae bisa berbicara dengan anak anjing." Kata Baekhyun memulai percakapan, gadis itu berjalan mendekat, tangannya terulur pada si anak anjing dan beberapa detik kemudian anak anjing tersebut sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Gadis melangkah pada sebuah kursi usang dan duduk setelahnya.

Sehun, berjalan mendekat diiringi oleh decakan malas. Lelaki itu kemudian duduk di samping Baekhyun yang sebelumnya dengan sigap menggeser posisi duduknya.

Untuk sejenak Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya dari si anak anjing, kemudian ia memperhatikan sosok di sebelahnya dengan seksama, bagaimana Sehun menyalakan pemantik api, membakar sebatang rokok sebelum akhirnya gumpalan asap keluar dari mulutnya dan kemudian melambung di udara.

Oh bagaimana bisa hal sesederhana itu tampak terlihat begitu menarik?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya, ini karena ia terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan yang tak jarang berubah fungsi menjadi sebuah sarana yang digunakan sebagian siswi untuk membiacarakan seberapa tampannya Oh Sehun.

Hening.

Hanya helaan napas yang memenuhi udara, Kedua pasang bola mata itu kini terpusat pada angkasa, menatap langit sore yang mulai menguarkan semburat jingga.

Baekhyun mengalihkan netranya yang berubah menjadi binar ketika si anak anjing mulai tertidur di pangkuannya.

Melihat hal itu Sehun nyaris mendecih, gadis itu unik. Bagaimana bisa ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa hari ini?

Hisapan terakhir, kemudian Sehun mematikan rokok yang hanya tinggal seperempat dan kemudian menyentil puntung rokok itu ke sembarang arah. Lelaki itu kembali menoleh ke samping dan memperhatikan Baekhyun lamat-lamat dari kaki, tangan, hingga wajah yang berhiaskan lebam keunguan. Sejenak hatinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa gadis selugu ini harus melalui hal-hal yang begitu sulit di hidupnya? Apakah dia sanggup menghadapi itu semua?

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun akhirnya menoleh, sesaat ia menyesal melakukan itu dan setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena saat ini ia setuju dengan mereka yang mengatakan bahwa tatapan Oh Sehun mampu membuat gadis mana pun lupa caranya bernapas.

"Kau, jelek." Tutur Sehun datar.

Baekhyun melongo karenanya.

"Ini membuatmu terlihat jelek." Kata Sehun lagi seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pelan luka memar yang berada di sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Bekasnya tidak akan hilang." Lanjutnya dengan tawa hambar.

Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju, kemudian tangannya terulur, ikut menyentuh luka tersebut "Ini memar biasa dan akan sembuh serta tidak akan meninggalkan bekas" Ucapnya polos tanpa mengindahkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang akibat sentuhan tangan hangat Sehun.

 _Tidak, ini bukan tentang luka memarmu. Sesuatu lain yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu pada Park Chanyeol._ Batin Sehun menyahut.

Ia mengangkat bahu, sebelum akhirnya atensinya berlabuh pada punggung tangan Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu, dari bentuknya Baekhyun bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah kemasan plester luka.

Gadis itu nyaris terpekik ketika Sehun mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Tangan seorang wanita tidak boleh cacat karena bekas luka." Kata lelaki itu sembari meniup luka yang cukup parah di bagian punggung tangan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menempelkan plester di atasnya. "Pastikan setelah ini kau memberinya antiseptik" Lanjutnya.

Setelah selesai, Sehun bangkit dari duduknya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia mencondongkan tubuh, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Baekhyun. Menatap gadis itu beberapa saat, menelisik kedua irisnya, seolah mencoba mencari celah cacat yang setidaknya membuat gadis itu pantas untuk dibenci oleh Park Chanyeol . Namun Sehun tidak menemukannya, Baekhyun seolah menghalau siapa pun untuk menyelami pikirannya, meskipun di balik sorot mata yang selayaknya bocah lugu itu Sehun sekilas dapat melihat kesedihan mendalam yang terpendam.

Lelaki itu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, tanpa banyak kata ia mengusak pelan rambut Baekhyun seraya melangkahkan kakinya, berlalu.

Baekhyun masih mematung di posisinya sementara punggung Sehun semakin menjauh. Gadis itu kemudian tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang sedari tadi menghangat. Kemudian netranya terfokus pada plester luka yang menempel di punggung tangannya. Sungguh, tidak ia sangka bahwa Sehun mampu memperlakukan seseorang selembut itu, padahal Baekhyun masih ingat betapa galak dan ketus seniornya itu kemarin-kemarin. Oh ya, bahkan Sehun tidak menyahut sedikit pun ketika Baekhyun mengembalikan jas sekolah yang sempat pinjamkannya malam itu. Selama sejenak Baekhyun seperti melihat kilas balik bayangan sosok bocah berusia dua belas tahun di masa lalunya. Mereka sedikit mempunyai persamaan, bertampang dingin namun mampu membuat hangat hanya dengan perlakuan sederhana.

Ah, mendadak Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu. Gadis itu membuka resleting tasnya, merogoh ke dalam dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah sapu tangan berinisial dengan warna yang masih sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu diterimanya.

Haruskah ia membuangnya? dan haruskah ia mencoba melupakan bocah berumur dua belas tahun itu?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan merasa senang jika ia meluangkan waktunya untuk pulang ke panti, karena selain bisa melepas rindu dan bermain bersama anak-anak panti yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri, setidaknya gadis itu juga dapat mengistirahatkan otaknya dari pelajaran sekolah untuk sejenak. Namun alasan kepulangannya kali ini ialah untuk menghindari Baekhyun, ia tidak mampu menghadapi kedua sisi dalam dirinya yang menyerukan berbagai pendapat, di satu sisi ia merasa sedikit bersalah kepada Baekhyun, namun di sisi lain ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang ia perbuat. Karena ia akan melakukan apapun untukbisa menjadi bagian dari perkumpulan Hyeri yang populer dan tentu saja akan membuatnya terjauh dari segala macam perlakuan tidak mengenakkan seperti yang selama ini ia terima. Namun hal itu sedikit membuat suasana hatinya tidak bagus dan memunculkan tanda tanya dari ibu panti karena sejak kepulangangannya kemarin sore yang tentu saja tanpa ditemani Baekhyun, gadis itu terus berwajah muram dan bahkan lebih banyak mengahabiskan waktu di kamarnya, seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo masih mengamati pohon oak yang dapat ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Bukan karena gadis itu tidak mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan, hanya saja pohon itu sudah menjadi sandaran punggungnya bersama Baekhyun selama belasan tahun.

Sejak kecil, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu di bawah pohon itu, di sana mereka melakukan hal-hal sederhana seperti membaca buku dongeng yang tak pernah lepas dari kisah seorang puteri dan pangeran, bertukar cerita tentang berapa banyak anak yang ingin mereka miliki di masa depan, hingga melakukan hal yang paling membekas seperti menandai persahabatan keduanya dalam ukiran nama di permukaan pohon tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Tidak. Tidak hanya itu, mereka melakukan banyak hal dan selalu bersama-sama. Meninggalkan bekas yang sulit untuk dihapus, membuat Kyungsoo membenci itu.

Gadis itu masih terhanyut dalam pandangannya ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan, ia tersadar dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kunci.

Itu ibu panti, beliau membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat segelas susu dan roti isi.

Hal lain yang membuat Kyungsoo tidak berpikir dua kali untuk pulang ke panti ialah ia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan sosok ibu dari ibu panti. Membuatnya selalu merindukan sosok tersebut. Jika sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo akan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana rasanya memiliki ibu sungguhan?

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?"

Tanpa harus membaginya dengan orang lain, terkadang Kyungsoo tidak suka jika ibu panti membagi perhatiannya kepada orang lain. Setidaknya saat ini, bisakah wanita paruh baya itu tidak menanyakan Baekhyun? Nyaris semua orang menanyakan keberadaan Baekhyun sejak kemarin. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo muak.

Kyungsoo masih bungkam ketika ibu panti duduk di samping Kyungsoo setelah sebelumnya meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa keatas meja. Tangan ibu terulur mengelus rambut Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang. "Apakah ada masalah di antara kalian berdua?" Tanyanya kemudian. Beliau mengetahui dengan jelas, bahwa persahabatan kedua gadis itu tidak selalu dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, ada kalanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlibat selisih paham yang membuat keduanya saling berjauhan, dulu hal itu sering terjadi. Hanya saja Kyungsoo cenderung lebih sering menghindar dan Baekhyun yang mencoba menyelesaikan masalah keduanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, terlalu malas membahas sesuatu yang menyangkut Baekhyun untuk saat ini. Karena jika ibu sudah membicarakan Baekhyun maka selanjutnya hanya tentang Baekhyun, segala sesuatu yang baik dan membanggakan tentang Baekhyun akan selalu terontar dari mulut wanita paruh baya itu. Dan jujur Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyukainya.

Ibu masih mengelus rambut Kyungsoo ketika seseorang lain muncul di balik pintu kamar gadis itu, salah satu perawat panti memberitahukan bahwa ada tamu penting yang datang.

Selama beberapa saat Kyungsoo terhanyut oleh beberapa pertanyaan tentang siapa orang penting yang membuat ibu langsung berhambur keluar dari kamarnya untuk menemui orang tersebut.

Merasa penasaran, gadis itu akhirnya bangkit dari ranjang dan melangkahkan kakiknya keluar kamar. Gadsi itu berjalan pelan di lorong panti, sesekali ia menghela napas tatkala bayangan dua gadis kecil saling berkejaran di lorong tersebut, diiringi canda tawa. Tentu saja, itu adalah Baekhyun dan dirinya.

"Bibi, siapa tamu penting yang berada di ruangan ibu saat ini?" Tanya gadis itu pada salah satu perawat yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Ahh, itu.. Do sajangnim dari D.O corporation. Kau tahu bukan?" Sahut sang perawat dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo mengangguk terbata, tentu ia tahu, bahkan semua orang. Do Minjoon, salah satu pengusaha ternama Korea Selatan. Bahkan beberapa bulan yang lalu pria paruh baya itu sering muncul di televisi karena berita kematian putri tunggalnya yang menjadi _Headline_ bahkan di berbagai media. Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo semakin membuncah, untuk apa pria paruh baya itu datang ke panti asuhannya?

Gadis itu sampai di depan pintu ruangan ibu, namun sebaris kalimat yang dapat ia dengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut membuatnya mematung seketika.

"Lantas kapan Byun Baekhyun bersedia untuk saya adopsi?"

 _Apa ini? Mengapa Baekhyun?_

Kyungsoo masih mematung tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada dirinya? Apakah gadis itu mencoba untuk mengkhianatinya?

Mata Kyungsoo perlahan memanas, gadis itu kemudian berlari menuju taman di halaman depan. Ia menangis seorang diri di sana. Hatinya merasa teriris, tak percaya bahwa Baekhyun akan melakukan ini kepadanya.

Oh ya tentu saja, menjadi anak adopsi seorang pengusaha kaya raya tentu sangat menggiurkan. Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, karena dengan begitu kehidupan Byun Baekhyun akan berubah drastis, tidak akan ada yang berani mencemooh dan menghinanya mulai sekarang. Dengan begitu..

Dengan begitu gadis itu akan mudah bergabung dengan anak-anak orang kaya popular di sekolah.

 _Kau senang Byun Baekhyun?_

Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Apa istimewanya Byun Baekhyun? Dia hanya..

Dia hanya..

Anak seorang pembunuh!

Ya. Gadis itu hanyalah anak seorang pembunuh. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari itu.

Gadis itu tidak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga terhormat mana pun.

Dan Kyungsoo lah yang pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Do.

Bukan Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengusap kasar air matanya, raut wajahnya di penuhi amarah yang mendalam. Dan beberapa saat senyuman licik terpatri ketika ia melihat sesosok pria paruh baya berstelan jas mahal keluar dari panti asuhannya. Gadis itu kemudian berjalan mendekat.

"Do sajangnim?" Tutur Kyungsoo dengan nada sopan.

Sementara pria paruh baya bernama Do Minjoon menghentikan langkahnya dan kemudian menoleh.

"Ahh, ternyata memang benar anda." Seru Kyungsoo dengan nada antusias. "Saya penggemar berat anda." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Well, pria paruh baya itu memang terkenal di setiap kalangan, perjalanan hidupnya yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi panutan bagi setiap orang. Bahkan tak sedikit yang mengidolakan sosok tersebut.

"Oh benarkah?" Sahut paruh baya itu. "Wah.. aku sangat tersanjung diidolakan oleh nona muda yang sangat cantik sepertimu." Lanjutnya dengan gelak tawa khas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Ahh beruntung sekali Baekhyun.." gadis itu berbicara pelan seolah ia tengah bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya?" Pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah kau baru saja menyebut nama Baekhyun?" Lanjutnya bertanya dengan nada antusias.

Kyungsoo berpura-pura tak mengerti, gadis itu mengerjapkan mata pelan. "Y-ya.." Sahutnya terbata.

"Ah tentu saja kau mengenal Byun Baekhyun, apakah kau juga tinggal di sini bersamanya?"

"Ya, sajangnim. Saya bahkan satu sekolah dengannya, kami sangat dekat." Gadis itu berpikir sejenak dan kemudian membulatkan matanya. "Oh apakah anda orang itu? yang akan mengadopsi Baekhyun?" Lanjutnya bertanya.

Sementara tuan Do kembali mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ahh, maafkan saya. Sebenarnya tadi saya mendengarkan percakapan anda dengan ibu panti." Kyungsoo meringis, berucap dengan nada menyesal yang dibuat-buat."Saya tidak sengaja mendengarnya, sungguh. Maafkan saya, sajangnim" Gadis itu menunduk dalam.

Tuan Do tersenyum hangat, "Tidak apa-apa, nak." Pria itu mengelus bahu Kyungsoo pelan. Ia hendak berlalu namun Kyungsoo segera menahannya.

"Bolehkah saya meminta waktu anda sebentar?" Kata gadis itu kemudian.

Pria paruh baya tampak berpikir, kemudia melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan setelah itu ia melirik pada sekretarisnya sejenak, memberikan isyarat untuk menunggu. Ia kembali menoleh kearah Kyungsoo lantas ia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, nak?"

Kyungsoo diam beberapa saat, memberikan kesan dramatis. "Umm.. Jika nanti Baekhyun menerima tawaran anda, kumohon jaga dia dengan baik. Dia satu-satunya sahabat yang saya punya, jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa denganyya." Ucap Kyungsoo."Sejujurnya saya sangat mencemaskannya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini dia kerap kali membuat masalah di sekolah." Lanjutnya diiringi helaan napas berat. Gadis itu kembali menunduk seolah tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Masalah?" Tuan Do mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ahh seharusnya aku tidak mengatakannya." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan, seolah tidak ingin ucapannya terdengar.

"Tidak, nak. Coba kau jelaskan, masalah apa yang diperbuat oleh anak itu?" Desak tuan Do. "Sebaiknya kita duduk di sana saja." Ajak pria paruh baya itu sembari menunjuk salah satu kursi yang berada di taman.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Sekarang kau jelaskan padaku, nak" Desak pria paruh baya itu setelah keduanya duduk.

Kyungsoo tampak berpikir sejenak, namun sesaat setelahnya ia menghelas napas pasrah. "Sebenarnya Baekhyun mengalami banyak hal sulit dalam hidupnya. Statusnya sebagai anak seorang pembunuh—

"Pembunuh?A-pa maksudmu, nak? Kau bilang dia anak seorang pembunuh?" Tanya tuan Do dengan diiringi raut wajah terkejut.

Kyungsoo mengangguk terbata. "Gadis itu selalu dicemooh oleh semua murid. Saya sangat tahu Baekhyun tidak bisa mengontrol emosi, karena jika sudah begitu, dia akan berkelahi dengan murid-murid yang mencemoohnya." Kyungsoo mulai terisak. "Saya.. saya tidak tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti itu. Bahkan.." Kyungsoo semakin terisak. "Bahkan kemarin dia tertangkap basah tengah berkencan dengan beberapa pria dewasa di sebuah rumah makan. Dia memang sering melanggar aturan asrama dan keluar pada malam hari. Sebagai sahabatnya saya merasa sangat terpukul dengan kelakuannya yang memalukan tersebut." Tangisnya semakin pecah, mengiringi setiap kalimat penuh dusta yang ia lontarkan pada pria paruh baya di sampingnya.

Rahang tuan Do seketika mengeras, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa anak gadis yang ia pikir baik-baik dan bahkan ia anggap pantas menggantikan sosok putrinya yang telah meninggal ternyata berkelakuan sangat buruk. Pria paruh baya itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis, tangannya secara spontan mengelus rambut gadis itu.

Dilihat dari bagaiman Kyungsoo mencemaskan sahabatnya membuat tuan Do berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat baik.

"Maafkan saya mengatakan ini, saya hanya berharap setelah Baekhyun menjadi putri anda, dia bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara parau.

Dan semua kebohongan yang gadis itu ucapkan sepertinya membuat tuan Do harus menata ulang niatnya. Kini ia harus berpikir dua kali sebelum benar-benar menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai putrinya.

Tidak.

Baekhyun tidak akan menjadi putrinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan nama baik keluarga Do tercemar oleh kelakuan buruk gadis itu. Terlebih latar belakang Baekhyun yang ternyata anak seorang pembunuh.

Tuan Do bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berlalu tanpa kata. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Gadis itu mengusap kasar air mata kebohongannya, nyaris tidak ada hal baik yang terlintas di benaknya saat ini. Ya, hanya tinggal memikirkan cara agar ia bisa merebut posisi Baekhyun sebagai calon putri dari konglomerat itu.

Kyungsoo menajamkan matanya, hatinya dipenuhi amarah, iri dan dengki. Mengapa selalu Byun Baekhyun yang diinginkan mereka semua untuk diadopsi? Sementara hanya sebagian kecil dari mereka yang menginginkan dirinya? itu pun bahkan bukan dari keluarga kaya raya yang selalu Kyungsoo idam-idamkan.

Well, Kyungsoo memang selalu mengidamkan-idamkan mempunyai keluarga terpandang, kaya raya, dan memiliki segalanya. Tentu saja, karena ia sudah sangat muak menjadi bahan cemoohan teman-teman sekolahnya hanya karena ia seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di panti asuhan. Perasaan iri tidak pernah luput menyertai Kyungsoo ketika mereka semua memamerkan barang-barang mahal di hadapannya.

"Kyung.."

Kyungsoo tersentak dari lamunan, atensinya kemudian beralih pada sosok gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Korneanya melebar seketika, rasa terkejut mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya. "B-baekhyun-a.." Ucapnya terbata pelan.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam melihat raut terkejut di wajah Kyungsoo saat melihatnya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping sahabatnya. Kernyitan di dahinya semakin bertambah tatkala melihat jejak air mata di pipi Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur dan mengelus pipi sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "Kau menangis?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas. "Apa yang terjadi, hum?" Lanjutnya terdengar halus tanpa menanggalkan raut cemasnya sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo masih menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot terkejut yang perlahan memudar, bergantikan tatapan datar. Kyungsoo benci ketika Baekhyun seperti itu, ia benci ketika Baekhyun bersikap lembut kepadanya, itu hanya akan membuat rasa iba dalam dirinya bangkit. Namun ada sebersit rasa lega yang berpendar di dalam dadanya, kemungkinan bahwa Baekhyun tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan tuan Do beberapa saat lalu membuatnya merasa bersyukur.

Terkadang dalam suatu waktu sorot mata Baekhyun akan terasa sehangat mentari pagi, seperti sihir tatapannya seakan mampu meluluhkan hati siapa pun. Termasuk Kyungsoo, namun gadis bermata bulat itu tidak ingin terperdaya, oleh sebab itu kyungsoo mengalihkan atensi seraya menghentikan belaian tangan Baekhyun di pipinya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Sahutnya sedikit tidak ramah. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Lanjutnya bertanya, kembali memastikan bahwa baekhyun tidak mendengar percakapannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah. "Aku baru sampai. Mengapa kau tidak pulang ke asrama, Kyung?"

 _Karena aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu._

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi, "A-aku harus pergi. Jangan menungguku, pulanglah lebih dulu." Katanya kemudian, dan detik berikutnya gadis itu berjalan tergesa tanpa mengindahkan seruan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Baekhyun masih terduduk, memandangi punggung Kyungsoo dengan satu ekspresi khas yang terpancar di wajahnya.

Terluka.

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak tahu menahu tentang pasal adopsi yang melibatkan dirinya tersebut.

Gadis itu mendongak, satu tangannya terkipas pelan di depan wajah, berharap ada sedikit angin yang dapat menyejukkan matanya yang sedari tadi memanas, kemudian tanpa ia sadari dirinya terkekeh pelan.

Lucunya, untuk sesaat ia masih bisa berpikir bahwa percakapan Kyungsoo dengan pria paruh baya itu tidaklah benar.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin seperti itu.

Kyungsoo tidak membencinya sedalam itu.

Kyungsoo menyayanginya.

Baekhyun bangkit dari kursi, berjalan dengan satu tangan yang meremas bagian dadanya yang terasa dipenuhi rasa sesak.

Pilihan terbaik berputar di otaknya saat ini. Dan ia harus segera menemui ibu panti.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Pagi ini Baekhyun bersiap memulai kembali aktifitasnya di sekolah. Gadis itu merapikan buku pelajaran sebelum akhirnya memasukannya ke dalam tas. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke asrama.

Sebenarnya, sejak pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin sore yang masih menyisakan rasa sesak, Baekhyun sudah tahu bahwa mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan kembali ke asrama.

Ia cukup tahu watak sahabatnya itu.

Ah, sahabat.

Masih bolehkan Baekhyun menggunakan kata itu untuk memanggil Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun menghela napas, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia berjalan hingga sampai pada gerbang utama sekolah, langkah kakinya tidak terkecoh meskipun lagi-lagi ia di sambut setiap pasang mata yang seolah membenci kehadirannya.

Binar di mata Baekhyun sedikit berpendar ketika melihat Kyungsoo dalam jarak puluhan meter darinya tengah berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, ia hendak melambaikan tangan kepada Kyungsoo namun seseorang berstelan jas rapi yang berjalan di belakang Kyungsoo menginterupsi niatnya.

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang sama dengan Kyungsoo, langkahnya perlahan melambat ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah. Gadis itu berdiri seraya menyandarakan tubuhnya pada dinding, ia berniat menunggu Kyungsoo keluar.

Baekhyun mulai teringat seseuatu ketika berdiri di sana, mengapa ia tidak dipanggil oleh pihak sekolah tentang gosip yang menimpanya kemarin?

Tidak. Bukan berarti ia berharap mendapat sanksi, karena ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, namun mengapa pihak sekolah seolah tidak tahu menahu soal itu?

Jika dipikir lebih jauh, pihak sekolah memang tak pernah gagal membangkitkan kecurigaan gadis itu.

Baekhyun masih terhanyut dalam pikirannya ketika suara gaduh menyapa inder pendengarannya. Gadis itu tersadar dan kemudia sedikit berdecak malas ketika melihat sekawan murid lelaki yang berjalan kearahnya, bukan tanpa alasan jika itu bukanlah Jung Daehyun beserta teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah sinis terhadap siapa pun, meskipun hari-harinya tak pernah lepas dari orang-orang yang begitu tidak menyukainya. Namun seperti yang kebanyakan orang-orang tahu bahwa ia adalah gadis yang kaku, meski sebenarnya ia hanya bersikap netral dan tidak terlalu suka membesar-besarkan masalah.

Akan tetapi ada satu hal yang setidaknya selalu berhasil membuat gadis itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ya, ketika sosok Jung Daehyun menyapa indera penglihatannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah menyukai lelaki itu, selain karena dia senang sekali menindas murid lemah, lelaki itu juga kerap kali bersikap kurang ajar terhadap murid perempuan. Nyaris tidak ada yang baik mengenai lelaki itu.

Baekhyun menatapnya malas ketika Daehyun mengerling nakal kepadanya, lelaki itu mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun seraya menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gestur yang menurut Baekhyun sangat menjijikan. Kontan gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya ketika dirasa jaraknya dengan lelaki itu semakin menipis, namun keningnya seketika mengkerut ketika Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya dan justru membatalkan niat untuk mendekati dirinya dan memilih membalikkan badan lantas berlalu, disusul oleh ketiga temannya yang setengah berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh kearah lain, seorang lelaki dengan tampangnya yang terlihat ketus dan galak berjalan kearahnya. Hal itu membuatnya seolah mendapatkan jawaban mengapa Daehyun dan kawan-kawannya urung mengganggunya.

Well. Tampang Oh Sehun yang tidak bersahabat seperti itu memang terlihat sedikit menakutkan.

Lelaki itu kini semakin dekat.

Mungkin ini satu dari sedikit moment yang jarang Baekhyun alami, melihat lelaki itu di pagi hari dengan wajah cerah tanpa sedikitpun terlihat mengantuk, rambutnya basah, meskipun seragam yang ia pakai jauh dari kata rapi karena jas sekolah yang seharusnya ia pakai tersampir di bahu. Baekhyun bahkan bertanya-tanya dimana Sehun kehilangan kancing kerah beserta dasinya?

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan langkah, sebelah alisnya terangkat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Mengangkat bahu, kemudian netranya kembali terfokus ke depan, melewati Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menerka parfum apa yang seniornya itu pakai sehingga membuatnya mengenduskan hidung dua kali untuk mencium aroma khas tersebut.

Di sela-sela mengagumi aroma parfum Sehun, gadis itu akhirnya bernapas lega ketika pintu ruang kepala sekolah terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo dengan seorang pria dewasa yang Baekhyun tebak berusia pertengahan tiga puluh tahun. Pria berwajah tenang itu tampak menenteng sebuah tas kerja berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kulit. Sepertinya mahal.

Kyungsoo tampak sedikit terkejut mendapati Baekhyun berada di depan ruang kepala sekolah, dan gadis itu tahu Baekhyun mungkin tengah menunggunya.

"Pergilah terlebih dahulu dan tunggu di mobil, ada sedikit urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dapat menangkap nada penuh perintah dari kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan, meski pada awalnya Baekhyun tidak tahu Kyungsoo berbicara kepada siapa, akan tetapi ketika melihat pria dewasa tadi mengangguk patuh seraya menunduk dalam serta memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan 'Nona muda' Baekhyun langsung tahu.

Kyungsoo memberi isyarat kepada Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, di belakang gedung sekolah yang tampak sepi. Kyungsoo memangku kedua tangannya di dada, memasang wajah angkuh yang tak repot-repot ia sembunyikan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya datar.

Baekhyun tampak bingung, "Apa yang kau maksud 'Ada apa' Kyung?" Tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

Bola mata Kyungsoo berputar malas, "Untuk apa kau menungguku di depan ruang kepala sekolah?"

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, "Eiyy tentu saja aku menunggumu, agar kita bisa pergi ke kelas bersama." Sahutnya dengan antusias. "Akh, akhir-akhir ini kita jarang pergi ke kelas bersama." Baekhyun melirik pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Sebentar lagi masuk, sebaiknya kita bergegas." Ajaknya seraya menarik lengan Kyungsoo, namun sebelum ia sempat melangkah, Kyungsoo menghempas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Mengapa aku harus?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun melempar tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu, hum?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Mengapa aku harus bersamamu? Tidakkah kau tahu? Aku sudah sangat muak bersamamu." Sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada menusuk. "Mengapa aku harus terus menerus menuruti ucapanmu? Memangnya siapa kau?" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan. "Aku muak. Aku benci padamu! Keberadaanmu membuat mereka semua tidak pernah melihat kearahku!" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Aku benci selalu menjadi nomor dua, kau tahu? Aku benci melihatmu mendapatkan perhatian lebih, aku benci ketika kau berada di peringkat pertama!" Lanjutnya diakhiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah, matanya memerah, seolah siap memuntahkan kemarahannya kepada Baekhyun.

"A-da apa denganmu, hum?" Baekhyun berucap sekuat tenaga,"K-kyung.." Tanganya terulur pelan, berniat membelai wajah Kyungsoo namun dengan cepat di tepis kasar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Bentak Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak sudi disentuh oleh anak seorang pembunuh sepertimu!" Lanjutnya dengan tegas, menatap tajam Baekhyun.

"K-kyungie-a.." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut wajah terkejut.

Ini mungkin adalah detik-detik tersulit bagi Baekhyun untuk berkata-kata, bahakn untuk untuk menghirup udara saja butuh sedikit perjuangan. Ucapan Kyungsoo seolah berhasil menyerangnya pada titik terlemah. Rasa nyeri mulai menjalar di dada sebelum akhirnya merambat pada netranya. Cairan bening ikut serta, membasahi iris serta menggenang di pelupuk matanya sebelum kemudian mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo! Mulai sekarang aku adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga terhormat." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada angkuh. "Aku bukan lagi Kyungsoo si anak yatim piatu. Kini aku berasala dari keluarga terpandang! Tidak akan ada lagi yang berani menghinaku. Dan aku pastikan akan membalas semua kesakitan yang pernah kualami selama ini!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan nada frustasi, matanya memerah marah. "Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menyebut namaku, menyentuhku atau bahkan menampakkan diri di hadapanku lagi. Berhenti membuatku muak! " Lanjutnya mutlak, tak terbantahkan seraya menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya ia berlalu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sudah tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

Gadis itu terjatuh sebelum kemudian terduduk dengan tak elit pada permukaan rumput kering, seluruh tulangnya seolah lepas, terenggut begitu saja. Mata basahnya masih menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh. Dan ketika Kyungsoo menghilang sempurna dari penglihatannya, Baekhyun menunduk. Gadis itu terisak pelan.

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang lain yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyungsoo. Orang itu tersenyum licik, merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Mengetikkan beberapa baris kalimat sebelum akhirnya mengirimnya sebagai pesan berantai pada seluruh muris SIHS.

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari perlahan meninggi, jarum jam pendek bertengger di angka sepuluh, namun Baekhyun masih bertahan di posisinya. Sedari tadi tak sedikit pun beranjak. Ia bahkan melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama.

Satu kalimat yang Kyungsoo lontarkan sangat membuatnya terpukul.

 _Kau adalah anak seorang pembunuh.._

Salah satu orang yang selalu berada di barisan paling depan, membela dirinya ketika dulu anak-anak panti mencemoohnya dengan kalimat yang sama.

 _Kau adalah anak seorang pembunuh.._

Kini dia ikut menghujatnya, menghakiminya dengan kalimat yang sangat menyakitkan tersebut. Salah satu alasan mengapa Baekhyun bertahan selama ini kini seolah sirna, menjauh, meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kembali terbuka ketika mendengar gelak tawa beberapa anak laki-laki. Korneanya mulai melebar melihat Jung Daehyun bersama kawanannya yang Baekhyun yakini bahwasanya mereka tengah membolos kelas, mereka berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang praktis membuat gadis itu berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Daebak! jangan sampai kalian melewatkan berita ini! Byun Baekhyun si anak alim, siswi paling teladan dan favorit setiap guru ternyata adalah anak seorang pembunuh." Daehyun membaca sebaris pesan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya, lelaki itu kemudian tergelak bersama teman-temannya. "Whoa, dapat berita dari mana Hyeri?" Lanjutnya bertanya-tanya dengan ekspresi geli. Kemudian atensinya beralih pada sosok Baekhyun yang tengah mematung sembari memasang wajah terkejut. "Apakah kau benar-benar anak pembunuh?" Tanya Daehyun seraya mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

Sementara gadis itu mulai menatap Daehyun dengan sorot dingin.

"Lihat, anak pembunuh ini berani sekali menatapku dengan cara seperti itu." Tutur Daehyun dengan nada geli yang di sambut gelak tawa dari teman-temannya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian semuanya bungkam ketika satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Daehyun.

Baekhyun yang melakukannya. "Aku bukan anak pembunuh!" kata gadis itu penuh penekanan. Menantang Daehyun secara terang-terangan melalui sorot matanya yang tajam.

Merasa terhina, rahang Daehyun perlahan mengeras. Lelaki itu membalas tamparan yang ia terima. Amarahnya sudah berada di puncak, ia kembali menampar Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu terhuyung nyaris jatuh namun teman-temannya Daehyun dengan sigap menahannya dan setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Daehyun, mereka menyeret Baekhyun menuju kawasan gudang sekolah.

Bunyi keras terdengar ketika tubuh Baekhyun terhempas pada permukaan lantai gudang yang berdebu, gadis itu beringsut pelan ketika Daehyun menghampirinya, ia meringis ketika satu pukulan yang Daehyun berikan mengenai rahangnya, selanjutnya beberapa tamparan serta cambukan diterima gadis itu. Wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari pukulan yang ia terima, gadis itu nyaris tidak dapat bergerak ketika teman-teman Daehyun meninggalkan gudang tersebut dan hanya menyisakan dirinya beserta Daehyun yang mulai menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya.

Namun sebelum ia sempat memberontak, penglihatanya mulai memburam dan kesadarannya perlahan terenggut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang senang mengintimadasi. Hanya saja jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, sebisa mungkin ia akan mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain sebelum akhirnya membuat orang itu babak belur. Sejak kemarin, ditemani oleh dua orang teman satu kelasnya –yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai kacungnya— Chanyeol sudah membuat beberapa adik kelas menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

Jujur, Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Berulang kali ia mengutuk tentang apa yang ia lakukan terhadap gadis itu, kemarin.

Bagaimana bisa ia mencium anak pembunuh itu?

Dan sialnya Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Hal itu membuat perasaannya tidak menentu.

Ini tidak bisa di biarkan terlalu jauh.

Ya. Karena Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh membuat seorang Park Chanyeol bingung seperti ini.

Lelaki itu kini tengah duduk menghadap salah satu mainannya yang setengah tak berdaya dengan beberapa luka memar di wajah. Chanyeol menatap dengan mata mabuk pada mangsanya yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti memohon untuk diampuni.

Well, beberapa botol minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi yang bisa dengan mudah ia dapatkan membuat kesadaran Chanyeol nyaris hilang.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak pernah melewatkan satu pun jam pelajaran, berhubung suasana hatinya sedang tidak bagus, lelaki itu lebih memilih memerintah kedua kacungnya untuk menyeret mainan yang setidaknya dapat membuat suasana hatinya membaik.

Well, meski pesan yang ia terima dari Hyeri dua jam lalu cukup membuatnya menyeringai licik, namun pada kenyataannya membayangkan gadis itu dihujat oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah karena statusnya sebagai anak seorang pembunuh telah diketahui tidak cukup membuat Chanyeol merasa puas.

Justru ia harus kembali mengingat tentang ciuman terkutuk itu.

Rahang Chanyeol mulai mengeras ketika hal itu kembali berputar di otaknya, lelaki itu bangkit, satu pukulan terakhir ia layangkan pada mangsanya sebelum kemudian berjalan dengan langkah gontai, meninggalkan atap sekolah melalui tangga darurat yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan bagian belakang gedung tersebut.

Oh ya, ia hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko kedapatan tengah mabuk berat. Siapa pun akan berpikir bahwa ia sinting karena mabuk pada pukul sepuluh pagi.

 _Persetan kau Byun Baekhyun!_

Chanyeol menyeimbangkan langkah ketika penglihatannya sesekali memburam. Kemarahannya yang sudah di ubun-ubun setidaknya membantu lelaki itu untuk fokus pada tujuannya saat ini, yaitu memberi hukuman pada gadis bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Ah tidak. Akan lebih baik jika Chanyeol membunuhnya langsung.

Lelaki itu menaikkan penutup kepala dari _Hoodie_ yang ia kenakan, kemudian berjalan melewati deretan gudang sekolah di belakang gedung. Chanyeol memang tengah mabuk berat, namun hebatnya telinganya tidak pernah melewatkan suara sepelan apapun. Sebuah pekikan tertahan seorang wanita terdengar dan praktis membuat langkah lelaki itu terhenti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kelopak matanya bergerak pelan selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian matanya mengerjap hati-hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya.

Gudang, ia masih berada di gudang.

Baekhyun bangkit, namun seketika meringis pelan ketika rasa perih menyengat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sesaat ia mematung, matanya bergerak pelan, terlalu takut untuk menelisik keadaannya sendiri. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya korneanya melebar.

Tidak.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan ketika melihat nyaris dari seluruh kancing seragamnya terlepas dan berserakan di lantai berbaur dengan jas dan pakaian dalam miliknya, sepatunya terlepas, rok yang ia kenakan tersingkap hingga atas paha dan ada bagian yang koyak.

Tidak.

Kembali gadis itu menggeleng keras, tubuhnya perlahan bergetar. Gadis itu bangkit sekuat tenaga, menahan rasa perih yang semakin menjalar pada selangkangannya.

"T-tidak…" Gumamnya dengan nada bergetar, mulai terisak. Gadis itu merangkak pelan seraya meraih jas dan pakaian dalamnya yang berserakan di lantai dan mengenakannya kembali.

Matanya semakin basah, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit itu.

Tidak. Ia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang terjadi.

Baekhyun terus merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam hatinya. Meskipun pada kenyataannya air mata terus berlomba-lomba membasahi wajahnya.

Matahari yang sudah berada di puncak menyinari langkahnya yang tertatih. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menghalau rasa takut yang kian menyusup masuk dalam dirinya.

Gadis itu kemudian melewati lapangan utama, suasana yang pada mulanya ramai karena memang bertepatan dengan jam istirahat kini mendadak hening karena kehadiran gadis itu, penampilannya sangat berantakan, rambut dan pakaiannya terlihat kusut.

"Pembunuh!" Sekawanan gadis menghalau langkah Baekhyun.

Tentu saja Hyeri dan teman-temannya.

"Kau anak pembunuh!" Teriak Hyeri yang di susul oleh kalimat yang sama dari semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Enyahlah!"

"Pembunuh!"

"Menjijikan!"

"Kau hanya sampah!"

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan waspada, menelisik satu persatu mereka yang seolah tengah menunjukkan jari pada dirinya dengan sorot mata tajam.

 _Omma.._

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Baekhyun menyerukan nama itu di dalam hatinya. Berharap mendapatkan kekuatan.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, kedua tangannya semakin terkepal. Hatinya terus menyerukan satu nama sedari tadi, ia bahkan tak mengindahkan tubuhnya yang mulai kotor karena dilempari berbagai macam sampah oleh mereka semua.

 _Omma.._

Namun sepertinya satu nama itu tidak mampu memberi lebih banyak kekuatan pada dirinya.

"Pembunuh!"

"Enyahlah kau!"

"Kau tidak pantas berada disini."

Sekarang Baekhyun mengerti mengapa ia merasa sudah tak mampu mengahadapi mereka semua. Karena bukan hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan kekuatan, mereka juga menghujat ibunya.

Ibunya jauh lebih membutuhkan kekuatan.

Gadis itu semakin terisak, sebelum akhirnya seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan seperti kapas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Entah sejak kapan ia tidak menyukai sinar matahari, tirai di kamarnya selalu dibiarkannya tertutup. Dan Ia suka ketika kamarnya berubah menjadi lembab.

Biasanya ia benci gelap, namun saat ini hal itu seolah menjadi favoritnya.

Ibu selalu menegurnya ketika ia lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya sendiri, namun sekarang ia menjelma menjadi gadis yang selalu terkunci.

Ya. Setidaknya setelah satu minggu berlalu, Baekhyun berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang senang mengurung diri di kamar.

Bukan hanya itu, ia selama satu minggu itu pula ia bahkan belum mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

Ibu bilang, dua orang lelaki bernama Sehun dan Jongin yang membawanya pulang ke panti ketika gadis itu dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut.

Ia bahkan bungkam ketika ibu mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo yang pindah ke sekolah seni milik keluarga barunya, ibu tidak tahu bahwa hubungan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo sudah tidak seperti yang beliau ketahui. Ibu hanya menepati janji kepada Baekhyun untuk selalu memberitahu keadaan Kyungsoo ketika dirinya kala itu memohon agar menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai putri adopsi tuan Do. Baekhyun juga memohon kepada ibu untuk membenarkan semua tuduhan tuan Do tentang dirinya yang beliau dengar dari Kyungsoo.

Tentu saja Baekhyun melakukan itu. Ia tahu sudah sedari lama Kyungsoo ingin mempunyai nama lengkap, hati Baekhyun selalu teriris ketika mengingat fakta bahwa Kyungsoo hanya meminjam nama depan ibu panti. Dan karenanya Baekhyun hanya mencoba memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo, ia tahu gadis itu selalu mengidamkan sebuah keluarga, dan Baekhyun sadar ia tidak bisa seegois itu untuk terus membuat Kyungsoo tetap bersamanya, meski ia sangat menyayangi gadis itu. Menganggap Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya harta berharga yang ia punya di dunia ini.

Dan meski pada kenyataannya Kyungsoo tidak menganggapnya seperti itu.

Waktu itu ibu bertanya, apa sebenarnya masalah yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Kyungsoo?

Dan Baekhyun menjawab tidak ada, semuanya baik-baik saja.

Ya, ia pikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun itu salah, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo sudah tak mampu ia jangkau, gadis bermata bulat itu hanya meninggalkan kenangan dan jejaknya di sini, di sebuah kamar mungil yang gelap dan lembab.

Menyisakan Baekhyun seorang diri.

Ia terduduk lesu di sudut ranjang seraya memeluk kedua lututnya. Entah sejak kapan lipatan sprei yang sedikit berantakan, partikel debu di sudut jendela atau bahkan retakan-retakan kecil yang menghiasi dinding mulai menjelma menjadi hal-hal yang menyita perhatiannya satu minggu terakhir.

Hal-hal biasa tanpa makna tersebut selalu ia lakukan, seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun membawa jari telunjuknya menelusuri ukiran rumit pada sandaran tempat tidur, matanya sesekali berkedip pelan.

Ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu, biasanya ia akan bangkit kemudian berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kunci, namun kali ini tidak karena ia tidak mengunci pintunya.

Ya, ia mulai mencoba membuka diri kepada orang lain.

Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Baekhyun pikir itu ibu. Namun sebuah suara yang baru pertama kali ia dengar memanggil namanya dengan lembut. Aneh, ada sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri dadanya ketika suara itu tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya.

Gadis itu berbalik, mata yang telah kehilangan sisa binarnya itu menatap sayu seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan ketika wanita itu berjalan mendekat sebelum akhirnya duduk di ranjangnya.

Ia tidak tahu siapa wanita itu hingga detik berikutnya wanita tersebut memberinya sebuah kertas kecil.

 _Namamu Byun Baekhyun._

 _Kau lahir pada tanggal 6 mei 1993._

 _Aku berjanji akan menjemputmu kelak, ketika kau dewasa nanti._

 _Sampai hari itu tiba, jadilah anak baik-baik._

 _-Heechul-_

Baekhyun menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan wajah terkejut sebelum kemudian wanita paruh baya itu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya mengelus rambutnya lembut.  
Tanpa Baekhyun sadari cairan bening mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata sebelum akhirnya berjatuhan membasahi pipinya yang telah kehilangan rona sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Wanita paruh baya itu melepas pelukannya, menelisik wajah Baekhyun dengan raut cemas, tangannya terulur menghapus jejak air mata di pipi gadis itu. "Apakah sangat sulit?" Tanyanya dengan nada pelan, "Apakah kau melalui banyak waktu yang sangat sulit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seraya terisak, helaan napas payah terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia menyahut dengan suara parau. "Aku sangat kesulitan.." Katanya kemudian menunduk, napasnya tercekat beberapa kali, "Aku banyak mengalami waktu yang sulit, kenapa kau.. kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" Tangisnya semakin pecah. "Dia.. lelaki itu.. dia merenggutnya dariku, dia.. dia menyentuhku." Baekhyun semakin menjadi, gadis seolah itu mengalamai syok berat.

Heechul kembali memeluk Baekhyun, wanita paruh baya itu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sangat menyedihkan. "Maafkan aku, anakku. Maafkan aku." Ucapnya dengan nada menyesal.

Sementara Baekhyun balas memeluk erat Heechul, seolah tidak ingin ia pergi.

Ya, karena Baekhyun sudah sangat lama menunggu kedatangannya. Dan ia sudah sangat siap mendengar fakta bahwa ibunya bukanlah seorang pembunuh.

Karena dengan begitu, setidaknya ia memiliki satu alasan untuk tetap hidup.

Dan Baekhyun yakin wanita paruh baya yang saat ini tengah memeluknya penuh kasih sayang akan menariknya keluar dari dunia yang senantiasa membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak dan nyeri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** Kadang ide itu munculnya suka seenaknya. 8,5k yang 4,5k sisanya itu nyolong waktu tidur **Raisa** :") dan tentu berakhir dengan **Raisa** nya sendiri baru bisa tidur setelah shalat subuh huhu  
Eitt tapi gak apa-apa jarang-jarang juga **Raisa** bergadang wkwkwk berhubung ini updatenya rada lama dan idenya lagi ngalir lancar banget aku kasih yang panjang/? Special buat kalian :* meski sebenarnya siang nanti orang-orang akan mengernyit melihat kantung mata **Raisa** yang bengkak dikarenakan nulis ininya sambil nangis, ditambah lagunya yang nusuk banget ke hati T.T jam setengah tiga pagi nangis sesegukan gegara part B nya di itu T.T gak kuat sebenarnya My Baby B digituin tapi yaaaa kalian juga suka kan kalo B nya dinistain dulu? Hayo ngaku haha :D

 **Btw ada tebak-tebakannya loh di Chapter ini :V**

Alur mundur udah kelar ya sayang-sayangku, selanjutnya hanya ada enam tahun kemudian yeaaayyyyy Heechul nya udah bebas/? Salah satu Superhero nya Baekhyun selain Mas SehunQu #eh enaknya Baekhyun manggil Heechul apa ya? ada saran?

Chanyeol jahat banget? Haha tunggu aja, setelah bertambah usia enam tahun dia akan akan semakin menjadi-jadi apalagi ehemm dikolaborasikan dengan ehhmm Sojin dan Emak-emak antagonis itu akan muncul di chapter-chapter selanjutnya *Ngakaksyaiton*

Tenang aja **Raisa** gak bakal bahas kisseu scene ko hwehehheheheehe

Kyungsoo jahat banget ya? **Kita sebenarnya kalo jadi dia juga pasti ngerti sih, soalnya sebagian dari kita juga pasti pernah punya rasa iri terhadap orang lain, atau seenggaknya pengen hidup berkecukupan. Bedanya mungkin Kyungsoo milih menghalalkan segala cara. hmm Kyungsoo lelah~ :V**

Iya di sini Baekhyun sayang banget sama Kyungsoo, udah kayak saudara kandung dan wajarlah ya orang mereka dari bayi merah udah bareng-bareng ditambah lagi Baekhyun yang emang dari masih dalam perut juga udah ditakdirkan sebagai seorang yang sangat penyayang jadi ya, di sini dia gitu.. Angel banget bikin **Raisa KZL ZBL** sendiri :D

Jangan baper ke Hunbaek yaa cukup **Raisa** aja yang baper.

At last..

See you next chapt and Saranghamnidaaaaaa :*


	5. Chapter 5

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst, Romance**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **Six years later..**

Jari telunjuk mungilnya menekan _Power Window,_ membuka kaca mobil dan sejurus kemudian setengah dari kepalanya terjulur keluar, mengamati satu persatu gedung pencakar langit dengan binar antusias, meskipun si pengemudi yang tak lain ialah sang ibu sudah memperingatinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sangat berbahaya, namun sepertinya bocah laki-laki berusia lima tahun itu terlalu sibuk mengagumi keramaian kota yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi tersebut. Senyumnya mengembang tatakala melihat lalu lalang pengguna jalan yang menyebrang saat lampu merah menyala, ia suka bagaimana jalanan itu terlihat padat oleh deretan kendaraan yang menunggu lampu lalu lintasnya berubah warna.

" _Are you really that happy?"_

Suara sang ibu membuat si bocah kembali ke posisi duduknya, ia menoleh dan kemudian mengangguk lucu, "Y _eah, Seoul is so lovely._ " Sahutnya dengan suara penuh semangat yang mau tak mau membuat ibunya tersenyum maklum, wanita itu mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus puncak kepala putranya dengan sayang.

"Apakah kau tidak lagi menyukai Ottawa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada menggoda.

Bocah itu memandang ibunya dengan sorot bingung namun sesaat kemudian ia menghela napas. "Mom, rasanya tidak adil jika aku melupakan kota kelahiranku begitu saja hanya karena Seoul begitu mengagumkan," Sahutnya terdengar protes sebelum kemudian melanjutkan. "To be honest, both of the cities are amazing _."_ Ia mengangkat bahu.

" _Oh seriously Byun Jesper?"_ Sang ibu tertawa, mestinya ia terbiasa dengan cara bicara putranya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa terkesan ajaib layaknya orang dewasa. Wanita itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala maklum, lantas kembali membagi fokusnya pada jalanan di depan, menunggu lampu merah berubah warna dengan sabar.

Sementara Jesper kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada pemandangan di luar. Mata bulatnya yang lucu terkunci pada sebuah bangunan besar, nyaris setengah dari bagian depan bangunan itu tertutup oleh poster berukuran raksasa. Yang menarik perhatian Jesper ialah seorang lelaki dan wanita dewasa yang berada dalam poster tersebut. Oh ralat, mungkin Jesper hanya tertarik pada si lelakinya saja. " _He looks good_." Gumam Jesper pelan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Byun Baekhyun, ia mengernyit dan menoleh pada putranya lantas mengikuti arah pandang bocah itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama dan napas wanita itu tercekat seketika. Ia mematung beberapa saat, netranya masih tertuju pada kedua model yang berada dalam poster tersebut sebelum kemudian suara nyaring klakson dari belakang menyadarkannya.

" _Mom.."_ Panggil Jesper pelan. Tangan mungilnya mengguncang lengan sang ibu.

Baekhyun melirik kaku pada Jesper yang tengah menatapnya bingung. Namun suara klakson yang saling bersahutan semakin memekakkan telinga, dengan cepat Baekhyun menginjak pedal gas.

Wanita itu mengemudikan kendaraannya dengan membisu, diliriknya melalui ekor mata, Jesper sudah terlelap. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum kemudian menghentikan kendaraannya sejenak, tangannya terulur ke belakang dan meraih sebuah selimut guna menutupi tubuh mungil putranya. Dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala Jesper dengan sayang sebelum ia memutuskan menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun sampai di sebuah bangunan apartment mewah dan membawa kendaraannya memasuki lantai _Basement._ Baekhyun turun dari mobil lantas membuka pintu di sisi lain sebelum kemudian membawa Jesper ke dalam gendongannya.

Ponselnya berbunyi, dengan sedikit usaha ia merogoh tasnya.

"Oh Junmyeon Oppa?" tutur Baekhyun setelah menggeser tombol hijau tanpa menghentikan langkahnya menuju _Elevator._

" _Apa kau sudah sampai?"_

"Hn. Aku sudah di apartment." Sahutnya dengan suara yang sedikit payah. Satu tangannya masih setia menahan tubuh Jesper dalam dekapannya.

" _Syukurlah. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti."_

"Okay."

Baekhyun melangkah memasuki _Elevator_ setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon yang diterimanya.

Setelah sampai di apartement, Baekhyun mulai memasuki kamar dan merebahkan Jesper di atas ranjang.

Wanita itu mengusap rambut Jesper tatkala bocah itu berontak dalam tidurnya, dan sesaat kemudian matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, barang-barang miliknya sudah tertata rapi di dalam ruangan itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena Junmyeon sudah mengurus kepindahannya beberapa minggu yang lalu sehingga Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot membawa barang-barangnya seorang diri.

Baekhyun teringat sesuatu, ia meraih ponselnya dan kemudian berlalu dari kamarnya.

Menekan _Speed dial._

"Imo, aku dan Jesper sudah sampai di apartment." Tuturnya setelah mendengar suara wanita paruh baya di seberang sana.

" _Oh syukurlah, aku mencemaskan kalian sedari tadi. Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan Junmyeon? Dia sudah menghubungimu?"_

Diberondong pertanyaan sebanyak itu mau tak mau membuat Baekhyun mengulas senyum, "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Oppa baru saja menghubungiku. Ahh ya, Jesper tak henti-hentinya menanyakanmu."

Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Kim Heechul itu terkekeh. " _Baiklah, segera setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan menyusul kesana, sampaikan salam rindu kepada cucuku."_

Sambungan telepon terputus, dan Baekhyun melangkahkan kakiknya menuju ruang santai dan sejurus kemudian duduk diatas sofa.

 _Tidak._

 _Semua tidak baik-baik saja._

Baekhyun membatin, netranya menatap kasong pada langit-langit.

Dua orang yang berada dalam poster yang ia lihat menempel di gedung _Department Store_ beberapa saat lalu kembali membuat dadanya dipenuhi rasa sesak.

Lantas menenggelamkannya kembali ke dalam genangan pahit masa lalu.

Baekhyun tidak merasa perlu tahu apa hubungan mereka, wanita itu tidak peduli. Hanya saja untuk melihat sosok keduanya ketika Baekhyun kembali menginjakan kaki di Korea setelah enam tahun cukup membuatnya syok.

Hari pertamanya di Korea tidak berjalan dengan bagus.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak seharusnya ia memusingkan masa lalu yang begitu banyak menguras air matanya. Enam tahun dirasanya cukup untuk menghapus semua memori pahit itu, sekarang sudah sepantasnya ia memulai hidup baru tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu.

Ya. Baekhyun menekankan dalam hati bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan. Ia tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kedua orang itu.

Mereka, tidak pantas untuk diingat atau bahkan dipikirkan.

Karena sekarang ia mempunyai alasan lain untuk tidak kembali tenggelam dalam masa lalu. Baekhyun mempunyai Jesper.

Putra semata wayangnya. Sumber kekuatannya.

Hal paling berharga yang ia milikki. Tidak ada yang lebih ia inginkan selain hidup bahagia bersama putranya.

Ahh, mata Baekhyun perlahan memanas. Wanita itu mendongak, berharap agar cairan bening dari matanya tidak tumpah.

Segala sesuatu tentang Jesper selalu bisa membuatnya sensitif dalam sekejap.

Baginya, Jesper ialah hal terbaik yang Tuhan beri dalam hidupnya. Namun terkadang bocah itu selalu bisa membuatnya merasa bersalah, Jesper tidak pernah bertanya apapun ketika melihat beberapa teman sebayanya bermain dan tertawa bersama kedua orang tuanya. Bersama ayah mereka.

Jesper anak yang pintar.

Dia tidak pernah bertanya mengapa ia tidak seperti teman-temannya?

Mengapa ia hanya mempunyai Byun Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan kemudian satu isakan lolos terdengar.

" _Mom.."_

Baekhyun terperangah, wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Jesper tengah menatapnya bingung sembari mengucek sebelah matanya.

Jesper melangkah mendekati. Matanya mengerjap lucu seraya berdiri menghadap ibunya, sesaat kemudian tangan mungilnya terulur mengusap noda basah di pipi Baekhyun. " _Did I do something wrong?"_ Tanya bocah itu dengan dahi setengah mengerut. " _Forgive me for making you sad. I promise I wont't do it again."_ Lanjutnya dengan nada mengantuk, kemudian ia merentangkan tangan dengan gerakan lucu ketika merengkuh ibunya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

Lucunya, Jesper selalu merasa bahwa apa yang membuat ibunya sedih adalah dirinya. Entah karena ia nakal atau tidak mendengarkan ucapan Baekhyun, Jesper selalu merasa seperti itu. Meski pada kenyataannya ia adalah anak yang baik dan penurut.

Baekhyun semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya, namun diam-diam ia mencoba menetralkan perasaannnya yang berkecamuk. " _No sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Forgive me for making you worried."_ Sahutnya dengan susah payah, wanita itu menenggelamkan wajah pada bahu sempit putranya dan di detik itu pula ia merasakan usapan tangan mungil di punggungnya.

Jesper mengusap punggung ibunya dengan pelan. " _No problem."_ Katanya dengan suara lembut, " _Stop crying now, will you? You are strong woman_. _Crying doesn't suits you."_ Tukasnya layak orang dewasa.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan nyaris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Jesper, dan secara ajaib perasaannya mulai membaik. Wanita itu masih memeluk putranya ketika suara bel terdengar. Jesper melepas dekapan lantas mengekori ibunya menuju pintu.

"Samchon!" Seru Jesper seraya berlari menghampiri sosok lelaki dewasa yang berdiri di depan pintu apartment.

Kim Junmyeon, lelaki itu berjongkok seraya merentangkan kedua tangan dan sesaat kemudian tubuh mungil Jesper sudah berada dalam dekapannya. "Hallo jagoan." Kata Junmyeon sembari menggendong Jesper. Lelaki itu melirik pada Baekhyun, noda basah di pipi wanita itu membuat Junmyeon setengah mengernyit.

"Pekerjaan Oppa sudah selesai?" TanyaBaekhyun sembari memangku tangan.

"Aku ini bos, anak buahku bisa menghandlenya." Lelaki itu menyahut dengan enteng, ia berjalan melewati Baekhyun kemudian duduk di atas sofa seraya membawa Jesper ke dalam pangkuannya.

Baekhyun mencibir pelan.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka Apartmentnya?" Tanya Junmyeon seraya meraih _remote_ dan kemudian menyalakan televisi.

"Aku suka. Di sini nyaman." Sahut Baekhyun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kau tahu? Pemilik gedung ini dulunya juniorku di kampus."

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ya, bocah itu benar-benar pintar dan populer." Junmyeon berseru. "Maka tak heran jika dia bisa sukses seperti sekarang ini." Ia meraih kedua bahu Jesper membuat bocah yang tengah fokus menonton televisi itu menoleh kepadanya. "Jesper harus janji kepada Samchon, jika sudah besar nanti harus sukses dan buat Mommy, Samchon dan Halmoni bangga. Mengerti?"

Jesper mengerjap. Sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti Junmyeon berbicara apa. "Hn!" Namun ia tetap menyahut seraya mengangguk patuh sebelum kemudian kembali mengarahkan atensinya pada televisi.

" _Good boy."_ Seru Junmyeon seraya mencium puncak kepala Jesper.

Baekhyun tersenyum menyaksikan hal itu. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hidupnya tidaklah melulu hal yang menyakitkan. Ya, setidaknya setelah ia bertemu dengan Junmyeon dan Heechul.

Ahh ya. Wanita tua itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mendeskripsikan sosok Heechul seperti apa. Wanita tua itu adalah pahlawan di hidupnya. Membuat Baekhyun tak pernah lupa menyelipkan namanya dalam doa. Ia selalu bersyukur karena mempunyai sosok ibu yang begitu berjasa dan menyanyanginya seperti Heechul.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah menganggap Heechul sebagai ibunya sendiri.

"Kau melamun lagi?" Gumam Junmyeon dengan nada setengah jengkel. Lelaki itu tidak pernah suka melihat Baekhyun melamun, karena sudah pasti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan tidak akan jauh-jauh dari hal pahit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun terlempar dari lamunannya, ia menoleh kearah Junmyeon lantas tersenyum.

Ia terlalu mudah ditebak, terlebih oleh Junmyeon.

Ya, lelaki yang sudah ia anggap kakak kandungnya sendiri selalu peka akan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Junmyeon mengenal Baekhyun dengan sangat baik dan Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu.

Ahh, Baekhyun selalu ingat ketika Jesper lahir, Junmyeon adalah sosok yang pertama kali menggendong bocah lucu itu. Lelaki itu berperan menggantikan sosok yang seharusnya ada saat Baekhyun mengandung dan melahirkan putranya.

Meski pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun sangat membenci sosok itu hingga saat ini.

Baekhyun membenci lelaki yang telah merenggut segalanya dan menghancurkan hidupnya.

"Kau lapar? Maaf, aku belum sempat berbelanja, mau aku pesankan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengalihkan pembicaraan _._

"Tidak, aku sudah mengisi perut."

"Whoa, itu Ahjussi yang tadi!" Seru Jesper seraya menunjuk pada layar dan membuat Baekhyun serta Junmyeon ikut menonton.

Baekhyun menelan saliva kering. Sosok itu kembali tertangkap oleh netranya. Membuat perasaan Baekhyun kembali berkecamuk.

"Hei, kau tahu Ahjussi itu?" Tanya Junmyeon kepada Jesper yang masih fokus pada layar televisi layar televisi _._ Bocah itu bahkan tidak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Jesper hanya mengangguk untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun mengernyit lantas meraih _Remote_ dan mematikan televisi. "Mind your attitude, Byun Jesper! _"_ Wanita itu memangku tangan ketika Jesper merengut kepadanya. "Samchon bertanya padamu, jawab dengan benar!" Tegur Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka Jesper berperilaku tidak sopan. Sejak kapan bocah itu diperbolehkan menjawab pertanyaan seseorang hanya dengan mengangguk dan bahkan tidak menoleh sama sekali?

"Ayolah jangan terlalu keras padanya." Bela Junmyeon seraya mengelus rambut Jesper.

Sementara bocah itu masih menatap ibunya dengan wajah merengut sempurna.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, Byun Jesper?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alis, masih memangku tangan ketika bertanya dengan nada menuntut kepada Jesper.

Jesper masih bungkam namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh pada Junmyeon. Lantas menundukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan pelan. "Maafkan aku Samchon. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya." Tuturnya dengan Bahasa Korea yang terdengar fasih dan sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. _"_ Junmyeon melirik Baekhyun dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum kemudian membawa Jesper dalam gendongannya. "Haruskah kita jalan-jalan?" Tanyanya pada Jesper, kemudian menoleh kembali kearah Baekhyun. "Aku akan membawa Jesper keluar." Lanjutnya pada wanita itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Perlahan perasaan bersalah mulai timbul, ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan nada tinggi kepada putranya.

Baekhyun tidak tahu, ia hanya merasa jengkel saat bagaimana Jesper menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip, ketika matanya berbinar penuh kagum.

Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia begitu merisaukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Jepretan kamera bermerk terbaik terus saja terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang dijadikan tempat pemotretan. Sepasang selebriti ternama menampilkan pose terbaik mereka setiap kali _Blitz_ kamera menyala. Tampak si wanita mengambil inisiatif untuk merapatkan tubuhnya pada si lelaki ketika sang _Photographer_ mengintruksikan untuk menampilkan pose yang yang lebih intim.

Satu jepretan terakhir.

"Well done! Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya Park Chanyeol-ssi, Do Kyungsoo-ssi." Seru _Photographe_ r itu dengan memancarkan ekspresi puas seraya melihat hasil kerjanya.

Sementara beberapa kru yang berada di sana tampak memandangi kedua selebriti ternama yang tengah hangat di bicarakan oleh media itu dengan beragam tatapan.

Chanyeol menghempas tangan Kyungsoo dari bahunya, pelan namun cukup membuat Kyungsoo tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

Setelah membungkuk sopan pada setiap kru di dalam ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol melenggang menuju _Makeup Room._ Sesampainya di sana ia duduk di salah satu kursi dengan posisi kepala menengadah sebelum kemudian menutup mata. Ia masih bertahan di posisinya ketika mendadak sepasang lengan melingkar pada bahunya. Chanyeol merasakan hembusan napas mengenai dahi, lelaki itu membuka mata lalu menatap wajah di atasnya dengan malas.

Dari awal ia sudah tahu siapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

Kyungsoo mengecup dahi lelaki itu, tangannya mengelus dada Chanyeol dengan seduktif. "Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih?" Tutur wanita itu, tangannya kini sibuk mengeksplor garis otot sempurna pada perut Chanyeol.

" _Take it off_." Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sejenak, " _I told you to take your hands off. Now!"_ Matanya kembali terbuka, menatap Kyungsoo tegas, berucap dengan nada mutlak tak terbantahkan.

Kyungsoo mulai terintimidasi, dengan cepat ia menegakan tubuh seraya menarik lengan, menjauhkannya dari tubuh Chanyeol.

Sementara lelaki itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya, menghadap Kyungsoo, menelisik wanita di hadapannya dari bawah ke atas. Sekali lagi menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar. "Dan siapa kau berani mengatakan hal itu?." Tutur Chanyeol dingin. "Kita sedekat itu." Lanjutnya kemudian, kakinya melangkah membuat Kyungsoo menjaga jarak. "Jika bukan karena tingkah lakumu yang sudah menyerupai wanita kesepian, mereka semua tidak akan salah paham dengan mengatakan kita adalah sepasang kekasih."

Chanyeol masih ingat pertemuan pertama mereka dalam sebuah project iklan, wanita itu tanpa ragu merangkulnya dan sejak saat itu Kyungsoo terlihat begitu terobsesi padanya. Melakukan berbagai cara agar mereka terlihat dekat dan terekam oleh media.

Tidak tahu malu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh, mengangkat dagu dan mempersempit jarak. "Lantas mengapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan?" Tangannya terulur merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh di dahi Chanyeol. "Dan aku rasa ibumu tidak akan keberatan, mengingat dia penggemar beratku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau berusaha melibatkan ibuku?" tanyanya dingin sebelum kemudian menyeringai tajam. "Kau tidak berubah, Kyungsoo. Masih sama liciknya dengan dirimu yang dulu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo kembali menegang, tangannya mulai terkepal saat Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya.

"Dan kau?" Ucap Kyungsoo menahan amarah.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah tanpa menoleh.

Kyungsoo terkekeh malas. "Ayolah, jika kau ingin membahas masa lalu, bukankah kita sama saja?" Tanyanya masih dengan kekehan yang mulai mereda. "Ahh, kau lupa? Byun Baekhyun.." Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya hanya untuk menikmati bagaimana tangan Chanyeol mulai terkepal mendengar nama yang ia sebut. Meskipun Kyungsoo sendiri harus mati-matian menjaga nada bicaranya agar terdengar biasa saja saat menyebutkan nama itu. "Kita sama-sama licik dan membuatnya menderita. Apakah aku salah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada dingin. "Aku mengkhianatinya. Dan kau.. terobsesi dengan dendam pribadimu." Lanjutnya terdengar penuh penekanan.

Chanyeol berbalik dan secepat kilat memojokkan tubuh Kyungsoo pada dinding, matanya sudah memerah, mengilatkan amarah. "Apa yang kau tahu—

"Aku tahu semuanya! Keluargaku cukup berpengaruh dan mampu untuk mengorek informasi tentang dirimu." Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat. "Park Chanyeol, kau.. memendam dendam kepada Baekhyun karena ibunya yang telah membunuh ayahmu. Bukankah begitu?" Nada bicara Kyungsoo semakin berani dan terdengar menantang, meskipun tubuhnya kini terhimpit di sudut dinding.

Chanyeol memenjamkan mata sejenak, menata ulang helaan napas yang sedari tadi memburu. "Jaga sikapmu, Do Kyungsoo. Karena jika kau mengusikku sekali lagi, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Tuturnya dingin sebelum kemudian berlalu seraya membanting pintu yang meninggalkan suara cukup keras.

Kyungsoo berhasil membuat suasana hati Chanyeol memburuk.

Kini lelaki itu tengah melajukan kendaraannya dengan kecepatan penuh, mengabaiakan panggilan masuk dari _Manager_ yang sudah tak terhitung berapa kali menghubunginya.

Byun Baekhyun.

Berani sekali wanita itu melarikan diri darinya. Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi, ia mulai mengutuk dirinya sendiri, enam tahun berlalu dan Chanyeol belum berhasil menemukannya. Anehnya jika memori tentang Baekhyun berputar di otaknynya, Chanyeol selalu mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Seingatnya, ruang kesehatan sekolah adalah tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun untuk terakhir kali dan selanjutnya..

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis, selanjutnya apa?

Ia hanya mengingat sebatas itu, namun entah mengapa sebagian besar dirinya mengatakan bahwa itu bukan pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol selalu berusaha mengingat memori yang yang terasa ganjil tersebut, namun semakin ia berpikir jauh, memori itu seolah memudar dan semakin sulit untuk ia ingat.

Brengsek!

Sekarang dimana dia berada? Wanita itu bersembunyi dengan baik sehingga membuat Chanyeol nyaris menyerah untuk menemukan jejaknya. Namun dendam yang tak kunjung mereda membuat Chanyeol berjanji jika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali, ia akan menuntaskan dendamnya kepada wanita itu.

Lihat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Sekarang jelaskan pada Samchon, bagaimana kau tahu Ahjussi yang ada di televisi tadi?" junmyeon bertanya pada Jesper yang tengah sibuk menyantap eskrim. Satu tangannya terulur menyeka sudut bibir Jesper yang terkena noda coklat.

Jesper menengadah, bocah itu menelan eskrimnya sebelum kemudian menyahut. "Tadi aku melihatnya di atas gedung."

"Hm?" Junmyeon mengernyit.

Jesper memasang pose berpikir, "Iya, gambarnya besar sekali." Tuturnya seraya merentangkan tangan di udara.

Kernyitan di dahi Junmyeon semakin kentara. Pertanda bahwa ia tengah mencerna dengan baik apa yang Jesper maksud, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia terkekeh, mengerti. Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut Jesper.

"Samchon, bolehkan aku meminta satu cup lagi?" Jesper terlihat memohon.

Junmyeon menggeleng, "Mommy akan marah jika kau terlalu banyak memakan eskrim."

"Baik Samchon." Sahut Jesper sedikit cemberut.

Junmyeon tersenyum, kemudian memandang Jesper dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Bocah itu selalu berhasil membuat pikirannya melayang jauh, selalu membuat Junmyeon bertanya-tanya dimana keberadaan ayah kandungnya?

Jung Daehyun.

Tanpa sadar tangan Junmyeon terkepal erat.

Bajingan itu, orang yang telah merusak dan menghancurkan hidup Byun Baekhyun. Junmyeon tahu karena wanita itu yang menceritakannya sendiri ketika Junmyeon bertanya siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas bayi yang dikandung Baekhyun kala itu.

Junmyeon sudah mencarinya kemanapun, namun bagai ditelan bumi jejak Jung Daehyun sama sekali tidak ditemukan.

"Samchon.." Jesper memanggil.

Junmyeon menoleh.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mommy lebih lama, dia pasti kesepian." Tuturnya seraya menarik tangan Junmyeon dengan gerakan menuntut membuat si lelaki dewasa terkekeh gemas sebelum kemudian mencium pipi Jesper berkali-kali.

"Samchoonn!" Jesper merengek.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Okay, okay. Kita pulang sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun masih memusatkan fokusnya pada beberapa sketsa pakaian di tangannya. Ada beberapa rancangan yang harus segera ia selesaikan sebelum memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _Designe_ r di perusahaan Junmyeon.

Bukanlah hal yang baru karena sebelumnya Baekhyun pernah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan mode ternama di kanada hingga ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menerima tawaran dari Junmyeon dan pulang ke Korea.

Lelaki itu memang mengelola sebuah perusahaan mode yang dirintisnya dua tahun lalu. Dan berkat kerja kerasnya kini perusahaan Junmyeon menjadi salah satu yang paling berpengaruh dalam bidang _Fashion_ di Korea Selatan.

Ahh, lelaki itu membanggakan meski ia pernah mengalami masa-masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

Jika Baekhyun pikir-pikir ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang mengalami pahit getirnya kehidupan dan harus dilalui tanpa kedua orangtua.

Junmyeon pun pernah mengalaminya.

Bedanya, Junmyeon memiliki banyak aset berharga yang ditinggalkan oleh Heechul saat itu. Karena Heechul dulunya adalah seorang wanita karir yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan sebelum kemudian kemalangan menimpa hidupnya.

Heechul harus berhadapan dengan hukum wanita itu di vonis belasan tahun penjara dan harus rela meninggalkan Junmyeon yang saat itu masih berusia belia seorang diri, karena pada kenyataannya Heechul adalah orangtua tunggal.

Baekhyun tidak tahu persis kasusnya seperti apa karena baik Heechul maupun Junmyeon tidak pernah menceritakannya secara rinci. Baekhyun mengerti, siapa juga yang ingin mengungkit hal-hal menyakitkan?

Baekhyun masih ingat ketika Heechul membawanya pergi ke kanada dan menetap di sana. Dan Junmyeon menyambutnya dengan sangat baik, lelaki itu begitu penyayang. Menyayangi Baekhyun seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Oh ya, saat itu Junmyeon masih menyandang status sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu Universitas terbaik di Amerika.

Satu hal yang tak pernah Baekhyun sangka, bahwa Heechul benar-benar memiliki aset kekayaan yang tidak main-main. Dan Baekhyun kagum Junmyeon begitu pintarmengelolanya dengan baik.

Heechul bahkan sanggup membiayayai pendidikan Baekhyun dan memasukkannya ke salah satu Universitas ternama di kanada, ya tentu saja setelah Baekhyun melahirkan Jesper hingga wanita itu lulus sebagai sarjana jurusan _Fashion Design_ terbaik berkat kecerdasannya.

Baekhyun tidak pernah berhenti bersyukur mempunyai Heechul di hidupnya. Wanita itu menjaga Jesper dengan baik saat Baekhyun harus berjuang mengais ilmu.

Semuanya tidak mudah, tentu. Menjadi ibu di usia yang begitu muda adalah hal yang tidak mudah dijalani. Baekhyun harus membagi fokusnya kesana kemari, namun di atas semua itu ia tetap mengutamakan Jesper.

Meskipun selalu ada saja orang yang menghakiminya karena ia seorang _Single Parent._

Tidak masalah. Selama tidak ada yang menyentuh putranya, Baekhyun hanya akan menganggap itu semua angin lalu.

 **.**

Baekhyun membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian ia menengadah dan melirik kearah jam dinding. Jarum pendek bertengger di angka sebelas. Wanita itu menghela napas, sudah larut malam dan ia tidak menyadarinya. Baekhyun melepas kacamata lantas merapikan tumpukan sketsa dan setelahnya bangkit dari meja kerja.

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan berbaring di samping Jesper, mengamati wajah malaikatnya yang tengah terlelap. Tangan Baekhyun terulur, menutupi tubuh Jesper dengan selimut sebelum kemudian mencium dan medekap putranya tersebut. "I'm really sorry." Bisiknya pelan. "Mommy sudah keterlaluan tadi siang dan sudah melukai perasaanmu." Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Mommy menyesal, maukah Jesper memaafkan Mommy?"Baekhyun bergumam sendiri masih menatap wajah tertidur Jesper lalu menghelas napas pelan sebelum kemudian ikut memejamkan mata, menyusul Jesper ke alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

" _Where are we going?"_ Tanya Jesper seraya memasang sabuk pengaman dengan susah payah.

Melihat itu Baekhyun terkekeh gemas. "Kita akan bertemu Halmoni." Sahutnya seraya membantu putranya memasang sabuk pengaman.

Jesper menengadah, menatap ibunya dengan berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengangguk sebelum kemudian melajukan kendaraannya keluar dari area _Basemen_ t. Wanita itu mengemudi dengan santai, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan saat mendengar Jesper menyanyikan sebuah lagu dalam Bahasa Korea, sesekali ia tertawa pelan saat putranya itu salah mengucapkan lirik. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia membawa kendaraannya memasuki komplek pemakaman.

Jesper menegakkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menoleh kearah luar, memperhatikan luasnya hamparan hijau yang di penuhi gundukan rumput dan beragam ukuran marmer mengilat hingga kemudian atensinya teralih pada Baekhyun saat mobil yang dikendarai ibunya itu terhenti.

"Bisa tolong Mommy bawakan ini?" Baekhyun meraih sebuah buket bunga mawar putih yang ia simpan di kursi belakang.

Jesper mengangguk, kemudian mendekap buket tersebut. Ia menunggu ibunya turun dan membukakan pintu mobil.

"Dimana Heechul Halmoni?" Tanya Jesper berjalan di samping ibunya tangannya masih setia mendekap buket bunga.

"Sayang, kita tidak akan bertemu dengan Heechul Halmoni." Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan dengan penuh perhatian.

Jesper tidak mengerti, tadi ibunya bilang akan bertemu dengan Halmoni. Dan sekarang bilang tidak akan bertemu Halmoni. Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya maklum, orang dewasa memang sulit diprediksi. Namun Jesper tetap mengikuti langkah ibunya, hingga beberapa langkah setelahnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah marmer hitam beralaskan rumput.

Baekhyun berlutut menghadap Jesper, mengelus rambutnya sembari tersenyum. "Sekarang Jesper letakkan bunganya di sana, dan beri salam kepada Halmoni."

Jesper menatap ibunya sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk patuh. Tangan mungilnya meletakkan bunga di atas marmer, setelahnya bocah lucu itu membungkukkan badan. "Annyeonghaseyo Halmoni." Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan kemudian berbisik pelan. "Siapa dia, mom? Kenapa aku harus memanggilnya Halmoni?" Tanyanya polos.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Dia Halmoni Jesper juga, maukah Jesper menganggapnya begitu?" Tangan Baekhyun mengusap nama 'Byun Hana' yang terukir jelas di atas marmer. "Maukah Jesper menyayanginya seperti Jesper menyayangi Heechul Halmoni?"

"Hn!" Jesper mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang. "Bukankah Mommy selalu bilang kalau menyayangi seseorang itu menyenangkan? Tentu aku akan menyayangi Halmoni." Lanjutnya kemudian membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk bocah itu dan menciumnya dengan gemas.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengunjungi makam Hana, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Jesper berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan. Lantas ia menghentikan mobilnya di area parkir supermarket.

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Okay." Baekhyun mendorong _Trolley_ dan Jesper naik di atasnya. Sejenak Baekhyun merasa risih dengan beberapa tatapan setiap lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya, karena Baekhyun tahu jelas jenis tatapan itu. Lelaki mata keranjang memiliki tatapan yang khas, sama seperti lelaki bajingan itu.

Lelaki yang dikenalnya dengan nama Jung Daehyun. Baekhyun semakin membencinya setiap kali mengingat apa yang telah lelaki itu perbuat padanya.

"Mom, bisa turunkan aku? Aku ingin mengambil es krimnya sendiri." Pinta Jesper.

"Oh baiklah sayang." Baekhyun menggendong Jesper dan kemudian menurunkan bocah itu dari _Trolley._

"It's okay. Aku bisa sendiri." Kukuh Jesper saat ibunya hendak membantunya mengambil es krim.

"Benarkah? Lantas apa yang tidak boleh kau ambil?"

" _Strawberry ice cream._ " Jesper menyahut dengan cepat.

"Good boy." Baekhyun melirik ke berbagai arah kemudian netranya menemukan apa yang ia cari. "Hei, Mommy harus membeli itu." Baekhyun menunjuk sesuatu dan Jesper mengikuti arah pandangnya. "Jesper tunggu di sini sebentar, mengerti?"

"Okay, aku tidak akan kemana-mana." Sahut bocah itu kemudian.

Sesaat setelah ibunya mendorong _Trolley_ dan berjalan menuju tempat yang sebenarnya tidak jauh darinya, Jesper langsung menjatuhkan pilihannya pada es krim rasa cokelat.

Ya, cokelat ada favoritnya.

Tangan mungilnya terulur hendak mengambil es krim tersebut namun pada saat yang sama satu tangan lain ikut terulur dan mengambil es krim yang sama.

Jesper menengadah, menatap lelaki dewasa di sampingnya dengan pandangan heran. Ya, jika saja lelaki itu tidak memakai masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Penampilannya juga aneh menurut Jesper, orang dewasa itu terlihat seperti karakter film kartun yang sering Jesper tonton, dimana mereka berperan sebagai penjahat yang tengah menyamar.

Dua tangan yang berbeda ukuran itu memegang es krim yang sama. Keduanya kemudian saling melempar tatap dalam diam, seolah tengah memikirkan strategi yang bagus agar es krim tersebut dapat sepenuhnya berada dalam genggamannya.

"Es krim ini milikku." Kata si orang dewasa sambil melirik ke sekitar dengan waspada, gelagatnya terlihat seperti tahanan yang melarikan diri dari penjara.

"Excuse me, sir. Tapi aku yang lebih dulu melihatnya." Jesper menyahut tak terima.

Lelaki itu tampak menyapu isi box es krim dan mencari rasa cokelat yang sama namun tak menemukannya. Hanya tersisa satu dan itu pun yang tengah ia pegang bersamaan dengan bocah di sampingnya. "Kau bisa memilih rasa lain, vanilla atau strawberry. Rasa cokelat ini milikku." Katanya setengah jengkel, matanya kembali memperhatikan sekitar.

"Aku tidak suka rasa vanilla, dan aku tidak bisa memakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan strawberry." Jesper menyahut lagi tak mau kalah.

Lelaki itu menatap Jesper dengan seksama saat mendengar penuturannya tentang strawberry yang juga sangat ia hindari untuk dikonsumsi. Ia menggeram gemas saat matanya melihat beberapa orang memandangnya dengan curiga, bahkan beberapa dari mereka sudah ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel.

Sial.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengalah, bocah!" Tuturnya dan sejurus kemudian ia melangkah menjauhi tempat itu dengan terburu-buru.

Jesper memandang punggung lelaki itu dengan bingung. Sampai menit berikutnya ia mendengar suara sang ibu. "Hei, kau sudah mendapatkan es krimmu?" Baekhyun menghampiri Jesper yang justru terlihat melamun.

Bocah itu menengadah dan menunjukkan es krim yang ada di tangannya.

"Okay. Ah ya, Mommy tadi melihat Jesper berbicara dengan seseorang." Baekhyun kembali mendorong _Trolley._

" _Yeah, He's weird."_ Jesper menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya memasang wajah seolah ia merasa begitu heran. Kakinya mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

" _Really? What are you two talking about?"_

"Nothing much." Jesper mengangkat bahu. "Hanya berebut es krim cokelat." Ia menambahkan dengan masam. "Bukankah dia terlalu tua untuk berdebat dengan anak kecil sepertiku?" Lanjutnya terdengar jengkel, sementara wajahnya sudah merengut sempurna.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan sebelum kemudian dengan sigap membawa Jesper menepi ketika beberapa wanita dan remaja berlarian dan nyaris menabrak putranya tersebut.

Mereka terlihat antusias dan terburu-buru.

"Benarkah ada Park Chanyeol? Dimana dia?"

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia yakin tidak salah dan gadis-gadis berseragam sekolah itu mengatakan demikian. Mendadak jantungnya berpacu di luar frekuensi, ia meremas dadanya yang perlahan terasa sesak membuat fokusnya menguap hingga tanpa sadar Jesper sudah tidak lagi berada di sampingnya.

"Oh, J-jesper.." Wanita itu meracau tak jelas, setengah berlari mencari keberadaan putranya, berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf saat tidak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang.

Baekhyun terlihat panik,berkali-kali memanggil nama putranya dengan berlari tak tentu arah hingga tanpa sadar ia mendekati kerumunan dan kemudian menghelas napas lega saat netranya menangkap sosok Jesper di tengah kerumunan orang-orang yang didominasi oleh wanita dan gadis remaja tersebut.

Baekhyun merasa penasaran tatkala meliaht meraka semua menjerit antusias dibarengi tatapan penuh kagum dan memuja, kemudian matanya kembali melirik pada Jesper. Putranya itu tampak bergeming di tempat, mata bulatnya tak berkedip, memandang lurus ke depan dan membuat Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang putranya tersebut.

 _Deg_.

Seorang lelaki yang tengah sibuk berfoto dengan beberapa wanita menyapa penglihatannya, Baekhyun tidak perlu berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan apa yang ia lihat, karena sosok itu begitu nyata. Maka Baekhyun menegang di posisi, langkahnya seolah terpaku di tempat.

Bahkan ia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menghampiri Jesper.

Baekhyun hendak memalingkan wajah, karena entah mengapa dadanya merasa retak ketika menatap sosok itu. Namun niatnya terinterupsi, korneanya melebar tatkala sepasang mata tajam milik lelaki itu mengarah kepadanya, maka keduanya saling melempar pandang dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

Dan Baekhyun melihat itu, tatapan penuh kilat amarah masih terpendam di sepasang irisnya yang kelam.

Sama seperti dulu.

Park Chanyeol masih begitu membencinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

AN:  
Yeayyy updatenya berjamaah loh sama author lain karena pada hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini mas CY ulang tahun! Yeayy!  
Happy Birthday to you :* Semakin ganteng ya mas, semoga semakin harmonis sama uri B dan kasih kita lebih banyak lagi moment keleyan uhukk pokoknya semoga panjjjaaaaang….. :V

Oh ya, say hello to Jesper… ehehehe


	6. Chapter 6

**Supposed**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Dan ternyata benar, waktu memang tidak pernah berkompromi. Ia terus berjalan dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya hal yang begitu destruktif. Akan ada banyak yang ia ambil, perlahan namun pasti meleburkan sebagian yang tersimpan dalam memori. Ada pula yang beranggapan bahwa detak jarum jam yang terus bergerak sama halnya seperti obat, sedikit demi sedikit menyembuhkan rasa sakit dan mengikis hati yang semula teriris.

Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak berbicara mengenai dirinya.

Dia adalah penganut paham apa yang telah retak tidak akan kembali ke bentuk semula. Dia tidak pernah percaya omong kosong yang mengatakan bahwa semua akan membaik hanya dengan mengikuti bagaimana musim silih berganti. Disaat yang lain percaya bahwa waktu juga mampu mengubah seseorang, Chanyeol adalah satu-satunya yang tidak setuju, menurutnya itu adalah hal yang paling konyol dan dia tidak pernah berniat mengubah keyakinannya tersebut, namun kemudian satu hal menyadarkannya secara telak dan menghantamnya ke titik terlemah.

Hari ini dia tahu bahwa waktu adalah sebentuk kekuatan yang begitu luar biasa.

Logikanya, jika bumi saja mampu digerakkan sehingga mendatangkan fajar serta senja dan menggantikan birunya cakrawala dengan gelap yang dipenuhi gemintang, maka bukankah hal yang mungkin bahwa masa juga mampu mengubah apapun yang bahkan bersifat jauh lebih lemah?

Ya. Termasuk manusia.

Dan sialnya bagi Chanyeol, wanita itu adalah salah satunya.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa waktu akan dengan kejam mengubah seorang gadis yang amat ia benci menjadi wanita yang mampu membuat lelaki itu menatapnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Byun Baekhyun. Dia bukanlah lagi seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut lepek yang terguyur air hujan, dia bahkan bukan lagi seseorang dengan luka memar di seluruh wajah seperti yang Chanyeol temui di ruang kesehatan enam tahun silam.

Seolah menjadi sosok asing yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris tidak mengenalinya, wanita itu kini menjelma menjadi seseorang dengan visual yang mampu memikat hati para lelaki.

Dia begitu memesona.

Dan Chanyeol tidak mengelak bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat terprovokasi.

Namun tentu saja ia amat menyesalinya.

Karena Demi Tuhan.

Enam tahun, Chanyeol mencarinya selama itu, dengan tujuan yang sama. Kelak ketika ia berhasil menemukannya, Chanyeol bahkan bersumpah akan langsung membunuhnya.

Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Namun saat ini hal itu terdengar seperti bualan yang begitu konyol.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol menghela napas dengan kasar, mengabaikan sang manager dengan segala omelannya yang membosankan.

Ahh ya, jika bukan karena Jongdae yang mendadak menariknya keluar dari kerumunan penggemar, mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sudah berhasil menyeret wanita sialan itu ke sudut basement lantas menciumnya dengan marah sebelum kemudian membunuhnya di tempat.

" _Shit!"_

Jongdae yang tak lain adalah sang manager nyaris melompat dari kursi kemudi saat Chanyeol mengumpat kasar. Lalu melirik ke belakang melalui kaca.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol garang.

Jongdae berdeham. "Jadi, sekali lagi kuingatkan! Jangan pernah berani berkeliaran di tempat umum! Kau ini seorang _Public Figure_ , bahkan bayi saja bisa mengenalimu,Park Chanyeol." Ujarnya dengan geram.

"Kenapa Hyung menarikku tadi? Kau mengacaukan segalanya!" Chanyeol meraung marah.

"Lantas? Kau lebih memilih menjadi santapan lapar para penggemarmu? Begitu?" Balas Jongdae tak mau kalah.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan memilih bungkam.

Setelah diselimuti kesunyian beberapa saat, ia akhirnya kembali bersuara. "Aku ingin Hyung mencari informasi." Katanya kepada Jongdae.

"Aku managermu, bukan detektif!"

"Aku akan membayarmu secara terpisah untuk pekerjaan ini. Cari tahu tentang Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada dingin saat nama itu terlontar dari mulutnya. "Akan kuberi rinciannya padamu nanti."

Ada jeda beberapa jenak sebelum kemudian Jongdae menyahut setuju. Tidak ada yang bisa lelaki itu lakukan, karena terkadang ia merasa ngeri ketika suatu waktu Chanyeol berubah menjadi sosok asing yang memendam begitu banyak kemarahan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Akh, pelan-pelan Eonni." Kyungsoo meringis ketika Minseok memberi antiseptik pada luka memar di sudut bibirnya.

"Bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan?" Tanya Minseok terdengar jengkel. "Alasan apalagi yang akan kau berikan kepada wartawan jika melihatmu babak belur lagi seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Menurutmu? Haruskah aku mengatakan kepada mereka semua bahwa ayahku sendiri yang telah menyiksaku?" Ia terkekeh renyah, meski pada saat yang sama rasa ngilu menjalar di sebagian rahangnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Do Kyungsoo." Minseok menggeram gemas. "Kau memang harus melakukannya, bila perlu laporkan saja tua bangka itu ke polisi."

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sahut wanita itu setelah Minseok selesai mengobati beberapa memar di wajahnya.

"Kali ini apa? Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya? Apa dia mengancammu?" Minseok kembali, kali ini terdengar lebih halus.

Kyungsoo menunduk bungkam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menengadah. "Karena dia ayahku."

"Tidak. Dia bukan ayahmu. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Tapi dia bukan ayahmu, dia tidak ada ikatan apapun denganmu selain karena dia mengadopsimu sebagai anak." Jelas Minseok dengan tegas. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega mangatakannya, namun melihat Kyungsoo yang kerap kali mengunjungi apartmentnya dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti saat ini membuat wanita itu merasa iba, karena ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo seperti keluarganya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tertegun selama beberapa saat, hati kecilnya membenarkan ucapan Minseok.

Ya. Lelaki itu memang bukan ayahnya.

Enam tahun lalu, Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa hidupnya akan berubah setelah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Do. Dan itu memang terjadi, perlahan Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi seorang puteri yang hidup dalam kemewahan, dilimpahi kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan ayah. Seperti apa yang ia impikan sewaktu kecil.

Itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Namun seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa tiada satu pun hal yang abadi di dunia ini, maka secara perlahan kehangatan yang menyelimuti Kyungsoo mulai berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membuatnya menggigil, hal-hal manis yang bahkan belum lama ia rasakan seolah menjadi hambar, semua kebahagiaan itu lenyap seketika manakala seseorang yang baru ia anggap sebagai ibu harus pergi karena sang pemilik kehidupan merenggutnya dalam sebuah kecelakaan yang amat tragis.

Kyungsoo berpikir jika saja ia tidak terlibat mungkin ayahnya tidak akan melampiaskan semua kemarahan itu kepada dirinya.

Ya, jika saja waktu itu ibunya tidak berniat menjemputnya ke sekolah.

Jika saja seperti itu, mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang seorang ayah. Dan lelaki tua itu mungkin tidak akan menjelma menjadi pecandu alkohol yang mana ketika kesadarannya hanya tinggal setengah, maka ia akan memukuli Kyungsoo hingga babak belur, sebentuk pelampiasan karena menurutnya Kyungsoo tidaklah lebih dari pembawa sial, Kyungsoo yang membuat lelaki itu kehilangan orang ia kasihi, istri tercintanya.

Awalnya memang sangat sulit, namun Kyungsoo merasa ia harus bertahan. Karena ia adalah seseorang yang dikenal semua orang,dan itu membuatnya sadar, tidak masalah jika ia harus menjadi sasaran amukan ayahnya, tidak masalah jika wajahnya harus terus-menerus dihiasi luka lebam, karena ia tidak ingin membuat _image-_ nya sebagai putri dari pengusaha kaya dan terhormat tercoreng jika ia melaporkan semua kekerasan yang diterimanya, akan ada banyak yang tidak percaya karena ayahnya memiliki otoritas. Dan lagi, semua orang tidak boleh tahu bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang anak yang diadopsi dari panti asuhan kumuh.

Karena Kyungsoo sangat menghindari hal-hal yang berpotensi membuatnya terlihat hina dan rendah.

Wanita itu masih terhanyut dalam lamunannya ketika ponselnya menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia sedikti tersentak sebelum kemudian membaca isi pesan tersebut.

"Eonni, aku harus ke kantor. Managerku ingin mendiskusikan beberapa pekerjaan." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan gestur terburu-buru, wanita itu bangkit dan menyambar tasnya.

Sesaat sebelum ia melangkah, Minseok meraih tangannya.

Kyungsoo berbalik, lalu mengernyit ketika Minseok meraih sebuah syal.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah ingin terlihat menyedihkan, jadi kau harus menyembunyikan wajahmu yang seperti ini dengan baik." Ujar Minseok seraya melilitkan syal pada bagian leher Kyungsoo hingga menutup sebagian wajahnya. "Nah, ini lebih baik. Jangan lupa pakai kacamatamu" Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum puas.

Kyungsoo tertegun, Minseok memang orang yang baik. Kyungsoo mengenal wanita itu karena ia berprofesi sebagai _Make-up Artist_. Mereka sering terlibat kerjasama hingga hubungan keduanya menjadi lebih dekat satu sama lain.

Minseok adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Namun terkadang sikapnya yang terlalu baik dan perhatian selalu berhasil mengingatkan Kyungsoo kepada seseorang yang dulu ia kenal.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu merasa harus berdiri terlalu lama di depan pintu apartment Minseok ketika masa lalu itu kembali mengecohnya, wanita itu memilih melangkah dengan pasti dan memasuki elevator yang membawanya ke lantai _Basement_.

Langkah Kyungsoo semakin intens sembari sesekali ia mengeratkan mantel serta membenarkan letak kacamata, wanita itu menghembuskan napas pelan saat sudah berada di dalam mobilnya. Ia hendak menyalakan mesin namun pada saat yang sama netranya menangkap seorang lelaki yang tak asing berdiri tak jauh dari kendaraannya. Lelaki itu menghadap kepada seorang wanita dan mereka terlihat tengah berbicara satu sama lain.

Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak peduli dengan keberadaan lelaki itu, karena ia merasa orang itu tidak penting untuk ia sapa setelah enam tahun tidak berjumpa, dan perlu diingatkan bahwa dulu hubungan mereka tidak cukup baik. Namun wanita yang tengah berbincang dengan lelaki tersebut berhasil membuat Kyungsoo enggan mengalihkan perhatian, dan tubuhnya seketika diselimuti oleh gigil. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk sekedar menginjak pedal gas dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

Lantas, siapa bocah laki-laki yang digendongnya?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Ini nyaris senja, dan Baekhyun baru sampai di apartment.

Alasannya, selain karena jalanan yang dipadati oleh ratusan kendaraan sehingga membuat lalu lintas terkendala macet, Baekhyun juga merasa ia harus mengemudi dengan lebih hati-hati mengingat dirinya tidak dalam keadaan yang baik. Ia tidak ingin ambil resiko tentang apapun yang berpotensi membuat keselamatannya dan juga Jesper terancam.

Selama perjalanannya menuju apartment, Baekhyun tidak berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu.

Oh, jangan salah paham.

Itu bukan karena ia merindukan lelaki itu setelah enam tahun tidak saling bertemu, hanya saja pertanyaan yang sama kembali memutari benak Baekhyun.

Mengapa lelaki itu selalu menatapnya dengan kebencian yang melekat?

Bahkan setelah semua ini. Kalaupun ada suatu hal yang tidak Baekhyun ketahui, tidak apa-apa. Jangan memberitahunya. Hanya saja, apakah bahkan lelaki itu tidak lelah?

Tidakkah dia ingin berdamai dengan waktu dan meninggalkan semua kebencian yang dipendamnya?

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya pelan, lalu melirik Jesper yang sedari tadi terlelap. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya, lalu membuka pintu belakang, wanita itu menggaruk pelipis seraya meringis melihat kantung belanjaan.

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang selama beberapa saat, memikirkan strategi yang bagus tentang bagaimana caranya membawa semua belanjaannya dan Jesper secara bersamaan?

Baekhyun kembali membuka pintu depan, mencondongkan tubuh guna mengambil ikat rambut di dalam tasnya. Wanita itu melipat lengan kemeja sebelum kemudian mengikat rambutnya dengan asal.

Pertama-tama Baekhyun menurunkan belanjaannya, lalu ia beralih ke kursi depan dan membawa Jesper ke dalam gendongannya, dengan sedikit usaha ia mulai meraih satu persatu kantung belanjaan tadi dan ya, berkat kegigihannya Baekhyun berhasil menenteng semua itu tanpa harus melepas dekapannya pada Jesper.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Baekhyun mulai melangkah, sedikit kesulitan namun ia bisa mengatasinya.

Atau mungkin tidak, karena ketika _stiletto_ -nya bahkan belum membawa langkah wanita itu lebih jauh, sebagian dari kantong belanja yang ia bawa lepas dari pegangannya dan terjatuh dengan tidak elit.

Okay, ini salahnya. Karena Baekhyun hanya fokus pada apa yang ia bawa dan melupakan keadaan sekitar sehingga tanpa disengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

"Oh maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun kepayahan, sebisa mungkin melirik melalui punggung Jesper kepada seorang lelaki yang tampak tengah berlutut membantunya mengambil kantung belanjaan.

"Tidak masalah." Sahut lelaki itu seraya berdiri menenteng barang-barang milik Baekhyun. Ia hendak menambahi beberapa kata namun lidahnya mendadak kelu, matanya terkunci pada sosok wanita yang tengah menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki di hadapannya.

Baekhyun menelan kering, dari awal ia merasa tidak asing dengan suara lelaki tersebut. Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa takdir akan mempertemukannya lagi dengan lelaki itu.

Sebagai tambahan, Baekhyun bahkan dibuat terkejut karena lelaki itu akan menjelma menjadi orang yang terlihat begitu berbeda.

Jika dulu Baekhyun kerap kali melihat lelaki itu dengan seragamnya yang kusut, kini stelan jas formal membalut tubuh tingginya dengan sempurna, tidak ada lagi rambut berantakan akibat kebiasaannya yang tertidur di sembarang tempat, tidak ada lagi mata mengantuk yang dulu seringkali Baekhyun jumpai. Lelaki itu kini bertransformasi menjadi seseorang dengan aura yang sarat akan profesionalitas.

Ahh, mungkin hanya satu hal yang tidak berubah dari lelaki itu.

Dia masih terlihat tampan, atau lebih tampan?

Tidak. bahkan terlalu tampan, begitu surealis. Seperti tokoh komik yang melompat ke dunia manusia.

"Umm.." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menghela pelan. "Hai.. S-sehun sunbae." Dari sekian banyak kata hanya itu yang terlontar.

Oh Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, jelas canggung. "Oh ya.. Hai." Setelah berhasil menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang mendadak menggila, akhirnya lelaki itu buka suara.

Baekhyun melirik ke sembarang arah dengan gusar, bukan tanpa alasan, jika saja lelaki itu tidak menatapnya dengan cara yang membuat kedua lutut Baekhyun seolah mencair.

Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun segugup ini?

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sehun, mencoba membuat suasana sedikit mencair.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk.

Sehun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Lalu netranya teralih kepada sosok kecil yang masih tertidur dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

Dari caranya mendekap bocah itu dengan posesif dan terkesan begitu melindungi, Sehun tahu satu hal bahwa Baekhyun sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

Lelaki itu mendengus pelan. "Kau.. tidak terduga." Ujarnya terdengar dingin dan sejurus kemudian berbalik, ia hendak menjauh dan berjalan menuju mobilnya, namun pada langkah ketiga ia kembali membalikkan tubuh, lantas membawa langkahnya kembali kearah Baekhyun, satu tangannya masih menenteng kantung belanjaan wanita itu sementara satu tangannya yang lain terangkat, lalu menunjuk dengan ragu, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat gusar. "Are you married?!" Tanyanya tanpa sadar bahwa nada suaranya terdengar tidak bersahabat.

Okay, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Oh Sehun.

Baekhyun masih mematung di posisinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang saat ini terjadi.

Ini terlalu canggung.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan, sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang Sehun lontarkan.

Sehun membuka sedikit mulutnya, hendak buka suara namun urung terjadi. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas, sebentuk rasa lega berpendar di dadanya.

Dan untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui mengapa.

Lelaki itu mengambil alih semua kantung belanjaan dari tangan Baekhyun. "Lantai berapa?" Tanyanya singkat. "Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae." Lelaki itu memperingatkan dengan tegas sebelum kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju elevator, namun sesaat kemudian ia menoleh kepada Baekhyun, wanita itu masih terdiam sambil menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun kemudian tersadar, ia mengekori Sehun setelah sebelumnya lelaki itu menyentakkan kepala, memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mengikutinya.

Dan lagi, Baekhyun harus terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu canggung karena berada dalam satu lift bersama Sehun.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti, mengapa demikian? Mengapa sekarang ia merasa begitu segan terhadap lelaki itu?

Ahh, mungkin karena Sehun sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang terlihat tidak sembarangan. Lelaki itu tampak seperti orang yang sangat penting.

" _Your son?"_ Sehun bertanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Baekhyun.

"Hn." Sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Sehun mengangguk paham, sebentuk reaksi yang membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya.

Terang saja, Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa statusnya yang belum menikah namun telah memiliki seorang putra akan mengudang tanda tanya besar dari setiap orang.

Namun Sehun tidak, lelaki itu terlihat biasa saja. Bahkan tidak ada sedikit pun raut penasaran yang terpatri di wajahnya. Dan dari dulu Baekhyun selalu ingin tahu, apakah seorang Oh Sehun memang dilahirkan sebagai sosok yang tidak pernah banyak berkomentar?

"Mom.." suara mengantuk itu terdengar, membuat Baekhyun maupun Sehun terlempar dari lamunannya masing-masing.

"Hei, kita hampir sampai. Tidak apa-apa sayang, kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Ucap Baekhyun setengah berbisik, lalu mendekap Jesper semakin erat, mengelus punggung bocah itu dengan lembut hingga mencapai puncak kepalanya. Nada suara Jesper yang terdengar lelah membuatnya tidak tega dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan putranya itu kembali terlelap.

Sehun memperhatikan dengan seksama, mungkin lelaki itu tengah bertanya-tanya apakah seorang wanita dengan aura keibuan melekat yang berdiri di sampingnya itu benar-benar Byun Baekhyun? Apakah dia si gadis kaku yang dulu kerap kali terlihat repot dengan menenteng buku-buku pelajaran di setiap kesempatan?

Kini ada begitu banyak hal mengangumkan tentang Byun Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan kata-kata, karena yang pasti keberadaan wanita itu saja sudah cukup membuat Sehun kesulitan untuk menjaga agar detak jantungnya tetap berada pada frekuensi yang normal.

Akan tetapi dari semua hal, Sehun merasa bersyukur karena wanita itu terlihat jauh lebih baik dari yang terakhir ia ingat. Setidaknya tidak ada lagi Byun Baekhyun yang kerap kali diselimuti kabut kesedihan seperti dulu.

Pintu elevator terbuka, Baekhyun melangkah lebih dulu dan Sehun mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka masih terjebak dalam kebisuan sampai Baekhyun menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu apartmentnya. Wanita itu menekan nomor pin sebelum kemudian membuka pintu."Umm, masuklah." Ujarnya setengah menoleh ke arah Sehun, jujur saja lengan dan bahunya sudah terasa sangat pegal karena menggendong Jesper sedari tadi.

Sementara Baekhyun melangkah menuju kamar untuk menidurkan putranya, Sehun berjalan menuju _Pantry_ dan meletakkan barang belanjaan wanita itu di sana.

Baekhyun kembali dari kamar, langkahnya melambat saat melihat Sehun tengah sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang melalui telepon.

Tak berapa lama lelaki itu memutus percakapan, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter dari darinya.

Keduanya saling melempar tatap dalam kebingungan.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua tangan, wanita itu berdeham untuk menghilangkan canggung. _"Would you like some tea? Or coffee?"_ Tanyanya setelah memastikan bahwa nada suaranya jauh dari kata gugup.

Sehun menggeleng, ia menggaruk tengkuk. "I have to go." Ia menyahut seraya mengangkat ponselnya. "Panggilan darurat." Lalu meringis pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan mengekori Sehun menuju pintu. "Terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Lelaki itu berbalik ketika sudah sampai di ambang pintu. " _No prob."_ Ia menyahut singkat namun sesaat ia kembali bersuara. " _It's a long time. Nice to see you again."_ Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, lelaki itu melenggang keluar dari kediaman wanita itu.

Baekhyun mematung seraya memandangi pintu apartmentnya dengan seksama, mulutnya setengah terbuka lalu menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa dan memghembuskannya dalam satu helaan panjang.

 **.**

Sehun menghentikan langkah, lalu berbalik dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada pintu apartment Baekhyun. "Aku lupa memberitahu satu hal." Ia bergumam pelan. "Kau sangat cantik." Lanjut lelaki itu sebelum kemudian menarik sebuah senyum tipis yang tidak kentara.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjang setelah semuanya tuntas, aroma seks masih menguar memenuhi udara tatkala ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Lelaki itu kembali sesaat setelah membersihkan diri dan mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Apartemenmu lumayan." Suara itu membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh, memusatkan netranya kepada seorang wanita berwajah setengah pucat yang terbalut selimut dan baru saja mucul dari balik gorden balkon.

Well, Chanyeol tidak sering melakukannya. Lelaki itu hanya akan melibatkan wanita dan seks ketika ia merasa tengah membutuhkannya. Saat di mana seluruh ruang dalam benaknya dipenuhi oleh kekacauan.

"Aku harus pergi." Ujar Chanyeol setelah meneguk minumannya.

" _Wait.. what?"_ si wanita mengernyit tak paham.

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

Tapi bohong. Itu hanya basa-basi.

Percayalah. Urusannya dengan wanita itu sudah selesai.

Chanyeol kerap kali mengatakan hal itu kepada partner _One Night Stand_ -nya yang lain dan setidaknya janji-janji yang ia lontarkan akan berhasil membungkam mereka. Karena Chanyeol merasa harus menjaga reputasinya dengan baik sebagai seseorang yang dikenal banyak orang. Ia juga tidak sembarang memilih wanita dan hanya rekan satu profesi yang kerap kali ia jadikan mainan di atas ranjang.

Lelaki itu melenggang keluar dari apartmentnya. Hunian itu sebenarnya bukan tempat tinggalnya, Chanyeol memang sengaja membeli unit apartment tersebut untuk keperluan tertentu.

Karena hal yang paling ia hindari adalah membawa wanita dan menyetubuhi mereka di rumahnya.

Itu kotor.

Chanyeol telah sampai di lantai _Basement_ , lalu ponselnya berdering.

"Oh, Hyung." Ujarnya setelah menggeser tombol hijau.

" _Aku rasa kau harus tahu bahwa Omma sudah mengganti Brand Ambassador untuk Department Store kita dengan artis lain."_ Kris langsung mengoceh dengan informasi yang ia berikan.

"Lantas?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Lelaki itu menaikkan sebelah alis tatkala mendengar Kris mendengus di seberang sana.

" _Bisakah kau memberi banyak perhatian pada perusahaan kita selain karirmu sendiri?"_

Chanyeol tertawa. "Dari dulu Hyung tahu aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal merepotkan seperti itu. Lagipula aku yakin Hyung bisa mengatasinya dengan baik."

Memang benar, Chanyeol tidak pernah ingin ikut campur dengan segala urusan mengenai bisnis keluarganya. Selain karena ia lebih menyukai bidang seni, ada orang yang lebih ahli dan pantas untuk mengendalikan semua itu. Dan Kris lah orangnya.

" _Chanyeol-a.. Aku selalu berterimakasih kau dan ibumu memberiku kepercayaan penuh untuk memegang kendali perusahaan—"_

"Kau mulai lagi? dia ibumu juga jika kau lupa Wu Yifan-ssi." Chanyeol menyela dengan cepat, ia tidak pernah suka jika Kris merasa dirinya adalah orang lain di keluarga Park hanya karena ayahnya telah meninggal dunia dua tahun yang lalu. Karena bagi Chanyeol hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dan Kris tetaplah bagian dari keluarga Park. Semua orang menyukai lelaki itu, dia adalah seorang jenius. Bahkan Sojin pun tak ragu untuk menjadikan Kris sebagai wakil CEO Park Group karena pencapaiannya yang luar biasa.

Kris mendengus untuk ke sekian kalinya. " _Masalahnya Omma juga akan menjadikanmu sebagai partner untuk artis pilihannya. Dan aku tahu dari dulu kau tidak pernah bersedia menjadi Brand Ambassador untuk Department Store kita, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tahu betul Omma tidak suka dibantah."_ Jelas Kris secara gamblang.

Chanyeol yang hendak memasang sabuk pengaman menghentikan niatnya tersebut. Sebenarnya satu dari sekian alasan yang membuat benaknya dipenuhi kekacauan adalah ibunya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol merasa ibunya terlalu sering mencampuri kehidupan peribadinya dan menjadi lebih banyak memerintah. "Kali ini siapa yang Omma coba jodohkan denganku, Hyung? Siapa artis itu?" Ia bertanya dengan malas.

" _Do Kyungsoo."_

Dan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih konyol dari itu.

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Chanyeol berniat menyalakan mesin mobil namun pada saat yang sama seorang wanita masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di sampingnya.

Oh Chanyeol merasa ini adalah hari yang sangat buruk. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Do Kyungsoo?" ia bertanya dingin, rahangya terkatup rapat menahan gemertuk gigi.

"Aku mencarimu, dan sumber terpercaya mengatakan bahwa kau ada di sini." Sahutnya dengan santai. "Dia artis pendatang baru itu 'kan?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ahh, sebelum menemukanmu di sini aku sempat pergi ke apartemenmu dan menemukan wanita itu di sana, melihat bagaimana wajahnya terlihat lelah, sepertinya kalian habis bersenang-senang. Bukankah begitu?" Lanjut Kyungsoo masih dengan sikapnya yang santai. Meskipun diam-diam ia merasa senang karena artis pendatang baru yang Chanyeol jadikan mainan itu terlihat begitu takut saat mendapati dirinya berdiri di depan pintu apartment Chanyeol. Mungkin benar, bahwa semua orang menganggap dirinya dengan lelaki itu mempunyai hubungan istimewa.

"Dan aku bertanya apa urusanmu? Untuk apa kau mencariku?" Sinis. Dan Chanyeol merasa sudah sewajarnya ia bersikap seperti itu terhadap wanita yang tak pernah gagal membuatnya muak. Meski saat ini ia merasa heran dengan penampilan Kyungsoo yang tampak lebih tertutup.

Oh, bukan karena ia menyukai bagaimana penampilan Kyungsoo seperti biasa yang katanya selalu menjadi _Trendsetter_ , hanya saja wanita itu terlihat aneh saat ini.

"Ahh ibumu ternyata benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia bahkan mengontrakku untuk beberapa musim ke depan. Kau sudah tahu perihal ini bukan? Jadi bagaimana jika kita membicarakannya sambil makan malam bersama?" Tanyanya sembari melirik jam tangan sebelum kemudian tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.

"Keluar." Titah Chanyeol terdengar tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

"Oh ayolah, jangan seperti—"

"KELUAR!" kesabaran Chanyeol menguap. Lelaki itu membentak Kyungsoo, matanya memerah marah tertuju pada wanita itu.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya erat sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangan meraih handle pintu mobil, lalu tanpa disangka ia mengingat sesuatu. Wanita itu kembali menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Ahh, kau tahu siapa yang aku temui hari ini?" Kyungsoo menyeringai, entah mengapa ia menyukai Chanyeol dalam keadaan marah, dan ia tidak akan ragu untuk membuat lelaki itu semakin emosi. "Oh sehun dan.." Wanita itu menggantung kalimatnya, menikmati sedikit demi sedikti perubahan ekspresi yang Chanyeol tunjukan. "Byun Baekhyun." Lalu kembali menyeringai tatkala wajah Chanyeol di dominasi oleh kekacauan. "Oh lucu sekali, dari dulu aku selalu penasaran tentang hubungan mereka berdua, dan siapa sangka sekarang mereka sudah bersama dan bahkan mempunyai seorang anak." Kyungsoo tertawa renyah sampai tidak ia sadari bahwa lelaki di sampingnya tengah diliputi oleh berbagai macam perasaan asing.

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merespon semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti apa. Tidak mudah untuk menjabarkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini karena yang pasti sesuatu dalam dirinya mencoba untuk meyakinkan bahwa apa yang Kyungsoo katakan hanyalah omong kosong.

Ya. Chanyeol yakin Kyungsoo tidaklah lebih dari seorang pembual ulung.

Kyungsoo menghentikan gelak tawanya, wanita itu mengernyit tidak suka manakala mendapati satu ekspresi kentara yang terpatri di wajah Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu terlihat marah besar tentu saja, namun emosi di dalamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang akan Kyungsoo sangka-sangka.

Oh yang benar saja.

Apakah Park Chanyeol tengah cemburu saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Halmoniiii.." Kaki kecilnya setengah berlari sesaat setelah ia mendapati wanita tua muncul di balik pintu apartment. Tak berapa lama tubuh mungilnya sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang nenek.

"Hallo tampan, halmoni sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Heechul sembari menciumi Jesper berkali-kali.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau Imo sudah ada di Korea." Baekhyun berseru terdengar protes, tentu saja kemunculan Heechul yang mendadak membuatnya terkejut.

"Tidak usah berlebihan, Oppamu yang menjemputku di bandara." Sahut Heechul sembari menggendong Jesper dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Nah, Oppa juga tidak memberitahuku. Menyebalkan." Baekhyun mencebikan bibirnya.

"Come on, Mom. Yang penting tidak ada yang menculik Halmoni 'kan?" Tanpa disangka-sangka Jesper membuka mulutnya dan perkataannya yang super ajaib membuat Heechul dan Baekhyun saling melempar pandang sebelum kemudian tawa mereka meledak.

"Kau pasti benar-benar cucuku, karena kau sangat pintar. Ah Halmoni ingin memelukmu sepanjang hari." Ujar Heechul dengan gemas, tangannya masih setia mendekap Jesper.

Baekhyun duduk di sofa seberang Heechul, tersenyum senang mendapati kedekatan Jesper dengan neneknya. "Apa urusan Imo sudah selesai di Canada?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Heechul mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi aku masih harus hilir mudik kesana untuk mengontrol beberapa restoran kita."

"Hmm, jika Oppa dan Imo tidak memaksaku untuk kembali ke Korea mungkin aku bisa membantu Imo mengurusi bisnis di sana."

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan." Hardik Heechul. "Memangnya mau berapa lagi kau mengasingkan diri?" Gumam wanita tua itu setengah menggerutu sambil sibuk bermain-main dengan Jesper.

Dan Baekhyun berhasil bungkam dibuatnya.

"Ahh ada kabar bagus." Kata Heechul lagi.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku baru saja mengenal seseorang. Dan kau tahu? Dia adalah putri dari seorang jaksa yang dulu terlibat dalam kasus ibumu."

Mulut Baekhyun setengah terbuka sebelum kemudian ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Benarkah? Apa Imo mendapatkan informasi atau dia mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun terdengar menuntut.

"Aku belum mendapatkan informasi apapun, tapi kau tenang saja karena dia adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan Oppamu. Dan aku sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu dengannya besok. " Heechul bisa mengerti akan reaksi yang Baekhyun tujukan. Karena ia pun begitu antusias terhadap orang yang mungkin bisa menjawab rasa penasaran yang ia pendam selama puluhan tahun.

Byun Hana.

Meskipun hati terdalam Heechul yakin bahwa Hana tidak bersalah dan hanya menjadi kambing hitam, namun ia tidak menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk membenarkan dugaannya tersebut karena ketika ia keluar dari penjara, wanita itu tidak menemukan satu pun jejak yang bersangkutan dengan kasus Hana dan Heechul semakin yakin bahwa pihak yang memiliki otoritas tinggi yang berada di balik semua itu. Namun Heechul tidak pernah menyerah untuk menemukan kebenaran, selama enam tahun wanita itu terus mencari dan akhirnya sekarang ia menemukan titik terang dan berharap bisa mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah menemukan sekolah yang bagus untuk Jesper?" Tanya Heechul lagi setelah beberapa saat diselimuti oleh keheningan.

"Aku mendapatkan beberapa rekomendasi dari Oppa, dan ada yang bagus dan cocok untuk Jesper."

"Kau sudah mendaftarkannya?"

"Ya, dan Jesper akan mulai sekolah minggu depan."

"Bukankah minggu depan kau juga mulai bekerja dengan Oppamu?"

"Ya, Oppa bilang dia adalah bos dan dia sudah memberiku ijin ketika aku harus menjemput Jesper ke sekolah." Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Oh syukurlah." Heechul menghela lega. Lalu netranya tertuju pada Jesper yang tengah asyik memainkan _Action Figure_ miliknya. "Jadi, apa Jesper senang akan sekolah?" Tanyanya kepada bocah itu.

Jesper menoleh lalu, tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, karena aku sudah besar." Sahutnya kemudian.

Heechul tertawa."Lalu,apa cita-cita Jesper? Hmm?"

Jesper mengernyit bingung, lalu melirik ibunya kepada ibunya. " _Mom, what is 'cita-cita'_?"

Baekhyun dan Heechul tertawa, lagi.

"Umm, sesuatu yang Jesper ingin lakukan di masa depan. Jesper ingin jadi apa nanti?" Baekhyun menyahut dengan penuh perhatian.

Jesper memasang wajah berpikir, sementara kedua wanita dewasa di sekitarnya tengah menunggu jawaban dengan sabar. "Ah! Aku ingin jadi seperti Ahjussi." Sahut bocah itu dengan suara bersemangat.

"Ahjussi?" Baekhyun dan Heechul berseru kompak.

"Siapa Jesper maksud?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Ahjussi yang kulihat di tv kemarin. Bukankah kita bertemu dengannya juga di supermarket?" Sekarang Jesper baru sadar bahwa orang yang berebut eskrim dengannya adalah Ahjussi keren yang menarik perhatian bocah itu sebelumnya. Ah sekarang ia sedikit menyesal jika saja ia tahu bahwa orang itu adalah Ahjussi keren mungkin bocah itu akan dengan senang hati memberikan eskrim coklat itu kepadanya.

"Siapa yang dimaksud olehnya, Baek?" Tanya Heechul karena penasaran.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-aku tidak tahu, oh mungkin maksudnya adalah aktor terkenal itu. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa, Imo." Sahutnya terlihat berpikir, menyembunyikan dengan baik perasaannya yang mulai berkecamuk.

Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Kau sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Jongdae sesaat setelah _Van_ yang dikendarai Jongdae melaju.

"Chanyeol-a.. aku belum sempat mencari tahu karena ada banyak jadwalmu yang harus kuurus terlebih dahulu." Sahut Jongdae dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. "Kalau bisa cari tahu secepatnya." lelaki itu kemudian memfokuskan netranya kepada naskah drama yang tengah dibintanginya saat ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu sebenarnya suasana hatinya sedang buruk, Chanyeol tidak tahu alasannya kenapa karena yang jelas semua terasa memburuk setelah ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi malam.

"Oh ya, aku harap kau tidak lupa hari ini ada sesi pemotretan dengan K's Fashion. Jadi kita akan kesana sekarang."

"Hn." Chanyeol menyahut singkat.

Menit-menit berlalu dan akhirnya Jongdae menghentikan kendaraanya di depan sebuah gedung mewah yang menjadi kantor pusat sebuah perusahaan mode ternama dan salah satu terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Dua buah _Billboard_ yang dihiasi oleh potret model dan selebriti ternama pun berjajar di simpang jalan dan membuat gedung itu tampak lebih elit dari beberapa bangunan lain yang memadati kawasan elit Distrik Gangnam tersebut.

Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan Jongdae mengekori dari belakang, bertugas menjaganya sesuatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, karena meskipun Chanyeol berpenampilan sedikit tertutup dengan stelan _Turtleneck_ dia tetaplah Park Chanyeol yang terlahir dengan visual luar biasa mencolok. Siapapun akan tahu dan mengenal wajah tampan rupawannya.

Chanyeol disambut ramah oleh beberapa kru dan staf sebelum kemudian ia membawa langkahnya menuju ruang ganti.

"Hai tampan. Kau semakin bersinar saja."

Wanita yang Chanyeol kenal sebagai salah satu _Designer_ di perusahaan mode tersebut menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Dan kau semakin aneh, Yixing Noona." Chanyeol mengernyit melihat penampilan Yixing yang super nyentrik. Lelaki itu sering bertemu dengan Yixing hanya saja ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan penampilan wanita itu yang terkadang terlalu aneh.

Yixing tertawa renyah. "Bukan Park Chanyeol jika tidak berkata jahat." Ujarnya dengan centil. "Ah ya, adakah yang seberuntung dirimu? Karena kau menjadi satu-satunya yang menajalani sesi pemotretan untuk K's Premium Collection! Kau boleh memelukku sekarang.." Yixing merentangkan kedua tangan dan di sambut oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol.

"Oh berhentilah menggodaku, Noona. Itu karena kontrakku dengan kalian sebentar lagi akan habis, jadi aku yakin kalian melakukan ini hanya karena tidak ingin aku memperbarui kontrak dan tidak berpaling." Sahutnya santai.

Yixing terkikik, wanita itu kalah telak.

"Yixing-ssi, kau dipanggil sajangnim untuk menghadap."

Seorang staf menyembul di balik pintu ruang ganti.

"Okay." Sahut Yixing sebelum kemudian berlalu dari sana sesaat setelah memohon undur diri kepada Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Annyeonghaseo.." Wanita cantik bernama Xi Luhan itu bangkit dari kursi tamu dan langsung menundukan kepalanya sopan saat dua orang wanita dan satu bocah laki-laki memasuki ruang kerja Junmyeon.

"Oh ya, maaf kami terlambat. Seoul benar-benar macet." Sahut Heechul dengan ramah sebelum kemudian duduk di seberang Luhan. "Duduklah nak." Lanjutnya kepada Luhan.

"Silahkan duduk, Baek. Dan kau kau jagoan, kemarilah." Junmyeon bersuara ia duduk di kursi utama dan langsung menyambut Jesper dengan pelukan gemas. "Baek, kenalkan ini Xi Luhan. Wanita dengan sejuta bidang bsinis yang dia geluti. Dia benar-benar kaya asal kau tahu." Junmyeon tertawa setelahnya, ia sudah cukup akrab dengan Luhan. "Dan Lu, ini Byun Baekhyun, Adik perempuanku."

"Kau berlebihan sekali." Luhan terdengar protes, lalu netranya berbinar tertuju pada Baekhyun. "Annyeonghaseo.. Saya Xi Luhan." Wanita menunduk sopan. "Junhmyeon sudah menceritakan tentang anda. Apa anda benar-benar B yang terkenal itu?"

Baekhyun tertawa canggung. "Oh jangan seformal itu, lagipula aku tidak seterkenal itu." Lanjutnya terdengar ramah. Dalam hati ia mengagumi betapa cantiknya Xi Luhan.

"Junmyeon-a.. kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa B yang karyanya sempat dipamerkan di beberapa _Fashion Week_ internasional adalah adikmu?" Luhan mengecurut lucu.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Itu karena Baekhyun yang melarang untuk membuka identitasnya. Dia bahkan hanya menggunakan inisialnya saja."

"Akh kenapa seperti itu Baekhyun-ssi? Karya-karyamu adalah favoritku. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu" Luhan berseru heboh.

Baekhyun meringis malu. "Aku juga senang bertemu dengan wanita yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan seperti dirimu, Luhan-ssi." Jujur saja, Baekhyun pun merasa tersanjung. Dan ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang Heechul maksud, ia merasa sesuatu yang baik sedang menantinya di masa depan.

Dan beberapa saat obrolan mereka pun mendominasi, membahas beberapa beberapa hal mengenai _Fashion Industry_ dan lain sebagainya.

"Oh ya, kudengar dari Junmyeon kondisi kesehatan ayahmu semakin menurun. Aku turut prihatin." Ucap Heechul dengan tulus.

"Ya, Appa sudah tidak mampu berdiri dan hanya tertidur sepanjang hari." Ujar Luhan terdengar lesu. "Tapi Ahjumeoni tenang saja, Junmyeon sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, dan sebisa mungkin aku akan membantu."

Heechul mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham, sementara Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena setidkanya Luhan sangat baik dan mau membantunya.

"Oh ya, Baek. Berhubung kau ada di sini, mengapa tidak sekalian kau berkeliling sebelum memulai kerjamu?" Junmyeon menyarankan itu, karena ia merasa Baekhyun harus menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan kerjanya yang baru.

"Nah, Oppamu benar." Heechul menambahkan.

"Baiklah, jika duo Kim sudah beraksi aku bisa apa?"

Dan setelahnya mereka tertawa.

"Suruh Zhang Yixing ke ruanganku." Junymeon memerintahkan seseorang melalui telepon.

Semua orang di ruang kerja Junmyeon kembali terlibat dalam perbincangan sebelum kemudian suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi.

"Baek, ini Zhang Yixing. Salah satu _Designer_ berbakat di K's."

Yixing tersanjung dan seketika wajahnya merona.

"Dan Yixing, ini adalah Byun Baekhyun yang akan menjadi rekan kerjamu mulai minggu depan."

Yixing dan Baekhyun saling memperkenalkan diri setelahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaninya berkeliling, kau bisa?" Tanya Jumnyeon.

"Tentu, sajangnim." Sahut Yixing sopan.

"Hei, Mommy keluar sebentar. Jesper bersama Halmoni dam Samchon dulu, ingat jangan nakal." Baekhyun mencium puncak kepala Jesper sebelum kemudian berlalu dari ruangan Junmyeon sesaat setelah berpamitan.

"Whoa, aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar B. Junmyeon menceritakannya kepadaku, dan aku tidak tahu kau secantik ini." Yixing menatap dengan sorot kagum kepada ketika mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri setiap koridor.

"Aku suka penampilanmu." Baekhyun tersenyum sesaat setelah meneiliti penampilan Yixing.

Yixing berbinar. "Benarkah? Aku merasa tersanjung." Ujarnya dengan girang. Sejujurnya ia juga mengagumi Baekhyun, tidak seperti _Designer_ kebanyakan, Baekhyun justru lebih terlihat seperti model profesional dengan penampilannya yang berkelas. Dan Yixing berdecak kagum untuk ke sekian kalinya karena kecantikan Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah mengenalkan Baekhyun dengan beberapa staf, Yixing juga mengenalkannya kepada beberapa model yang bekerjasama dengan K's Fashion.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengenalkanmu kepada satu orang lagi. Bisa dibilang dia adalah salah satu anak emas di K's Fashion." Yixing berceloteh, langkahnya menuntun Baekhyun menuju sebuah pintu.

Baekhyun tahu itu adalah ruang ganti.

"Dia adalah aktor tampan terkenal dan bersinar." Yixing meraih kenop pintu.

Dan Baekhyun masih mendengarkan wanita itu dengan seksama.

" _And he is Park Chanyeol!"_ Yixing membuka pintu ruang ganti dan suaranya yang nyaring membuat seseorang di dalam sana berbalik.

Yixing menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membuat wanita itu sepenuhnya berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Park Chanyeol.

Sejenak hanya ada hening yang mengudara. Yixing tidak pernah meliaht kedua orang bertatapan dalam diam satu sama lain. Yixing seperti melihat sebuah seni, tatapan kedua orang itu seolah mempunyai arti yang mandalam, mereka seperti pelakon seni peran yang terjebak dalam satu adegan yang teramat menghanyutkan.

Yixing menjentikan jarinya dengan keras. "Sudah cukup mengagumi satu sama lainnya." Ia berucap asal. "Chanyeol-a, kenalkan ini Byun Baekhyun. Dia adalah _Designer_ baru di K's."

Chanyeol menatapnya dengan lekat, ia bahkan tidak ingin untuk sekedar berkedip. Karena ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

"Dan Baekhyun, ini adalah.. ah kau pasti sudah tahu siapa lelaki tampan ini bukan?"

"Tidak. Who is he?" baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat, matanya masih menyorot lelaki di hadapannya dengan seksama.

 _Ya. Karena kau masih sedalam itu membenciku. Maka, aku masih tidak mengenalimu._

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat. Bukan senyuman melainkan seringaian yang terlihat begitu berbahaya yang ia lemparkan.

"Urm, oh ya tentu saja kau tinggal di Canada dan wajar jika tidak tahu siapa Park Chanyeol. Dia—

"Noona, bukankah kau berjanji akan memperlihatkan koleksi terbarumu? Bisa kau perlihatkan sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari Baekhyun.

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Tunggu sebentar aku meyimpannya di ruanganku, kalian berbincanglah dulu." Yixing yang tidak tahu menahu dengan situasi sebenarnya melenggang pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan kedua insan yang masih saling melempar tatap dalam kebisuan yang menyiksa.

Dan setelah pintu tertutup rapat Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya sudah tidak mampu menghadapi situasi saat ini hanya mampu melangkah mundur. Ekspresi yang ia lihat dari lelaki sangat sulit ditebak.

Chanyeol meneliti wanita di hadapanya dengan cermat, lalu ia menggila ketika kenyataan menamparnya telak.

Wanita itu memang Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita yang kini memiliki aura yang membuat siapapun segan itu memang Byun Baekhyun.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Byun Baekhyun yang ia benci.

Hanya butuh sepersekian detik setelah pikirannya berkecamuk, lelaki itu meraih pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan menyudutkan wanita itu ke dinding.

Baekhyun tersentak. Kini ia berada dalam kungkungan lelaki itu.

" _What the hell are you doing?"_ Kata wanita itu terdengar dingin.

"Berani sekali kau!"Chanyeol menukas tajam. "Berani sekali melarikan diri dariku!" Tangannya terulur mengangakt dagu Baekhyun seraya menekannya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti ucapan lelaki itu."Lepaskan aku! Apa kita saling mengenal?" Lantas ia meronta. "I don't even know you! Who are you?!" Wanita itu berteriak lantang, sorot matanya tajam, wajahnya terangkat menantang Chanyeol secara terang-terangan.

 _Lepaskan aku.._

 _Lepas.._

Chanyeol merasa dejavu, di mana ia pernah mendengar teriakan itu?

Lelaki itu mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, segala bentuk emosi sudah bercabang dalam dirinya.

Marah.

Benci.

Lega.

Dan..

Rindu.

"Kau memang Byun Baekhyun." Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada rendah. "Kau masih Byun Baekhyun, si anak pembunuh!" Lanjutnya dengan suara dingin menusuk.

Baekhyun berhenti, ketika ia merasa mempunyai tenaga yang cukup untuk memberontak pada saat yang sama ia salah. Ketika ia merasa sudah cukup yakin bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja mulai sekarang, lagi-lagi ia salah.

Hanya butuh satu kata untuk membuat pertahanan dirinya runtuh dalam sekejap.

Satu kata yang selalu menghantui selama hidupnya.

Baekhyun menengadah dengan gerakan pelan, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot datar. "Aku salah." Ujarnya dengan nada setengah rendah. "Aku salah karena telah berpkikir bahwa kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan mungkin mengatakan itu." Lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Asing.

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol lihat dari kedua iris bening wanita di hadapannya.

Mengapa seolah ada sesuatu yang menghantam ulu hatinya dengan sangat keras?

Chanyeol masih bersitegang dengan hati dan akal sehat, sehingga ia tak sadar cengkaraman tangannya melemah.

Baekhyun melihat ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, wanita itu menghempas tangan Chanyeol dan berniat lari, namun naas Chanyeol terlanjur menyadarinya.

Lelaki itu sadar sesaat setelah hatinya berhasil mengendalikan diri. Lantas ia meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan kembali menyudutkan wanita itu ke dinding, merengkuh pinggang rampingnya sebelum kemudian membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

Butuh waktu sesaat untuk menyadari situasi, Baekhyun meronta hebat. Tangannya memukul dada bidang Chanyeol, namun lelaki itu memilik tenaga yang luar biasa dan bahkan enggan untuk melepas pagutannya.

Chanyeol kembali mencengkram kedua tangan Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya ke udara, ia memperdalam ciumannya, mengeksplor mulut Baekhyun dengan menggila, melumat bibir mungilnya dengan segala emosi.

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika wanita sialan ini adalah istri Oh Sehun atau siapapun itu.

Baekhyun masih mencoba melepaskan diri ketika Chanyeol semakin mendesaknya ke sudut dinding. Wanita itu kembali berontak saat tangan Chanyeol senantiasa bergerak mengeksplor tubuhnya. Ia menggeleng keras, sudah nyaris kehilangan tenaga. Dan Chanyeol tidak mengijinkannya untuk menghirup oksigen bahkan sedikitpun. Dan akhirnya dengan usaha terakhir ia memukul-mukul dada Chanyeol dengan cukup keras.

Chanyeol melepas pagutannya sebelum kemudian menyatukan dahi mereka. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Baekhyun kuat-kuat.

Sementara wanita itu terengah-engah dan dadanya turun naik sembari menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Lalu dalam sekali meronta ia terlepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

Satu tamparan keras pun ia layangkan kepada lelaki itu.

"You're truly an asshole!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Mak Sojin eksis di chapter depan ya.  
Jangan baperin Sehun ya.  
Kyungsoo nyebelin ya. Tapi kasian juga nasibnya ya. (SUKURIN)**

 **Hwehehehe.. Jadi di sini Chanyeol itu semacam punya hasrat terpendam(?) gitu sama Baekhyun haha kasian ya dendamnya harus terkontaminasi oleh sebuah perasaan yang sulit terjabarkan(?) Jadi setiap kali liat Baekhyun bawaannya pengen nistain sekaligus nikmatin(?) #Eaaakkkk :V**


	7. Chapter 7

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya pelan, senyuman licik tercetak saat ia mengusap sudut bibir yang terasa sedikit ngilu akibat tamparan yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu. "Nah, kau membuatnya semakin jelas." Itu adalah ciuman sekaligus tamparan kedua yang ia terima dari wanita itu setelah enam tahun lamanya. "Setidaknya, ini mengingatkanku sekali lagi tentang betapa menyedihkannya kau dulu." Tukasnya dengan nada mengejek yang terdengar begitu jahat.

Baekhyun memicing tajam lalu mengangkat sekali lagi tangannya, bukan untuk kembali menampar Chanyeol, melainkan menunjuk tepat di depan wajah lelaki itu. "Kau membuatku muak!" Lalu dengan langkah penuh keyakinan, wanita itu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun begitu tangannya hendak terulur pada kenop pintu ia dibuat tersentak hebat ketika bunyi nyaring terdengar, Baekhyun lantas kembali memutar badan dan membelalak seketika.

Serpihan kaca berserakan di atas lantai, sementara sisanya tertahan oleh kepalan tangan Chanyeol di permukaan dinding. Lelaki itu marah, matanya menyalang seolah hendak menelan bulat-bulat siapapun yang bereksistensi dalam pandangannya.

Chanyeol tidak peduli jika tangannya terluka akibat hantaman keras yang ia layangkan pada salah satu meja rias yang berada di sana. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tengah marah, marah besar karena tidak sepantasnya anak seorang pembunuh melayangkan kalimat bernada angkuh terhadap dirinya. Dan satu hal, Chanyeol selalu benci jika Byun Baekhyun bertingkah seolah dia adalah wanita tegar.

Baekhyun menatap ngeri pada darah segar yang merembes di balik punggung tangan Chanyeol sesaat setelah lelaki itu menarik diri.

Keduanya bersitatap dengan kebencian yang mendominasi raut wajah si lelaki.

" _Don't come closer!"_ Baekhyun mengangkat satu tangannya penuh peringatan, sementara tubuhnya beringsut memberi jarak ketika Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

Seolah dikomando, Chanyeol menghentikan langkah meskipun jaraknya dengan wanita itu hanya berselisih ratusan senti meter.

" _Just.. Don't!"_ Cicit Baekhyun, terdengar lirih namun penuh dengan ketegasan. " _Isn't it enough?"_ Wanita itu melempar tatap sendu. " _Even after all this time?"_ Napasnya tercekat hebat, " _It's getting tiring.._ _Don't you feel it too?"_ Kemudian nadanya meninggi, " _It hurts, Park Chanyeol."_ Netra itu memerah basah sebelum kemudian ia sadar bahwa menangis adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah diperlihatkannya kepada lelaki keparat itu, maka secepat kilat Baekhyun meredam semua kepahitan, menguburnya lebih dalam, berharap Chanyeol tidak tahu bahwa saat ini pertahanan dirinya nyaris runtuh.

Chanyeol menajamkan atensi, keningnya berkerut dalam semetara rahangnya terkatup rapat, tanpa ragu ia mempersempit jarak dengan Baekhyun lalu mencengkram dagu wanita itu dengan marah. " _Hurt. You should know what is that word about!_ " Tukasnya dengan nada rendah, nyaris berbisik hingga mungkin saja mampu membuat siapapun terintimidasi karena suara lelaki itu lebih terdengar seperti seorang _psychopath_ yang siap menguliti mangsanya hidup-hidup.

"Dan akan kupastikan kau merasakan itu lebih dari sebelumnya." Sesaat lelaki itu melunak, kemudian jarinya bergerilya mengusap bibir Baekhyun dengan amat sensual. "And I promise.." Ia memberi jeda, suaranya berbisik berat, lalu perlahan memajukan kepala membuat Baekhyun terserang panik hingga memalingkan wajah. "You deserve it." Tersneyum miring, Chanyeol membawa serta netranya menelisik setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dalam jarak yang nyaris terkikis. Dalam hati Chanyeol bertanya-tanya apakah tidak masalah jika ia mencium bibir merah menggoda itu sekali lagi?

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya, perasaan muak membuat wanita itu memberanikan diri menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "What was that for?"Tanya Baekhyun tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Dihempasnya tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar. "Tell me, Park Chanyeol!" Tantangnya dengan nada lantang, karena Demi Tuhan, ia begitu ingin tahu apa yang membuat Park Chanyeol membencinya sedalam itu. "Apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadamu? Apa salahku?" Dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu lolos, setelah sekian lama Baekhyun simpan di dasar hatinya.

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud munafik dengan melontarakan pertanyaan tersebur, karena wanita itu tahu ia hanyalah manusia. Bahkan jika Tuhan yang Maha sempurna saja selalu menjadi sasaran kemarahan Hamba-Nya yang melontarkan segala kalimat dalam bentuk penyalahan, maka bukankah masuk akal jika Baekhyun yang hanya sebatas hidup dan menjalankan apa yang telah digariskan untuknya bisa dengan mudah dibenci dan disalahkan oleh siapapun?

Namun ini sama sekali berbeda. Baekhyun tidak bermaksud membela diri, hanya saja kebencian Park Chanyeol terhadap dirinya seperti sebuah jurang tak berdasar, begitu dalam dan menyesatkan.

Ya. Hingga membuat keduanya selalu dihadapkan pada situasi yang menguras begitu banyak emosi.

Chanyeol menekan amarahnya hingga ke dasar, karena jauh di dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang berteriak, menyerukan dengan jelas bahwa memang bukan salah wanita itu jika ia terlahir sebagai anak seorang pembunuh. Bukan salahnya juga jika ia tidak mengetahui apapun dan merasa tidak adil dengan perlakuan buruk Chanyeol terhadapnya selama ini.

Namun seperti yang selama ini Chanyeol tanam dan tegaskan dalam benaknya, yakni darah dibalas dengan darah.

Lelaki itu masih menatap sinis kearah Baekhyun sebelum kemudian meraih kenop pintu dan mengakhirinya dengan bantingan keras.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya tak tentu arah, berharap dapat memegang sesuatu yang mampu menyangga beban tubuhnya yang terasa kian melemas. Kemudian jarinya menyentuh bibir mungil itu secara perlahan, Oh Ya Tuhan.. rasanya tidak berubah, sensasi itu masih tetap sama dengan enam tahun silam, saat di mana ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

Dan yang menyedihkan, itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama.

 _Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun kembali dibuat tersentak saat seseorang kembali membuka pintu.

Yixing mengerutkan dahi sesaat setelah melihat ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun. " _What is this?"_ Kemudian bertanya dengan nada curiga.

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alis, tanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti.

" _You look extremely nervous, aren't you?"_ Yixing memicing. Perlu diketahui bahwa ia adalah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang kerap menghabiskan waktu di _coffee shop_ dengan sekumpulan wanita sebaya hanya untuk menggosipkan tetangganya yang hobi berganti lelaki dan memiliki barang-barang mewah yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Maka bukanlah suatu hal aneh jika wanita itu selalu antusias dan penasaran tentang segala hal yang mengundang tanda tanya besar.

Baekhyun membelalak. " _Am I?"_

 _Kenapa aku harus gugup?_

Baekhyun membatin, sedikit geram dengan dirinya sendiri.

Okay, mungkin itu hanya efek yang ditimbulkan karena ia telah berhadapan dengan seorang lelaki, selebriti ternama yang sudah pasti digandrungi dan digilai oleh kaum hawa.

"Astaga! Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Yixing menutup mulutnya saat melihat serpihan kaca yang berserakan di lantai. "Apa terjadi gempa? Ya Tuhan. Lalu di mana Park Chanyeol?" Wanita itu berseru panik.

"Tenang. Okay? Semua baik-baik saja, aku tidak sengaja memecahkannya. Dan Chanye— maksudku Park Chanyeol-ssi.." Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati. "Dia ijin ke toilet." Lanjutnya mencoba terlihat dan terdengar biasa aja.

Sebab entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Yixing bukanlah orang yang cukup pandai dalam menutup mulut.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Awalnya Chanyeol kira ia bisa bernapas lega setelah berhasil keluar dari ruang ganti dan menghindari Baekhyun—yang entah mengapa diyakininya akan membuat seluruh sistem sarafnya menggila dan mendorongnya untuk mencumbui wanita itu tanpa jeda. Namun sesosok bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di depan pintu sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruangan itu sontak membuat Chanyeol dilanda panik. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa saja bocah laki-laki itu sempat menyaksikan apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun— ahh tidak, maksudnya terhadap Baekhyun. Karena itu adalah ciuman sepihak.

Sial.

Maka hal pertama yang Chanyeol lakukan adalah menggiring bocah laki-laki itu ke tempat yang sedikit jauh dari keramaian. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah studio pemotretan yang sedang tidak terpakai.

Di tempat itu tersedia beberapa kursi yang memang disediakan untuk para model, dan Chanyeol beserta bocah laki-laki itu duduk berdampingan.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Kita bertemu lagi." Pada awalnya Chanyeol tidak berniat mempermasalahkan jika ia harus tertangkap basah oleh bocah ingusan yang mungkin saja tidak akan mengerti apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Baekhyun, namun ketika mengingat dengan jelas betapa keras kepalanya bocah itu saat berebut eskrim dengannya tempo hari, Chanyeol harus berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkannya. Karena bocah itu tidak terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan mengangguk paham saat Chanyeol menjelaskan bahwa adegan dewasa yang disaksikannya hanya untuk kepentingan pekerjaan semata.

"Hn." Jesper menyahut singkat. "Kenapa aku di bawa kesini?" Tanya bocah itu sembari mengedarkan netranya ke sekitar studio.

Ajaib, disaat bocah lain akan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai penculik karena menggiringnya ke tempat sepi, namun Jesper bersikap seolah bocah itu tidak keberatan sama sekali.

Chanyeol menggeser kursi Jesper yang kontan membuat bocah itu menghadap kepadanya. "Sekarang beritahu aku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini terlebih di depan ruang ganti tadi?" Dan untuk sekedar tambahan, Chanyeol tidak ingin wajahnya terpampang di halaman depan surat kabar, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bocah itu akan mengadu tentang apa yang dilihatnya kepada semua orang.

Jesper mengerjap lucu, sulit untuk menyembunyikan binar kagumnya terhadap lelaki dewasa yang beberapa hari ini telah mencuri perhatiannya. "Samchon bilang dia akan mengantarku menemui mommy, lalu ada seseorang yang meneleponnya tepat ketika aku berdiri di depan pintu itu, and then he told me to wait for him." Jelas bocah itu panjang lebar.

Chanyeol memicing curiga. " _You sure?"_ Tanyanya seolah tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Jesper.

"Aku tidak berbohong jika Ahjussi berpikir seperti itu. And my mom said that lying is a bad thing to do, don't you know _?"_ Jesper mengangkat bahunya singkat.

Chanyeol menggigit bagian terdalam mulutnya, ajaib karena saat ini ia ingin tertawa mendengar celotehan bocah itu. "Tadinya aku pikir kau adalah bocah keras kepala yang menyebalkan, but today I realized that you're not that bad, man." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya lalu mensesejajarkannya di depan Jesper, bermaksud mengajak bocah itu bersalaman seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh sesama lelaki.

Jesper berniat melakukan hal yang sama, namun ketika ia hendak menempelkan kepalan tangannya dengan Chanyeol, netranya menangkap darah setengah mengering pada punggung tangan lelaki itu. Jesper meringis pelan. " _Are you okay, Ahjussi?"_

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya pada punggung tangan, lalu tersenyum remeh. "Ini bukan masalah." Sahutnya singkat, kemudian ia memperhatikan Jesper yang tampak sibuk merogoh saku celananya.

"Ketemu!" Seru Jesper riang saat sebuah plester luka berhasil ia temukan.

" _Whoa, what are you doing?"_ Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat tangannya ditarik oleh Jesper sebelum kemudian hinggap di atas paha kecil bocah itu.

"Ini akan sakit sedikit, Ahjussi bisa menahannya?" Jesper bertanya polos sesaat setelah ia membuka kemasan plester tersebut.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Come on, man. Laki-laki sejati tidak membutuhkan itu." Ujarnya sembari memperhatikan Jesper yang tengah berusaha menempelkan plester pada luka di punggung tangannya.

"It's not true." Jesper menyahut tidak setuju. "Mommy selalu bilang bahwa siapapun membutuhkan plester luka ini, karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan akan terjatuh dan terluka. Lalu dia berkata, Itu bagus jika kita mempunyai seseorang untuk dimintai pertolongan, tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika kita sendiri dan tidak ada yang peduli." Dengan telaten dan hati-hati, Jesper menekan pelsternya agar menempel sempurna. "Jadi aku selalu membawa plester luka ini kemana pun, untuk berjaga-jaga jika nanti aku jatuh dan terluka aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri." Celoteh bocah kecil itu panjang lebar sementara tangannya telah berhasil menempelkan plester miliknya. Namun entah mengapa Jesper enggan melepas genggaman tangannya dari lelaki dewasa itu.

Chanyeol menegang di posisinya, lelaki itu tidak tahu bahwa ucapan Jesper akan menghantam dadanya secara telak. Ada nyeri samar bergerak pelan memenuhi relung hatinya. Dan lelaki itu merutuk karena tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Chanyeol menelisik plester yang menempel, menutupi sebagian dari lukanya. Lalu atensinya teralih pada Jesper yang sama memperhatikannya dalam diam.

Ada sesuatu yang baru Chanyeol sadari.

Mata bulat Jesper terasa begitu familiar.

" _Good boy. Your mom must be proud_." Ujar Chanyeol seraya mengusak puncak kepala Jesper.

Jesper tersenyum riang, padahal ia sering dipuji seperti itu oleh Junmyeon. Namun perasaan senangnya kali ini sedikit berbeda. Apa karena yang memujinya adalah Ahjussi keren yang diidolakannya?

Chanyeol hendak melontarkan pertanyaan tentang siapa nama bocah itu,namun getaran ponsel di dalam saku celananya menginterupsi.

 **From: Jongdae Hyung**

 **Kau di mana?**

Dan Chanyeol merutuk sekali lagi dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan niat awal kedatangannya ke tempat ini?

 **From: Jongdae Hyung**

 **Kau mempunyai tiga puluh menit untuk bersiap-siap. Hurry dude!**

Spontan, Chanyeol menurunkan Jesper dari kursi. "Kau bersama siapa ke sini?" Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan mungil.

"Mommy dan Halmeoni."

"Lalu di mana mereka?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya masih setia menggandeng Jesper di setiap langkahnya.

Ketika mereka keluar dari studio, netra Jesper menangkap sosok Junmyeon yang tampak berlarian tak tentu arah dengan wajah panik.

"Apa Ahjussi sedang buru-buru?" Tanya Jesper kepada Chanyeol. "It's okay, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku sudah menemukan samchonku." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Chanyeol sempat menatapnya ragu, namun kemudian ia berlutut di hadapan Jesper. "Aku akan membelikan es krim coklat lain waktu untuk membayar plestermu, okay?"

Jesper mengangguk antusias, lalu netranya menatap lurus pada Chanyeol yang berjalan menjauh.

"Byun Jesper!" Junmyeon berseru lantang, mengundang beberapa pegawai yang berada di sekitar menatapnya heran. Lelaki itu tidak peduli, dan berjalan kearah Jesper yang sesaat lalu tertangkap oleh atensinya.

"Samchon, aku tidak bisa bernapas." Jesper sedikit berontak saat Junmyeon memeluknya berlebihan.

"Darimana saja kau? Samchon mencarimu daritadi." Junmyeon berlutut di hadapan Jesper dengan melempar ekspresi lega.

"Aku hanya mengobrol dengan seseorang." Jesper menyahut dengan nada senang.

Junmyeon memicing curiga. " _Have I already told you to don't talk with strangers_?"

"Aku mengenalnya, kita sudah berteman." Jesper menyahut tak kalah senang dari sebelumnya.

" _And who is it?"_

Baik Jesper maupun Junmyeon menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Mommy!" Jesper berlari kearah Baekhyun sebelum kemudian berhambur memeluk kedua kaki ibunya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, Jesper memang tidak pernah terbiasa berlama-lama tanpa dirinya. Bocah itu akan merindukannya setengah mati meskipun mereka hanya berpisah tidak kurang dari satu jam.

Baekhyun berlutut kemudian membawa Jesper ke dalam gendongannya. "Apa Jesper mempunyai seorang teman?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Jesper tidak menyahut karena ia terlebuh dulu menguap lucu.

Heechul dan Junmyeon tertawa menyaksikannya.

"Sepertinya cucuku mengantuk, kita pulang saja, Baek. Lagipula urusan kita sudah selesai." Usul Heechul.

Baekhyun mengangguk."Oppa, aku pulang dulu." Pamitnya kepada Junmyeon.

"Baiklah, hati-hati." Junmyeon mengelus bahu Baekhyun pelan.

Baekhyun dan Heechul mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka, sementara Jesper sudah mulai terlelap dalam dekapan sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Jongdae menunduk dalam, gestur tubuhnya tampak gentar karena pada saat yang sama ia harus berhadapan dengan orang nomor satu, presiden direktur Park Group yang tak lain ialah Park Sojin.

Wanita setengah baya itu duduk di kursi kerja, matanya yang tersapu riasan tegas sesekali memicing tatkala membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak di atas kertas yang berisi informasi tentang seorang wanita.

"Chanyeol menyuruhmu mencari tahu informasi tentang wanita ini?" Suaranya sontak membuat bulu kuduk Jongdae meremang.

Sekarang Jongdae percaya dengan mereka semua yang mengatakan bahwa Park Sojin adalah orang yang mampu membuat siapa pun dicekam rasa takut.

"Ya, nyonya." Sahut Jongdae setelah menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

 _Byun Baekhyun._

Sojin membatin. Kemudian ia menghempaskan punggungnya dengan santai pada sandaran kursi. Ekspresinya tampak sukar terdefinisi, meskipun ada sebagian raut tidak suka yang berkelabat di sana.

 _Jadi anak itu masih hidup?_

Mendengar informasi bagaimana Chanyeol mencari tahu tentang wanita itu membuat Sojin menebak-nebak bahwa putranya itu masih menyimpan dendam yang teramat dalam.

Dendam yang tidak perlu. Dendam yang sejatinya tidak beralasan.

Sojin memejamkan matanya pelan, akan lebih bagus jika Chanyeol melupakan semuanya. Dengan begitu Sojin akan kembali hidup dengan tenang, tanpa dihantui bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang suram.

Kini, sensasi itu muncul lagi. Perasaan di mana ia merasa takut kebenaran itu muncul ke permukaan.

Namun Sojin tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan sepertinya ia harus mulai waspada dan menghindari hal-hal yang berpotensi membuatnya terancam.

 _Aku akan mengawasi anak itu._

Sojin sedikit tersentak saat bunyi _intercom_ terdengar. "Ada apa Luna?" Tanyanya kepada sekretarisnya di seberang sana.

"Sajangnim, tuan muda Chanyeol berada di sini, dan beliau menuju ruangan anda."

Wajah Sojin memucat, wanita itu kembali tersentak saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Chanyeol yang melempark ekspresi curiga karena mendapati Jongdae berada di sana.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan nyaman pada sofa yang berada di sana. "Aku tidak tahu Hyung seakrab ini dengan Park Sojin sajangnim." Celetuk Chanyeol sembari memejamkan mata.

Sojin memberi isyarat pada Jongdae untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

Sementara Jongdae yang telah bermandikan keringat dingin karena tertangkap basah oleh Chanyeol hanya mampu membungkuk terbata sebelum kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Sojin bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian berjalan mendekati putranya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Tidak biasanya." Tanya Sojin sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Chanyeol.

Hening selama beberapa jenak hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mata dan menegakkan posisi duduk, ditatapnya sang ibu dengan sorot datar. "Kuharap Omma berhenti mengganggu Jongdae Hyung, dia bekerja untukku bukan untuk Omma." Tukas lelaki itu dengan tegas.

Sojin tersenyum singkat, tangannya terulur pada sebuah poci berisi teh yang terletak di atas meja, kemudian menuangkan isinya pada cawan berukuran kecil. "Kenapa? Omma hanya ingin tahu tentangmu saja." Ia menghirup aroma teh yang begitu menggugah. "Lagipula apapun yang kau lakukan Omma akan selalu mendukungmu, termasuk menuntaskan dendammu terhadap Byun Baekhyun, benar itu namanya?" lalu tersenyum licik sebelum kemudian menyesap tehnya dengan nikmat.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Bukan hal aneh lagi jika ibunya tahu semua tentangnya, selain karena Sojin kerap mendapat informasi dari Jongdae, ibunya itu memang memasang mata dan telinga di mana-mana jika itu menyangkut tentang dirinya. Namun entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa tidak suka jika Sojin mencampuri urusannya perihal ByunBaekhyun.

Sojin terkekeh. "Baiklah, Omma tidak akan mengganggu Jongdae lagi. Kau puas?" Tukasnya ketika mendapati wajah dingin seorang Park Chanyeol mengemuka.

"Nah, jadi sekarang apa keperluanmu? Kau tidak kesini untuk mengeluhkan soal managermu itu bukan?"

"Mengapa Omma menjadikanku brand ambassador tanpa menanyakannya terlebih dahulu padaku?"

"Karena kau tidak akan setuju jika Omma menanyaimu terlebih dahulu."

Chanyeol mencoba menjaga kesabarannya. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya, aku tahu ini bukan tentang pekerjaan. Berhenti menjodohkanku, ini semakin buruk karena orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu berujar langsung pada intinya.

"Tidak. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Beri alasan masuk akal kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Sederhana sayang. Karena Omma tidak pernah melarangmu melakukan apapun termasuk membiarkanmu terjun ke dunia entertainment dan mempercayakan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan kepada Hyungmu." Sojin kembali menyesap tehnya, ada senyuman kemenangan di balik cawan kecil itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. " _Yeah, you did it well_." Lelaki itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu dan berlalu begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Nah, sayang. Semua kue berasnya sudah selesai kita buat, tidak masalah 'kan jika kau membagikannya ke tetanggamu sendiri? Aku harus bergegas karena penerbanganku tidak bisa ditunda lagi."

"Tidak masalah, Imo. Ahh, udaranya sedang dingin, lebih baik Imo memakai ini." Baekhyun menyahut sembari melilitkan sebuah syal pada leher Heechul ketika mereka berbicara di depan pintu.

"Baiklah, kabari aku jika Luhan memberimu informasi. Dan aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang jika masalah di sana sudah terkendali." Heechul membelai pipi Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Lalu ia mengantarkan Heechul hingga keluar apartment. "Jaga kesehatanmu. Aku dan Jesper menyanyangimu, Imo" Baekhyun memeluk Heechul sedikit lebih lama, merasa tidak rela harus kembali berpisah dengan wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ahh ya, jaga cucuku baik-baik. Mengerti?"

" _Yes, mom!._ " Baekhyun terkekeh saat Heechul mencebikan bibirnya.

Baekhyun masih berdiri di depan pintu elevator sesaat ketika sosok Heechul sudah sepenuhnya menghilang.

Wanita itu melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan, lalu mendesah pelan sementara kakinya mulai melangkah kembali menuju kediamannya. Begitu sampai, Baekhyun hendak bergegas menyiapkan beberapa kue beras yang dibuatnya bersama Heechul. Sebagai penghuni baru,wanita itu bermaksud menyapa tetangganya, karena ia belum sempat melakukannya dan Baekhyun rasa sedikit tidak sopan jika ia melakukannya dengan tangan kosong.

"Mom.." Jesper muncul di balik pintu kamar dengan mengucek sebelah matanya.

" _Hei honey.._ "

"Mommy sedang apa?" Jesper berjalan gontai menuju _pantry_. Wajahnya masih digelayuti kantuk yang membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Ini pekerjaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh ibu rumah tangga." Baekhyun menyahut sembari terkekeh ringan.

Jesper mengerjap saat ibunya mengulurkan sebuah kue berbentuk bulat tepat di depan mulutnya, kemudian ia menggigitnya sedikit sebelum kemudian mengunyah kue itu pelan. " _It tasted good."_ Bocah itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Ini namanya _Gyeongdan."_

"Untuk apa semua ini?"

"Kita akan membagikannya kepada tetangga, Jesper mau membantu mommy?"

Jesper mengangguk antusias.

Baekhyun berjalan memutari pantry sembari menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya. " _Let's take a shower first._ " Wanita itu menggiring Jesper ke kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **.**

Menit-menit berlalu dan Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya memandikan Jesper.

"Okay kita mulai dari yang terdekat." Ujar Baekhyun sembari meneliti satu persatu pintu apartment di sekitarnya.

Hanya ada empat buah unit apartment di lantai yang Baekhyun huni, yang mana hanya ditempati oleh orang-orang dari kalangan kelas atas.

Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sebuah unit lain yang berhadapan langsung dengan apartment miliknya, sementara Jesper mengekorinya dari belakang. Bocah lucu itu menenteng sebuah bingkisan berbentuk kotak dan terbalut oleh kain berwarna merah muda.

Baekhyun mulai menekan bel, ia menjadi sedikit tidak sabaran karena tidak ada sedikit pun tanda bahwa si penghuni apartment akan membukakan pintunya.

"Mom, mungkin tidak ada orang."

Baekhyun melirik kepada putranya, lalu mendesah pasrah. "Oh yeah, mungkin kita menyapa tetangga yang lain dulu." Ajaknya sembari menggenggam tangan Jesper.

Namun ketika tubuhnya telah setengah berbalik, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok lelaki yang melempar ekspresi terkejut bukan main.

Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah dengan suhu udara di sekitarnya, karena mendadak seluruh tubuhnya dialiri sengatan panas saat netranya menangkap sosok Sehun berbalut kaus tipis yang mencetak sebagian tubuhnya karena bermandikan keringat.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan, sebenarnya mengalihkan atensinya karena takut Sehun berpikiran macam-macam karena ia memandang lelaki itu dengan sangat intens. "S-sun— Kau tinggal di sini, S-sehun?" Ini gila, karena Baekhyun baru terkejut mendapati Sehun adalah tetangganya, terlebih pintu apartement mereka saling berhadapan.

Sehun mengangguk sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ada apa?"

 _Sial Sehun, kenapa ketus sekali?_

Lelaki itu merutuk dalam hati, bermaksud bersikap biasa saja karena tidak ingin mengundang kecurigaan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya baru saja pindah ke apartment tersebut.

Jangan tanya alasannya kenapa, karena Sehun telah menghabiskan semalaman suntuk untuk menemukan jawaban atas tindakannya yang terlampau gila dengan rela mengosongkan _penthouse_ miliknya demi bisa menempati satu unit apartment di lantai yang sama dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. "Aku hanya ingin menyapa tetanggaku, karena kebetulan aku penghuni baru di sini. Dan, yeah.." Wanita itu mengambil alih bingkisan dari tangan Jesper lalu menyerahkannya kepada Sehun.

Lelaki itu hanya diam dan justru menatap lekat sosok bocah laki-laki yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, entah mendapat dorongan dari mana Sehun berlutut di hadapan Jesper, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bocah lucu itu. "Hei kiddo, siapa namamu?" Tanyanya kemudian setelah puas meneliti wajah Jesper yang sebagian besar didominasi oleh gen Byun Baekhyun.

Jesper menautkan kedua alisnya, menyaksikan percakapan ibunya dengan lelaki dewasa itu sesaat yang lalu membuatnya yakin bahwa mereka saling mengenal. "Byun Jesper." Sahutnya sembari menunduk singkat.

"Ahh, Byun Jesper." Sehun mengatakannya sembari melirik Baekhyun, dan lelaki itu bangkit setelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomgong kau sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Baekhyun melempar tanya, menghilangkan suasana canggung.

"Oh tidak, aku baru selesai olahraga." Sehun menyahut cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya paham.

Entah mengapa Jesper tidak nyaman dengan atmosfir di sekitarnya saat ini, bocah lucu itu menarik-narik rok span yang dikenakan oleh ibunya. "Mom, kita harus membagikan kepada yang lain juga sebelum kue berasnya dingin."

Baekhyun melirik Jesper lalu meringis saat mendapati putranya melempar ekspresi itu. Jesper mungkin tidak pernah mengutarakannya secara langsung, namun Baekhyun tahu putranya itu tidak pernah suka jika ia berbincang atau akrab dengan lelaki dewasa yang menurut Jesper asing.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" Sehun bertanya dengan segala harapan yang membumbung tinggi.

"Tidak, Ahjussi. Aku dan mommy sedang sibuk, benar 'kan mom?" Jesper menyahut secepat kilat.

Baekhyun nyaris tertawa, Jesper yang super posesif terhadapnya memang selalu menggemaskan. "Oh ya, kita sedikit sibuk. Aku harus menyapa tetangga yang lain." Kata wanita itu.

Sehut tersenyum canggung. "Oh baiklah, terimakasih untuk ini." Sehun mengangkat bingkisan yang sesaat lalu di berikan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berbalik dan melangkah masuk menuju apartmentnya, sementara Jesper sudah lebih dulu berjalan menuju pantry untuk mengambil kue beras lain untuk dibagikan kepada tetangga, Baekhyun justru masih mematung dengan menyandarkan punggung pada pintu.

Salivanya tertelan dengan susah payah.

Ini gila.

Awalnya Baekhyun kira itu mitos, namun ternyata lelaki dengan rambut setengah basah serta tubuh mengilat bermandikan keringat memang berkali-kali lipat lebih seksi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

Empat hari pasca kejadian yang sangat membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman karena bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol secara langsung di kantor Junmyeon, hari ini wanita itu berencana mengunjungi tempat yang sama.

Junmyeon memintanya datang untuk alasan yang katanya tidak bisa dibicarakan melalui sambungan telepon, maka setelah mengantar Jesper ke sekolah, Baekhyun bergegas melajukan kendaraannya menuju K's Fashion.

Baekhyun masih setia berfkous pada jalanan ketika tiba-tiba bunyi nyaring terdengar, wanita itu membagi fokusnya dengan hati-hati, ia mengernyit saat nomor asing terpampang di _monitor touchscreen_. Baekhyun menggeser tombol hijau sebelum kemudian menyapa si penelepon. "Hello.."

" _Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Ini aku Luhan."_

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alis. "Oh, panggil Baekhyun saja, Luhan."

" _Bolehkah?"_

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum saat mendengar nada girang di seberang sana, "Tentu saja, maaf apa ada hal penting?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung kepada intinya, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan hanya saja saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berbasa-basi mengingat ia tengah mengemudi.

" _Oh ya, kau bisa menemuiku sekarang? Ini penting."_

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, jika Luhan berkata itu penting maka Baekhyun tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Karena wanita itu yakin, hal penting yang Luhan maksud berkaitan dengan masa lalu ibunya. Maka setelah Luhan memberitahukan alamat di mana mereka harus bertemu, Baekhyun segera melajukan kendaraannya ke tempat tersebut.

Ia bahkan mengesampingkan urusannya dengan Junmyeon terlebih dahulu.

Ini adalah saat-saat di mana kemampuan mengemudi Byun Baekhyun diuji, sebisa mungkin ia tetap terfokus pada jalanan dan melajukan kendaraannya dalam keadaan tenang, meskipun benaknya dipenuhi oleh berjuta tanya tentang hal yang akan Luhan sampaikan kepadanya.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun sudah menanti saat-saat ini sejak lama.

Dan setelah melalui perjalanan yang terasa begitu panjang dan menguras tenaga dan pikiran, akhirnya Baekhyun menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan sebuah bangunan minimalis yang mana tempat itu banyak dikunjungi oleh mayoritas pekerja kantoran untuk sekedar membeli kopi sebelum memulai aktifitas harian mereka.

Suara bel angin yang tergantung di pintu kafe berbunyi saat Baekhyun menggeser pintu, wanita itu mengedarkan penglihatannya dan tersenyum ketika Luhan melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Maaf mengajakmu bertemu sepagi ini." Luhan terkekeh diiringi sebuah ringisan sesaat setelah Baekhyun duduk di seberangnya.

"Tidak masalah, aku justru berterimakasih karena kau mau menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungiku." Baekhyun menyahut dengan santai.

Kedua wanita itu terlibat perbincangan random yang memakan waktu beberapa menit sebelum seorang pelayan mengantarkan _Americano_ pesanan Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?"

"Syukurlah beliau berangsur membaik, meskipun masih belum bisa bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi sejauh ini Appa sudah bisa berkomunikasi." Luhan menyahut dengan melemapr ekspresi lega.

Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, Luhan."

"Terimakasih." Luhan tersenyum. "Ah ya, mengenai Appa." Luhan menegakkan posisi duduknya sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja. "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja memasuki ruang kerjanya, oh maksudku aku memang sudah biasa masuk kesana mengingat ruang kerja Appa sudah lama dibiarkan kosong semenjak beliau jatuh sakit, jadi aku akan kesana beberapa minggu sekali untuk membersihkan tempat itu."

"Bukankah beliau sudah lama pensiun?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"Oh ya tentu saja, tapi ruang kerjanya masih sering beliau gunakan untuk keperluan lain."

"Ahh begitu rupanya."

"Dan kau tahu apa yang aku temukan kemarin saat mengeksplor ruangannya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alis, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tertarik dengan semua hal yang berada di ruang kerja beliau, tapi begitu mengingat betapa kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk mencari tentang kasus ibumu melalui ayahku, kemarin aku mulai mencoba mencari petunjuk di sana. Aku hampir menyerah karena tidak menemukan apapun, namun aku ingat bahwa Appa menyembunyikan sebuah brangkas di balik lukisan tua di ruangannya itu."

Baekhyun menegakkan posisi duduknya, beragam tanya mulai memenuhi pikirannya. "Lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Appa dan Omma tidak pernah mengijinkanku untuk tahu kata sandi brangkas itu, mereka seolah sengaja menyembunyikan itu dari siapapun." Ujarnya memberi jeda beberapa jenak. "Tapi untunglah aku dilahirkan sebagai wanita pintar." Luhan terkekeh. "Aku tahu bagaimana orang tuaku, mereka begitu menyayangiku. Maka ketika aku menekan kata sandi dengan tanggal lahirku, ajaibnya brangkas itu terbuka."

"Benarkah? Lalu? Lalu apa isi brangkas itu?" Baekhyun membelalak, kini hanya ada raut antusias yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Awalnya aku kira isi brangkas itu adalah emas batangan dan surat-surat berharga yang akan diwariskan untukku, tapi ternyata sebagian besar isinya adalah berkas-berkas hukum. Dan anehnya aku justru senang dengan fakta itu, aku mulai membaca satu persatu. Dan kau tahu, Baekhyun? Aku menemukan satu berkas pidana yang berkaitan dengan kasus ibumu, Byun Hana. Itu nama ibumu 'kan? Aku tidak tahu kenapa Appa menyimpan berkas itu untuk waktu yang lama."

Baekhyun menegang di posisinya, ia tidak mengerti dengan sederetan kalimat menyangkut hukum yang telontar di mulut Luhan. Namun satu nama yang selalu ia simpan di dasar hatinya, Byun Hana. Berhasil membuat seluruh nadinya dialiri denyut nyeri. Lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk terbata. "Apa aku boleh melihat berkas itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

Luhan mendengus lesu.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. "Kenapa, Luhan? Kau membawanya 'kan?"

Luhan melempar ekspresi bersalah. "Maaf aku tidak membawanya. Kau tahu, aku nyaris tertangkap basah oleh ibuku." Luhan terdengar sangat menyesal. "Aku langsung menyimpan berkas-berkas itu kembali ke tempatnya ketika ibuku memanggil." Wanita itu memberengut, kesal karena nyaris saja ia tertangkap basah karena membuka brangkas rahasia itu.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya panjang. Ada perasaan kecewa yang menyertainya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu informasi ini akan kau anggap penting atau tidak, tapi aku sempat menangkap beberapa informasi dan beberapa nama yang menjadi saksi yang bisa dibilang sangat memberatkan ibumu saat itu. Dan dari beberapa nama saksi itu, ada satu nama yang tampak tidak asing dan menarik perhatianku."

Binar di mata Baekhyun kembali hidup, ia menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi sejuta tanya. "S-siapa orang itu, Luhan?"

"Park Sojin." Luhan manyahut dengan yakin.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut dalam. "Park Sojin? Siapa dia?" Ia melempar raut bingung, karena sungguh, Baekhyun tidak mengenal nama itu.

"Dia adalah putri dari konglomerat terkaya di Korea Selatan, dan kau tahu? Dulu ayahku bekerja untuk mereka."

Okay, ada banyak kata yang harus Baekhyun cerna dan pahami dengan perlahan. "Lalu, apa hubungan Park Sojin dengan ibuku? Kenapa dia harus menjadi saksi?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa hubungan Park Sojin, Byun Hana dan Lee Hyunjae."

Baekhyun kembali mengernyit. "Lee Hyunjae?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alis. "Maksudmu? Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu? Dia ayahmu, dia yang menjadi korban pembunuhan yang dialamatkan kepada ibumu." Luhan berujar gemas, namun sesaat setelahnya ia menyesali hal tersebut, wanita itu merutuk dalam hati karena tidak dapat mengontrol mulutnya sendiri.

 _Ahh.. Jadi namamu Lee Hyunjae, Appa._

Baekhyun berusaha untuk tetap tegar, mencoba untuk tidak menangis ketika bahkan ada luka yang terasa mulai menganga di dalam dadanya.

 _Omma tidak mungkin melakukannya 'kan, Appa?_

Baekhyun tersentak dari lamunannya beberapa detik lalu, ia melirik Luhan.

"Saranku kau hanya harus menanyakannya langsung kepada Park Sojin apa hubungan kedua orang tuamu dengannya." Luhan berucap setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana orang itu berada, Luhan." Baekhyun tersenyum pahit.

"Demi Tuhan! Kau bahkan bisa menemukannya dengan mudah, Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali..

"Astaga, aku lupa selama ini kau tinggal di Canada. Jadi dia adalah Park Sojin sajangnim yang saat ini menjabat sebagai presiden direktur Park Group menggantikan ketua Park yang telah meninggal dunia tiga tahun yang lalu."

Luhan memasang wajah gemas, karena lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya menganga tidak mengerti.

"Okay, aku yakin kau suka menonton televisi 'kan? Nah beliau ini, Park Sojin sajangnim ini juga ibu dari aktor tampan ternama Korea Selatan."

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Baekhyun terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Namun kekagumannya hanya bertahan beberapa detik ketika nama itu meluncur dari mulus dari mulut Luhan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku, apa maksudmu menunda perpanjangan kontrak dengan K's Fashion?"

Jongdae berdiri berkacak pinggang, bertanya dengan raut datar sembari memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan konsol game di tangannya.

"Bukankah hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal? Kenapa Hyung kesini dan membicarakan hal-hal tidak berguna itu?" Chanyeol masih memfokuskan netranya pada layar plasma yang menampilkan permainan sepak bola.

Jongdae meraih remote dan mematikan televisi, tidak peduli dengan geraman marah Park Chanyeol karena ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia bahas saat ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku hampir menang!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau tahu pihak K's Fashion menerorku sejak kemarin? dan mereka mempertanyakan keputusanmu."

Chanyeol berdecak malas, ia bangkit dari permadani dan kemudian duduk di atas sofa, berseberangan dengan Jongdae. "Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya kepada Yixing Noona." Ujarnya santai.

"Lalu apa alasanmu?"

Chanyeol menggeram tak sabar, ia meraih ponselnya di atas meja lalu menghubungi seseorang. Leaki itu sengaja menyalakan _speaker mode_. "Noona.."

" _Oh Chanyeol-a.. aku senang kau menghubungiku, tampan_." Seperti biasa suara Yixing memang selalu dibuat semanja itu jika berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentang designer baru itu, kalian sudah mempertimbangkannya?"

Hening sejenak.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Ayolah syaratku sederhana, aku hanya mau memperpanjang kontrak jika designer baru kalian itu merancang satu busana terbaik untukku dan melakukannya di rumahku. Dan demi menjaga kenyamanan dan keselamatanku, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain, hanya dia. Apa itu berlebihan?"

Jongdae menganga tak percaya.

Chanyeol berdecak jengah. "Ayolah, tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya tidak ingin sembarangan bekerja sama dengan designer yang tidak kompeten."

" _Umm Chanyeol-a.. kita sedang mendiskusikan hal itu sekarang, aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya. Okay, tampan?"_

Chanyeol memutus panggilan telepon lalu tersenyum sinis kearah Jongdae. "Sekarang, Hyung pergi. Aku mungkin akan kedatangan tamu." Lelaki itu bangkit dari sofa. Kakinya hendak melangkah namun ia urungkan. "Ahh satu lagi, sepertinya para pelayan di rumah ini kehilangan semangat kerja mereka. Jadi, kau harus mengajak mereka jalan-jalan atau pergi kemanapun. Pastikan saja, hanya ada aku di rumah ini, hari ini." Chanyeol tertawa pelan, sembari melangkah menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi itu alasannya kenapa aku menyuruhmu datang kesini."

Junymeon berucap dengan raut bersalah yang tak dapat ia sembunyikan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya mematung sesaat setelah mendengarkan perbincangan Yixing dengan Park Chanyeol di telepon.

Baekhyun bahkan masih belum pulih dari keterkejutan yang ia peroleh dari Luhan tentang Park Chanyeol, dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi kesulitan lain.

Bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol saat ini bukanlah hal yang bagus. Karena setidaknya Baekhyun harus menyiapkan mentalnya terlebih dahulu.

Konyol, kenapa semua hal yang dalam hidupnya harus berkaitan dengan Park Chanyeol?

"B.." Cicit Yixing dengan ragu.

Baekhyun melirk Yixing dengan nanar.

" _Are you okay?"_ Itu Junmyeon, lelaki itu merasa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun hari ini.

Baekhyun menangguk pelan.

"Maaf jika kau harus melakukan ini." Yixing tidak tahu lagu harus berkata apa. "But, he is indeed an icon of K's Fashion." Tambahnya. "Kami memerlukan bantuanmu, B."

Junmyeon hanya bungkam, karena ia merasa Yixing lebih tahu mengenai model di K's Fashion.

"Park Chanyeol memang tidak sembarangan melakukan sesuatu, dia benar-benar perfeksionis." Kembali Yixing berujar.

Sementara Baekhyun tengah menelaah dirinya, apa ia harus melakukannya? Datang sendiri ke rumah Park Chanyeol?

Oh bukankah itu terdengar sepertia dia yang akan memasuki kandang singa?

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi bantu aku menyiapkan segala sesuatunya, dia hanya ingin aku membuatkan satu yang terbaik, bukan?" Dan Baekhyun akhirnya mengalah, bukan karena ia menyerah pada keadaan, hanya saja ia merasa ini sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya, karena bisa dibilang ia sudah menjadi bagian dari K's Fashion.

Raut lega terpatri di wajah Yixing dan Junmyeon.

"Terimakasih, B. Aku akan menyiapkannya sekarang." Yixing bangkit dari kursinya dan pamit kepada Junmyeon.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Sekali lagi Junmyeon bertanya. Karena ia yakin ada yang salah dengan adiknya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Oppa." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oh ya, apa Oppa bisa menjemput Jesper dan membawanya kesini?"

"Tentu saja, percayakan Jesper kepadaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun membaca sekali dengan cermat alamat rumah Chanyeol yang diberikan oleh Yixing, wanita itu melirik melalui kaca mobil dan memperhatikan satu persatu rumah mewah yang memang berada dikawasan elit.

Wanita itu berdecak kagum sesaat setelah ia turun dari mobil dan berhadapan langsung dengan pagar tinggi yang membatasi rumah megah seorang selebriti ternama itu.

Sedikit ragu, Baekhyun mulai melangkah dan menekan bel.

" _Ya?"_

Itu suara Chanyeol dari dalam sana.

" _It's me."_ Sahut Baekhyun berbicara di depan bel wireless. Dan wanita itu bersumpah ia mendengar kekehan samar di seberang sana.

" _Come in."_

Dan Baekhyun mulai mendorong pagar besi di hadapanya, sementara tangan lainnya menenteng sebuah tas kerja yang Yixing berikan.

Baekhyun tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk kagum, namun rumah Park Chanyeol benar-benar sangat besar. Sejenak ia bahkan melupakan perasaan waswas karena akan bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol. Lagi.

Wanita itu hendak akan menekan bel namun seseorang di dalam sana sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu.

 _The hell, he is fucking handsome._

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, sebentuk ekspresi yang membuat kadar waspada Baekhyun meningkat.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu berbalik dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih dikuasai beragam perasaan.

Kagum.

Takut.

Penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengekori Chanyeol menuju lantai dua.

"Whoa, mereka benar-benar mengirimmu kesini?" Chanyeol tertawa, merasa senang seolah ia tengah mendapatkan mainan baru.

Baekhyun masih bungkam dan mengikuti Chanyeol, akan tetapi..

Tunggu!

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada sinis saat Chanyeol menggiringnya ke sebuah kamar.

Chanyeol terkekeh renyah. "Kau harus melakukan pekerjaanmu di kamarku." Sahutnya santai.

"Maka dari itu, kenapa harus di kamarmu?" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

Chanyeol berdecak jengah. "Ada banyak paparazzi yang berkeliaran di sekitar rumahku, dan hanya kamarku yang tidak akan tersentuh oleh jepretan kamera mereka. Kau pikir siapa dirimu bisa terpampang di surat kabar bersamaku?" Lalu tertawa sinis. "Yang benar saja." Lanjutnya sembari melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ketahuilah itu hanya sebuah alasan.

Baekhyun menekan kesabarannya. Ya, ia hanya harus bertahan selama beberapa saat. Wanita itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu kembali mengekori Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun dibuat terperangah, kamar itu luas namun begitu kental dengan kesan _vintage_. Chanyeol, lelaki itu ternyata penyuka lukisan tua. Terbukti dari beberapa bingkai besar yang menempel di dinding. Lalu Baekhyun memutar netra, ada sebuah ranjang berukuran besar, rak buku yang terbuat dari kayu dengan aksen pahatan rumit, di sisi lain ada sebuah perapian yang lengkap dengan bara api yang menyala, sementara di seberang ranjang ada dua buah sofa yang terlihat cukup nyaman karena dilapisi oleh busa tebal dan ditutup oleh kain beludru putih.

Baekhyun meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas sofa sementara Chanyeol memperhatikannya dengan seksama, lelaki itu mengernyit saat Baekhyun berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamarnya. Sontak ia menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana kau?"

Baekhyun meronta dan berusaha melepas gengaggaman tangan Chanyeol. "Bukankah tugasku kesini untuk merancang satu busana untukmu? Tentu saja aku harus mengambil sisa perlengkapannya di dalam mobil." Lalu menghempas tangan Chanyeol dengan keras.

Kakinya hendak melangkah namun tangan besar Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melingkar di perutnya. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, sayang." Bisik lelaki itu tepat di depan telinga Baekhyun.

"Have you completely lost your mind? Park Chanyeol lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun meronta hebat mencoba lepas dari kungkungan Chanyeol.

Sementara lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya, ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Byun Baekhyun mampu membuat gairahnya menggila. Lelaki itu membalikan tubuh Baekhyun, diabaikannya pukulan yang Baekhyun layangkan pada dadanya.

"Lepasakan aku, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti, kedua tangannya masih setia bertengger di pinggul Baekhyun.

Keduanya bersitatap dalam diam.

Netra si lelaki telah dipenuhi kabut gairah sementa netra Baekhyun melempar sorot penuh tanda tanya.

 _Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Park Chanyeol_.

Baekhyun bermain arah, menatap kedua iris Chanyeol secara bergantian.

 _Siapa kau?_

 _Siapa ibumu?_

 _Apa dia mengenal orang tuaku?_

 _Apa kebencianmu kepadaku ada hubungannya dengan semua ini?_

Baekhyun masih membawa pikirannya melanglang buana hingga tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher wanita itu.

Baekhyun melenguh.

 _Tapi apa?_

 _Jelaskan padaku, Park Chanyeol._

Tangan Baekhyun perlahan melemas, kontan ia mencengkaram lengan Chanyeol saat lelaki itu merengkuh tubuhnya lebih merapat.

Chanyeol masih setia bermain-main dan mengecupi leher Baekhhyun dengan buas.

"Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Cicit Baekhyun namun kali ini tanpa meronta, wanita itu menggeliat saat mendapati gigitan-gigitan kecil di sekitar lehernya.

Kenapa hati dan akal sehatnya tak sejalan saat ini?

Baekhyun ingin meronta dan menolak namun yang tengah dihadapinya saat ini ialah Park Chanyeol dengan zat feromon yang begitu berbahaya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dan sesaat kemudian ia menidurkan wanita itu di ranjang sebelum kemudian menindih tubuh mungilnya.

 _Persetan jika bahkan kau adalah istri orang lain_!

Chanyeol telah merindukannnya sejak lama.

Ya, Park Chanyeol merindukannya. Meskipun rasa rindu itu tidak mengurangi sedikitpun kebenciannya terhadap Byun Baekhyun.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Chanyeol kumohon lepaskan aku." Baekhyun masih berguman diiringi lenguhan kecil saat tangan Chanyeol bergerilya meramas kedua payudaranya.

Chanyeol menggeram marah, lalu mencium Baekhyun dengan buas.

 _Lepaskan aku.._

 _Lepas.._

 _Jangan lakukan ini.._

 _Kumohon.._

Lelaki itu frustasi saat suara-suara familiar itu memenuhi benaknya lagi. Perasaan itu tidak asing, di mana Chanyeol pernah merasakannya? Kapan?

Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol, meskipun ia tidak membalas ciuman itu sama sekali. Ya, setidaknya Baekhyun berusaha menahan dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol marah karena Baekhyun mengabaikannya, lelaki itu menarik diri namun korneanya melebar saat melihat Baekhyun telah memucat sempurna sementara matanya terpejam erat.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Jangan melakukannya lagi."

Demi Tuhan.

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa kalimat itu terlontar dari mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:**

 **Lagian kalau dendamnya sama yang cantik bahenol cem Baekhyun, mana tahan sih Chanyeol buat gak nggrepe~**

 **Lagian kalau yang nggrepenya Chanyeol, mana bisa sih Baekhyun nolak~**

 **Iyalah pasrah aja yang penting kan ena~**

 **Astagfirullah.. Raisa memang perusak moral bangsa! -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu?" Chanyeol menekan suaranya hingga ke titik terendah. Tangannya terulur membelai wajah Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam kungkungannya dengan gerakan pelan namun syarat akan amarah bercampur gairah. "Aku baru akan memulainya, kau tahu? Ternyata anak pembunuh sepertimu bisa membuat gairahku mendidih." Lanjutnya seraya melempar senyuman sinis.

Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya sebelum kemudian menenggelamkan wajah pada pepotongan leher jenjang Baekhyun dan menjilatinya dengan rakus dan buas.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya semakin erat. "Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Lalu kembali berontak kecil, tubuhnya menggeliat diselingi getaran seolah mendapat sengatan akibat perbuatan Chanyeol yang terlampau intim. "Kumohon.." Tukasnya ketika kejadian mengerikan enam tahun silam kembali berputar di otaknya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" Lanjutnya memukul bahu Chanyeol sekuat tenaga.

 _Jangan sentuh aku.._

 _Pergi!_

 _Jangan!_

Chanyeol menggeram marah dan menarik diri sebelum kemudian mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun. "Sialan!" Lalu menghempaskannya dengan kasar. Matanya menyalang, mengilatkan amarah yang membuatnya terlihat jelas. Lelaki itu bangkit dan duduk di tepian ranjang seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Enyahlah sebelum aku membunuhmu!" Ujarnya dengan aura iblis menakutkan yang melekat kuat.

Baekhyun merasa tidak harus membuang waktu bahkan untuk sekedar mengatur helaan napasnya yang sedari tadi memburu pun bukanlah hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan saat ini, maka ia segera bangkit dari ranjang empuk Chanyeol seraya menyembar kunci mobil dan beranjak dengan langkah cepat membawa kakinya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Sementara Chanyeol masih bertahan di posisinya, sesekali mengacak rambut dengan frustasi karena telah kehilangan mangsa yang seharusnya tengah ia lumat dan nikmati.

Satu hal yang masih tidak Chanyeol mengerti, mengapa suara-suara yang belakangan ini kerap berputar dalam benaknya terasa begitu familiar?

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Dan apa hubungannya semua itu dengan Byun Baekhyun?

Oh, sepertinya Chanyeol harus segera menemui Jongin sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan kendaraannya dengan amat terpaksa di tepian jalan ketika ia merasa sudah tidak mampu mengontrol diri karena masih dilanda rasa terkejut atas apa yang dialaminya beberapa saat lalu.

Wanita itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi dan mendaratkan kepalanya di sana.

Baekhyun masih tidak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol suka sekali menyentuhnya dengan intim, mencumbunya sesuka hati, bahkan membuainya hingga membuat Baekhyun lupa diri.

Okay, itu terdengar seperti Chanyeol sering melecehkannya, meski pada kenyataannya lelaki itu hanya melakukannya dua kali. Tentu saja, hari ini dan kemarin.

Perlakuan lelaki itu benar-benar membangkitkan memori kelam yang selalu Baekhyun kubur dalam-dalam, membuat Baekhyun terkepung perasaan takut dan tak berdaya secara bersamaan.

Ya. Baekhyun benar-benar takut, meskipun di satu sisi ia merasa penasaran karena sentuhan lelaki itu seolah tidak asing. Caranya mencumbu Baekhyun terasa begitu familiar, benar-benar membuat wanita itu harus memutar otak lebih jauh untuk mencari tahu dengan segala harap bahwa itu bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dirisaukan.

Baekhyun masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri ketika suara dering telepon membuatnya tersentak.

"Ya, Oppa?" Katanya kepada seseorang setelah menggeser tombol hijau di _monitor touchscreen_.

" _Kau dimana? Park Chanyeol sudah menghubungi pihak kantor bahwa dia setuju untuk memperpanjang kontrak karena dia sangat puas dengan hasil kerjamu."_ Kata Junmyeon di seberang sana.

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam. "Err.. aku masih di jalan. Benarkah dia berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

" _Ya. Tentu saja."_

 _Bajingan itu._

Maki Baekhyun dalam hati, wanita itu semakin tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Park Chanyeol?

" _Tapi apa yang sebenarnya kau buat untuknya? Kenapa hanya memakan waktu sebentar? Oh aku tidak bermasksud meragukan kemampuanmu, hanya saja aku sangat tahu kau tidak pernah main-main dengan pekerjaanmu."_

"Oh well.." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Oh ya, apa Oppa sudah menjemput Jesper?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, karena ia tidak ingin berbohong.

" _Oh astaga! Maaf aku hampir lupa. Jam berapa sekarang? Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputnya."_

Baekhyun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak, biar aku saja yang menjemput Jesper."

" _Kau yakin?"_

"Ya, Oppa."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, Baekhyun kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan melajukan kendaraannya tersebut menuju sekolah Jesper.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pikir kau akan menolak memperpanjang kontrakmu dengan perusahaan mode itu."

Lelaki berjas putih tengah duduk santai di kursi kerjanya berbicara tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari layar komputer.

"Hei, don't get me wrong, Kim Jongin." Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aku bukan berbaik hati kepada wanita itu, justru ini adalah langkah awal agar aku bisa lebih leluasa terhadapnya."

Jongin menghela napas. "Dia.. apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tangannya terulur meraih berkas pasien yang menumpuk di atas meja kerja. "Byun Baekhyun maksudku.." Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan. Jongin merindukan wanita itu, ia tidak perlu memberitahu Chanyeol betapa bahagia dirinya saat temannya itu mengatakan kembali bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun.

Ya, setelah bertahu-tahun lamanya. Jongin benar-benar merindukan temannya itu. Tentu saja, Byun Baekhyun adalah temannya, meskipun secara teknis pertemanan itu harus Jongin bumbui dengan kebohongan keji.

Chanyeol memandang Jongin dengan sinis. "Kau tahu betul itu bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk ditujukan kepadaku, karena jika sampai dia ketahuan baik-baik saja aku akan membuatnya merasakan sebaliknya. Anggap saja itu balasan karena dia berani melarikan diri dariku."

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang duduk di seberangnya. "You're truly obsessed with her, aren't you?" Ujarnya dengan nada menyindir. "Dan perlu aku ingatkan, kau sudah membalasnya lebih dari cukup, dulu."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya pelan. "Aku datang kesini bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu, Kim Jongin." Geramnya. "Just tell me, what the hell is wrong with me?"

Jongin mendengus pelan. "Dari gejala yang kau keluhkan aku belum bisa menyimpulkan banyak, itu terdengar seperti kau mengingat beberapa potongan kejadian yang bisa saja terjadi di masa tertentu." Lelaki itu mulai menjelaskan. "Dalam ilmu kedokteran itu disebut _amnesia retrograde_. Biasanya amnesia jenis itu akan membuat si penderita kesulitan mendapatkan kembali ingatan yang terjadi di masa lalu karena ingatan tersebut akan muncul secara spontan dan tak terduga pada suatu waktu seperti yang kau alami." Jongin menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja. "Tapi kau terlihat terlalu normal untuk menderita amnesia, Chanyeol-a.." Lanjutnya dengan mencibir.

Chanyeol memotar bola matanya dengan jengah. "Aku memang normal dan sehat, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak menderita apapun itu yang kau sebutkan—

"Tapi, bila ditilik lebih jauh.." Jongin menyela. "Itu bisa saja _amnesia lakunar."_

Chanyeol menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dengan pasrah. " _And what the fucking hell is that mean?"_ Lelaki itu berdecak.

Jongin saling menautkan kesepuluh jarinya, tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan serius. "Hampir mirip dengan _amnesia retrograde_ , hanya saja memori yang hilang hanya beberapa dari peristiwa tertentu dan secara acak." Sahut lelaki itu dengan tenang. "Biasanya seseorang yang menderita amnesia jenis ini akan memiliki kebiasaan jelek seperti mudah lupa dan ceroboh." Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol dan melempar ekspresi mencemooh. "Tapi, kau jelas bukan jenis orang seperti itu. Park Chanyeol yang kukenal adalah orang yang jeli dan teliti."

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam. "Apa kau benar-benar seorang psikiater? Astaga Jongin! Kenapa kau senang sekali berbelit-belit, jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?!" Chanyeol menggeram, menekan kesabarannya hingga ke dasar.

Jongin menggaruk pelipisnya dengan bodoh. "Ada satu lagi. Ini yang paling terdengar masuk akal dan sedikit diragukan kebenarannya." Ujarnya dengan perbendaharaan kata yang sulit Chanyeol pahami.

" _Blackout amnesia._ Di mana penderita amnesia jenis ini berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol." Jongin mulai memaparkan penjelasannya. "Penderita tidak akan mengingat peristiwa yang terjadi dalam keadaan mabuk. Artinya, efek dari alkohol tersebut yang membuat ingatan penderita hilang tanpa bisa ditangani oleh si penderita itu sendiri karena ketidaksadarannya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Terdengar masuk akal bukan? Kau sudah mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol sejak lama. Bahkan dulu, mungkin kau adalah satu-satunya siswa sekolah menengah yang mengoleksi ratusan botol minuman beralkohol."

Ada sunyi yang mendadak mengemuka.

Jongin membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku tahu itu tidak mudah. Aku bisa paham jika kau lebih memilih mabuk untuk mengalihkan semua hal buruk yang kau rasakan, dulu. Tapi, cobalah untuk mengingat kembali, apa di masa tertentu ada peristiwa yang terjadi dan kau lupakan karena sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol?"

Jonging menghela napas untuk ke sekian kali, atmosfir di ruang kerjanya berubah menjadi begitu tegang. "Aku tidak bermaksud menekanmu, karena jika kau benar-benar mengalami _blackout amnesia_ bukan tidak mungkin itu akan mempengaruhi mentalmu karena merasa terganggu oleh gejala-gejala yang kau alami. Okay, lebih mudahnya biar kutanya. Apa suara-suara yang kau dengar itu berasal dari segelintir orang atau—

"Satu orang. Tidak ada yang lain, hanya suara itu." Chanyeol menyahut dengan cepat.

Jongin memusatkan fokusnya kepada Chanyeol. "Baik, bisa kau ingat lagi apa itu suara perempuan atau laki-laki? Terdengar seperti apa dia?"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut, pertanda bahwa otaknya tengah bekerja. Sesekali ia memejamkan mata lalu mengggeleng pelan. "Dia terdengar seperti seorang gadis remaja." Napas Chanyeol mendadak tercekat. "Dia berteriak meminta tolong." Mata Chanyeol bermain arah dengan gusar. "Dia merintih, berontak? Memohon?" Kepalanya mulai berdenyut. "Dia menangis." Lalu tanpa sadar satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol mengalihkan netra basahnya pada Jongin yang disambut oleh ekspresi terkejut dari temannya tersebut. "Aku, aku yang membuatnya menangis." Chanyeol meremas rambutnya sembari merintih menahan denyut yang menjalar di kepalanya.

Jongin masih menatap tidak percaya, meskipun ia adalah seorang ahli psikiatri dan banyak mendapat pasien yang mengeluhkan setiap masalah dengan melibatkan berbagai emosi, namun menangis adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia duga akan dilihatnya dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

Jongin beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menepuk bahu temannya tersebut. "Relax, okay? Kau hanya harus melakukannya secara perlahan, jangan memaksa diri."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kapan dan mengapa tepatnya itu terjadi?" Chanyeol memendang lurus ke depan. "Aku kesulitan mengingatnya, Jongin."

Jongin membuang napasnya. "Aku bilang lakukan secara perlahan dan bertahap, jangan memaksakan otakmu untuk mengingat lebih jauh. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalamu sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar."

"Aku akan meresepkan obat dan pastikan kau meminumnya." Jongin kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai sibuk menggores tinta di atas kertas. Lalu ia berhenti. "Ahh, apa kau akan datang?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Oh jangan bilang kau lupa bahwa SIHS selalu rutin mengadakan reuni setiap tiga tahun sekali? Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol. Adakah yang lebih penting dari karir keartisanmu itu? Mengapa kau melupakan begitu banyak hal?"

Ya. Chanyeol melupakan atau bahkan melewatkan banyak hal.

Ia terlalu sibuk memusatkan perhatiannya pada satu tujuan, membawa serta dendam dan rasa benci mengalir mengikuti arus yang akan selalu bermuara pada satu titik. Pada satu nama.

Byun Baekhyun.

Hingga membuatnya lupa bahwa ia telah menyimpan satu nama itu terlalu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menelusuri lobi apartment tempat di mana Baekhyun tinggal. Tidak ada janji khusus, wanita itu sengaja berkunjung untuk lebih mengakrabkan diri dengan Baekhyun.

Luhan suka menjadi pusat perhatian, maka ketika beberapa pasang mata melempar tatapan memuja ia sengaja menurunkan tempo langkah kakinya, berjalan anggun layaknya peserta kontes kecantikan dunia.

Setelah dirasa cukup membuat lutut para lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya di lobi berubah menjadi agar-agar, Luhan segera memasuki elevator menuju lantai tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

"Resiko orang cantik." Gumam Luhan dengan nada jengah seraya mengibaskan rambutnya.

 **Ting!**

Pintu elevator terbuka, hentakan _stiletto_ terdengar memenuhi koridor. Luhan menelisik satu persatu pintu apartment, setelah yakin menemukan nomor unit yang benar ia menekan bel.

Tak berapa lama seseorang membuka pintu, namun hal pertama yang Luhan dapati adalah sosok lelaki tampan bermata elang tajam yang sangat ia kenali.

Luhan nyaris terpekik. "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya dengan nada sinis tak bersahabat.

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis, setengah badannya terjulur keluar dan melirik kiri-kanan. "Aku?" Ia balik bertanya seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memangku kedua tangannya, lalu mendengus jengah. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan di apartment temanku? Mana Baekhyun?" Wanita itu menerobos masuk, meninggalkan Sehun yang masih mematung dan tengah membaca situasi yang sebenarnya.

 _Baekhyun?_

Sehun menutup pintu dan mengikuti Luhan yang telah sibuk membuka satu persatu pintu untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Luhan berkacak pinggang.

Sehun berjalan kearah Luhan.

Luhan mundur ketika melihat gelagat aneh atau tepatnya ekspresi berbahaya yang Sehun lemparkan.

"A-apa maumu?" Punggung Luhan terjebak di dinding sementara Sehun sudah berhasil mengikis jarak.

"Pertama, ini apartmentku." Sehun berucap dengan suara rendah. "Kedua, Tidak ada Baekhyun di sini." Lelaki itu memiringkan kepala. "Ketiga, segera keluar dari sini sebelum aku menelanjangimu." Finalnya dengan melempar seringai seksi.

Luhan membola tak percaya. "Kurang ajar! Ingat Oh Sehun, aku ini Sunbaemu!"

Sehun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku lebih suka menganggapmu mantan kekasih daripada kakak kelas."

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak tahu malu! Sudah mempermainkanku masih mengaku-ngaku mantan kekasih." Ujarnya dengan sinis lalu mencubit perut Sehun sekuat tenaga.

"Akh!" Sehun meringis.

"Brengsek!" Maki Luhan seraya berjalan keluar dari apartment Sehun.

Sehun tertawa saat mendapati Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, terlihat kesal. "Konyol, Luhan Sunbae." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti.

Sehun tidak tahu bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya yang satu itu akan semenyenangkan ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan membanting pintu apartment Sehun sebelum kemudian meringis. "Memalukan sekali! Bagaimana bisa aku salah apartment?" Wanita itu mendelik pada pintu di belakangnya. "Dan kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Sehun keparat itu?!"

Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang senang bernostalgia, karena masa lalu akan selalu ia biarkan berlalu. Namun pertemuannya dengan Sehun barusan mengingatkannya kembali bahwa dulu saat ia duduk di bangku kelas tiga SIHS, ia sempat menjadi bual-bualan teman-temannya karena memacari Oh Sehun, adik kelasnya.

Penderitaan Luhan tidak berhenti sampai di situ, ia kerap dicemooh oleh murid lain karena Sehun memacarinya hanya untuk mempermainkannya.

"Brengsek kau, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menggeram kesal sebelum kemudian netranya menangkap nomor unit apartment di hadapannya. "Oh bagaimana bisa aku salah nomor?" Wanita itu berjalan ke depan dan menekan bel di samping pintu.

"Luhan-ssi?" Baekhyun menampakkan dirinya bersamaan dengan pintu terbuka, ia menautkan kedua alis saat mendapati Luhan berwajah merah padam, terlihat marah.

"Oh akhirnya." Luhan mendesah lega dan berhambur memeluk Baekhyun sebelum kemudian menerobos masuk.

"Oppa memberitahuku bahwa kau akan berkunjung." Baekhyun tersneyum senang seraya mengekori Luhan.

"Ya, aku memiliki janji di dekat sini jadi sekalian saja mampir. Tidak masalah 'kan jika aku main ke tempatmu?"

"Tentu saja. Ahh ya silahkan duduk, akan kubuatkan minuman dulu."

Luhan mendaratkan bokongnya pada sofa empuk. "Thank you.." Sahutnya kemudian. "Hei tampan." Ia menyapa Jesper yang tengah serius menggores buku gambarnya dengan pensil warna.

Jesper beranjak dan berdiri menghadap Luhan sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan. " _Annyeonghaseyo, Ahjumma."_ Sapanya dengan Bahasa korea yang sedikit kurang fasih.

Luhan meringis lalu mengibaskan jari telunjuknya. "No. No. Jangan panggil aku Ahjumma" Ia memberengut saat menyadari bahwa kecantikan dan usianya yang masih terbilang muda harus tercoreng dengan satu panggilan yang biasa ditujukan pada wanita paruh baya. "Panggil aku Noona. Mengerti?"

Jesper mengangguk paham.

"Anak pintar." Luhan mengusak rambut Jesper sebelum kemudian membiarkan bocah itu sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Silahkan diminum, Luhan-ssi." Baekhyun meletakkan minuman di atas meja lalu duduk di seberang Luhan setelahnya.

"Eonni.." Luhan bergumam.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Panggil aku Eonni jika kau mau." Luhan tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya meraih gelas berisi minuman sebelum kemudian meneguknya.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum. Awalnya ia pikir Luhan adalah orang yang kaku dan mudah canggung sama seperti dirinya, namun ternyata salah. Luhan adalah orang yang terbuka dan menyenangkan. "Ya, Eonni."

"Oh ya, aku dengar dari Junmyeon dulu kau bersekolah di SIHS, benarkah?"

Mendadak Baekhyun menegang di posisinya. "Err.. Ya. Memang ada apa, Eonni?"

"Ah bagus sekali! Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi bersama."

"Pergi kemana maksudmu?"

" _The 10_ _th_ _Seoul International High School Reunion_ " Luhan menyahut antusias. "Oh biasanya aku tidak merasa seantusias ini, semua karenamu. Kau harus datang bersamaku." Lanjutnya dengan rona gembira.

Luhan merasa telah menemukan teman baru, selama ini ia kurang membuka diri terhadap orang lain. Kalaupun ada hanya sebatas rekan bisnis, dan baginya Byun Baekhyun adalah orang yang cocok untuk ia jadikan teman.

"Aku tidak akan datang, Eonni." Baekhyun menyahut cepat dengan suara penuh penegasan.

Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun masih waras untuk tidak menginjakkan kakinya di tempat yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab atas masa lalu kelamnya. Mereka semua jahat, Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Luhan mendengus lesu. "Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya dengan dahi mengkerut, ia itu tidak tahu mengapa wajah Baekhyun berubah menjadi sendu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam kepahitan. "Hanya saja, umm.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Jesper sendiri." Sahutnya beralasan.

"Siapa bilang kita akan meninggalkan Jesper? Kita akan mengajaknya juga, Baekhyun."

"A-apa?"

"Kita akan mengajaknya, lagipula ini reuni besar dan dihadiri oleh alumni dari beberapa angkatan. Banyak sekali dari mereka yang sudah berkeluarga dan mempunyai anak." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Umm.. aku tidak yakin, Eonni."

"Tenang saja, kita akan pergi bersama." Luhan bangkit dari sofa sebelum kemudian menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengelus bahu wanita itu. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ada sedikit urusan." Wanita itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Jesper lalu berlutut dan mencium bocah itu dengan gemas.

Jesper yang tengah sibuk dengan alat tulisnya secara mendadak melotot tidak percaya atas perlakuan Luhan, ia tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari orang asing. Tentu saja, menurutnya Luhan adalah orang asing meskipun ia pernah bertemu dengan wanita sekali di kantor Samchonnya.

"Sampai jumpa tampan, Noona pulang dulu." Luhan mengalihkan atensinya kepada Baekhyun. "Sampai jumpa besok, Baek." Tukasnya sebelum kemudian beranjak dari apartment Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih bertahan di posisinya, ia tengah menimbang opsi yang tepat. Apakah ia harus pergi bersama Luhan dan kemungkinan bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya?

Bagaimana jika ia tidak sanggup menghadapai mereka semua?

Lebih buruk lagi, bagaimana jika mereka masih memandangnya sama seperti dulu?

" _Any problem, Miss B?"_ Jesper bertanya seraya memperhatikan sang ibu dengan raut penuh tanda tanya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan. Ia melirik Jesper lalu tersenyum. " _Nope.. I'm doing fine, Mister J."_ Lalu terkekeh saat mendapati Jesper tertawa pelan.

Bunyi ponsel terdengar, menandakan pesan masuk. Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan mengambil ponsel di atas meja.

 **From: Junmyeon Oppa**

 _ **You can't hide yourself anymore. It's time to shine and show them how amazing you are. Got it?!**_

Baekhyun mendengus pelan.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun tahu Junmyeon yang menyarankan Luhan untuk mengajaknya pergi ke acara reuni itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sojin menggebrak meja kerjanya cukup keras hingga membuat seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi menyerupai pengawal yang berdiri di seberangnya sedikit terlonjak. Wanita itu tidak kuasa menahan amarah saat mendengar informasi dari orang kepercayaannya tersebut. "Lalu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan mata memicing tajam.

"Mereka berdua membicarakan anda sebagai saksi yang terkait dengan kasus pembunuhan itu"

Sojin mengernyit seraya mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu?"

"Ya, saya mendapat informasi bahwa Xi Luhan adalah putri dari mantan jaksa Xi Yunho." Sahut lelaki itu dengan lugas.

"Siapa katamu?" Sojin semakin melipat dahinya lebih dalam.

"Xi Yunho, nyonya."

Dan ketika nama itu terdengar sekali lagi, Sojin memejamkan matanya erat. Segala skenario masa lalu kembali berputar di otaknya.

Tentu saja, ia masih ingat siapa Xi Yunho. Seorang jaksa mata duitan yang telah ia bayar untuk menyudutkan Hana di meja hijau, puluhan tahun silam.

Meskipun Xi Yunho tidak tahu siapa pembunuh sebenarnya, namun eksistensi lelaki itu saat ini terasa cukup mengusik ketenangan Sojin.

"Apa ada kabar tentang Xi Yunho?" Tanya Sojin lagi.

"Ya, saat ini dia sedang menjalani perawatan serius di rumah sakit karena penyakit yang dideritanya."

Sojin menumpukan siku di atas meja seraya membawa ke sepuluh jarinya untuk saling bertaut. "Terus awasi mereka semua, terutama Byun Baekhyun." Perintahnya dengan nada tak terbantahkan.

"Baik, nyonya." Lelaki itu menunduk hormat sebelum kemudian berlalu dari ruang kerja majikannya.

Sojin nyaris menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi ketika bunyi _intercom_ terdengar. "Ada apa, Luna?" Tanyanya pada sang sekretaris di seberang sana.

"Sajangnim, nyonya Jaejoong datang berkunjung."

Sojin menekan kesabarannya.

Ya, Xi Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

Dua kombinasi yang sempurna.

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita yang sebaya dengan Sojin memasuki ruang kerja wanita itu.

"Kau susah sekali dihubungi." Jaejoong berucap seraya mendarat bokongnya pada kursi tamu.

Sojin beranjak dan berjalan sebelum kemudian duduk di seberang Jaejoong. "Kebetulan sekali kau datang." Ujarnya terdengar lega sekaligus gusar.

Jaejoong menengakkan posisi duduknya. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sojin menatap Jaejoong dengan skeptis. "Apa kau masih berhubungan dengan Xi Yunho?"

Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ya, terakhir kali aku mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Kondisi kesehatan Yunho Sunbae semakin memburuk."

Sojin menggebrak meja. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku?" Merasa geram oleh alasan yang tak menentu.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu? Tenanglah.."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Kau tahu? Putri Xi Yunho berteman dengan Byun Baekhyun!" Sojin menekan suaranya ketika menyebut nama itu.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. "Byun Baekhyun? Maksudmu anak dari Byun Hana dan Lee Hyunjae itu?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan tak kalah gusar dari Sojin.

"Ya, dan mereka diam-diam sudah tahu bahwa aku adalah saksi dari kasus pembunuhan itu!" Sojin kembali berujar di balik gemertuk giginya.

"Tenanglah, Sojin." Jaejoong mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tersendat. "Yunho Sunbae tidak tahu bahwa kau pelaku yang sebenarnya. Jadi—

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Kim Jaejoong." Sojin memicingkan matanya, terlihat berbahaya.

Seketika Jaejoong bungkam.

"Lelaki itu memang tidak tahu, tapi dia dan putrinya cukup mengusik ketenanganku sekarang."

"Jangan melakukan apapun." Jaejoong memperingati. "Sudah cukup kau menghilangkan nyawa Hyunjae, dulu. Jangan menyentuh Yunho Sunbae, percaya padaku dia tidak akan membahayakanmu."

Jaejoong mengenal Sojin dengan baik, karena dari dulu mereka adalah teman dekat. Maka, ia tahu betul perangai Park Sojin, wanita itu akan melakukan apapun untuk terhindar dari segala ancaman.

Ya, apapun.

Kedua wanita paruh baya itu tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing, tanpa sadar sedari tadi ada sepasang telinga yang mencuri dengar di balik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kris tersenyum singkat saat beberapa karyawan menyapanya dengan ramah, lelaki itu berjalan dengan menenteng berkas yang hendak ia bawa menuju ruang _Chief Executive Officer_ untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari sang presdir.

Sesaat Kris mengernyit saat mendapati meja sekretaris yang berada tepat di depan ruang kerja ibunya kosong. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu lalu meraih kenop pintu sebelum kemudian sebuah percakapan dari dua wanita paruh baya di dalam ruangan sana menyapa indera pendengaran. Ia menahan tangannya, hanya membiarkan celah kecil dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka sebagai akses untuk mendengar lebih jauh.

Kris menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, batinnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa apa yang ia dengar itu salah. Lelaki itu masih berdiri di sana ketika suara lain menyapanya dari arah arah belakang.

"Hyung.."

Kris berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Sekretarismu bilang kau ada di sini jadi aku.."

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong saat Kris mengangkat tangan, mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Kenapa? Apa Omma mempunyai tamu penting?" Chanyeol melangkah mendekati sang kakak, sekilas ia bisa melihat melalui celah kecil dari pintu ruangan ibunya yang terbuka. Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol terpampang nyata saat ia melihat wanita paruh baya yang mungkin tengah berbincang dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol masih ingat wanita itu, dia adalah orang yang sama yang dulu pernah berbincang dengan ibunya mengenai kematian dan pembunuhan yang menimpa ayah kandungnya, Hyunjae.

Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di sini?

Kris menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan sebelum kemudian menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Sepertinya masih lama, kita ke ruanganku saja." Ajaknya seraya merangkul sang adik.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Kris, namun sesekali ia menoleh dan melirik kearah pintu ruang kerja ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Keramaian berpusat di sebuah _ballroom hotel_ kenamaan yang menjadi tempat acara reuni salah satu sekolah terbaik di Korea Selatan. Tepatnya berpusat di kawasan elit Gangnam, tempat itu telah dipadati oleh sebagian alumni dari beberapa angkatan. Banyak dari mereka yang berusaha tampil paling menonjol dengan berbagai penampilan _classy._

Tentu saja, acara reuni tersebut dihadiri oleh berbagai kalangan kelas atas. Mulai dari beberapa pengusaha muda yang wajahnya kerap muncul di berbagai media hingga beberapa selebriti terkenal yang membuat segelintir reporter memadati luar gedung acara.

Chanyeol meneguk _champagne_ seraya menelisik ke segala arah.

"Sangat aneh melihatmu sendirian."

Chanyeol tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kyungsoo berdiri di samping Chanyeol, mengundang beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka.

"Enyahlah!" Gumam Chanyeol penuh penekanan tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi sudah banyak wanita yang mencoba mencuri perhatiannya, namun Canyeol tidak menggubris.

"Oh mereka terlanjur menyukai interaksi kita, Park Chanyeol." Kyungsoo memamerkan senyumannya ke segela arah, senyuman yang serupa lukisan di wajah seorang pantomin, lebar namun palsu. Kyungsoo suka ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol menjadi pusat perhatian, terlebih sebagian dari mereka adalah teman-teman sekolahnya.

Ahh, mereka lebih pantas disebut musuh daripada teman. Karena Kyungsoo masih mengingat jelas perlakuan kejam mereka terhadapnya, dulu.

Namun, peribahasa yang mengatakan bahwa dunia itu berputar dan siapapun akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya di atas dan di bawah benar-benar terjadi dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

Dulu, mereka bisa saja mencemooh dan melemparkan tatapan jijik hanya karena ia adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Namun sekarang Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mampu menghitung sudah berapa banyak dari mereka yang menyapanya dengan ramah atau bahkan meminta tanda tangan dan berfoto bersama dirinya.

Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Dengusan jengah lolos dari hidung mancung Chanyeol. Ia tahu Kyungsoo sengaja mengundang kecurigaan publik dan membuat mereka berasumsi bahwa keduanya benar-benar memiliki hubungan istimewa.

Suara alunan biola diiringi cello mengalun memenuhi seisi ballroom. Semakin banyak yang berdatangan, banyak dari mereka yang dulu menimbang ilmu di sekolah yang sama saling menyapa atau mengutarakan kerinduan mendalam karena kembali dipertemukan.

Pintu aula yang terbuka lebar menjadi satu-satunya objek yang seketika menjadi pusat perhatian setiap pasang mata.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang wanita yang bahkan kecantikannya bisa menandingi _aphrodite_ berdiri dengan eskpresi ragu-ragu di sana.

Baekhyun mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih, terlihat anggun. Ia membiarkan punggung dan belahan dadanya yang mulus terkekspos. Membuat lelaki manapun harus menelan salivanya dengan penuh perjuangan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Jesper yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Bocah itu terlihat sangat lucu dengan stelan jas formal dilengkapi dasi kupu-kupu yang bertengger di lehernya.

Bisik-bisik serta tatapan kagum pun seketika mengemuka.

Baekhyun menelan saliva seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

 _Luhan Eonni was right._

Ya, Luhan tidak main-main ketika mengatakan acara reuni ini bukanlah acara biasa. Karena Baekhyun dapat merasakan suasana yang begitu _high class_ saat menginjakkan kakinya di sana.

Ini tidak seperti acara reuni, melainkan sebuah pesta besar yang dihadiri oleh kalangan kelas atas.

Benak Baekhyun masih dipenuhi berjuta skenario tentang masa lalu dan perlakuan buruk dari teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, ia takut hal itu akan terulang.

"Hei, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Aku merapikan riasanku dulu di toilet." Luhan menampakkan diri dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun. "Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita masuk." Ajaknya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjang yang berhias heels dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Whoa ternyata benar kau Byun Baekhyun.. Hei, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Seorang wanita menginterupsi langkah Baekhyun.

Luhan meminta ijin kepada Baekhyun untuk menyapa teman-teman lamanya dan Baekhyun mengangguk.

Baekhyun menelisik dengan seksama seorang wanita yang saat ini berada di depannya. Dan kemudian ia ingat, dia adalah salah satu teman sekelasnya dulu.

"Oh ya, kabarku baik." Baekhyun membalas jabatan tangan temannya tersebut.

"Siapa ini? Lucu sekali.. apa ini anakmu, Baekhyun?"

Jesper membungkuk hormat. "Annyeonghaseyo.."

Baekhyun teresenyum meringis saat mendapati temannya mencium Jesper dengan gemas.

"Oh anakmu lucu sekali.."

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan yang jauh di luar ekspetasinya. Mereka yang dulu tidak pernah menunjukan wajah bersahabat kini menyapanya dengan senyuman merekah, ada raut segan yang terpampang di wajah mereka saat berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

Meskipun ada sebagian dari mereka yang terlihat enggan merendahkan diri untuk sekedar menyapa Baekhyun.

Tidak masalah bagi Baekhyun.

Oh ya satu lagi, Byun Jesper mendadak menjadi bintang malam ini.

Bocah lucu itu disukai setiap orang karena tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Mom.." Cicit Jesper seraya menarik pelan gaun ibunya.

Baekhyun melirik Jesper dan seketika tertawa pelan, wajah Jesper dipenuhi bekas lipstik karena ciuman yang dilayangkan teman-teman Baekhyun. Wanita itu berlutut dan membersihkan wajah Jesper yang sebenarnya terlihat lebih lucu karena warna merah di sana-sini.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, semua interaksi wanita itu dengan beberapa orang tidak lepas dari sorot onyx yang memperhatikannya dalam diam sedari tadi.

Okay, sebanarnya Chanyeol terkejut dan mulai jengah.

Pertama, ia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah kecil yang resmi menjadi temannya beberapa hari lalu adalah anak Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas _champagne_.

Kedua, Chanyeol tidak suka melihat Baekhyun tertawa ketika bertukar sapa dengan siapapun di sana.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya.

Ketiga, Chanyeol benci melihat penampilan Baekhyun yang menyita perhatian. Emosinya tersulut saat medapati beberapa lelaki menatap lapar pada punggung telanjang Baekhyun.

 _Kau harus diberi pelajaran, Byun Baekhyun!_

"Dia benar-benar berbeda." Celetuk Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di samping Chanyeol, matanya melirik sinis kepada Baekhyun. Ahh lebih tepatnya ia tidak suka jika semua atensi tertuju kepada anak pembunuh itu. "Haruskah kita bermain-main dengannya, Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo kemudian.

Chanyeol menoleh seraya menautkan kedua alisnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Kenapa? Bukankah sudah menjadi keahlianmu mempermainkan Baekhyun dan menyakitinya?" Tanyanya dengan sinis.

Chanyeol sedikit mengikis jarak. "Berhenti ikut campur, Do Kyungsoo." Tukasnya dengan nada rendah. Matanya melirik ke berbagai arah sebelum kemudian sepenuhnya menatap tajam Kyungsoo. "Byun Baekhyun adalah milikku. Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatanmu jika kau berani menyentuhnya. Karena tidak ada yang berhak menyakitinya selain diriku!" Lanjutnya penuh penekanan, terdengar berbahaya dan tak terbantahkan.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan tangan, netranya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang semakin menjauh.

Chanyeol masih melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah ketika suara familiar menyapanya.

"Kau semakin berantakan, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol berhenti, sebelum kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Oh, ia semakin yakin bahwa malam ini adalah kutukan baginya.

Lelaki itu berbalik dan melempar senyum miring saat mendapati Sehun yang tengah menyandarkan punggung pada salah satu pilar raksasa. " _It's a long time, sajangnim."_ Tukasnya singkat dengan nada mencemooh.

Well, Chanyeol tahu sekarang Sehun bukanlah sembarangan orang. Lelaki itu telah menjelma menjadi seorang presdir dan pemilik dari beberapa apartment mewah di berbagai kawasan elit.

Sehun mencetak seringai saat bibirnya menyentuh pinggiran gelas _champagne_. " _She's so beautiful, isn't she?"_ Tanyanya kemudian, masih mempertahankan ekspresi mengejek yang sejak awal dapat Chanyeol lihat. "Dia bukan lagi gadis kutu buku yang tidak mempunyai pesona, jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian mengegakkan tubuh dan berbalik meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol memukul rahang Oh Sehun sekuat tenaga, jika ia bukan seseorang yang dikenal banyak orang dan mudah menyita perhatian, mungkin sudah terjadi pertumpahan darah sedari tadi.

Namun ada sedikit rasa lega di hati Chanyeol mengenai Oh Sehun. Ya, dia bukanlah suami Byun Baekhyun.

Jongdae yang memberinya informasi bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang _single parent._

Emosi Chanyeol kembali berkecamuk ketika seorang wanita yang kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar menyapa netra. Chanyeol menyeringai, ia mendapat pelampiasan yang begitu diinginkannya. Dengan cepat ia berjalan mendekat dan menarik lengan si wanita sebelum kemudian menyeretnya ke tempat yang jauh dari keramaian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya, bukan karena ia tengah mencari seseorang hanya saja tempat itu terlihat sangat ramai.

"Mom, aku lapar dan haus." Jesper mengeluh.

"Oh baiklah, mommy akan mengambilkan makanan terlebih dahulu. Umm.." Baekhyun menghentikan seorang pelayan yang membawa beberapa minuman. "Apakah ini aman untuk diminum anak kecil?" Tanyanya kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Tentu saja, nona. Silahkan."

"Jesper minum ini dulu, mommy akan segera kembali. Jangan kemana-mana sayang."

Jesper mengangguk dan mulai meneguk minuman yang ibunya berikan tanpa tahu apa yang terkandung dalam minuman tersebut.

"Jadi, apa benar kau anaknya Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang lelaki berlutut di hadapan Jesper dan tersenyum aneh—menurut Jesper.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." Jika lelaki dewasa di hadapannya tahu nama ibunya itu berarti dia adalah salah satu teman ibunya. Maka, Jesper menyapa dengan sopan.

"Hn.. Annyeong." Balas lelaki itu seraya tertawa pelan. "Yeah, pantas saja mereka menyukaimu. Kau memang lucu."

Jesper menautkan kedua alis, lelaki dewasa di hadapannya benar-benar aneh.

"Ngomong-ngmong aku Jung daehyun, kau bisa memanggilku Ahjussi jika mau. Aku teman ibumu dulu."

Jesper mengangguk paham.

Daehyun memperhatikan Jesper dengan teliti. Lalu berdecak kagum. "Oh, matamu benar-benar mirip dengan si brengsek itu." Jelasnya dengan tertawa.

Jesper membola tidak mengerti.

"Ahh kau tidak mengerti dengan ucapanku? Mau kuberitahu satu rahasia?" Tanyanya dengan seringai jahat.

Jesper masih bungkam.

"Kemarilah." Daehyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Jesper dan membisikan satu kalimat.

Napas Jesper tercekat dan dengan tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Bukan karena ucapan lelaki dewasa di hadapannya beberapa detik lalu, melainkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Bocah itu mengejang, mulutnya setengah terbuka berusaha meraup oksigen namun sia-sia.

Daehyun yang merasa terkejut melihat keadaan Jesper segera berlalu dari sana, ia tidak ingin berakhir disalahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada bocah itu.

"Astaga, Jesper. Apa yang terjadi, nak?" Luhan terpekik ketika mendapati kondisi Jesper. Dan seketika suasana berubah menjadi tegang karena bocah lucu yang disukai banyak orang itu kehilangan kesadarannya **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun melenguh pelan saat Chanyeol mencumbu tulang selangkanya. Tubuhnya terjebak oleh kungkungan Chanyeol sesaat setelah lelaki itu menariknya dengan paksa.

"Chanyeol.. berhentilah." Baekhyun bergumam seraya meremas rambut Chanyeol ketika lelaki itu semakin liar menggodanya.

Chanyeol menarik diri lalu meraup bibir penuh Baekhyun dengan rakus, menyesap, melumat dan menggigitnya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi bersikap pasif, karena Demi Tuhan. Lelaki yang mencumbunya saat ini adalah Park Chanyeol!

Lelaki yang mampu membuat wanita manapun menyerah oleh zat feromon yang dimilikkinya. Maka, Baekhyun membalas ciuman itu dengan penuh gairah.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

 _I got you, Byun Baekhyun_.

Keduanya masih saling bertukar saliva, tangan Chanyeol bergerak agresif mengangkat satu kaki Baekhyun dan mengelus paha mulus wanita itu.

Baekhyun mengerang kecil.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya hendak meloloskan apa yang melakat di tubuh bagian bawah ketika mendadak Baekhyun melepas pagutannya.

"Cukup, Chanyeol." Kata wanita itu kemudian.

Okay, ia harus berhenti sebelum benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kau menginginkannya juga, sayang." Chanyeol memajukan kepala hendak mencium Baekhyun kembali namun wanita itu dengan terang-terangan menolaknya.

"Aku harus pergi."

Baekhyun salah tingkah, gugup bercampur perasaan tak menentu. Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya mendadak tidak nyaman.

"Aku.. Aku harus menemui putraku." Gumam Baekhyun terdengar panik.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi saat ia membiarkan mangsanya lolos untuk kedua kalinya. Lelaki itu merapikan penampilannya sebelum kemudian menyusul Baekhyun yang telah lebih dulu berlalu.

Chanyeol terlalu dibutakan kabut gairah sehingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana.

Chanyeol kembali menangkap keramaian dari acara yang masih berlangsung, lelaki itu meraih minuman yang ditawarkan pelayan dan meneguknya tanpa pikir panjang. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Oh ada anak kecil yang mendadak pingsan dan telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham sebelum kemudian merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia meneliti minuman yang sesaat lalu diteguknya dengan seksama. Kedua alis Chanyeol bertaut ketika rasa sesak luar biasa menyerangnya, lelak itu meremas dadanya dengan kuat. Matanya memerah, sementara keringat dingin telah mulai bercucuran.

Chanyeol berusaha menahan namun tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai. Lelaki itu kehilangan setengah kesadarannya.

Ia sempat melihat beberapa orang mengerubunginya sebelum kemudian kesadaran itu sepenuhnya lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Be strong, for him."_ Luhan mengusap bahu Baekhyun yang duduk di samping ranjang tempat di mana Jesper masih terbaring lemah sejak beberapa jam terakhir.

Jesper terserang alergi dari minuman yang dikonsumsinya, dan Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa minuman itu mengandung ekstrak strawberry hingga membuat Jesper harus dilarikan ke UGD dan dipindahkan ke kamar inap tak lama setelah mendapat penangangan dari dokter.

Baekhyun menggenggam jemari mungil putranya, lalu mengecupnya berkali-kali. "Bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh itu, Eonni?" Katanya dengan nanar.

"Kau tidak tahu, jangan salahkan dirimu. Jesper anak pintar dan dia akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Eonni, ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau pulang, tidak apa-apa aku bisa menjaga Jesper sendiri."

Baekhyun paling tidak bisa merepotkan orang lain, saat ini ia merasa tidak enak kepada Luhan karena telah menemaninya sedari tadi.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, semoga Jesper cepat pulih." Terakhir, Luhan memeluk Baekhyun singkat sebelum kemudian berlalu dari sana.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya kasar, ia menelisik ke segala arah. Di ruangan itu ada duah buah ranjang yang memang di peruntukkan bagi dua pasien. Baekhyun menarik gorden yang menjadi pembatas bagi setiap pasien.

Wanita itu masih memusatkan netranya kepada Jepser ketika suara deritan pintu terdengar, ada sedikit keributan yang terasa begitu mengganggu namun tak Baekhyun hiraukan.

"Kau yakin akan membiarkannya di sini?"

"Tentu saja, aku telah melakukan riset bahwa department anak di rumah sakit ini yang paling aman, biarkan dia bersembunyi di sini sebelum keadaan benar-benar tenang."

"Oh baiklah, suruh para perawat itu memindahkannya kesini."

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendengar suara keributan lain, sepertinya ranjang sebelah sudah dihuni oleh pasien lain.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu lalu membenarkan letak selimut yang menutup tubuh mungil buah hatinya. Rasa kantuk menyerang wanita itu, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di samping lengan Jesper sebelum akhirnya terlelap dengan sendirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengernyit dalam tidurnya ketika merasa ada keberadaan orang lain di sampingnya, wanita itu mengerjap pelan sebelum akhirnya menangkap sosok dokter yang tengah memeriksa keadaan Jesper. Baekhyun melirik kearah jendela, menatap langit pagi yang ditemani sinar sang raja langit di ufuk timur.

"Bagaimana kondisi anak saya, dokter?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sang dokter tersenyum ramah. "Syukurlah pasien sudah pulih dari alerginya karena kandungan strawberry yang dikonsumsi hanya sedikit, jadi putra anda akan segera baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun mendesah lega mendengar penjelasan dokter tersebut, ia mengucapkan 'terimakasih' berkali-kali sesaat sebelum dokter itu pamit undur diri.

Tak lama kemudian..

 _ **Aktor papan atas Korea Selatan, Park Chanyeol. Tadi malam dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Salah satu sumber mengatakan, Park Chanyeol mengalami keracunan dan kehilangan kesadaran saat menghadiri acara yang diselenggarakan di salah satu hotel bintang lima di pusat Gangnam.**_

Baekhyun menatap layar televisi yang secara tiba-tiba menyala, ia tahu pasien sebelah yang melakukannya.

 _Park Chanyeol?_

 _Is he okay?_

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar, ada perasaan gugup ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

Oh, Baekhyun pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya karena membalas ciuman lelaki itu.

Dengusan pelan lolos dari hidungnya, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan dan menyibak gorden pembatas pasien. Wanita itu nyaris terpekik saat mendapati Chanyeol yang sama terkejutnya tengah duduk di ranjang pasien dengan selang infus yang mencuat di pergelangan tangan.

Baekhyun melirik layar televisi dan Chanyeol bergantian, wanita itu mengucek matanya untuk sekedar memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tidak salah. Dan ketika sadar bahwa lelaki yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit itu nyata, Baekhyun menelan kering.

" _What are you doing here?"_ Tanya Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot datar setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya. Lelaki itu tidak menyahut dan justru menunjuk layar televisi dengan dagunya.

Mulut Baekhyun setengah terbuka. "Orang dewasa macam apa sampai bisa keracunan?" Baekhyun berdecak remeh.

"Diamlah jika tidak ingin aku setubuhi!"

Chanyeol menekan harga dirinya, sungguh sangat memalukan berakhir di department anak dan tertangkap basah oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Akan lebih memalukan lagi jika wanita itu tahu bahwa alasan Chanyeol berakhir di rumah sakit karena terserang alergi akibat mengkonsumsi strawberry.

Tidak keren sekali.

Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu di sini?

Chanyeol mengedarkan netra dan menangkap sosok mungil tengah terbaring dengan alat bantu pernapasan yang bertengger di hidungnya. Napas Chanyeol tercekat melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia tidak tahu mengapa dadanya semakin sesak saat melihat bocah itu terbaring lemah.

Baekhyun mendelik garang kearah Chanyeol. "Persetan dengan mulut busukmu itu, Park Chanyeol!" Ujarnya terdengar kesal, wanita itu berjalan hendak keluar.

"Tunggu!" Chanyeol menginterupsi, ia menelisik penampilan Baekhyun.

Well, Baekhyun masih mengenakan gaun semalam.

Chanyeol melemparkan jas yang sepertinya tidak sengaja Jongdae tinggalkan. "Pakai!" Perintahnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilannya sendiri, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menuruti perintah Chanyeol karena ia merasa sangat konyol dengan penampilannya tersebut.

"Bisa tititp putraku sebentar? Ingat, dia satu-satunya harta berhargaku. Jika kau berani membuatnya lecet sedikitpun, aku akan membunuhmu!" Baekhyun mengingatkan, matanya memicing tajam.

Chanyeol tidak menyahut, ia menatap datar sebelum kemudian membawa tubuhnyan berbaring dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

Setelah yakin Baekhyun keluar dari sana, Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjangnya. Ia berjalan dengan menyeret _infuse stand_ , menghampiri Jesper.

"What's going on, buddy?"Chanyeol bertanya, tangannya terulur menggenggam jemari mungil Jesper. "Are you okay?" Lagi, ia bertanya meski hanya kesunyian yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban. "Laki-laki sejati tidak selemah ini, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol membenci Byun Baekhyun, teramat sangat.

Namun anehnya ia tidak bisa membenci bocah bernama Jesper tersebut, sekuat apapun Chanyeol mencoba tetap saja ia tidak bisa.

Jesper terlalu murni, terlalu tak berdosa untuk menerima kebencian Chanyeol yang berbahaya.

Jemari mungil itu bergerak perlahan, Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Mata Jesper mengerjap pelan, bocah itu menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu. "Is this just a dream? Kenapa ada Ahjussi keren di sini?" Suara paraunya entah mengapa menyayat hati Chanyeol.

"Nope. This is me. Truly, I am." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Jesper pelan.

Jesper tersenyum cerah. "Lalu, apa yang Ahjussi lakukan di sini?" Jesper mengedarkan pandangannya dengan hati-hati. "Where is mom? Mom.." Ia mulai merengek saat tak mendapati sang ibu di sana.

"Hei, hei.. calm down." Chanyeol menenangkan. "Mommy sedang keluar sebentar." Chanyeol mengernyit keheranan, merasa aneh memanggil Baekhyun dengan sebutan itu. "Kau lihat ranjang itu?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menunjuk. "Aku tidur di sana semalam. Jadi, aku pasien di kamar ini juga. Kau tidak perlu cemas, karena aku akan menjagamu."

"But, I need my mom more than anything." Sahut Jesper dengan mata memerah basah. "Aku hanya membutuhkan mommy, tidak siapapun. Hanya mommy.."

Chanyeol bungkam seketika. Ada nyeri yang merambat di balik tulang rusuknya. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan dirinya? Mengapa bocah itu selalu bisa membuat Chanyeol menjadi manusia lemah dan mudah termakan ucapan-ucapannya yang bahkan tidak berarti.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Baekhyun yang sudah berganti pakaian dan menenteng sebuah tas kecil berisi termos. Seharusnya ia senang karena mendapati putranya telah sadar, namun Baekhyun justru mengernyit tatkala menangkap air mata tertahan di pelupuk putranya.

"Jesper?!"

Baekhyun melangkah cepat menghampiri putranya. "Minggir kau!" Ia menggeram marah kepada Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepada putraku?"

"Mom—

"Apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya, brengsek?" Baekhyun meninggikan suara seraya memukul dada Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol menajamkan atensi.

 _Berani sekali anak pembunuh ini!_

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara rendah.

"Mommy.."

Baekhyun melirik Jesper, lalu berhambur memeluk putranya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Mommy di sini."

"Ahjussi tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia justru menjagaku." Celetuk Jesper yang kontan membuat Baekhyun menatap putranya tersebut.

" _I'm not lying."_ Jesper kembali berucap.

Baekhyun melirik hati-hati kepada Chanyeol, lalu menegang saat mendapati lelaki itu melempar tatapan membunuh kearahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju ranjangnya lalu menutup gorden pembatas, ia muak melihat wajah Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Sial!

Mengapa ia merasa bersalah saat ini?

Wanita duduk di samping ranjang Jesper. "Samchon tadi kesini, dia membawakan baju ganti untuk mommy dan bubur ini untuk Jesper. Makan 'ya?"

"Samchon? Lalu di mana Samchon?"

"Samchon akan menjenguk Jesper nanti siang, tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Baekhyun sengaja melarang Junmyeon menemui Jesper, bukan karena apa-apa. Ia tahu di kantor sedang ada masalah besar, terbukti dari ponsel Junmyeon yang tidak berhenti berbunyi, jadi Baekhyun meminta Junmyeon untuk segera ke kantor dan menangangani masalahnya.

"It's okay.." Jesper diam selama sejenak. "Kenapa mommy memukul Ahjussi keren? Dia 'kan tidak salah."

Baekhyun menautkan jarinya. "Mommy pikir dia membuatmu menangis." Sahutnya dengan berbisik.

"Bukankah mommy pernah bilang bahwa kita perlu meminta maaf jika sudah salah sangka terhadap orang lain?"

Baekhyun membola. "Huh?"

"Mommy harus meminta maaf pada Ahjussi." Ucap Jesper mutlak.

"H-haruskah?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ragu.

Jesper mengangguk. "Ahjussi pasti sedang merajuk. Bagaimana kalau kita membagi bubur ini dengannya?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Bagaimana caranya, sayang?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Aku punya ide. Sekarang Mommy bantu aku bangun."

Baekhyun menurut dan membantu Jesper duduk, membiarkan putranya itu bersandar pada pusat _bed stretcher_ yang telah ia naikkan _._

"Sekarang, mommy buka gorden itu."

"Huh? Untuk apa?" Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti apa rencana Jesper.

" _Mom.. Just open it."_

Baekhyun menyibak kembali gorden pembatas yang sesaat lalu ditutup oleh Chanyeol. Wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya, berpura-pura tidak melihat kilatan amarah di mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya.

"Ahjussi.."

Ini mungkin terdengar menggelikan, namun Park Chanyeol benar-benar merajuk. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Jesper, lelaki itu memilih membuang muka dan berbaring membelakangi Baekhyun dan Jesper.

Kornea Bekhyun melebar, ada rasa tak percaya saat melihat Chanyeol merajuk seperti itu.

"Ahjussi.." Jesper kembali memanggil.

Tuhan. Suara parau bocah itu membuat Chanyeol tidak berdaya, lelaki itu menyerah dan berbalik mengahadap Jesper. "Hn." Sahutnya singkat.

"Apa Ahjussi lapar? Aku punya bubur, kalau Ahjussi mau kita bisa berbagi dan mommy akan menyuapi kita berdua. Benar 'kan mom?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi tidurnya sementara Baekhyun sudah lebih membulatkan mata.

 _Seriously, Byun Jesper?!_

Baekhyun meratap dalam hati.

"Mom?"

"Hum? Oh, ya.. mommy akan menyuapi, umm kalian berdua."

Jesper berseru ceria, membuat Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Meskipun tidak dalam kondisi sehat, jagoannya itu memang sedikit _hyper._

"Tunggu apa lagi, sekarang bantu aku duduk di ranjang Ahjussi, mom."

"Huh?" Baekhyun kembali membeo.

"Biar aku saja yang—

"Tidak, Ahjussi!" Jesper menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan cepat. "Mommy, aku ingin duduk di sana." Rengek Jesper kepada ibunya seraya menunjuk ranjang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekan kesabarannya hingga ke dasar.

Okay, ia memang tidak bisa menolak apapun permintaan Jesper.

Baekhyun segera membopong tubuh Jesper dan Canyeol dengan sigap merangkul Jesper sebelum akhirnya menempatkan bocah itu dalam pangkuannya.

Okay, pemandangan yang cukup mampu membuat siapapun berasumsi bahwa mereka adalah sepasang ayah dan anak. Belum lagi mereka mengenakan pakaian yang sama.

Jesper bergelayut manja di pangkuan Chanyeol, sementara lelaki itu merengkuh tubuh mengil Jesper dengan posesif.

Astaga, Baekhyun rasa ia mulai sakit kepala dengan kelakuan Jesper.

"Mom, kita lapar." Jesper mengingatkan.

Helaan napas panjang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun. "Okay, okay."

Baekhyun membuka termos dan duduk menghadap kedua pasien yang terlihat kompak melempar binar penuh harap.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Jesper bergantian, ia membenci perasaan itu.

Bagaimana bisa hatinya menghangat seketika oleh hal-hal sepele seperti itu?

Oh ya, Chanyeol yakin ada yang salah dengan otaknya saat ini. Ya, ia akan kembali menjadi Park Chanyeol yang sebenarnya jika kesehatannya sudah pulih.

Konyol, Park Chanyeol.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Tidak begitu, mom. Dimana kapal bajak laut yang masuk ke dalam gua karang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menumpukan dagunya pada bahu sempit Jesper. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya kepada Jesper.

Jesper terkikik geli. "Mommy biasanya akan melakukan itu jika menyuapiku makan."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun lalu melempar seringai aneh. "Jadi, apa itu?" Tanyanya, kali ini kepada Baekhyun.

" _Come on, mom. Show him."_

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya pada sendok. "Yang benar saja, Byun Jesper. Itu sudah tidak berlaku karena kau sudah lima tahun." Baekhyun berdalih. "Tidak." Tegasnya kemduian.

"Heunngg…"

Jesper dan Chanyeol kompak berseru. Si kecil memberengut. _"Come on, mom. Please.."_ Rengek Jesper.

" _Heuungg.. Please mom.. Please.."_ Chanyeol menirukan gaya Jesper dan bertingkah imut. Namun jelas ia tengah mengejek Baekhyun saat ini.

Baekhyun nyaris tersedak meskipun saat ini tidak sedang makan atau minum, wanita itu yakin ada yang salah dengan otak Park Chanyeol.

Pergi kemana sosok iblis jahat yang bersarang di tubuh lelaki itu?

Baekhyun menggembungkan pipi lalu meniup anak rambut yang menghalangi dahinya. Wanita itu mengambil ancang-ancang lalu..

"Ada sekumpulan perompak yang tengah berlayar di laut lepas!" Baekhyun memulai dengan serius dan menajamkan matanya bergantian pada kedua bayi beda usia di hadapannya. Wanita itu menyendok buburnya. "Oh tidak! Ada badai datang, kapalnya mulai terombang-ambing!" Lalu membawa sendok itu melayang dan meliuk-liuk. "Kapten J! Apa kau melihat sesuatu?"

"Aye! Kita dalam bahaya!" Jesper berseru panik. " Ada mulut gua di sana!" Jesper ikut menajamkan mata, membawa kedua tangannya menerupai teropong.

"Oh tidak! Kita akan masuk ke sana, kita semakin dekat!" Baekhyun masih mempertahankan ekspresi konyolnya, mengerucutkan bibir lucu seraya meliuk-liukan sendok di udara sebelum kemudian menyodorkannya tepat di depan mulut Chanyeol yang memang sudah menganga melihat tingkah Baekhyun. "Aaakk kita sudah terjebak! tidak! Selamatkan diri!" Dan Baekhyun berhasil memasukkan sendok berisi bubur itu ke mulut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berhenti, lalu menunduk. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat wajah konyolnya karena memerah malu.

Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan gelak tawa sesaat setelah ia menelan buburnya. Tawanya berlangsung lama, disusul Jesper yang terkikik geli.

Baekhyun menengadah, melempar tatapan tajam kepada kedua pasien di hadapannya.

Seketika Chanyeol dan Jesper bungkam.

"Itu tadi seru 'kan, Ahjussi?" Jesper merangkul leher Chanyeol lalu membisikkan sesuatu kepada lelaki dewasa itu.

Dan keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Byun Jesper! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menggeram.

"Yes, mom!" Jesper menyahut dengan sigap.

"Yes, mom!" Dan Chanyeol menirunya, tentu saja untuk mengejek si konyol Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik kearah Chanyeol. "Habiskan makan kalian dengan teratur, tanpa suara, tanpa bisik-bisik!" Bahu Bakehyun naik dan turun, menahan kekesalannya. "Sekarang, buka mulut kalian!" Lalu berseru dengan cerewet.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin bisa menjada Jesper sendiri?" Junmyeon berkata seraya mengusap rambut Jesper yang mana bocah itu sudah terlelap.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Oppa pulang saja dan istirahat, aku tahu Oppa lelah." Tentu saja, masalah di kantor Junmyeon pasti tidak sepele, sehingga membuat lelaki itu harus mengesampingkan Jesper dan menjenguknya pada jam larut seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Omma—

"Apa Oppa memberitahu Imo?" Baekhyun menyela dengan cepat.

Junmnyeon menggeleng. "Tidak, aku belum sempat."

"Oh syukurlah, jangan sampai Imo tahu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya cemas, Oppa tahu persis apa yang akan dilakukannya jika tahu Jesper masuk rumah sakit."

Junmyeon membuang napas, lalu mengangguk. "Baikah. Aku mengerti." Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari ranjang Jesper. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan datang lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan menggiring Junmyeon, namun lelaki itu berhenti hanya untuk mendapati pasien lain di ranjang sebelah.

Junmyeon mengerutkan dahi melihat penampilan pasien itu. Bagaimana tidak?

Pertama, pasien itu adalah seorang lelaki dewasa yang ditempatkan di department anak. Kedua, dia mengenakan masker dan kacamata hitam, Junmyeon tidak akan mempermasalahkannya jika pasien itu tidak memakainya sembari berbaring kaku.

"Dia kenapa?" Bisik Junmyeon kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Biarkan saja, orang itu memang aneh." Dalihnya meyakinkan Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari sana. Baekhyun melirik sekali lagi kearah luar, memastikan Junmyeon telah benar-benar pergi. Karena ia sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang keberadaan Park Chanyeol di sana. Wanita itu mendesah lega lalu berjalan kearah ranjang Chanyeol.

"Hei, Oppa sudah pergi." Ujarnya namun hanya mendapati sunyi.

Baekhyun melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding.

Oh sudah semakin larut, pantas jika Chanyeol tertidur.

Baekhyun melepas kacamata dan masker yang Chanyeol kenakan dengan hati-hati. Ia menankap kerutan di dahi Chanyeol yang dibasahi titik peluh dan lelaki itu bergerak gelisah dalam tidurnya seraya bergumam tidak jelas.

Sepertinya Chanyeol mimpi buruk.

Baekhyun bermaksud menenangkan dengan mengulurkan tangan, namun ia mendapatkan respon. Chanyeol menarik lengannya dengan kuat hingga membuat wanita itu terhuyung dan jatuh tertidur tepat di sampingnya.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak tanpa sadar, membiarkan lengannya menjadi bantal bagi kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melebarkan kornea dan menelan kering. Penderitaan Chanyeol akan mimpi buruknya justru terlihat semakin jelas dalam jarak sedekat itu.

Baekhyun merapat lalu mendaratkan tangannya di punggung Chanyeol sebelum kemudian menepuknya pelan dan berulang.

Baekhyun biasa melakukan hal itu kepada Jesper, karena sepertinya Chanyeol memiliki kebiasan yang sama dengan Jesper jika sedang sakit.

Ya, mimpi buruk.

Wanita itu bersenandung pelan, hingga beberapa saat napas Chanyeol kembali teratur. Baekhyun mendesah lega, ia menarik diri dan hendak beranjak. Namun pada saat yang sama ia mendapati Chanyeol sudah terjaga.

Mereka bersitatap dalam diam.

" _Are you oka—_

Ucapannya terputus karena Chanyeol telah lebih dulu memagut bibirnya. Lelaki itu merapat dan menjerat tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Awalnya, Baekhyun merasa sangat terkejut. Namun ciuman Chanyeol kali ini terasa begitu lembut dan tidak menuntut, itu membuainya.

Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Chanyeol.

Menit demi menit berlalu, mereka masih sibuk memagut satu sama lain.

Chanyeol bangkit tanpa melepas pagutannya, lelaki itu membopong tubuh Baekhyun sebelum kemudian memerangkap tubuh wanita itu dalam himpitan tembok yang keras. Jemarinya menelusuri permukaan dinding, dan ketika menemukan saklar, lelaki itu melenyapkan satu-satunya pencahayaan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Pikiran Baekhyun mulai buntu, kewarasannya telah lenyap sementara yang tersisa hanya debaran jantung yang tidak normal di bawah sentuhan Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu tidak peduli dengan pasokan udara yang Baekhyun butuhkan, ia seolah ingin merampas hidup Baekhyun dengan ciumannya yang semakin menggila.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak agrerif, menari lincah di balik pakaian Baekhyun. Jemarinya menelusuri rusuk Baekhyun dengan lihai, ia terus bergerak hingga mendapati sasarannya.

Baekhyun merintih tertahan saat Chanyeol meremas dan memainkan payudaranya dengan keras.

Lelaki itu melepas pagutan. Dalam cahaya remang ia dapat melihat bibir Baekhyun telah memerah bengkak akibat perbuatannya.

Untuk sesaat mereka menukar pandang dan melihat kabut gairah yang tertahan di netra satu sama lain.

Chanyeol kembali bergerak, tangannya dengan lihai menelusuri paha mulus Baekhyun yang terbalut rok span. Tanpa ragu Chanyeol menyingkap dan menyentuh daerah paling sensitif bagi Baekhyun.

Wanita itu mengerang kecil sementara tangannya semakin melingkar erat pada leher Chanyeol.

Si lelaki meloloskan kain penutup yang menyembunyikan bagian terintim Baekhyun lalu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya dengan tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun menggeliat disaat Chanyeol mencoba memasukinya dengan perlahan.

Chanyeol menyukainya, ia mendambakan melakukannya dengan Baekhyun dalam keadaan berdiri tanpa meloloskan seluruh pakaian. Ya, bercinta dengan pakaian yang masih melekat dirasa akan semakin membuatnya bergairah.

Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya dengan keras ketika kesabarannya lenyap. Ia membungkam rintihan Baekhyun dengan sebuah ciuman. Untuk mempermudah, Chanyeol mengangkat dan menahan satu kaki Baekhyun dan kembali bergerak dengan tempo yang semakin tinggi.

Baekhyun menggeleng di sela pagutan panas yang mereka lakukan, wanita itu meremas rambut Chanyeol untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit dan perih yang menyerang daerah privasinya. Namun sungkar dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa semakin familiar dengan apa yang dialaminya saat ini, semua sentuhan yang diterimanya benar-benar tidak asing.

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Baekhyun, menjilat, menyesap dan menggigit kecil. Meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana.

Tubuh Baekhyun semakin tersudut di tembok saat Chanyeol melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam.

Lelaki itu membalik tubuh Baekhyun, lalu membiarkan wanita itu menumpukan tangannya pada pinggiran ranjang dan berhadapan langsung dengan Jesper yang tengah berada di alam mimpi.

Adakah yang lebih brengsek dari lelaki itu?

Chanyeol membungkuk lebih rendah, membiarkan miliknya tertanam dan menghujam semakin dalam. Ia memaksa Baekhyun untuk menoleh dan kembali membungkan mulut wanita itu dengan pagutan mesra, tidak memberi kesempatan pada setiap rintihan dan desahan yang memaksa mengemuka.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, ada sesuatu yang mulai berkontraksi di dalam sana. Perlahan tubuhnya menegang, segalanya mengepal kuat dan kencang.

Si lelaki menggerakkan tubuhnya semakin liar, menghentaknya tanpa ampun, memburu kenikmatan dengan cara yang lebih menuntut. Bulir keringat yang mengalir di dahinya seperti sorak sorai yang membawa pergumulan liarnya menuju puncak. Erangan pun lolos, dan ia memuntahkannya dengan rentak di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
** **Itu kok Baekhyun mau aja sih? –Mau lah orang ena~**

 **Jangan buat kumenangos dengan mengatakan ini kurang panjang, sumpah deh ini 9k words wkwkwk**

 **Niat awal sih mau bikin chapter ini penuh dengan segala hal yang menguras emosi, tapi berkat permintaan seseorang yaitu** **Parkayoung** **-nim yang katanya mau yang manis-manis, yaudah kukasih deh. Youngia.. Gimana? Manis tidak?  
Yang terakhir itu tidak termasuk ya, tapi mayan lah ya.. Ena tidak? ****Hahaha *tawa ala duta shampoo***

 **Tapi ku gak yakin deh kelyan akan menemukan yang manis-manis setelah ini. *smirk***

 **Oh ya, Raisa mau jawab beberapa review yang katanya kurang nyaman sama penggunaan Bahasa inggris yang terlalu banyak di ff ini.**

 **Jadi gini ya sayang-sayangku.. Sebelumnya maaf kalau bikin kalian gak nyaman, Raisa memang sengaja menggunakan Bahasa inggris di sini karena seperti yang beberapa readers lain bilang, baik Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Jesper, atau yang lainnya itu had a basic to speak in english karena sempat tinggal di luar negeri. Dan ini yang paling penting, bukan Raisa tidak nasionalis ya hanya saja terkadang ada beberapa kalimat yang lebih nyaman atau lebih cocok diucapkan dalam Bahasa inggris.**

 **Jadi begitu… Tapi tenang aja kok, penggunaan Bahasa inggris di sini Raisa buat dalam porsi yang pas. S** **elebihnya Raisa meminta maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan. I'll never be perfect, but it doesn't mean I wont try to be better.** ***bow***

 **Terakhir, terimakasihku kepada kelyan sudah memberi animo luar biasa untuk tulisanku yang acak-acakan ini. Buat yang fav/follow/review beserta Siders-Ku tercinta.. Saranghamnida! Saranghaeyo! Jeongmalbuingbuingkiyomiikeuhkimochi~**

 **C U next Chapt!**

 **Chu :***


	9. Chapter 9

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

Happy Reading!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan tanya seberapa waras Byun Baekhyun saat ini? Kerena ia sendiri pun yakin telah kehilangan akal sehatnya sejak..

Sejak..

 _Oh well_ , wanita itu tak henti-hentinya meremas rambut diselingi decakan frustasi saat mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Byun Baekhyun." Wanita itu masih menatap wajah pucat basahnya yang memantul pada cermin toilet Rumah Sakit. Ia mengigiti kukunya dengan gusar, terlepas dari semua penyesalannya yang menggebu, Baekhyun masih dapat mengingat bagaimana ia dan lelaki itu melakukannya.

Sebuah sensasi yang benar-benar begitu familiar, bukankah tadi malam itu pertama kalinya ia melakukannya dengan Park Chanyeol?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baekhyun? Berhenti memikirkannya!" Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri sebelum kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Okay, anggap saja tadi malam kau kehilangan otakmu sementara waktu." Ia mengangguk yakin, lalu membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari toilet.

Baekhyun berjalan menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit yang tidak begitu ramai karena fajar baru saja menyingsing. Ia sengaja memperlambat langkah kakinya, bukan karena apa-apa, hanya saja jantungnya mulai berulah dan berdetak di luar frekuensi kala benaknya dipenuhi berjuta skenario tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol?

Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

Langkah kakinya semakin intens dan sesaat kemudian ia sampai di depan pintu kamar. Baekhyun masih begitu enggan menyentuh knop dan terlihat gelisah karena akan sangat memalukan jika ia bertemu dengan lelaki itu saat ini. "Tenang, Baekhyun."

Seingatnya, lelaki itu masih terlelap dengan wajah yang entah sejak kapan terlihat begitu mesum di mata Baekhyun.

Oh. Astaga.

Setelah mengatur helaan napasnya yang berantakan, ia memberanikan diri meraih knop dan membuka pintu. Wanita itu mengerjap kikuk ketika tak mendapati Park Chanyeol di dalam sana. "Kemana dia?"

Oh, jangan salah sangka. Baekhyun tidak memiliki maksud apapun dengan mempertanyakan keberadaan lelaki itu, malah ia merasa begitu lega karena dapat terhindar dari iblis mesum itu.

Baekhyun berjalan memutari ranjang Chanyeol dan mendapati pakaian pasien beserta bantal dan selimut yang sudah tertumpuk rapi di atasnya. "Apa ini? dia pulang?" Baekhyun membeo, terlepas dari rasa lega yang berpendar di dalam dadanya, ada perasaan asing yang ikut menyusup. Bukan hal yang cukup bagus, seperti ia ingin marah dan memaki lelaki brengsek itu saat ini juga.

Bagaiamana bisa lelaki itu pergi begitu saja?

Baekhyun benar-benar geram saat ini.

"Mommy.." Suara parau Jesper membuat kepalan tangan Baekhyun mengendur, ia berbalik dan tersenyum lembut kepada putranya.

"Good morning." Baekhyun mencium kening Jesper. "Hari ini Jesper pulang, dan Samchon akan menjemput kita nanti siang."

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Itu artinya kita akan berpisah dengan Ahjussi?" Gumam Jesper memasang wajah sendu.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, ia menangkap ekspresi yang Jesper perlihatkan dengan keheranan. " _Do you really like him that much?"_

Jesper mengangguk, wajah mungil yang masih digelayuti setengah mengantuk itu tersenyum.

" _And the reason is?"_

" _Mom, liking someone doesn't need a reason. You told me."_ Jesper masih mempertahankan wajah tanpa dosanya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Oh ya, aku lupa putraku adalah Byun Jesper." Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Tapi, bagaimana? Ahjussi sepertinya sudah pulang." Katanya dengan wajah yang berubah masam. Kepergian lelaki itu yang tak terduga dan bahkan tanpa sepatah katapun sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun ingin menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras.

Jesper mengerjap pelan. "Kenapa?"

"Apa yang Jesper maksud dengan 'kenapa'? Ahjussi mungkin sudah sembuh jadi dokter memprebolehkannya untuk pulang."

" _Ahh I see."_ Jesper mengangguk paham meskipun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di piikirannya. Tentang satu pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia tanyakan kepada Ahjussi kesukaannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih memusatkan atensinya pada layar tablet yang menampilkan video berdurasi tidak lebih dari satu menit yang terus ia putar berulang-ulang.

Tangannya sejak tadi terkepal erat, suasana hatinya kian memburuk ditambah oleh kehadiran Kyungsoo di sampingnya. Sang manager menjemputnya pagi-pagi buta di rumah sakit hanya untuk menyanggupi keinginan Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya.

Jika bukan karena ancamannya yang mengandalkan sebuah adegan dalam video yang menampilkan sosok dirinya tengah sibuk mencumbu Baekhyun di acara malam itu, Chanyeol mungkin akan berpikir berjuta kali sebelum memasuki sebuah _van_ yang terparkir di pinggiran sungai Han sepagi ini.

"Kau masih sayang dengan karirmu bukan?" Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya merapatkan diri, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu masih diam seribu Bahasa, matanya menajam masih tertuju pada layar tablet yang menyala.

"Apa jadinya jika selebriti yang karirnya tengah bersinar seperti dirimu terlibat skandal besar ini?" Lagi, Kyungsoo bertanya dengan tenang, namun mengandung begitu banyak ancaman berbahaya di dalamnya. "Oh aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Baekhyun jika video ini tersebar, dia mungkin akan menjadi bual-bualan para penggemarmu." Kyungsoo terkekeh renyah.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, mengingat betapa menyenangkannya dulu ketika ia menyaksikan Baekhyun menjadi bual-bualan teman sekolahnya.

"Jadi, mana yang lebih baik? Memberitahu media bahwa kita berdua memang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, atau menyebarkan video itu pada semua orang yang sudah pasti akan menghancurkan karirmu serta membuat Baekhyun menjadi seseorang yang paling dibenci di negara ini?"

Chanyeol memijat dahi seraya terkekeh samar. "Kau salah besar jika berpikir aku akan takut dengan ancamanmu, Kyungsoo." Lelaki itu menoleh, lalu merapikan kerah mantel Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian meletakkan tangannya pada bahu wanita itu dan mencengkramnyan dengan gestur berbahaya. "Sebarkan saja jika kau mau. Kau pikir aku tidak mengatasinya?" Kembali ia terkekeh pelan, seolah mengejek wanita yang berada di hadapannya. "Ahh lagipula, apakah aku terlihat akan peduli jika Baekhyun dibenci oleh semua orang? Bukankah malah itu hal yang bagus?" Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya lalu mencetak senyum licik. "Jadi, buang jauh-jauh mimpimu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Karena aku tidak akan pernah sudi." Finalnya seraya menarik tangan lalu keluar dari _van_.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangan, sementara matanya mengilatkan amarah yang begitu kentara. "Dari caramu mencumbu Baekhyun, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau menyukainya brengsek!" Ia bergumam di balik gemertuk gigi. "Kau salah besar karena meremehkanku, Park Chanyeol. Jadi kita lihat apa kau benar-benar akan mampu mengatasinya?" Lanjutnya seraya meraih ponsel lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Pastikan video itu tersebar di semua media online." Perintah Kyungsoo pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Apa mereka sudah berhasil mengambil gambar Chanyeol yang keluar dari _van_ ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada sang manager yang baru saja masuk.

"Tenang saja, Kyungsoo-a. Aku menyewa photographer handal sekelas paparazzi internasional."

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo memang selalu berambisi pada apapun yang ingin ia dapatkan dengan menghalalkan segala cara agar keinginannya terwujud.

Ya. Ia menginginkan Park Chanyeol teramat sangat.

Jika rencana pertama tidak memungkinkan keinginannya akan terpenuhi, maka sebagai jaga-jaga ia telah menyiapkan rencana licik lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #1:**

 **Scandal alert!**

 **Adult video of a man who resembles popular Korean actor 'Park Chanyeol' with an Unknown Woman has been leaked online. –Is it really him? See the vid!**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #2:**

 **Heboh video beradegan vulgar yang melibatkan aktor papan atas Korea Selatan Park Chanyeol!**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #3:**

 **Kerap dikabarkan menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan Do Kyungsoo, aktor tampan Park Chanyeol justru terekam sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang wanita tak dikenal.**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #4:**

 **Park Chanyeol's Agency has yet to release official statement regarding their actors scandal.**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #5:**

 **Netizen mempertanyakan identitas wanita yang terlibat dalam video skandal Park Chanyeol.**

 **-HEADLINE #6:**

 **The most handsome actor Park Chanyeol gets bombarded with hate comments on Korean online communities about his 'adult video'.**

Chanyeol membanting mini tablet tanpa menyisakan sedikit kebaikan sesaat setelah ia membaca sederetan _headline news_ yang dipenuhi oleh artikel tentang dirinya.

"Chanyeol-a.. ibumu memanggilmu ke kantor." Jongdae yang tengah mengemudi berbicara dengan hati-hati, karena jika ia sedikit saja salah bicara, akan dipastikan nyawanya melayang seketika mengingat suasana hati Park Chanyeol sedang sangat buruk. "Jika boleh kusarankan, lebih baik kita ke kantor ibumu terlebih dahulu. Karena dari info terakhir yang kudapat, ratusan wartawan telah memadati halaman gedung agensi saat ini."

"Terserah." Chanyeol menyahut dingin. Meski awalnya ia yakin tidak akan terkecoh jika Kyungsoo benar-benar membocorkan videonya, namun ada sedikit perasaan marah yang saat ini menyusup di dalam dirinya yang entah mengapa membuatnya begitu tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol melarikan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Perjalanan menuju kantor pusat Park Corp memakan waktu satu jam, Chanyeol membuka mata sesaat setelah ia merasa Jongdae telah menghentikan kendaraan. Lelaki itu turun lalu berjalan di sekitar _basement_ menuju elevator terdekat. Ia terlihat begitu santai berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang harus menyapukan atensinya ke segara arah, memastikan tidak ada satu pun paparazzi yang mengikuti.

"Sajangnim sangat marah saat ini." Jongdae yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka memasuki elevator akhirnya bersuara. Sejenak ia bisa mendengar dengusan keluar dari hidung Chanyeol.

"Lantas? Apa dia akan memutus kontrak? Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya."

"Bisakah kau lebih serius sekarang? Ini bukan perkara sepele, Chanyeol. Karir dan bahkan nama baikmu taruhannya." Jongdae menekan kesabarannya.

"Lebih baik Hyung tunggu di _basement_."Chanyeol tak menggubris sedikitpun ucapan Jongdae dan malah melenggang dengan tenang sesaat setelah pintu elevator terbuka.

"Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk jika tidak ingin aku pecat!" Ujar Chanyeol pada sekretaris yang berada di meja depan ruang kerja ibunya. "

B-baik, tuan." Si sekretaris menyahut terbata seraya membungkukkan badannya sedikit kaku, merasa takut ketahuan karena beberapa saat lalu ia tengah membaca serta memutar video skandal Park Chanyeol yang begitu viral media online.

Semua orang pasti tahu bahwa saat ini suasana hati Park Chanyeol sedang tidak bagus, dan rumor tentang seberapa menakutkan pewaris tunggal Park Group itu jika sedang marah ternyata bukan isapan jempol semata. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah menguarkan aura membunuh, dan dipastikan akan membuat siapapun tewas jika berani membantah satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan Sojin kepada Chanyeol sesaat setelah putranya itu memasuki ruangan. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu, huh?!" Wanita paruh baya itu menggeram penuh kemarahan.

Chanyeol mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan tenang, lalu netranya tertuju pada beberapa tumpukan surat kabar yang mana wajahnya terpampang di halaman paling depan. Oh ia merasa seperti seorang penjahat yang paling di cari saat ini. "Aku bisa mengatasinya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengatasinya?! Bagaimana kau akan mengembalikan nilai saham perusahaan yang turun drastis akibat ulahmu, huh?!" Sungut Sojin terengah seraya berkacak pinggang di depan putranya.

Chanyeol menggaruk pelipis, lalu terkekeh malas. "Jadi ini semua tentang perusahaan?" Tanyanya dengan berani menatap tegas kepada Sojin. "Sama sekali bukan tentang aku?"

Tatapan Sojin melunak, ia maju satu langkah lalu mengelus wajah putranya. "Jangan salah paham, nak. Omma seperti ini karena mencemaskan masa depanmu, kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan ini. Kakekmu berharap banyak padamu, bukankah akan sedikit keterlaluan jika kau mencoreng nama baik perusahaan yang kakekmu bangun dengan susah payah?"

Chnayeol memejamkan mata sejenak, mengatur helaan napas yang sesaat lalu memburu. "Baik, aku salah. Aku akan mengatasinya secepat mungkin."

Dan dia tetaplah Park Chanyeol, meskipun kerap terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan ibunya, lelaki itu tetap menyayangi dan menghormati sang ibu tanpa pengecualian.

Sojin membalikkan tubuh dan berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya. "Apakah dia Byun Baekhyun?" Lalu bertanya tanpa berani menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan maksud menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat ini.

Ya. Semua hal yang menyangkut Hana dan Hyunjae memang kerap membuatnya didera perasaan takut.

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya." Sahut Chanyeol dengan suara asing.

Sojin kembali memutar tubuh, lalu menatap putranya dengan dahi yang mengkerut sempurna. Dia tetaplah seorang ibu yang mengenal putranya dengan baik, maka ketika mendengar ada yang mengganjal dengan pita suara Chanyeol saat berkata-kata, wanita itu langsung tahu.

Tangan wanita paruh baya itu perlahan mengepal. Oh, rupanya putranya mulai terkecoh oleh perasaan yang dipedamnya seorang diri terhadap Byun Baekhyun.

Sojin tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol jatuh terlalu dalam oleh perasaannya tersebut. "Jangan lupakan sakit hatimu, nak" Ujarnya lalu mengikis jarak dan memeluk putranya. "Jangan lupakan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh ibunya terhadap ayahmu." Lanjutnya seraya menyembunyikan wajah penuh dusta itu dalam dekapan Chanyeol lalu mengulas senyum tipis saat mendapati putranya itu bereaksi.

Chanyeol menegang sementara napasnya kembali memburu, ia memeluk ibunya dengan erat sebagai pelarian dari amarah dan dendamnya yang kembali tersulut.

Ya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu baik dengan membiarkan anak pembunuh itu hidup dengan tenang belakangan ini. Seharusnya Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh dibutakan oleh perasaan asing yang sialnya berhasil membuatnya terkecoh. _Byun Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan berbaik hati kali ini._ Batinnya kemudian.

Chanyeol masih sibuk memikirkan segala cara untuk membuat Baekhyun hancur, dan Sojin tengah bersorak sorai dalam hati karena berhasil memprovokasi putranya hingga membuat keduanya tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi ada yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya aku terlalu tahu banyak hal akhir-akhir ini." Gumam Kris seraya berjalan menjauhi pintu, ia menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut, memberi intruksi pada sekretaris ibunya untuk bungkam sebelum kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari sana.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Oppa sebernarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi sesaat setelah memasuki mobil. Bagaimana tidak? Junmyeon mengintruksikan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit melalui tangga darurat yang terhubung langsung ke lantai _basement_. Belum lagi mereka harus mengendap-endap seperti penjahat yang kabur dari lapas.

Junmyeon melirik ke belakang, lalu menghela napas lega ketika mendapati Jesper yang memang tertidur sejak awal Junmyeon menginjakan kaki di kamar inap bocah itu –dengan maksud menjemput adik dan keponakan tersebut. "Oh maaf aku terpaksa menjemputmu lebih awal. Tapi kau harus lihat ini." Katanya sembari menyerahkan ponsel kepada Baekhyun.

Wanita itu meneliti dengan seksama setiap baris kata dalam sebuah artikel di layar ponsel Junmyeon. "I-ini.." Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, napasnya tercekat hebat membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar bekata lebih.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya jika wanita yang ada di video itu adalah dirimu, tapi Luhan memberitahuku bahwa dia mengenali gaun yang kau pakai."

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu tak terkendali seolah ia akan meledak kapan saja.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun tentang hubunganmu dengan Park Chanyeol, tapi memastikan keselamatanmu adalah suatu kewajiban yang harus dilakukan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Maka dari itu aku menjemputmu lebih awal karena sudah dipastikan saat ini identitasmu sudah diketahui banyak orang. Kau tidak akan tahu seberapa menakutkannya penggemar Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melirik Junmyeon dengan gusar. "Oppa, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Junmyeon mengelus bahu sang adik, dengan maksud menenangkannya. "Untuk sekarang lebih baik kau tinggal di apartemenku."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, mengalihkan perasaan takut yang menderanya sedari tadi.

"Sstt.." Junmyeon merendahkan kursi Baekhyun dan juga dirinya ketika segerombolan orang yang menenteng kamera berkeliling di sekitar _basement_ dengan gelagat seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu.

Sudah dipastikan mereka semua adalah wartawan.

Lalu ketika keadaan kembali aman, Junmyeon menyalakan mesin mobil dan menginjak pedal gas.

"Oppa, kita harus ke apartemenku terlebih dahulu." Kata Baekhyun setelah mereka menjauhi kawasan rumah sakit.

Junmyeon mengernyit dan harus membagi fokusnya pada Baekhyun dan juga jalanan. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus mengambil beberapa keperluan Jesper, seragam sekolah dan lain-lain."

"Baek, kau tahu itu bukan ide yang bagus."

"Tenang saja, Oppa. Aku yakin mereka belum tahu tempat tinggalku. Maka dari itu kita harus cepat."

Dan ternyata Baekhyun benar, karena ketika pintu elevator apartemen yang membawa wanita itu ke lantai tempat tinggalnya terbuka, ia tak mendapati siapapun di depan pintu apartemen. Itu berarti ia aman. Baekhyun keluar dari elevator dan berjalan dengan cepat memasuki apartemennya.

Baekhyun mengemas beberapa pakaian Jesper dan juga dirinya tanpa membuang-buang waktu. Setelah yakin bahwa ia tidak melupakan satu pun keperluan Jesper, wanita itu kembali beranjak dan keluar dari apartemen dengan menenteng tas, namun ketika kakinya baru menginjak tiga langkah, pintu elevator yang berada beberapa meter di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang berpenampilan layaknya jurnalis yang mana tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Itu dia!" Teriak yang lainnya.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah lalu berbalik dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu apartemennya, ia dikuasasi segala macam perasaan hingga membuat fokusnya terkecoh, dan untuk sekedar menekan sandi pintu aparemennya saja ia begitu kesulitan.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, apa benar anda adalah wanita yang terlibat dalam video skandal bersama Park Chanyeol?"

"Apa benar anda menggodanya?"

"Apa hubungan anda dengan Park Chanyeol?"

"Ada yang bespekulasi bahwa anda dibayar mahal untuk menggoda dan menjatuhkan karir Park Chanyeol. Apa benar begitu?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia masih berusaha menekan sandi apartemen ketika bahkan sekumpulan jurnalis itu mengerubunginya dan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan kepadanya.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan kami, Byun Baekhyun-ssi!" Teriak salah satu wartawan dengan tak sabaran.

"Byun Baekhyun-ss!"

Baekhyun masih bungkam, mencoba tidak menggubris setiap pertanyaan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat lampu-lampu kamera itu tertuju kearahnya.

Para jurnalis itu masih sibuk melontarkan setiap pertanyaan sembari meliput Baekhyun yang sudah membatu di posisinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sehun berdiri di belakang kerumunan wartawan yang meliput Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada datar namun sarat akan penekanan.

Ke semua dari jurnalis itu sontak membalikkan badan. "Hei, siapa kau berani mengganggu kami?!" Sungut salah satu dari mereka.

Sehun menautkan kedua alis, ia benci ketika ada orang yang berbicara padanya dengan menanggalkan sopan santun. "Aku?" Ia berjalan mendekati kerumunan wartawan. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kalian berani menginjakkan kaki di gedungku dan membuat kegaduhan?" Ia balik melempar tanya, menatap satu-persatu para wartawan dengan tajam.

Baekhyun yakin ia mendengar saliva para wartawan itu tertelan bersamaan saat mengetahui bahwa Sehun adalah pemilik gedung apartemen itu.

 _Well_ , Baekhyun juga baru mengetahuinya.

Sehun berjalan di tengah-tengah para wartawan yang dengan sendirinya beringsut memberi jalan untuk lelaki dengan penampilan khas seorang pengusaha muda tersebut. Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan maksud menjauhkan wanita itu dari sana, lalu ia berhenti sejenak, "Jika kalian tidak ingin kuseret ka kantor polisi lebih baik enyah saat ini juga." Ujarnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun sebelum kemudian memasuki elevator bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau mau kemana? Biar kuantar." Tanya Sehun setelah beberapa detik setelah pintu elevator terbuka.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Sehun kembali bersuara, memanggil Baekhyun dengan suara tegas karena wanita itu sibuk dengan lamunannya.

Baekhyun terhenyak lalu menatap Sehun dengan nanar. "Terimakasih." Cicitnya. "Terimakasih karena kau selalu menjadi Oh Sehun yang selalu menolongku." Baekhyun menahan diri sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun balas menatap Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tidak pandai merangkai kata dan membentuk sebuah kalimat menenangkan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus bahu Baekhyun yang tengah bergetar.

Sesampainya di lantai _basement_ , Sehun memastikan keadaan sekitar sebelum kemudian mengantar Baekhyun menuju tempat di mana mobil kakaknya terparkir.

Setelah berterimakasih, Baekhyun segera memasuki mobil Junmyeon.

Sehun masih menatap kendaraan yang ditumpangi Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Lelaki itu kemudian merogoh ponsel di saku celana dan membuka situs berita, dan jawaban atas rasa penasarannya mengenai para jurnalis yang tadi mengerubungi Baekhyun akhirnya terjawab.

"Jadi Park Chanyeol, siapa yang membocorkan video ini?" Gumam Sehun dengan berjuta tanda tanya di benaknya.

Ya. Karena Sehun tahu bahwa meskipun Chanyeol orang yang begitu acuh namun mantan sahabatnya itu tidak akan bertindak gila dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri meskipun di sini Byun Baekhyun yang begtu dibencinya ikut terlibat.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _Park Chanyeol-ssi, over here!"_

" _This way! Please, Park Chanyeol-ssi"_

"Tolong berikan pernyataan, Park Chanyeol-ssi."

"Apa hubungan anda dengan wanita itu?!"

" _Over here!"_

"Park Chanyeol-ssi."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris segala bentuk kalimat yang terlontar dari para wartawan sesaat setelah ia keluar dari _van_ , lelaki itu lebih memilih terus berjalan dengan menyebunyikan setengah wajahnya di balik scarf yang melilit di leher, menghindari setiap jepretan kamera di balik kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Tolong beri jalan." Teriak Jongdae yang masih setia mengawal Chanyeol di antara lautan awak media yang memadati halaman gedung agensi aktor terkenal itu. Beberapa pengawal bertubuh besar pun ikut melindungi Chanyeol hingga lelaki itu benar-benar memasuki gedung.

Chanyeol baru bisa sedikit mengatur helaan napasnya setelah berada di dalam kantor agensi, masih tetap diekori oleh Jongdae, lelaki itu berjalan menapaki tangga menuju lantai dua dengan maksud membawa dirinya ke ruang kerja presdir. Chanyeol tak mengindahkan setiap pasang mata yang tentu memusatkan perhatian mereka pada sang aktor yang tengah hangat dibicarakan oleh setiap orang di seluruh penjuru negeri tersebut.

Chanyeol masuk setelah sang CEO mempersilahkannya, lelaki itu tak lantas duduk, ia justru berdiri cukup lama ketika mendapati Kyungsoo juga berada di sana.

Wanita itu terlihat begitu tak memiliki kebaikan sedkitpun meskipun tengah menampilkan senyuman lebar yang dialamatkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Dia tamuku, Park Chanyeol."

Choi Siwon yang tak lain ialah presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan hiburan yang menaungi karir keartisan Chanyeol itu menyahut, juga mengingatkan.

"Kau tahu sudah berapa butir obat pereda sakit kepala yang aku konsumsi hari ini?" Siwon bertanya setelah duduk di kursi utama, sementara Chanyeol mendaratkan bokong di deretan kursi sebelah kiri dan Kyungsoo di seberangnya.

"Anda alergi obat, sajangnim." Chanyeol menyahut dengan enteng.

Siwon menggebrak meja. "Seharusnya kau mengerti seberapa marahnya aku saat ini. Masalah yang kau timbulkan, kerugian yang aku alami sudah lebih dari cukup aku jadikan alibi untuk menyeretmu ke kantor polisi saat ini juga!"

Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk membolak-balik majalah itu terkekeh pelan. Lalu menatap sang presdir dengan sorot geli. "Kau terlalu menyayangiku untuk melakukannya, Hyung." Katanya, menanggalkan kesan formal terhadap atasan.

Siwon memijit pelipisnya dengan gerakan pelan. "Baik, aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini. Tapi masalah ini akan kita selesaikan dengan rencana yang aku susun dan kau hanya harus mematuhi perintahku. Suka atau tidak, mau atau tidak mau, kau tidak mempunyai pilhan lain selain menyetujuinya." Kata lelaki itu dengan intonasi yang mengandung begitu banyak perintah tak terbantahkan.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, otaknya tengah mencerna beberapa kemungkinan tidak menyenangkan yang akan terjadi.

Siwon melempar beberapa foto keatas meja yang langsung Chanyeol ambil dan teliti.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah kekasih Do Kyungsoo, kita akan menggelar konferensi pers dan membuat pernyataan resmi terkait hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu itu akan sedikit mengalihkan pehatian publik dari berita buruk tentangmu."

Chanyeol masih meneliti foto yang menampilkan dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah _van,_ lalu masuk ke dalamnya, sementara satu foto lainnya memperlihatkan dirinya keluar dari _van_ tersebut. Lalu ada tiga foto tersisa menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan _van_ yang sama dan berlokasi di tempat yang sama. Lelaki itu menengadah lalu melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah melempar ekspresi yang mungkin seolah siap mengibarkan bendera kemenangan.

"Hyung yakin ini semua rencanamu?" Tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bertanya kepada Siwon.

Sang presdir berdeham dengan wibawa yang tersisa. "Berterimakasihlah kepada Kyungsoo yang mau mengajukan diri membantu menyelesaikan masalah yang kau buat." Katanya kemudian. Ia rasa Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang pas untuk dimanafaatkan mengingat wanita itu adalah salah satu aktris yang sama bersinarnya dengan Pakr Chanyeol saat ini. Siwon tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang perihal hubungan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo atau wanita misterius yang ada di video itu, yang ia pikirkan saat ini ialah masa depan perusahaannya.

Chanyeol melempar foto yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya dengan asal sebelum kemudian membawa punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. "Ahh, jadi memang benar semua omong kosongmu barusan berasal dari otak licik Do Kyungsoo." Katanya diiringi tawa renyah.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Tegur Siwon. "Sudah kubilang jangan membantah."

Chanyeol menarik tubuh lalu menumpukan kedua siku di atas paha dan menautkan ke sepuluh jarinya. "Biar aku dengarkan detail dari rencana licik yang Kyungsoo usulkan kepadamu, Hyung."

Siwon menghela napas lelah. Park Chanyeol memang tidak mudah. "Hanya itu, dan mengenai video skandalmu kita akan buat wanita itu menjadi penjahat yang sengaja memberimu obat perangsang untuk menggodamu." Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan enteng. "Ahh satu lagi, bagian kau dilarikan ke rumah sakit adalah salah satu skenario, kau menderita alergi bahan tertentu yang terkandung dalam obat perangsang itu."

Kornea Chanyeol melebar untuk beberapa detik sebelum kemudian ia tertawa dan bertepuk tangan riuh. "Whoa, kenapa kau tidak menjadi penulis novel saja, Do Kyungsoo?" Katanya seraya berdecak kagum.

"Aku memang bercita-cita menjadi penulis novel, Park Chanyeol-ssi." Sahut Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian menyesap cangkir berisi teh di atas meja.

"Bagaimana? Menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo terdengar lebih baik daripada menjadi sasaran kebencian setiap orang bukan?" Siwon kemabli bertanya. "Nama baikmu akan pulih dan karirmu akan tetap terjaga meskipun itu semua tergantung pada kemampuanmu bersandiwara di depan awak media nanti." Lalu menimpali.

Chanyeol menerawang jauh ke depan, ia tidak peduli terhadap apapun karena hal yang paling menarik untuknya saat ini ialah bagian di mana Byun Baekhyun berperan sebagai seorang penjahat yang akan dibenci dan menjadi bual-bualan khalayak ramai.

Ya, itu terdengar menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

"Hanya sampai berita skandalku mereda, dan setelah itu aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun lagi dengannya." Chanyeol menunjuk dengan dagu kepada Kyungsoo, seolah tangannya terlalu berharga jika ia gunakan untuk menegaskan kehadiran wanita itu.

"Bagaimana, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kepada Siwon lalu mencetak sebuah senyum yang mampu membuat siapapun berspekulasi bahwa ia adalah wanita yang baik dan memiliki hati yang tulus. "Tentu, sajangnim. Saya hanya ingin membantu, mengingat Park Chanyeol adalah teman saya di sekolah dulu." Katanya dengan nada lembut tanpa mengindahkan gelak tawa Chanyeol yang terdengar jelas mengejek setiap kata dusta yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Siapkan konferensi pers dan undang awak media, kita akan mengeluarkan pernyataan resmi terkait skandal Park Chanyeol." Siwon berbicara melalui intercom pada sekretarisnya di seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri, sajangnim. Saya mempunyai beberapa jadwal pemotretan hari ini." Kata Kyungsoo sembari melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan.

Chanyeol masih diam di tempat ketika Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Siwon dan berlalu dari ruangan presdirnya tersebut. Segala macam perasaan yang bermuara pada satu amarah yang sedari ia tahan sudah tak bisa lagi dibendungnya, lelaki itu beranjak dan keluar tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Siwon.

Chanyeol mempercepat langkah kaki, ditariknya dengan kasar lengan Kyungsoo dan menyeretnya ke tempat yang sedikit jauh dari pusat keramaian.

Kyungsoo meringis saat Chanyeol membanting punggungnya pada permukaan dinding dengan cukup keras.

"Apa sebenarnya rencanamu, Do Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi wajah Kyungsoo dengan kasar, tanpa memedulikan ringisan kesakitan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak berterimakasih saja karena aku mau membantumu keluar dari masalah ini. Lagipula apa kau memiliki pilihan lain?" Kyungsoo berujar diselingi ringisan pelan.

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis, sedang matanya sudah semerah saga. "Kau tidak membantu sama sekali, brengsek!" Maki Chanyeol. "Kau melakukannya supaya keinginanmu terwujud." Lanjutnya di balik rahang yang mengatup. "Kau memang selalu seperti itu, Do Kyungsoo. Dari dulu kau memang sudah sejahat itu."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo mengeras, matanya memerah marah sementara tangannya sudah terkepal erat. "Berhenti mengguruiku dan bertingkah seolah kau adalah manusia paling suci." Katanya seraya melepas cengkraman Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu semarah ini, Park Chanyeol? Bukankah satu-satunya tujuan hidupmu adalah membalaskan dendam dan membuat Baekhyun menderita?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan wanita sialan itu! Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga adalah kau berani menjebakku." Tukas Chanyeol diiringi desisan tajam.

"Lantas? Kau ingin mundur dan membuat namamu hancur?" Kyungsoo merapikan kerah coat yang Chanyeol kenakan. "Aku tidak keberatan, hanya saja kau tidak akan menemui kesempatan sebagus ini." Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, lalu mencetak senyum miring. "Maksudku kapan lagi kau akan dapat kesempatan membuat Baekhyun sehancur-hancurnya selain mengikuti usulku itu?"

Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis, menatap Kyungsoo dengan lekat. "Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan hubunganmu dan anak pembunuh itu, tapi satu hal yang tidak pernah kumengerti, kenapa kau senang sekali menjadikkannya kambing hitam?" Chanyeol memberi jeda hanya untuk melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau seperti itu, Kyungsoo. Aku bahkan masih ingat dulu saat kau mencuri makanan dan dia yang harus disalahkan."

Mata Kyungsoo kembali memanas, ia benci mengingat tentang apapun yang menyangkut masa lalunya. "Aku tidak pernah memintanya menjadi malaikat pelindungku." Sahutnya dengan enteng dan sepersekian detik setelah itu ia terperangah ketika mendapati kepalan tangan Chanyeol menghantam dinding di sisi kepalanya.

Lelaki itu tidak lagi berkata-kata dan memilih membalikkan badan sebelum akhirnya berlalu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang tengah mencerna beragam tanya.

 _Ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol?_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Nona BBH diduga memasukkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Park Chanyeol dan—**_

KLIK!

" _ **Setelah melakukan pernyataan resmi, pihak agensi Park Chanyeol akan menuntut nona BBH atas tuduhan—**_

KLIK!

" _ **Obat perangsang yang dimasukkan ke dalam minuman Park Chanyeol mengandung bahan yang yang memicu alergi aktor tampan itu kambuh, sehingga ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit pada malam yang sama."**_

KLIK!

" _ **Park Chanyeol membantah memiliki hubungan dengan nona BBH. Pihak agensi pun menyuarakan hal yang sama karena seperti yang mereka katakan, saat ini Park Chanyeol tengah menjalin hubungan istimewa dengan aktris papan atas Do Kyungsoo."**_

KLIK!

Junmyeon akhirnya menyerah dan mematikan televisi ketika tidak ada satu pun _channel_ yang menayangkan hal lain selain berita tentang Park Chanyeol. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan sementara di sampingnya, Byun Baekhyun masih bungkam seribu Bahasa. Adiknya itu terlihat begitu syok.

Baekhyun menatap layar padam televisi dengan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ini semua menjadi salahnya?

"Oppa, apa yang sebenarnya mereka katakana? Kenapa.. kenapa harus aku?" Wanita itu melontarkan pertanyaan tak pasti, karena ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tenang saja, Oppa percaya kau tidak melakukannya." Sahut Junmyeon mencoba menenangkan. "Oppa akan menyewa pengacara dan menuntut balik pihak agensi atas pencemaran nama baik, kita bisa melawan mereka. Tenang saja, Baekhyun-a." Lelaki itu mengikis jarak sebelum kemudian memeluk adiknya dengan sayang.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dalam dekapan sang kakak, mengusap setitik air mata yang sesaat lalu lolos dari pelupuknya. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Aku.. Aku harus menemui Park Chanyeol." Katanya seraya bangkit dan menyambar kunci mobil Junmyeon yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Baekhyun, jangan lakukan itu. Saat ini situasinya sedang—

"Tidak. Aku harus menemuinya. Kumohon jangan halangi aku."

"Tapi—

"Mommy.."

Jesper keluar dari kamar, bocah kecil itu berjalan gontai seraya mengucek sebelah matanya. Wajah mengantuk itu membuat Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan deru napas, dan bertingkah layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Mommy mau kemana?" Tanya Jesper sesaat setelah ibunya berlutut di hadapannya.

"Umm.. Mommy mempunyai sedikit urusan, sayang." Sahut Baekhyun seraya membelai wajah putranya dengan lembut.

"Urusan apa?"

"Umm.. Mommy harus.."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Dan Jesper pun mulai merengek.

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat.

Jesper mengenal ibunya dengan sangat baik, maka ketika ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang nyaris dari keseluruhan ekspresinya seolah menjelaskan bahwa ibunya itu benar-benar melarang dengan tegas, Jesper tidak melakukan apapun selain mengangguk. "Baiklah." Cicit bocah itu terdengar lesu. Lalu menatap lagi ibunya dengan sorot yang entah mengapa membuat Baekhyun dilingkupi berbagai perasaan tak menentu.

" _Is there anything what you want to tell me?"_ Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan membelai wajah putranya.

" _Mom.. May I ask for your help?"_ Jesper kembali melempar tanya, raut wajahnya terlihat begitu ragu-ragu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengangguk. " _What is it, honey?"_

Jesper sedikit menggigit bibit bawahnya. " _Umm, if by any chance you meet Ahjussi.."_ Bocah itu memberi jeda, lalu merogoh saku celana. Jesper meraih tangan ibunya dan menyerahkan sebuah lipatan kertas kecil yang sontak membuat ibunya mengernyit bingung. " _Please give it to him."_

Baekhyun meneliti lipatan kertas di tangannya dengan keheranan. "Apa ini?" Namun terlepas dari rasa penasarannya itu, Baekhyun justru dibuat tidak mengerti mengapa Jesper meminta memberikannya kepada Chanyeol diwaktu yang begitu tepat disaat dirinya hendak akan menemui lelaki itu.

"Rahasia. Pastikan mommy memberikannya pada Ahjussi."

"Oh baiklah." Baekhyun tidak tahu perasaan asing apa yang kian menyusup masuk ke dalam dirinya, karena yang pasti itu terasa begitu tidak nyaman. Wanita itu mengikis jarak dan memeluk putranya dengan erat. "I'll be back soon."Bisiknya kemudian.

"Oppa, aku titip Jesper." Baekhyun beralih pada Junymeon.

Setelah mencium puncak kepala Jesper, Baekhyun keluar dari apartemen Junmyeon. Tidak ada satu detikpun yang ia buang, Baekhyun segera melajukan kendaraannya secepat kilat, membelah jalanan dan mengindahkan makian dari setiap pengguna jalan.

Segala macam perasaan tak menentu melingkupi dirinya saat ini.

Marah.

Benci.

Kecewa.

Sakit hati.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya begitu ingin menemui Park Chanyeol saat ini? Selain daripada berjuta bisikan yang menggodanya untuk membunuh lelaki brengsek itu, ada sesuatu lain yang juga menyusup ke dalam dirinya, satu hal yang membuat rasa ingin tahunya kembali membuncah.

Sebenarnya sebesar apa kebencian yang lelaki itu pendam terhadap dirinya? Dan apa penyebabnya? Hingga ia tega menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai kambing hitam atas apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Dan Baekhyun sudah bertekad ia harus mendapatkan jawabannya kali ini.

Karena Demi Tuhan, sedikit banyak Baekhyun sudah berlapang dada dengan semua kejadian pahit yang ia alami di masa lalu. Namun jika bahkan setelah enam tahun lamanya berlalu dan Baekhyun harus kembali mengalami ketidakadilan yang disebabkan oleh orang yang sama, bukankah hal yang wajar jika wanita itu menuntut alasan kuat di balik perlakuan Chanyeol yang seolah terus menerus menerornya dengan berbagai penderitaan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan ekspresi penuh penyesalannya sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang konferensi pers. Mencoba meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ia benar-benar menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi, meskipun hatinya tengah bersorak sorai.

Ya. Ia hanya harus menunggu dan menikmati peran Baekhyun sebagai penjahat yang paling dibenci.

Namun terlepas dari segala rasa senang yang mendominasinya kala ini, sebuah perasaan asing yang entah mengapa membuat perasaannya senangnya tersebut terasa begitu hambar terus berdenyut dan perlahan menjalar di dasar hatinya.

 _Jesper.._

 _Jesper.._

 _Byun Jesper.._

Kenapa nama anak itu terus berputar di otak Chanyeol saat ini?

Setelah memastikan tidak ada satupun awak media yang berkeliaran di gedung agensi. Chanyeol memilih melangkahkan kaki di lobi dengan langkah irit dan berniat menunggu Jongdae menjemputnya. Lelaki itu hendak akan mendaratkan bokongnya di salah satu kursi yang berada di _rest area_ lobi ketika seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dan mengenakan helm berjalan kearahnya, Chanyeol hendak akan mengutuk kinerja keamanan yang membiarkan seseorang berpenampilan berbahaya tersebut memasuki gedung agensi.

"Layanan antar paket untuk Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanpa membuka kaca helm, orang asing tersebut mencoba membaca nama yang tertulis di atas map dan menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, diraihnya map coklat tersebut dan membiarkan di pengantar paket berlalu. Sejenak ada perasaan ragu yang membuat Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan untuk membuka map tersebut, namun rasa penasarannya sudah tak dapat dibendung meskipun ia tak menaruh curiga sama sekali tentang apa isi dari map tersebut.

Chanyeol bahkan belum sempat mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi karena secarik kertas beserta sebuah catatan yang ia tarik dari dalam map tersebut sudah terlebih dahulu menarik perhatiannya.

Lelaki itu tidak mengerti dengan sederetan kalimat baku yang tercetak di atas kertas yang saat ini ia teliti, hanya saja nama Byun Hana sebagai tersangka, Lee Hyunjae sebagai korban, serta Park Sojin dan nama lain sebagai saksi sedikit banyak membuat otaknya harus bekerja dua kali lebih agresif, terlebih saat membaca sebaris kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa si tersangka dan si korban adalah sepasang suami istri.

Chanyeol masih bergeming, mengutuk kinerja otaknya yang seolah lambat mencerna segala sesuatu yang baru saja ia baca. Dan entah sejak kapan kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering hingga membuatnya kesulitan untuk menelan salivanya sendiri. Dengan tangan bergetar yang ia kutuk untuk alasan yang tak pasti, Chanyeol menarik satu catatan di belakang secarik kertas yang baru saja ia baca.

 _ **Park Sojin.. Percayalah tak ada topeng yang dapat menutup kebohongan dari kebenaran. Dan ketika kebenaran datang, dengan topeng pun terasa telanjang.**_

 _ **Pastikan kau menyampaikan pesanku itu kepada ibumu, Park Chanyeol.**_

 _ **Dan satu hal nak, kau hanya membuang-buang waktu untuk kebencian yang tak berarti. Karena terkadang rasa sesal tidak akan cukup hanya untuk satu kata maaf. Dan satu kata maaf tidak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan rasa sesal.**_

Tangan Chanyeol semakin bergetar hebat kala ia meremas apa yang berada dalam genggamannya, tubuhnya limbung namun tak membuatnya kehilangan tenaga untuk berlari secepat kilat keluar gedung dengan maksud mengejar si pengantar paket.

Dengan napas tersengal ia terus berlari ke segala arah pada area halaman gedung agensi, dan hasilnya nihil. Chanyeol tidak tahu alasan kuat apa yang membuatnya bersikeras mencari keberadaan si pengantar paket tersebut, karena saat ini beberapa opsi terlintas dalam benaknya salah satu yang akan ia lakukan ketika berhasil menemukan si pengantar paket tersebut ialah dengan menginjak kepalanya tanpa ampun, lalu menghajarnya hingga sekarat jika perlu, karena tak Chanyeol pungkiri sebaris kalimat yang orang asing itu antarkan tidak terasa seperti lelucon.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan.

Tidak.

Yang harus Chanyeol lakukan adalah bertanya siapa yang menyuruh orang itu? Lalu..

Tidak.

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng dengan keras.

Ia hanya perlu tahu, bagaimana bisa Hana dan Hyunjae adalah sepasang suami istri?

Berjuta skenario masih tertanam di dalam benak Park Chanyeol, makian tak berarti pun lolos bersamaan dengan uap dari hawa dingin yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol meremas dadanya, mencoba mengusir rasa sesak dengan merapalkan kalimat 'Tidak mungkin' berulang kali.

Seluruh persendiannya seolah luruh, napasnya tercekat hebat saat isak tangis pilu seorang Byun Baekhyun perlahan menguasai indera pendengarannya, saat wajah terluka seorang Byun Baekhyun menguasai indera penglihatannya, saat wanita itu..

Saat Byun Baekhyun dan Byun Baekhyun lalu Byun Baekhyun menjajah seluruh inderanya yang tersisa.

Chanyeol mulai limbung seolah semua tenaga lenyap dari tubuhnya, lalu ketika lututnya menghantam permukaan _paving block,_ seseorang menarik kerahnya dengan kasar sebelum kemudian menyeretnya paksa.

"Ikut aku, brengsek!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbekal perasaan marah dilingkupi beragam tanya yang sedari dulu ingin Baekhyun tahu jawabannya, wanita itu membawa kendaraannya memasuki kawasan perumahan yang menjadi tempat tinggal Park Chanyeol, ia hanya tidak tahu harus mencari lelaki itu kemana selain datang sendiri ke kediamannya.

Tepat setelah mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti sekian meter dari gerbang rumah Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun turun dengan cepat tanpa memedulikan keadaan sekitar.

Mereka melihatnya, sekumpulan orang yang didominasi oleh wanita beragam usia yang sejak malam setia menunggu sang aktor pujaan demi menuntut penjelasan itu sontak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang berjalan tergesa mendekati gerbang.

Baekhyun menggedor gerbang sekuat tenaga seraya mengeluarkan nyaris dari seluruh dari perbendaharaan kata dalam bentuk makian, wanita itu masih berteriak lantang menantang Chanyeol untuk keluar dari kediamannya.

"Benar ini dia!" Seorang gadis berseragam sekolah yang tengah sibuk mengunyah permen karet memangku tangan, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan menuduh.

Baekhyun yang kurang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar perlahan memutar setengah badan, ia mengernyit keheranan karena sedari awal tidak menyadari banyaknya penggemar Park Chanyeol yang berada di sekitar kediaman lelaki itu.

"Ini memang si pelacur itu!" Ujar salah seorang wanita dengan wajah memerah, terlihat marah sekaligus menyeramkan.

Mendengar itu, sebagian lain dari mereka yang sedari tadi masih ragu-ragu kini mulai beranjak dari permukaan aspal yang mereka jadikan alas duduk sebelum kemudian satu persatu dari mereka mengikis jarak mendekati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beringsut mundur dengan waspada.

"Aku sudah berkali-kali mendatangi apartemennya, tapi pelacur ini sudah melarikan diri!"

"Berani sekali dia datang kesini!"

"Bagus, karena tanganku sudah sangat gatal ingin membunuh pelacur yang menggoda Chanyeol Oppa ini.

"Wanita sialan! Menyentuh Chanyeol Oppa sama dengan cari mati!" Salah seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lain meludah tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa dejavu, tatapan-tatapan penuh kebencian serta makian kasar yang dilayangkan kepadanya saat ini benar-benar mengorek luka yang telah lama ia kubur mati-matian.

 _Anak pembunuh!_

 _Enyah kau, sialan!_

 _Kau tidak lebih dari sampah!_

Semua kalimat-kalimat jahat itu berputar di benak Baekhyun hingga membuat pikirannya melanglang buana, menyebabkannya pasrah menjadi bahan makian serta pukulan bertubi-tubi dari penggemar Park Chanyeol saat ini. Baekhyun meringis saat salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambutnya, wanita itu merintih tertahan saat perut bahkan wajahnya menjadi sasaran kepalan tangan yang menghantamnya dengan keras.

Darah segar pun mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya sedikit koyak.

"Cari mati!" Umpat salah satu dari mereka seraya menendang perut Baekhyun yang sudah meringkuk tak berdaya di depan gerbang rumah Park Chanyeol.

"Mati saja kau, pelacur sialan!" Teriak yang lain dengan geram sembari menginjak-injak tubuh Baekhyun.

Air mata mengalir melalui ekor mata Baekhyun.

 _Pembunuh!_

 _Anak pembunuh!_

 _Byun Baekhyun anak pembunuh!_

Wanita itu terbatuk-batuk saat tubuhnya tak berhenti menjadi sasaran kemarah penggemar Park Chanyeol.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!"

Suara lantang itu berhasil menghentikan segala tindak kekerasan yang Baekhyun terima dari mereka yang begitu mencintai Park Chanyeol.

Air mata yang mengambang di pelupuk membuat pandangan Baekhyun sedikit mengabur, ia kesulitan melihat siapa sosok itu.

Akan tetapi, Baekhyun mengenali suaranya.

"Kalian pikir Park Chanyeol akan menyukai apa yang kalian lakukan itu? HUH?!"

Satu persatu dari mereka tadi sempat melampiaskan kemarahan kepada Baekhyun beringsut mundur ketika mendapati tatapan galak seorang Kim Jongin yang mereka ketahui sebagai sahabat baik Park Chanyeol.

Jongin berhambur dan berlutut di depan tubuh Baekhyun yang meringkuk menyedihkan. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya yang bergetar, ia menangkap pandangan itu. Mata sayu dan ekspresi terluka seperti enam tahun yang lalu itu kembali menyapa atensinya.

Satu isakan lolos terdengar, membuat Jongin tak kuasa untuk tidak membawa tubuh mungil berhiaskan luka memar dan darah segar itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Oppa.." Cicit Baekhyun dengan nanar kepada Jongin, lantas meringis kesakitan saat luka-luka di tubuhnya terasa menyengat.

"Aku di sini. Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku." Gumam Jongin di sela-sela kecupannya singkatnya pada puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Tidak ada perasaan lain yang mendominasinya kala ini selain penyesalan yang teramat sangat. Jongin menyesel mengingat betapa jahat dirinya kepada Baekhyun dulu, menipu wanita itu dengan mengtasanamakan pertemanan.

Detik berikutnya Jongin membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam gendongan sebelum kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil setelah melempar tatapan tajam kepada setiap penggemar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyaksikan interaksinya dengan Baekhyun.

Jongin memakaikan sabuk pengaman, ketika ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menahannya.

Wanita menoleh kepada Jongin, bibir yang dihiasi luka memar pada sudutnya itu mengulas senyum kecil. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa begitu senang bertemu kembali dengan Jongin meskipun harus dalam keadaan yang begitu menyedidkan, ia hanya begitu senang hingga air mata tak dapat lagi ia bendung. "Dulu.." Napas Baekhyun tercekat ketika berbicara dengan suara parau. "Dulu, aku belum sempat berterimakasih." Lanjutnya dengan payah, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa syukurnya ketika mengingat dulu, dalam keadaan yang sama tengah menjadi bual-bualan setiap orang, hanya Jongin dan juga Sehun yang mengulurkan tangan mereka, menarik Baekhyun dari setiap perlakuan kasar, menghindarkannya dari tatapan menghakimi.

Ya. Hanya Jongin dan Sehun.

Jongin sedikit menengadah, mencoba melenyapkan rasa panas yang menjalar di sekitar bola matanya ketika Baekhyun berkata demikian.

Jongin marah terhadap dirinya sendiri karena ia sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari seseorang secara teknis sudah ia buat menderita, mengingat perannya sebagai seorang teman palsu, dulu.

"Oppa.." Cicit Baekhyun masih menatap Jongin yang masih menghindari tatapannya.

"Terakhir kali kau memanggilku Oppa adalah ketika aku memenangkan kejuaraan sains. Ingat?" Jongin memberanikan diri membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak melupakannya sama sekali." Sahutnya pelan. "Aku bahkan masih ingat saat kita merayakannya bersama. Aku, kau dan Kyungsoo.." Napas Baekhyun kembali tercekat. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Baekhyun begitu merindukan satu nama itu, namun seperti yang kerap terjadi jika nama itu berputar di benaknya, luka tak kasat mata itu seolah kembali menganga, menyebabkan rasa sakit dan sesak kian memenuhi ulu hatinya saat ini.

Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Kau tahu? Bahkan jika kau melupakan semua kenangan itu, aku tidak akan keberatan."

 _Karena aku tahu semua itu hanya akan kembali menorehkan luka._

Baekhyun mengusap noda air mata di pipinya yang memar dengan pelan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, lukamu harus diobati." Kata Jongin lagi seraya menelisik luka-luka serta darah setengah mengering yang lebih banyak terdapat di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali teringat akan tujuannya datang ke kediaman Chanyeol. "Tidak, Oppa. Aku harus menemui Chanyeol." Katanya dengan keyakinan.

Jongin menautkan kedua alis dengan keheranan. "Untuk apa?" Tanyanya, lalu tersadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan konyol. Tentu saja Jongin tahu kenapa Baekhyun ingin menemui Chanyeol.

Jika itu untuk menghajar temannya yang brengsek itu karena menjadikan Baekhyun kambing serta menjadikan wanita itu sasaran amukan para penggemarnya seperti tadi, Jongin bahkan akan membantu Baekhun untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Chanyeol.

Karena menurut Jongin, kali ini Chanyeol sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jongin kembali menatap Baekhyun, lantas setelah keyakinannya terangkai sempurna, lelaki itu menghidupkan mesin mobil, satu tangannya pada kemudi sementara satu yang lainnya tengah menempelkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Hyung.. Apa kau bersama Chanyeol?"

" _Aku tidak bersamanya, Jongin-a.. tapi salah satu staf agensi melihatnya pergi bersama pengusaha muda terkenal itu, ah siapa namanya? Aku lupa."_ Jongdae menyahut dan terdengar kalut di seberang sana.

"Pengusaha muda?" Jongin kembali bertanya, sementara otaknya ikut membantu berpikir. Lalu sebelah alisnya terangkat ketika satu nama terlintas. "Apa yang kau maksud Oh Sehun?"

" _Ahh ya benar, Oh sehun! Tapi bagaimana ini? Dari informasi yang aku dapatkan, Oh Sehun terlihat begitu marah dan menyeret Chanyeol dengan paksa. Jongin-a, bisa kau cari tahu di mana keberadaan mereka? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Chanyeol."_

Jongin memutus sambungan telepon tanpa sempat menyahuti Jongdae, lelaki itu menginjak pedal gas dan membelah jalanan membabi buta.

Ia tahu hubungan Chanyeol dan Sehun sedari dulu, mereka terlalu jauh untuk dikatakan sahabat dan terlalu dekat untuk disebut musuh. Segala sesuatu tentang dua orang itu Jongin hafal diluar kepala, karenanya ia membawa kendaraannya menuju tempat yang mungkin kedua orang itu tengah pakai untuk saling membunuh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Supposed-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Bangun dan lawan aku, keparat!"

Sehun berteriak, meraih kerah Chanyeol sementara kepalan tangannya kembali menghantam wajah Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur di bawahnya. Kesabarannya tidak lagi tersisa ketika menyaksikan Chanyeol berdiri di depan awak media dan melontarkan berbagai kalimat menuduh pada satu nama, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bergeming, matanya semakin sayu sementara tenaganya sudah lenyap sejak saat ia berdiri di depan gedung agensi. Ia bahkan tidak melawan saat Sehun menyeretnya ke sebuah lapangan basket yang dulu kerap mereka gunakan untuk mengadu kemampuan.

Chanyeol terbatuk-batuk, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan Sehun tidak peduli, ia sudah sangat marah untuk sekedar memberi pengampunan kepada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah puas mengganggu Baekhyun, sialan!" Kembali Sehun melayangkan pukulan pada rahang Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol masih tetap diam, tubuh setengah terduduk di atas permukaan tanah itu tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Kenapa.." Satu pukulan lagi Sehun layangkan. "Kau hidup seperti ini?" Dan disusul oleh pukulan bertubi lainnya.

"Karena dia anak pembunuh, keparat!" Dan Chanyeol berteriak lantang, ia bangkit perlahan dan mencengkaram kerah Chanyeol. "Dia anak pembunuh! Ibunya membunuh ayahku!" Dan kemudian memukul wajah Sehun dengan sangat keras hingga membuat lelaki itu sedikit terhuyung. "Dan apa kau tahu kenyataan konyol apa yang aku dapatkan hari ini, Oh sehun? Hyunjae bukanlah ayahku, dia.. dia ayahnya.. Bagaimana bisa Hyunjae yang aku tahu adalah ayahku ternyata ayah Byun Baekhyun?!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan putus asa sembari melayangkan pukulan terhadap Sehun. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, Sehun-a?" Masih mencengkram kerah Sehun, Chanyeol menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar seolah ada ribuan voltase aliran listrik yang menyengat ketika bayangan akan penderitaan Byun Baekhyun yang disebabkan oleh dirinya kembali terngiang.

Sehun kembali menggeram marah, ia mendorong tubuh Chanyeol hingga telentang di atas tanah. Lelaki itu mengunci pergerakan Chanyeol dan kembali melayangkan pukulan. "Persetan denganmu, Park Chanyeol!" Sehun tidak peduli dengan keadaan Chanyeol yang nyaris sekarat dan ia tetap melayangkan pukulannya. Namun terlepas dari semua kemarahannya yang membludak, siapa itu Hyunjae?

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Jangan bilang.. "Apa yang akau kau lakukan sekarang, brengsek! Apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu padanya?! Apa kau masih mempunyai nyali untuk menyentuhnya sekarang? Jawab, keparat!"

 _Menyentuhnya!_

 _Kenapa kau menyentuhnya, brengsek!_

 _Apa kau mau cari mati!_

Mata Chanyeol semakin sayu, ia tak mengindahkan makian Sehun dengan nada yang jelas menyalahkan dirinya. Chanyeol hanya fokus pada suara-suara asing yang kembali berputar di otaknya.

 _Berani sekali kau menyentuh milikku!_

 _Dia milikku!_

 _keparat kau, Jung Daehyun!_

Setiap pukulan dan makian Sehun yang dilayangkan padanya seolah membawa Chanyeol pada suatu kejadian sama yang pernah ia alami.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, sedang denyut di kepalanya kian menjadi.

"Jika terus seperti ini, lebih baik kau mati, Park Chanyeol!" Sehun kembali memaki.

Chanyeol kembali terbatuk ketika untuk ke sekian kalinya Sehun menghantam perutnya dengan pukulan keras.

 _Tidak ada gunanya kau hidup, lebih baik kau mati, Byun Baekhyun!_

 _Tidak, kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, biarkan aku mencicipi tubuhmu terlebih dahulu!_

 _Lepaskan!_

 _Kumohon! Jangan Sentuh aku!_

Mata yang semula sayu, perlahan terbuka lebar.

 _Diam, brengsek!_

 _Biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu._

 _Kumohon lepaskan.._

 _Kumohon.._

"Apa sekarang kau sudah puas? Membuat Baekhyun menjadi bual-bualan banyak orang seperti dulu, apa kau sudah puas?!" Satu pukulan terakhir, Sehun menghempaskan kerah Chanyeol dengan keras.

Sementara Chanyeol tengah merasakan syok dan keterkejutan luar biasa saat satu kejadian yang awalnya hanya berupa potongan-potongan singkat yang kerap membuat kepalanya didera denyut nyeri mulai terangkai dengan jelas.

Chanyeol mengingatnya, ia berada di sana, dalam keadaan mabuk dan menghajar Daehyun hingga sekarat, lalu..

"Apa itu alasannya?"

Sebuah suara lain yang begitu Chanyeol dan Sehun kenali terdengar lantang meskipun ada getar di setiap kata yang terlontar.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Sehun yang sama-sama tengah terduduk lesu di permukaan tanah menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Baekhyun, pakaiannya kotor, rambutnya kusut berantakan, wajah mungilnya dipenuhi luka memar, darah setengah kering menghias sudut bibir, dan air mata sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan, seketika hatinya seolah terhantam jutaan ton baja melihat Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mengandalkan tenaga yang tersisa, Chanyeol menumpukan kedua tangan dan mencoba bangkit.

"Jadi itu alasan kebencianmu padaku, Park Chanyeol?" Baekhyun beringsut mundur saat langkah gontai Chanyeol mulai mengikis jarak.

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, sementara matanya sudah memanas, hanya butuh sepersekian detik dan cairan bening itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dadanya memanas, seolah ada luka menganga ketika mendapati Baekhyun mundur dengan ekspresi ketakutan luar biasa, seperti menegaskan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang iblis paling berbahaya.

Sehun masih mematung di posisi sementara Jongin memperhatikan interaksi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terasa begitu menguras banyak emosi. Niatnya untuk memberi pelajaran pada Chanyeol harus urung terjadi melihat Chanyeol yang sudah babak belur saat ini.

Baekhyun menunduk ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tangan bergetar Chanyeol terulur mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang sontak membuatnya kesuliatan untuk bernapas.

Apakah wajah ini yang telah Chanyeol simpan selama hidupnya dengan penuh kebencian?

Lalu pandangan nanar Chanyeol meneliti seluruh tubuh Baekhyun yang bergetar namun terlihat begitu lemah.

Apaka tubuh mungil dan rapuh ini yang Chanyeol sentuh dengan tidak berperasaan kala itu?

"Dulu aku harus menulikan pendengaranku pada setiap kalimat yang mengatakan hal yang sama, 'Byun Baekhyun adalah anak seorang pembunuh'." Napas Baekhyun tercekat, ia menelan saliva yang terasa begitu pahit. "Aku mengalihkan perhatian dari tatapan-tatapan kebencian yang mereka lemparkan. Setelah semua perlakuan jahat yang mereka lakukan, a-aku.. Aku berjuang seorang diri, aku bahkan harus mendekam di ruangan psikiater lima jam dalam sehari, kau tahu? Itu sulit." Mata memerah basah itu masih menatap Chanyeol dengan segala pandangan menuduh. Baekhyun tidak akan lupa saat ia menjelma menjadi manusia yang menderita sakit mental dan trauma hebat yang disebabkan berbagai hal buruk yang ia alami di sekolah. "Bahkan hari ini! mereka semua memakiku dengan kasar, meludahi wajahku, memukulku hingga babak belur dan mengatakan bahwa aku tidaklah lebih dari seorang pelacur yang berusaha menggoda idola mereka." Perlahan isak tangis itu semakin menjadi. Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang kembali berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Jadi, apa semua penderitaanku itu berasal dari kemarahanmu yang menganggap ibuku telah membunuh ayahmu?" Baekhyun tersedu-sedu seraya meramas dadanya kuat-kuat. "Sayang sekali, Park Chanyeol. Hyunjae adalah ayahku, dan dia bukanlah ayahmu!" Baekhyun mencengkram kerah Chanyeol lalu melemparkan segala bentuk kebencian dalam tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

Mata memerah basah itu masih menatap Baekhyun dengan lemah, Chanyeol kehilangan seluruh perbendaharaan kata yang ia punya, lelaki itu diam seribu Bahasa diiringi deru napas yang semakin berantakan, bersama rasa sesak yang mendera ulu hati, dengan satu perasaan yang perlahan bermuara di balik tulang rusuknya.

Menyesal.

Suara sirine mobil kepolisian membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitar lapangan usang itu mengalihkan atensi, dua orang polisi memasuki area lapangan dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun, satu diantaranya melontarkan beberapa kalimat tuduhan sebelum kemudian mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan borgol.

Sehun dan Jongin terlihat begitu terkejut, mereka mencoba mengejar petugas kepolisian yang menyeret Baekhyun dengan paksa.

Sementara Chanyeol seolah sudah tidak mampu lagi merasakan gravitasi, lututnya terhantam pada permukaan tanah sementara kedua tangannya sudah lebih dulu meremas rambutnya kuat-kuat.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Chanyeol masih meresapi beragam perasaan buruk tak terdefinisi seraya menunduk ketika netranya menangkap sebuah liapatan kertas kecil yang sebelumnya ia lihat terlepas dari genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol terulur, meraih benda kecil itu sebelum kemudian membuka lipatannya. Beberapa baris kalimat yang tertera menampilkan tulisan amatir, seperti ditulis oleh seorang anak kecil yang baru saja belajar menghafal huruf abjad.

 _ **Salam hormatku kepada Ahjussi.**_

 _ **Apa benar seperti itu tulisannya?**_

 _ **Ahjussi, ini Jesper. Byun Jesper. Aku meminta mommy untuk memberikan ini padamu, karena aku malu jika harus bertanya langsung.**_

Chanyeol memukul keras dadanya, berharap rasa nyeri yang disebabkan oleh sederetan tulisan berantakan itu lenyap. Lelaki itu tidak tahu kenapa, hanya saja sejak awal ia merasa mempunyai ikatan batin kuat dengan bocah itu.

 _ **Ada seorang Ahjussi yang kutemui malam itu, namanya Daehyun Ahjussi. Anehnya dia tahu kalau aku tidak mempunyai daddy.**_

Perlahan ada getar samar yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya, mengantarkan berjuta rasa sakit yang sulit ia pahami, namun mampu membuatnya meneteskan air mata, menodai kertas yang tengah ia baca. Chanyeol semakin takut untuk membaca baris berikutnya, namun nama Daehyun yang ikut terlibat semakin menguatkan dugaannya.

 _ **Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada Park Chanyeol Ahjussi, aku minta maaf jika ini terdengar tidak sopan. Tapi apakah Ahjussi tahu siapa daddy-ku?**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa jika Ahjussi tidak tahu, aku juga tidak berharap apapun. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa aku benar-benar mempunyai daddy?**_

 _ **Supaya aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan teman-teman yang menanyakan daddy-ku.**_

Dan Chanyeol semakin yakin bahwa anak kecil itu adalah miliknya.

Chanyeol meredam tangisan kerasnya di balik punggung tangan. Lelaki itu menekan kertas yang baru ia baca di atas dadanya. Membayangkan ketika tangan mungil itu menulisnya dengan susah payah, hanya untuk menanyakan keberadaannya. Hal yang membuat luka di balik tulang rusuk Chanyeol terasa kian menganga. Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi?

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada seorang anak yang mencari-cari keberadaannya? Seorang anak yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Chanyeol ketahui ada.

Tangis Chanyeol kian berderai, rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar ketika sadar akan dirinya yang tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebagian darahnya telah terbagi dan mengalir di tubuh seorang anak kecil ketika mungkin anak itu tengah bertanya-tanya siapa ayahnya?

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol begitu ceroboh dan tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki nyawa lain yang sudah tumbuh sebesar dan sepintar itu?

Apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama ini?

Lelaki itu menggeleng dan mencoba kembali meredam tangis, napasnya tercekat hebat sementara yang tersisa hanyalah hanya Byun Baekhyun, Byun Jesper dan segala perbuatan keji serta penderitaan yang telah ia berikan terhadap wanita itu selama hidupnya, bahwa secara tidak langsung ia juga telah membuat anak itu, miliknya itu ikut merasakan penderitaan akibat kemarahannya yang tak berarti.

Lantas, apa yang harus pendosa ulung seperti dirinya lakukan sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
Hayooo menurut kalian siapa yang nyuruh si pengantar paket? Dan siapa yang ngasih tau polisi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun di lapangan itu? (kalo yang ini pasti udah pada tau harus nuduh siapa) wkwkwk**

 **Okay, keliatannya aja udah mulai ada titik terang ya soalnya Chanyeol udah tau kalau dia bukan anak Hyunjae dan Jesper adalah anaknya (?) (Yeayyy congrats buat keliyan semua yang dari awal yakin banget kalau krucil satu itu propertinya PCY) :V But here, I still have some things that will make this getting more chaotic, full of strong emotions especially sadness and anger. Yuph! Karena Chanyeol masih belum tau kebusukan sang ibunda :v Maapkeun guys karena memang kuharus melakukannya. T,T**

 **Dan tolong itu yang ngatain Baekhyun murahan karena mau aja dinaena sama Chanyeol, please selain karena naena itu ena dan naenanya CB itu membawa berkah bagi kita semua 'ekhmm Baekhyun juga gak pernah tau alasan kenapa Chanyeol benci banget sama dia, di sini mommy berpikir bahwa kebencian adalah hal yang wajar jika itu dialamatkan kepada sesama manusia, karena seperti yang dia tau Tuhan aja yang Maha Sempurna gak luput kok dari sasaran kebencian hambaNya, apalagi dia yang hanya makhluk kecil penuh dosa dan juga desah(?)**

 **Jadi, dia gak nolak itu karena memang dia normal kok dan mencoba untuk tidak mengkaitkan itu semua dengan perlakuan buruk Chanyeol, lagian yang ena itu wajar atau bahkan wajib kalau buat CB mah *apasih***

 **Intinya gitu, aku rada kitati aja mommy dikatain murahan T,T tapi tenang aja deh karena mulai dari sini semua kebencian yang Baekhyun rasa wajar tidak lagi terasa seperti itu. So it's gonna make her so untouchable buat keliyan yang berharap Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu memberikan Chanyeol pengampunan. Haha**

 **Yaudah ah perasaan nyepam banget ini author's note -_-**

 **Eh, btw ada yang mau diflashback-in BaekRapedbyChan.3gp nya? wkwkwk**

 **At last..**

 **See you next chapt!**

 **Ciao chu :***


	10. Chapter 10

**SUPPOSED**

 **.**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **.**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **••Third Last Chapter••**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak ada yang Baekhyun lakukan semenjak ia menjejakkan kakinya di sebuah ruangan dingin yang terletak di seberang deretan meja interogasi para petugas kepolisian selain duduk menyudut sembari memeluk kedua lututnya.

Wanita itu terus merapatakan diri, membayangkan ibunya yang pernah medekam di ruangan yang mungkin jauh lebih dingin, lebih menyeramkan, dan minim cahaya membuat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun diserang gigil kentara, ia pun berusaha mati-matian menahan cairan bening yang sedari awal megintip di balik kelopak matanya agar tidak lolos.

Jika ibunya setegar seperti yang kerap Heechul ceritakan, mengapa Baekhyun tidak bisa?

Ya. Baekhyun hanya harus menghadapi semuanya. Ia yakin kebenaran akan terungkap, ia tidak akan membiarkan nasib buruk yang menimpa ibunya juga menimpa dirinya.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

Teriakan itu membahana, memenuhi seluruh ruang kerja kepolisian.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak salah. Bajingan itu yang memukuliku hingga babak belur seperti ini!"

"Jangan mengelak lagi! Park Chanyeol-ssi bersaksi bahwa kau yang membuat kegaduhan dan mengganggu orang lain!"

Baekhyun menelan kering, ia benci akan fakta bahwa satu nama itu selalu berhasil memberikan efek terhadapnya. Membuat dirinya yang semula tidak peduli sontak menengadah dan memusatkan atensinya pada sumber kegaduhan.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya tenggorokan Baekhyun tercekat diiringi ekspresi wajah terkejut luar biasa ketika netranya tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang duduk di seberang meja interogasi.

Meskipun seluruh wajahnya dihiasi luka memar, namun Baekhyun sangat mengenal wajah seseorang yang amat dibencinya tersebut.

"Itu bohong! Aku sedang bersenang-senang lalu Park Chanyeol menghampiriku dan membenturkan botol minuman ke kepalaku hingga pecah lalu menghajarku membabi buta. Kalian tidak lihat ini?" Tunjuk si lelaki pada perban yang melilit di kepalanya. "Aku bisa saja mati kehabisan darah jika tidak segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit."

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya, Jung Daehyun?" Tegas sang penginterogasi sembari melayangkan dokumen pada Daehyun dengan geram. "Catatan kriminalmu sudah sangat panjang, jadi jangan harap kami akan percaya dengan alasan konyolmu itu. Cepat masukkan bajingan ini ke dalam sel tahanan!" Lanjutnya sembari memberi perintah kepada bawahan yang dengan sigap menyeret Daehyun.

"Lepaskan aku!" Daehyun meronta. "Ini tidak adil! Apa kalian selalu seperti ini? Aku juga mampu membeli kuasa seperti apa yang Park Chanyeol lakukan! Lepaskan!" Teriaknya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian seluruh tubuhnya utuh masuk ke dalam sel tahanan.

Pria itu masih mencengkram jeruji besi sembari berteriak meminta dilepaskan dengan nada marah dan frustasi sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah, diakhiri makian percuma ia memundurkan tubuh dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di dalam sel tahanan.

Merasa tidak nyaman karena ia tahu ada yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi, akhirnya Daehyun melirik pada sel tahanan di sampingnya, namun belum lagi atensinya bertahan di detik ke lima ia sudah lebih dulu terkejut luar biasa. Dilihatnya Baekhyun memicing tajam penuh kebecian seolah ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

 _Ada apa dengan wanita itu?_

"Whoa. Aku tidak tahu ini keberuntungan atau kesialan bertemu denganmu di sini, Byun Baekhyun." Daehyun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat kearah jeruji besi yang menjadi pembatas sel yang dihuninya dan juga Baekhyun. Pria itu mengantongi kedua tangan lalu menunduk mensejajarkan posisi kepalanya dengan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk tersebut.

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal erat, sorot matanya menajam sementara napasnya sudah semakin memburu. Lalu di detik berikutnya ia sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan amarah dan meludahi wajah Daehyun.

"Brengsek!" Daehyun mencengkram jeruji besi dengan cukup keras seolah ia bisa membantingnya.

"Tidak ada kata beruntung jika bertemu dengan iblis yang sudah menghancurkan masa depanku! Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari sekedar kesialan!" Geram Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang penuh tantangan.

Daehyun yang tengah menyeka wajahnya sontak berhenti lalu mengerutkan dahinya kentara. "A-apa kau bilang? Siapa yang kau tuduh telah menghancurkan masa depanmu, jalang sialan?!" Balasnya memicing tajam, lalu sepersekian detik setelahnya ia menyadari satu hal. "Tunggu, tunggu." Pria itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya memberi jeda, lalu kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun. "Apa kau masih berpikir aku yang melakukannya waktu itu?"

Baekhyun bukan tidak mengerti apa yang Daehyun tanyakan namun pertanyaan itu dirasanya tidak masuk akal. Jelas seingat Baekhyun, Jung Daehyun lah pelakunya.

Kekehan renyah lolos dari mulut Daehyun. "Whoa. Lalu apa kau pikir aku adalah ayah dari anakmu itu? Begitu?"

Baekhyun bangkit lalu mencengkram jeruji besi dengan marah. "Jangan pernah berani menyebut putraku dengan mulut kotormu itu, sialan!" Tukasnya satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya tertawa, namun terdengar lebih keras. "Whoa. Rupanya Park Chanyeol memang seorang bajingan, dia bahkan merahasiakan perbuatan kejinya." Tukasnya dengan sedikit geram, mengingat dulu Chanyeol merampas Baekhyun darinya dan menikmati tubuh wanita itu seorang diri. "Oh Ya Tuhan. Apa aku baru saja menyebut nama Park Chanyeol?" Daehyun menutup mulutnya, bahkan untuk menambah kesan dramatis ia melemparkan ekspresi wajah terkejut luar biasa.

Dahi Baekhyun perlahan mengkerut. Demi Tuhan ia tidak mengerti apa yang Daehyun celotehkan sedari tadi.

Park Chanyeol?

Perbuatan keji?

Apa hubungannya semua ini degan...

Lalu tanpa disangka tubuh Baekhyun menegang seketika.

 _Park Chanyeol ampuni aku!_

 _Brengsek! Beraninya kau menyentuh milikku, Jung Daehyun!_

 _Byun Baekhyun milikku. Milk Park Chanyeol._

 _Aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuhnya._

 _Ampuni aku, Park Chanyeol. Jangan bunuh aku._

 _Enyah kau!_

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, memerah basah dan tertuju pada Daehyun dengan sorot tidak percaya. Lalu setelahnya wanita itu menggeleng saat dirasanya sentuhan-sentuhan itu menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya dan Baekhyun yakin ingatannya salah.

Ya. Waktu itu Baekhyun setengah sadar dan ia harap suara-suara erangan seorang pria yang saat ini memenuhi indera pendengarannya hanyalah halusinasi atau...

 _Biarkan aku menikmati tubuhmu._

 _Anak pembunuh sepertimu pantas mati._

 _Byun Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun-a.._

 _Kau milkku._

 _Kau milik Park Chanyeol._

Baekhyun menggeleng lebih keras, lalu di detik berikutnya ia sudah tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya hingga membiarkannya merosot tak berdaya sementara air matanya sudah lebih dulu lolos berkali-kali tanpa dipersilahkan. Dipeluknya tubuh bergetar itu dengan erat, diremasnya pakaian yang melekat dengan kentara saat ia kembali diingatkan pada sentuhan-sentuhan yang merenggut kesuciannya kala itu.

Dan Demi Tuhan Baekhyun sangat syok mengetahui fakta bahwa perbuatan keji itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama, orang yang tidak pernah berhenti menoreh luka di hatinya.

Baekhyun kembali menoleh pada Daehyun yang mana lelaki itu tengah menatapnya remeh, penuh makna seolah tengah meng-IYA-kan semua prasangka Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi. Anda boleh keluar sekarang." Salah satu petugas membuka pintu sel, di belakangnya berdiri Sehun yang baru saja kembali setelah mencoba berbagi cara untuk membebaskan Baekhyun.

Meski usaha Sehun tersebut terkesan percuma karena dari informasi yang ia dapat Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu mencabut tuntutannya. Atau mungkin Jongin sudah berhasil membujuk keparat itu untuk membebaskan Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun meredakan tangis dan bangkit dengan perlahan.

Alis Sehun sedikit bertaut melihat Baekhyun yang terkula lemah dengan mata basah dan sembab. Lalu obsidian lelaki itu beralih pada Daehyun yang menciut takut.

Oh ya, dari dulu Oh Sehun dan Park Chanyeol adalah kombinasi sempurna dalam hal membuat tengkuk siapapun bergidik ngeri karena takut.

"Byun Baekhyun! Astaga!"

Baekhyun yang sudah keluar dari sel tahanan dengan dibantu oleh Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara.

Heechul dan juga Junmyeon berhambur kearahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, sayang? Kenapa bisa...?" Heechul mengantung kalImatnya seraya menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Sialnya kabar dijebloskannya Baekhyun ke dalam sel tahanan terlambat Heechul maupun Junmyeon ketahui. "Dan kenapa wajahmu seperti ini, nak?" Lanjutnya bertambah panik dan cemas.

Junmyeon terlihat sama cemasnya, meski saat ini ia sedikit bertukar sapa dengan Sehun dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersebut?

"Imo.." Gumam Baekhyun pelan, mencoba menenangkan Heechul yang tengah panik melihat keadaannya.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini? Katakan padaku?"

"Imo.."

"Apa Park Chanyeol itu yang—"

"Imo!" Baekhyun memegang kedua bahu Heechul. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin mendengar nama itu terucap dari mulut siapapun. Karena Demi apapun Baekhyun membencinya. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tegasnya dan kembali mencoba menenangkan Heechul. "Where is Jesper? I need to see my son." Lanjutnya bertanya dengan suara parau.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa Baekhyun akan sanggup bertemu dengan Jesper setelah ia tahu bahwa di dalam tubuh putranya tersebut mengalir darah seseorang yang amat berperan dalam segala penderitaan yang Baekhyun alami selama ini.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil.

Tidak. Byun Jesper adalah putranya, seorang anak yang ia lahirkan, rawat, dan besarkan seorang diri. Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan omong kosong seperti siapa sebenarnya ayah dari putranya karena tanpa sosok itu semuanya baik-baik saja selama ini.

Ya. Baekhyun hanya harus yakin bahwa bajingan itu terlalu asing untuk menjadi sosok yang selama ini kerap Jesper tanyakan dalam diam.

"Jesper di sekolah, sempat mengeluh karena menyakanmu. Tapi aku sudah meyakinkannya bahwa kau baik-baik saja." Junmyeon menyahut, menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa kakaknya tersebut juga turut hadir di sana. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang dan sekalian menjemput Jesper." Lelaki itu menukas lagi lalu beralih pada Sehun. "Terimakasih, Sehun-a."

Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu mengekori Baekhyun, Heechul dan Junmyeon keluar dari kantor polisi.

"Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." Gumam Sehun sembari mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Wanita itu mengangguk lemah dan setelahnya masuk ke dalam mobil Junmyeon, menyusul Heechul.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Jongin menukas saat memasuki ruang kerja yang mana sudah dihuni oleh Chanyeol beberapa jam yang lalu. Melatakkan sebuah map, lalu duduk di seberang Chanyeol setelahnya. "Hasilnya baru keluar tadi pagi dan sesuai permintaanmu aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali." Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sudah lebih dulu melayangkan tanda tanya. "Dan terimakasih karena sudah mencabut tuntutanmu terhadap Baekhyun."

Chanyeol yang semula duduk lemas dan tak sedikitpun menyahuti ucapan Jongin kini mulai bereaksi. "Aku.. Aku memang harus melakukannya."

"Karena dia memang tidak salah?" Balas Jongin sedikit geram. Chanyeol memang temannya, namun Baekhyun punya tempat isitimewa di hidup Jongin, wanita itu lebih dari sekedar teman, Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik, keluarga yang harus ia lindungi. Jongin mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, percuma. "Sebenarnya sample DNA siapa yang kau berikan padaku kemarin?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti." Katanya sembari berbalik.

"Chanyeol-a.."

Gerak Chanyeol terhenti meski ia tidak berkeinginan menoleh ataupun menyahut.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tangan Chanyeol mengepal, meremas map yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tahu, ini tidak seperti kita benar-benar teman. Apa kau pernah menutupi satu pun hal dari Sehun dulu?" Tukas Jongin terdengar remeh.

Chanyeol berbalik menautkan kedua alisnya sempurna.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Sebagai seorang teman aku tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya permasalahanmu tapi anehnya aku merasa tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk bertanya. Hubunganmu dengan Sehun, pertemanan yang membuat siapapun iri termasuk aku. Hingga kalian berdua saling menjauh, saling membenci dan saling mencoba membunuh satu sama lain seperti yang terjadi kemarin. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa sebenarnya terjadi pada kalian berdua ketika aku yang selalu berada di tengah-tengah kalian merasa aku seharusnya tahu. Apa tepatnya aku bagimu, Park Chanyeol?"

Jongin sadar, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti posisi Sehun. Namun Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa Jongin juga temannya bukan?

"Jongin-a.. aku—"

"No problem. Lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga kau memberitahuku, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi semua hal tentangmu dengan penuh tanda tanya." Jongin menyela dengan cepat seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur lebih jauh, Park Chanyeol. Selesaikan masalahmu dan pertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu. Kau tentu tahu maksudku dan ingat satu hal, aku tidak akan diam dan seacuh selama ini jika sekali lagi kau menyentuh Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan Jongin. Langkahnya terurai meski pikirannya bercabang dengan rumit.

 _Tidak, Jongin. Aku bahkan telah mengutuk diriku sendiri dan berjanji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi._

Berjalan menuju kendaraan yang terparkir di depan gedung sebelum kemudian masuk. Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Chanyeol dengan atensinya yang terus menerus menatap gusar pada map yang ia bawa dari ruangan Jongin.

 _Tapi untuk saat ini biarkan aku mencobanya, aku tahu sudah terlambat atau bahkan akan terkesan menjijikan jika aku bertingkah layaknya seseorang yang dipenuhi penyesalan dan mengemis ampun padanya._

Tangan bergetar Chanyeol mulai membuka map yang berada di tangannya sementara gemuruh tak nyaman sudah sedari tadi menggempita di balik tulang rusuknya.

 _Tapi.._

Secarik kertas Chanyeol keluarkan dan mulai ia teliti kata demi kata yang tertulis di atasnya.

 _Aku tidak akan bertindak seperti pengecut ketika bahkan satu hal semakin jelas, dia memang sudah sejauh ini menjadi bagian dari hidupku._

Tanpa sadar satu tetes bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Chanyeol.

 _Dan hal yang paling konyol dari semua ini ia adalah bahwa tanpa kuketahui sebelumnya, kita berdua sudah saling berbagi._

Sementara tangannya sudah lebih dulu mengepal sebelum kemudian memukul kemudi sekuat tenaga saat ia sadar bahwa satu kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa persentase kecocokan hasil DNA yang tengah ia teliti hanya kurang nol koma sekian persen untuk mencapai angka seratus.

 _Bahwa dia benar-benar ibu dari anakku._

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, mencoba menguatkan dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa tak ada satu detik pun yang boleh ia buang percuma. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Mesin mobil menyala, lantas Chanyeol menginjak pedas gas seraya menekan speed dial di ponselnya.

" _Oh Chanyeol-a, akhirnya ponselmu aktif. Di manapun kau sekarang? Demi Tuhan, Park Chanyeol apa benar semalam kau terlibat perkelahian di club? Tak bisakah kau sedikit lebih hati-hati sekarang? Namamu sedang dibicarakan di mana-mana, ratusan paparazzi sibuk memburumu saat ini! Bahkan Sajangnim terus menerus menghubungiku dan menanyakan keberadaanmu. Keadaan di kantor agensi benar-benar kacau sejak kau mencabut tuntutanmu terhadap Byun Baekhyun dengan segala pernyataan konyol itu dan kini kau membuatnya semakin kacau dengan insiden di club semalam? Astaga!"_ Jongdae berceloteh panik bercampur frustasi di seberang sana.

"Itu bukan pernyataan konyol, aku memang sedikit mabuk dan kehilangan kendali lalu sialnya Byun Baekhyun terlalu cantik dan menggoda untuk tidak kucumbu malam itu." Chanyeol berdecak saat didengarnya Jongdae mengumpat kesal di seberang sana. "Ahh, apa Hyung masih berada di sana?"

" _Ya. Sesuai perintahmu sudah berjam-jam aku berada di depan taman kanak-kanak ini. Sebenarnya siapa bocah itu? Pertama kau memintaku melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan menggunting rambut bocah itu secara diam-diam, kau tahu? Au nyaris kena serangan jantung karena nyaris ketahuan, dan sekarang kau membuatku menjelma menjadi pengawal untuk mengawasinya. Kau tahu betul kesibukanku jauh lebih penting dari ini, Park Chanyeol."_

"Apa kelasnya belum dibubarkan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi tanpa mengindahkan segala kalimat memusingkan yang Jongdae lontarkan.

" _Mungkin beberapa menit lagi. Hei, kenapa kau mengabaikan ucapanku?!"_

"Bagus, aku kesana sekarang. Hyung boleh pergi dan urus Choi Siwon. Ahh ya, batalkan semua schedulku untuk beberapa minggu ke depan, aku mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk diurus." Chanyeol memutus sambungan telepon lalu memutar kemudi tanpa sempat memberi Jongdae kesempatan untuk menyuarakan protesnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama setelahnya, kendaraan yang Chanyeol kemudikan berhenti tepat di depan gedung minimalis yang ia ketahui sebuah taman kanak-kanak dimana putranya bersekolah.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Apa haknya menyebut bocah itu sebagai putranya?

Ya. Park Chanyeol, kau hanya bajingan keji yang mungkin tak akan mendapatkan sedikit pun kesempatan menjadi bagian dari hidup bocah itu.

Ia memejamkan mata, lalu saat dunia kembali menyapa netra pada saat itu pula dilihatnya sosok ringkih dengan langkah sedikit tertatih keluar dari mobil disusul oleh dua orang lainnya.

Chanyeol memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun yang berada beberapa meter di seberang kendaraannya. Lalu di detik berikutnya fokus Chanyeol terbagi seiring dengan hembusan napasnya yang kian memburu serta detak jantungnya yang mulai menderu saat sosok serupa malaikat kecil berwajah riang menyenangkan keluar dari balik pintu kelas, berlari penuh semangat sebelum kemudian berakhir di pelukan ibunya.

Mata Chanyeol kian memanas, lalu perlahan memerah dan basah.

Chanyeol tahu ia akan dianggap sebagai seorang keparat yang tidak tahu malu, namun bolehkah jika ia sedikit berharap bahwa kedua tangan mungil itu juga memeluknya erat seperti dia memeluk ibunya saat ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Park Chanyeol membuat pernyataan bahwa miss B tidak bersalah—**_

 _ **Dia mengaku dalam keadaan mabuk sudah memperlakukan miss B dengan tidak sopan—**_

 _ **Pernyataannya kali ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan pernyataan sebelumnya—**_

 _ **Dengan memohon maaf, aktor tampan ini menegaskan dan menghimbau kepada seluruh penggemarnya untuk berhenti menggangu miss B—**_

"Sial!" Junmyeon mematikan siaran radio dari mobilnya dengan mengumpat kesal.

Bagaimana bisa semuanya berisi Park Chanyeol? Apa media tidak bosan terus menerus membahas tentang bajingan itu?

Junmyeon mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi, lalu melirik pada kursi belakang melalui kaca. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang tidak bergeming sama sekali, seolah sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi.

"Beraninya bocah ingusan itu menyentuh putriku. Lihat saja, aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Tukas Heechul dengan geram. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Baekhyun dituduh ini dan itu hingga membuat putrinya itu berakhir di sel tahanan benar-benar membuat Heechul marah.

"Tentu saja, Omma. Kita tidak bisa diam saja, jika perlu kita laporkan dia kembali dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik." Sahut Junmyeon ikut geram.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata.

Demi Tuhan.

Ia sangatlah lelah menghadapi semua hal rumit ini.

Baekhyun nyaris menyerah pada apapun yang akan dan sudah terjadi jika saja netranya tidak segera menangkap arena bermain yang berada di halaman depan gedung taman kanak-kanak, tempat di mana putranya bersekolah.

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan. Ia salah, karena sebenarnya dirinya masih mempunyai satu alasan yang bahkan ia yakini akan sanggup memberinya kekuatan untuk tetap bertahan.

Ya. Byun Jesper.

Malaikat kecilnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari itu.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu mobil lalu keluar, sejenak ia meringis merasakan ngilu luar biasa di seluruh tubuhnya lalu melangkah pelan disusul oleh Junmyeon dan Heechul.

Beberapa saat setelahnya bel tanda kelas berakhir berbunyi.

"Mommy!" Sosok mungil itu berlari kearah ibunya yang sudah berlutut sembari merentangkan kedua tangan.

" _Hei, Captain!"_ Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya posesif, mendekap putranya dengan erat seolah jika ia mengendurkannya sedikit saja bocah itu akan lenyap dari hidupnya. Ia menggeleng keras, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu sempit Jesper ketika tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya lebih lama.

Baekhyun menangis dalam pelukan putranya. "I'm so sorry." Tukasnya sedikit tersedu. "Mommy janji tidak akan meninggalkan Jesper lagi." Lanjutnya dengan penyesalan, membayangkan Jesper seorang diri saat dirinya dikurung di dalam sel tahanan benar-benar membuat hatinya tercubit sakit.

"Mom?" Jesper mengerjap beberapa kali lalu melirik pada Junmyeon dan Heechul yang tengah melempar wajah sendu. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya lalu melepas dekap dan menangkup wajah sang ibu. "Oh? Kenapa wajah mommy seperti ini? Siapa yang sudah menyakiti mommy?" Ia kembali bertanya namun dengan nada panik dan cemas saat mendapati wajah ibunya dihiasi luka memar keunguan.

Bocah itu nyaris menangis jika saja Baekhyun tidak lebih dulu memeluk dan menenangkannya.

"Hei, mommy tidak apa-apa. Jesper tahu 'kan mommy itu ceroboh?"

Jesper menyedot hidungnya dengan pelan. "Jadi mommy hanya terjatuh?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk dan mencium putranya dengan sayang.

"Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi? Samchon ayo kita pulang, Jesper akan mengobati luka mommy, boleh 'kan Halmoni?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Halmoni 'kan sudah mengajari Jesper caranya. Kemari, sayangku, cucuku yang pintar dan tampan." Heechul merengkuh Jesper dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku mau duduk dengan mommy." Cicit Jesper lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya, meminta digendong oleh Baekhyun.

"Dengan senang hati." Baekhyun menuntun Jesper masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum kemudian memangku putranya tersebut di kursi penumpang.

Sementara di seberang tempat di mana mobil Junmyeon terparkir, Chanyeol masih diam dalam kesengsaraan yang kian merambati ulu hatinya. Benaknya bertanya untuk ke sekian kali, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Namun nyatanya Chanyeol memang benar-benar tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengekori kemana arah mobil Junmyeon membawa Baekhyun dan juga Jesper.

Karena Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol yakin hidupnya tidak akan tenang jika ia tidak mendapatkan ampunan dari mereka.

Setelah puluhan menit menempuh perjalanan dengan fokus yang hanya tertuju pada jalur yang juga dilalui oleh kendaraan Junmyeon, akhirnya Chanyeol berhenti saat mobil di depannya juga berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Lelaki itu mengernyit saat hanya mendapati Baekhyun dan juga Jesper yang keluar dari mobil, sementara sisanya terlihat melanjutkan perjalanan dan tidak ikut masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya cukup keras, ia menutup wajahnya dengan baik di balik scarf yang melilit di leher serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung macungnya. Ia berusaha mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun setengah berlari, namun agaknya ia terlambat karena pintu elevator yang Baekhyun naiki sudah tertutup sempurna. Chanyeol menghafal dengan baik nomor lantai tempat di mana wanita itu tinggal sebelum kemudian ia masuk ke dalam elevator yang lain.

Lelaki itu menunggu dengan gusar, lift membawanya melewati lantai demi lantai menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Lalu ketika bunyi nyaring diiringi pintu terbuka, Chanyeol bisa mendengar dan melihat wanita itu dari jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Akh berapa sandinya? Mommy lupa menanyakannya pada Samchon. Bagaimana ini, nak?." Baekhyun meringis pelan berbicara pada putranya.

" _Urmm, how about samchon's birthday?"_ Jesper mengusulkan dengan cerdik.

" _Oh well, let's try!"_ Baekhyun menuruti usul putranya lalu menekan sandi dengan memasukan tanggal lahir Junmyeon. _"It's incorrect, baby."_

"It's okay, mom." Jesper mengelus pinggang ibunya. "Bagaimana kalau tanggal lahir Halmoni?"

"Alright, kita coba lagi." Sahut Baekhyun kembali memasukkan sandi.

"Ugh!" Jesper nyaris menghentakkan kaki ketika lagi-lagi prediksinya salah.

Baekhyun menatap putranya dengan ragu sebelum kemudian kembali menekan sandi dengan memasukkan tanggal lahir putrnya tersebut.

"Whoa, bagaimana bisa? Mommy jjang!" Jesper berjingkrak riang saat ibunya berhasil membuka kunci pintu apartemen.

Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum dan memeluk putranya, namun ketika ia hendak akan berlutut netranya sudah lebih dulu tertuju pada sosok lelaki yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu elevator, sontak pada saat itu pula Baekhyun kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap lelaki itu dengan mata memicing marah.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat kebencian yang selama ia lemparkan pada wanita itu kini tertuju padanya, dapat ia rasakan betapa tidak nyaman dan menyiksanya ditatap dengan sorot seolah ia adalah pendosa ulung yang tak mungkin termaafkan.

Chanyeol melangkah dengan gontai, fokusnya terbagi pada Baekhyun dan juga Jesper yang mulai menyadari kehadirannya.

"Ahjussi?!" Jesper menajamkan atensi karena setangah dari wajah lelai dewasa yang kini berjalan kearahnya tertutupi oleh _scarf_. "Ahjussi!" Lalu ia memekik dengan konotasi riang saat menyadari lelaki dewasa itu ialah Ahjussi yang begitu ia sukai. "Oh? Kenapa wajah Ahjussi memar-memar? Apa Ahjussi baik-baik saja?" Jesper mengernyit tidak suka mendapati wajah tampan Ahjussi-nya berhias luka memar sama seperti wajah ibunya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dua orang dewasa yang kini berada di sekitarnya tersebut?

Dengan wajah cemas Jesper baru akan berniat berhambur mendekati Chanyeol, namun tangan Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu meraih bahunya dengan cukup erat, menghentikan gerak yang semula akan tertuju pada lelaki itu.

"Mommy?!" Jesper menengadah dan menatap ibunya dengan keheranan karena dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat sang ibu yang memegang kedua bahunya bergetar cukup hebat. Bocah itu kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan juga ibunya.

Baekhyun meraih knop pintu apartemen dan berniat masuk tanpa sepatah katapun namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Siapa yang kau sentuh, keparat?!" Tukas Baekhyun dengan suara lantang sembari menyentak pergelangan tangannya.

Chanyeol masih bungkam, lebih tepatnya tengah memilah kata yang akan ia lontarkan meski hasilnya nihil. Lelai itu tidak mampu merangkai bahkan satu kalimat, kosa katanya benar-benar telah lenyap.

" _Hei, mom. It's so rude!"_ Jesper mengingatkan, hal yang sontak membuat atensi Chanyeol kembali beralih pada bocah itu dan ditatapnya lamat-lamat dengan sorot melunak.

Demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol ingin merengkuh sosok mungil itu ke dalam dekapnya.

Dan Baekhyun menangkap pandangan itu, wanita itu mengernyit. Ada yang aneh dengan tatapan yang Chanyeol tujukan pada Jesper, seolah dia..

Kornea Baekhyun melebar lalu di detik berikutnya ia memutar tubuh Jesper dan memposisikan sosok mungil itu di belakang tubuhnya sementara sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu melingkar ke belakang, pada tubuh putranya dengan posesif seolah ia tengah melindunginya dari bahaya, dari monster paling menakutkan sejagat raya.

" _We need to talk."_ Dan Chanyeol bersuara setelah sekian menit yang ia lewati dengan siksaan menyakitkan karena sudah jelas bahwa tidak akan mudah mendapat ampunan dari wanita yang kini sibuk menekan sandi apartemen.

Baekhyun memutar knop. "Jesper masuk lebih dulu, nanti mommy menyusul."

"Tapi, mom. Aku mau mengobati luka Ahjussi dulu, boleh?" Rengek Jesper sembari menarik-narik pakaian ibunya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, mencoba bersabar. "Masuk." Tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mau bersama Ahjussi dan—"

"Byun Jesper!" Bentak Baekhyun dengan suara lantang. Menekankan kata 'Byun' seperti tengah menegaskan bahwa Jesper adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Tidak. Jesper tidak boleh bersama lelaki itu. Tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dari Baekhyun. Sekali pun itu Park Chanyeol.

Jesper terkejut sementara tubuhnya telah lebih dulu mundur satu langkah dan matanya memerah basah. "Mommy?" Cicitnya dengan takut.

"Siapa kau berani membentaknya, huh?" Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan rasa geramnya. Kedua alisnya bertaut sempurna, matanya memicing kearah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

"Aku? Aku ibunya! Lalu siapa kau berani datang kesini tanpa tahu malu dan menanyakan statusku sebagai ibu dari Byun Jesper, huh?!" Baekhyun terengah sementara matanya sudah memerah marah. Sekali lagi menekankan kata 'Byun Jesper' secara lugas dan jelas.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sementara kata-kata Baekhyun sudah lebih dulu menusuk ulu hatinya secara telak.

Ya. Memang siapa dirinya?

Chanyeol hanya geram, ia merasa Baekhyun tidak harus sekeras itu terhadap Jesper.

Lelaki itu melirik lagi pada Jesper yang mana bocah itu tengah merengut kearahnya dengan mata yang kian berkaca-kaca.

Dulu, Chanyeol yakin bahwa ia seseorang yang tangguh dan tak mempunyai rasa takut sedikitpun, namun kini persepsi itu terpatahkan, Chanyeol benar-benar mampu melunak hanya dengan melihat wajah sedih Jesper saat ini.

Seperti menegaskan satu hal bahwa kini ia mempunyai kelemahan, tidak ada lagi Park Chanyeol dengan segala keangkuhan yang menjunjungnya di tempat tertinggi tanpa cemas tersentuh oleh siapapun.

"Byun Jesper, masuk!" Tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat Jesper masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Wanita itu menatap sinis pada Chanyeol beberapa saat sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan hendak mengekori Jesper namun lagi-lagi pergelangan tangannya diraih oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan menyentuhku, brengsek! Berhenti.." Baekhyun memberi jeda,menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat berharap air matanya tidak tumpah karena kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu itu kembali menghantui benaknya. "Berhenti menyentuhku, jangan menyentuhku!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras. Sementara kepalanya telah menunduk sempurna, menangkup tangan Baekhyun dan menampatkannya di depan wajah, memohon ampun.

Chanyeol tahu betul bahwa ia tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf, ia terlalu keji untuk diampuni oleh Baekhyun. "Kumohon, kumohon.. aku tahu aku tidak pantas untuk itu. Tapi kumohon maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya basah. Park Chanyeol menangis?

Wanita itu menggeleng lalu kembali menyentak pergelangan tangannya. "Go the hell away from me! Hatiku sudah cukup hancur dan tak ada ruang untuk kata maaf bagi semua yang telah kau lakukan padaku selama ini."

Lagi, kata-kata Baekhyun menghantam Chanyeol dengan cukup kuat. Membuat lelaki itu kembali menunduk lesu seraya membiarkan Baekhyun masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras, ia bukan pengecut. Lalu di detik berikutnya ia menggedor pintu apartemen yang baru saja Baekhyun banting dengan cukup keras. "Byun Baekhyun!" Teriaknya lantang.

Lagi, Chanyeol menggedornya dengan keras. "Kumohon!"

Menit demi menit berlalu, Chanyeol masih berdiri di sana, berharap Baekhyun membukakan pintu dan mau berbicara dengannya. Lalu setelahnya ia sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini, ia tidak harus memaksakan kehendaknya, mungkin Baekhyun membutuhkan ruang dan waktu.

Ya. Itu benar.

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. "Baik. Aku pergi sekarang tapi ingat, aku akan kembali lagi." Tukasnya yang mengarah dan terhubung langsung pada layar _intercom_ di dalam apartemen.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Park Chanyeol? Aku membencimu, sungguh. Dan biarkan tetap seperti itu!" Gumam Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan layar _intercom_ sesaat setelah sosok Chanyeol menghilang dari atensinya.

Helaan napas lelah lolos dari hidung Baekhyun, setelahnya ia melirik pada pintu kamar yang terbuka.

Oh, sepertinya Baekhyun harus menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan membujuk jagoan kecilnya yang ia yakini tengah merajuk.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol sudah menahannya sejak kemarin, namun sepertinya ia memang tidak dilahirkan sebagai seorang penyabar.

Ya. Chanyeol harus menemui ibunya sekarang juga.

Karena Demi Tuhan, semua kerumitan ini berakar dari mulut ibunya bukan?

Chanyeol perlu tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, lelaki itu membanting pintu mobil cukup keras. Melangkah dengan pasti dan membunuh siapapun yang berada di lobi perusahaannya dengan tatapan tajam tak bersahabat.

Chanyeol keluar dari elevator lalu berjalan menuju meja sekretaris di depan ruang kerja ibunya.

"Tu-tuan Chanyeol." Cicit sang sekretaris dengan suara pelan.

"Apa dia di dalam?"

"Maaf tuan, sajangnim sedang rapat. Tapi mungkin sebentar lagi rapatnya berakhir."

Chanyeol mendengus pelan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah lagi sebelum kemudian masuk ke dalam ruang kerja ibunya.

Netranya menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan yang terasa sejuk, atau malah terkesan begitu dingin. Kaki panjangnya kembali melangkah, mendekat pada meja kerja Sojin. Tangannya terulur, menyapu dengan gerak pelan pada ujung meja kokoh tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Gerak Chanyeol terhenti, ia masih berdiri membelakangi ibunya yang ia tebak baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Lelaki itu mendengus pelan, ditebak dari nada suara tak bersahabat yang ibunya lontarkan, sepertinya wanita paruh baya itu sudah tahu kekacauan apa yang telah Chanyeol perbuat.

"Kau tahu berapa banyak kerugian perusahaan kali ini akibat perbuatanmu?" Sojin bertanya dengan suara tenang sesaat setelahnya bokongnya mendarat sempurna pada permukaan lembut sofa.

"Omma.."

Gerak Sojin yang tengah menuangkan teh dari poci terhenti. Ada kerutan samar di dahinya sesaat setelah mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara pelan dan terkesan lemah. Apa yang terjadi dengan putranya?

Well, meski sebenarnya Sojin dengan berada dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik akibat ulah Chanyeol yang sedikit banyak berpengaruh pada citra perusahaan tersebut namun ia tetap tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada putranya itu.

"Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku tidak pernah menanyakan ayahku sejak terakhir kali aku menanyakannya." Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tubuhnya masih berdiri di depan meja kerja dan masih membelakangi ibunya.

Tubuh Sojin seketika menegang, ada denyut tak nyaman pada seluruh persendiannya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Chanyeol akan kembali menanyakan sosok itu.

"Hyunjae.. orang seperti apa.. a-ayahku itu?" Tanyanya dengan getar samar yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Baik, jika benar ibunya memulai semua ini dengan kebohongan maka Chanyeol hanya akan mengikuti permainan tersebut. Ia akan melihat sampai mana kebohongan itu berlabuh.

Sojin menerawang jauh ke depan, pada awalnya ia merasa ada yang salah dengan putranya dan sudah menaruh sedikit curiga namun satu nama yang keluar dari mulut putranya itu mau tak mau membuat pikirannya melanglang buana pada sosok Hyunjae, lelaki tampan yang sedari dulu tidak pernah gagal membuatnya terpana.

Tidak ada yang bahwa Sojin begitu merindukan sosok itu.

Senyuman penuh arti terpatri di wajah wanita paruh baya itu. "Hyunjae orang yang sangat mengagumkan." Tukasnya dengan biar dan nada antusias. "Dia hangat, baik dan bertanggung jawab." Lanjutnya mempertahankan senyuman itu.

Chanyeol mengernyit dalam, merasa tidak asing dengan nada suara dari setiap kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan, seperti keluar dari mulut seseorang yang tengah dilanda cinta.

Jangan bilang..

"Omma begitu mencintai ayahmu itu. Dia pun sama, kami menikah sebelum akhirnya kau lahir. Sayang sekali ayahmu itu tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat wajah tampan putranya." Kata Sojin lagi ketika tersadar bahwa ia tidak boleh lepas kendali dan harus bertingkah selayaknya korban di sini. "Semua ini karena pembunuh itu." Sojin beranjak dari sofa dan mendekat pada putranya. "Dan kenapa kau malah mencabut tuntutanmu terhadap anak pembunuh itu, nak?" Sojin mengakhirinya dengan isak tangis pelan, lalu berhambur dan memeluk putranya. "Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan terhadap Hyunjae, ayahmu sendiri?"

Tangan Chanyeol mulai terkepal, mengalihkan semua perasaan marah yang tidak boleh ia perlihatkan.

Demi Tuhan.

Mengapa ibunya berbohong sejauh ini?

Mengapa Sojin tetap mengatakan bahwa Hyunjae adalah ayahnya?

"Omma mencintainya?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan suara dinginnya.

Sojin mengangguk dalam pelukan putranya. "Omma sangat mencintainya, dia adalah milikku. Dan Omma selalu berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang boleh merebutnya dariku." Tukasnya dengan nada taja penuh kecaman.

 _Termasuk Hana. Aku bahkan sanggup melenyapkan wanita sialan itu karena dia sudah merebut Hyunjae dariku._

Sojin memejamkan mata karena semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya, niatnya melenyapkan Hana malah berimbas pada kematian lelaki yang amat dicintainya.

Hal yang memicu kemarahn dan kebenciannya pada wanita itu menjadi berlipat ganda.

Chanyeol melepas dekapan ibunya, lalu memegang bahu wanita paruh baya itu dengan cengkraman kuat, mensejajarkan wajah dan menatap tajam pada sosok yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu.

Sojin pikir putranya sudah kembali terprovokasi oleh ucapannya karena dapat ia lihat kemarahan yang mengilat pada kedua bola mata Chanyeol saat ini.

Chanyeol menunduk, jika ia terus berada di sini dan bertahan pada kebohongan yang mulus keluar dari mulut ibunya maka tak menutup kemungkinan amarahnya akan semakin tersulut sementara ia pikir belum saatnya ia melampiaskannya pada ibunya tersebut. "Aku harus pergi." Tukasnya lalu berbalik.

Sojin menahan pergelangan tangan putranya. "Omma harap kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan pada anak pembunuh itu. Ingat, nak. Tidak ada kata ampun." Katanya seraya melepas tangan Chanyeol dan membiarkan putranya itu keluar dari ruangannya.

 _Jika benar Hana yang membunuh Hyunjae, mengapa Omma semarah ini ketika bahkan laki-laki itu bukan suamimu?_

 _Ahh ya, kau marah karena seperti yang Omma bilang bahwa Omma mencintainya._

 _Akan tetapi, kebohonganmu membuat semuanya terasa sangat janggal._

 _Omma.._

 _Apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan?_

Pikiran Chanyeol bercabang sesaat setelah ia memasuki elevator dan turun menuju lobi, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa Kris sudah mengekorinya dari belakang. Chanyeol hendak masuk ke dalam mobil namun Kris sudah lebih dulu merebut kunci dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka melihat adikku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini. Ikut denganku, kita perlu tempat sunyi untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Tukas kris sebelum kemduan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya frustasi sebelum kemudian menuruti Kris dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Soal apa yang akan Kris bicarakan dengannya, Chanyeol tidak tahu menahu. Namun sepertinya pergi dengan Kris dan berkeluh kesah pada kakaknya tersebut Chanyeol rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau yakin akan kembali ke apartemenmu malam ini juga?" Junmyeon bertanya pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengepak pakaian Jesper dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Seperti yang Oppa bilang, situasinya sudah cukup aman 'kan? Jadi, ya aku akan pulang malam ini. Lagipula kasihan Jesper harus menempuh perjalanan panjang jika berangkat ke sekolah dari sini."

"Tapi, nak. Apa tidak kau pikir-pikir lagi?" Heechul ikut bersuara, sebenarnya ia keberatan jika harus membiarkan Baekhyun kembali ke apartemennya dalam waktu dekat.

"Imo tenang saja, jangan cemas."

"Sehun bilang dia sudah meningkatkan keamanan dan menghalau siapapun yang terlihat mencurigakan untuk masuk ke gedung apartemennya." Sahut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Ahh pemuda tampan yang menunggumu di kantor polisi itu?" Tanya Heechul lagi.

Baekhyun mengernyit mendengar nada jahil yang terselip dari pertanyaan Heechul. Wanita berbalik menatapa wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Oh jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku dan Sehun hanya berteman."

" _Well.."_ Heechul mengangkat bahu sementara Junmyeon tersenyum penuh arti.

Seseorang menekan bel pintu, Junmyeon berlalu dan berniat membuka pintu untuk tahu siapa yang bertamu ke apartemennya?

"Sehun?"

Kebetulan macam apa ini? Pikir Junmyeon.

"Hyung, apa Baekhyun di dalam?"

"Ahh ya, tapi bagaimana kau tahu alamat ini?"

Oh, Junmyeon seharusnya tidak bertanya karena sudah pasti Sehun mempunyai banyak koneksi dan untuk mengetahui alamatnya sepertinya bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk lelaki itu.

Sehun menggaruk pelipis seraya meringis.

"Okay, masuklah. Dia di dalam." Junmyeon mempersilahkan Sehun masuk. "Silahkan duduk, aku panggil Baekhyun sebentar."

Sehun mengangguk, lalu atensinya terfokus pada Jesper yang tengah sibuk menggambar sesuatu di bukunya. Bocah itu duduk di atas karpet sementara kedua tangannya bertumpu di atas meja. _"Hello there."_ Sapa Sehun setelah duduk di belakang Jesper.

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang lain, Jesper berpaling dari buku gambarnya lalu bangkit dan berdiri sebelum kemudian membungkuk sopan. _"Annyeonghaseyo."_ Sapanya lalu kembali pada posisi duduknya semula.

Tangan Sehun terulur, mengusak rambut lembut Jesper. "Apa yang sedang kau gambar?" Tanyanya kemudian seraya mencondongkan tubuh.

"It's random. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja." Sahut Jesper acuh.

Sehun tersenyum lagi sebelum kemudian turun dari sofa dan duduk bersila di samping Jesper. "Mau Ahjussi gambarkan sesuatu?"

Jesper menoleh pada lelaki dewasa di sampingnya. "Ahjussi bisa?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, dulu gambar Ahjussi selalu mendapat nilai seratus di kelas."

"Whoa. Benarkah?" Ada binar kagum pada kedua bola mata Jesper.

Sehun terkekeh kecil, merasa gemas. "Ya. Itu benar."

"Kalau begitu Ahjussi boleh memakai ini dan gambar sesuatu yang bagus." Kata Jesper seraya menyerahkan peralatan menggambarnya pada Sehun.

"Baekhyun-a, ada Sehun."

Baekhyun membeo sejenak, lalu menatap kakaknya dengan ragu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Sehun benar-benar ada di sini."

"Si tampan itu ada di sini?" Tanya Heechul berlebihan.

"Imo.." Baekhyun mengingatkan sebelum kemudian beranjak dan berlalu dari kamar.

Hal pertama yang wanita itu lihat saat menjejakkan kakinya di ruang tamu adalah dua orang berbeda usia yang tengah berbincang di atas karpet hangat dan sibuk menggores pensil berbagai warna pada buku gambar.

" _Whoa. Ahjussi is really daebak!"_ Seru Jesper meski gambar yang Sehun buat masih setengah jadi.

Entah sejak kapan bocah itu sudah beralih dan berada di pangkuan Sehun?

"Hello guys." Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, menginterupsi perbincangan Sehun dan Jesper di sana. "Hai, Sehun."

"Oh, hai." Balas Sehun.

"Mom, lihat ini! Ahjussi yang menggambarnya, bagus 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut pada Jesper lalu mengangguk setelahnya.

"Kau baik?" Tanya Sehun setelah Jesper beranjak dari pangkuannya, lelaki itu pun kembali duduk di atas di atas sofa.

"Yeah, better." Sahut Baekhyun yang juga ikut duduk di atas sofa. "Jesper tidak boleh seperti itu pada Ahjussi." Wanita itu mengingatkan saat dilihatnya Jesper duduk di samping Sehun dan bersandar pada lengan lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun menyahut seraya mengusak rambut Jesper untuk ke sekian kali sementara bocah itu masih sibuk mengagumi gambar yang dibuat untuknya.

"Ahjussi nanti kita buat lagi 'ya?"

" _Yes, sir."_ Sehun menyahut seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Oh ada tamu rupanya." Heechul keluar dari kamar dan menyambut Sehun dengan ramah. "Sudah, sudah. Tidak usah sekaku itu, nak." Tukasnya lagi sesaat setelah dilihatnya Sehun hendak akan beranjak membalas sapaannya. "Biar kubuatkan minum, kalian lanjutkan berbincang."

Junmyeon ikut bergabung, terlibat dalam perbincangan random lalu Heechul pun ikut berbaur sesaat setelah meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

Puluhan menit berlalu, mereka masih terlibat obrolan yang mana didominasi oleh Heechul dan Sehun juga Junmyeon karena ketiganya lebih banyak membicarakan seputar bisnis dan pekerjaan.

Baekhyun lebih banyak diam dan menjadi pendengar sementara Jesper sudah terlelap dengan kepala berbantalkan paha Sehun. Entah sejak kapan bocah itu berada di posisi tersebut?

"Imo, ini sudah malam sepertinya aku harus pulang ke apartemen sekarang." Baekhyun menginterupsi sesaat setelah melirik jam di dinding.

"Kau mau pulang ke apartemenmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan serius.

"Ya, Sehun."

"Oh baiklah, aku dan Oppamu akan mengantar kalian."

"Bagaimana jika saya saja yang mengantar Baekhyun, kebetulan kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama."

"Ahh benarkah?" Tanya Heechul lalu melirik pada Baekhyun, dan lagi sorot jahil itu.

"Sehun, apa tidak merepotkan?" Balas Baekhyun dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Urmm, baiklah. Imo dan Oppa tidak usah mengantar, lebih baik kalian istirahat."

Heechul dan Junmyeon bertukar pandang.

"Okay, besok aku dan Oppamu akan mengunjungimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk sementara Sehun sudah mengalihkan atensi pada Jesper yang terlelap. Dengan gerak pelan, ia mengangkat sosok mungil itu dan menggendongnya posesif.

"Aku ambil barang-barangku dulu."

Sehun mengangguk.

"Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Heechul kembali bersuara saat Baekhyun dan Sehun memasuki elevator.

"Ya, Imo tenang saja. Oppa, aku pulang dulu."

Junmyeon mengangguk dan mengelus bahu Baekhyun. "Sehun-a aku titip adik dan keponakanku."

Sehun mengangguk lagi sebelum kemudian pintu elevator menuju lantai _basement_ sepenuhnya tertutup. "Mereka menyenangkan." Katanya memecah keheningan yang entah mengapa diselimuti oleh atmosfer canggung.

" _Yeah, they are."_

Sehun mengangguk seraya mengaratkan pegangan pada Jesper yang terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai _basement_. Baekhyun membukakan pintu belakang sementara setelahnya Sehun membaringkan Jesper di sana, melepas mantel lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil itu.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Baekhyun saat Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya.

Lelaki itu berjalan memutar lalu masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, tak lupa ia memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada wanita di sampingnya sebelum kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan membawa kendaraanya keluar dari lantai _basement_.

Hanya ada sunyi yang melekat pada atmosfer selama perjalanan berlangsung, Sehun hanya memfokuskan diri pada jalanan dan mengemudi dengan hati-hati sementara perhatian Baekhyun berpusat seadanya pada pemandangan malam diluar kaca mobil.

Helaan napas pelan berkala-kali lolos dari hidung wanita itu, ada begitu banyak hal rumit yang bercabang di benaknya dan itu benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

Sering kali Baekhyun bertanya mengapa serumit itu? Dan berkali-kali itu pula ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Yang dilakukannya hanya sabar dan menerima apapun yang telah digariskan ada dan harus ia lalui. Namun bukankah semua ini sudah cukup keterlaluan? Hal manis yang selalu ia percaya berbuah dari kesabaran tak pernah sekalipun ia cicipi.

Malah semuanya terasa semakin sulit.

Tuhan yang selalu Baekhyun percaya Maha adil, mengapa justru menempatkan begitu banyak ketidakadilan dalam hidupnya?

"Byun Baekhyun."

Wanita itu tersentak, lamunannya membuyar lalu menoleh pada Sehun. "Hm?" Beonya mengangkat kedua alis.

"Kita sudah sampai." Tukas Sehun tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan kernyitan heran di dahinya.

"Oh ya?" Baekhyun melirik ke berbagai arah dan kemudian ia sadar bahwa mobil Sehun sudah berada di lantai _basement_ apartemennya.

Sehun keluar lebih dulu, membuka pintu untuk Baekhyun lalu setelahnya pintu belakang dan meraih Jesper sebelum kemudian kembali menggendong bocah yang masih terlelap itu.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Baekhyun mencoba mengambil alih Jesper dari Sehun namun lelaki itu tak mengindahkan dan mulai melangkah menuju elevator.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun cemaskan ketika elevator yang ia masuki sampai di lantai tempat ia tinggal ialah sebuah pemandangan mengerikan seperti berbagai macam kalimat penuh kebencian yang memenuhi pintu apartemen yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh penggemar fanatik Park Chanyeol, namun yang Baekhyun lihat tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Lorong dan pintu apartemennya bersih dari segala tindak penuh kebencian khalayak umum.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menyentuhmu lagi." Tukas Sehun seperti tahu isi pikiran Baekhyun.

Wanita itu tersenyum lesu lalu kemudian menekan sandi apartemen dan masuk bersama Sehun setelahnya.

"Terimakasih Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun sesaat setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar pasca membaringkan Jesper di sana.

Sehun mengangguk. "Istirahatlah." Tukasnya tak lupa mengelus bahu Baekhyun.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai pint— akhh!"

"Hei!" Sehun berseru panik dan dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang mendadak limbung. "Kau baik?" Tanya lelaki itu lalu menuntun Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa. "Wajahmu pucat sekali." Lanjutnya setelah meneliti wajah wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Helaan napas lolos dari hidung Baekhyun lalu setelahnya ia menggeleng. "Aku hanya.. umm kau tahu, sedikit lelah." Sahutnya dengan suara pelan.

Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun terulur, menyapu wajah Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya, lembut. _"Of course you are."_ Bisik Sehun dengan suara parau.

Ada getar kecil yang menjalar di tubuh Baekhyun, perlahan matanya memanas lalu memerah dan basah. Ketika ia berkata lelah, itu artinya wanita itu benar-benar lelah. Namun terasa sangat sulit memperlihatkan pada orang lain apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

" _Hei, don't.."_ Seru Sehun lalu membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. _"Ssstt, don't cry. Please.."_

Lalu Baekhyun membiarkan pertahan dirinya runtuh, isak tangis yang selama ini ia sembunyikan di balik gemericik air keran kini tumpah di dada bidang Sehun, keras dan pilu. "Ini sulit, Sehun" Adunya dengan air mata yang kian berderai. "Ini terlalu sulit."

Sehun memejamkan mata erat sementara kedua tangannya sudah melingkar posesif di tubuh Baekhyun. "Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya kau tidak menyerah. Kau sudah berhasil melalui semua kesulitan itu." Tukasnya memberi jeda dengan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Baekhyun. "Terimakasih sudah setegar ini, Byun Baekhyun." Finalnya seraya mengeratkan pelukan.

 _Dan maafkan aku karena menyembunyikan alasan dari semua penderitaanmu selama ini._

Dan Sehun kembali diliputi rasa bersalah.

Isak tangis pilu Baekhyun masih mendominasi, wanita itu kian merapat pada Sehun, seperti tengah mencari perlindungan, seolah dekapan lelaki itu mampu menghindarkannya dari setiap kejahatan yang kerap dunia tujukan kepadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ruangan itu tertutup oleh tirai, namun ada satu garis sinar mentari mengintip melalui celah dan terpapar langsung pada sosok yang terkulai lemah di atas ranjang. Wajahnya pucat, noda basah di kedua pipi yang dipenuhi luka memar begitu jelas, matanya yang sembab seolah memberitahu bahwa ia sudah menangis cukup lama.

Tubuh telanjangnya beringsut takut, bergetar pelan sementara tangannya berusaha menarik selimut dengan susah payah, sebentuk reaksi yang muncul saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

Sesosok lelaki paruh baya lengkap dengan _bathrobe_ yang melekat di tubuh tambun itu keluar, berjalan mendekati sosok wanita muda yang beberapa tahun lalu ia adopsi sebagai anaknya tersebut.

Kyungsoo kembali beringsut saat sosok yang semalaman suntuk menjamah tubuhnya tanpa belas kasih itu naik ke atas ranjang, lalu erangan pelan lolos dari mulutnya saat Do Minjoon yang tak lain ialah ayahnya itu menjambak rambutnya cukup keras.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau memberontak lagi seperti tadi malam." Kecam lelaki paruh baya itu yang lalu menghempas Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali tumpah tanpa mampu ia tahan. Rasa sakit dan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya tidak sebanding atau bahkan tidak pantas disamakan dengan rasa sakit yang berasal dari luka menganga di dalam hatinya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah menghitung seberapa sering tepatnya namun ia ingat lelaki paruh baya itu kerap menghubunginya dengan segala ancaman sampai berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersudut dan tak mempunyai pilihan selain melayani nafsu binatangnya.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah terbiasa, karena Demi Tuhan ini semua menjijikan.

Bukan seperti ini, bukan berakhir menjadi anak teraniaya, menjadi pelampiasan nafsu birahi ayah angkatnya sendiri dan bukan menjelma menjadi wanita yang kerap melakukan aborsi yang Kyungsoo harapkan ketika ia memutuskan harus mengorbankan pertemanan dan mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri waktu itu.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit sesaat setelah beberapa menit ayahnya berlalu dari kamar yang selama ini menjadi saksi bisu betapa tidak berperasaannya lelaki paruh baya itu menjamah tubuh wanita muda yang bahkan sudah ia adopsi sebagai anak tersebut.

Ia meringis pelan ketika rasa sakit dari luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya berkontraksi, dengan gerak pelan Kyungsoo memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di atas lantai. Mengenakannya kembali diiringi isak tangis pelan, berpikir bahwa tubuhnya sudah terlanjur terlalu kotor membuatnya merasa percuma untuk sekedar melenyapkan sisa-sisa kebejatan sang ayah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yang Kyungsoo inginkan sekarang hanyalah mengadu, meski ia tidak bisa memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh ayah angkatnya sendiri seperti selama ini namun Kyungsoo yakin bahwa Minseok adalah orang yang tepat yang mampu menenangkannya saat ini.

Kyungsoo bergegas setelah menyalakan mesin mobil, membelah jalanan dengan kecepatan tinggi dan menumpahkan segala perasaan buruknya dan menempuh perjalanan secepat kilat. Dengan menyembunyikan identitas dan berharap tidak ada yang melihat atau bahkan mengenalinya, Kyungsoo menutup wajah yang dipenuhi luka memar itu seadanya, karena keinginannya untuk segera berkeluh kesah terhadap Minseok maka ia keluar dari mobil dan berjalan seraya menyapukan atensinya dengan waspada pada setiap sudut lantai _basement._

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo melupakan fakta bahwa gedung apartemen yang ia singgahi saat ini juga dihuni oleh seseorang yang belakangan ini namanya kerap muncul di berbagai media dan menjadi incaran para reporter. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sekumpulan orang yang tengah menenteng kamera yang berdiri di depan elevator saat ini mulai tertarik dengan sosoknya yang tampak mencurigakan.

"Bukankah itu Do Kyungsoo?"

"Mana? Mana dia?"

"Lihat wanita yang berjalan menuju elevator ini."

"Apa benar dia Do Kyungsoo? Kenapa dia terlihat.."

"Dia mendekat, dia mendekat. Bersikaplah sewajarnya, jangan membuat dia curiga."

Bisik-bisik para jurnalis itu berakhir saat sosok Kyungsoo sudah berdiri di sekitar mereka dan menunggu pintu elevator terbuka.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi?"

Dalam sekejap tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, bahkan keterkejutannya bertambah saat ia menyadari ada beberapa kamera menyala yang kini berusaha merekam dirinya. Tubuhnya terhimpit karena beberapa orang yang ia yakini adalah para reporter itu menyudutkannya lalu beberapa pertanyaan pun tak terelakkan lagi mereka layangkan pada dirinya.

Yang lebih buruk dari semua itu, pertanyaan mereka hanya berfokus pada luka memar yang memenuhi wajah Kyungsoo.

Kumpulan para jurnalis yang terkesan berisik itu sontak membuat perhatian beberapa penghuni apartemen yang baru saja menjejakkan kakinya di lantai _basement_ itu tertarik dan mengerubungi pusat kegaduhan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kau tahu Do kyungsoo? Itu dia, seluruh wajahnya babak belur."

"Benarkah? Mana aku ingin lihat."

"Whoa ini akan menjadi berita besar."

Heboh beberapa orang yang sudah mengeluarkan ponsel mereka dan hendak mengabadikan Kyungsoo yang sudah semakin tersudut pada pintu elevator.

Wanita itu hanya mampu menunduk, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, takut luar biasa.

"Do Kyungsoo-ssi, tolong jawab pertanyaan kami!" Seru salah satu reporter yang akan hendak menyingkap _scarf_ yang menutupi wajah Kyungsoo namun urung terjadi karena pada saat itu pula seseorang menyapu paksa kerumuman sebelum kemudian memasang badan di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menutup kepala wanita itu dengan sebuah mantel.

Suasana berubah menjadi sunyi, para jurnalis yang sedari tadi menyudutkan Kyungsoo menelan saliva mereka dengan susah payah ketika seorang wanita yang sesaat lalu bersikap penuh perlindungan terhadap Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap tajam satu-persatu dari mereka. Karena sejatinya alasan mereka mengendap-endap dan menyamar untuk bisa memasuki gedung apartemen yang beberapa hari lalu meningkatkan keamanannya itu adalah untuk mengincar wanita yang kini masih mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya. "Enyah sebelum para petugas keamanan menyeret kalian dengan paksa." Tukas Baekhyun dengan suara dingin, mutlak dan tak terbantakan.

Wanita itu kembali berbalik dan merangkul kedua bahu Kyungsoo sebelum kemudian membawanya masuk ke dalam elevator. Mereka berdua sudah sepenuhnya terhindar dari para jurnalis, namun Baekhyun masih merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan erat, sementara Kyungsoo masih mematung, menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang sejatinya sedari tadi tertutup oleh mantel Baekhyun.

Tak ada kata berarti yang keluar dari mulut keduanya, bahkan ketika pintu elevator terbuka Baekhyun masih belum membuka mulut, yang dilakukannya hanya menuntun Kyungsoo di koridor apartemen.

Menekan sandi pintu, lalu kembali menuntun Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan sesaat setelah Kyungsoo duduk di sofa, tangannya terulur meraih mantel yang menutup kepala Kyungsoo. Ditatapnya wanita itu dengan seksama sebelum kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak apa-apa mereka sudah pergi." Tukasnya mengelus bahu Kyungsoo yang tengah bergetar hebat. Tidak. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar hebat, matanya memerah dan basah. "Hei, dengarkan aku. Mereka sudah pergi, tidak ada yang bisa mengganggumu lagi." Baekhyun kembali menukas, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati. Karena jika tidak, jika Kyungsoo tidak tenang maka sudah pasti wanita itu akan terkena serangan panik yang begitu hebat.

Jika sudah sepeti itu, Kyungsoo akan menjerit histeris dan melakukan tindakan radikal seperti menyerang siapapun atau bahkan menghancurkan benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya.

Seperti yang kerap terjadi ketika dia kecil.

"Kau dengar aku? Mereka sudah pergi." Tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi dengan kedua mata yang menegas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk terbata sementara air matanya sudah lolos beberapa kali.

Baekhyun beranjak, berjalan menuju _pantry_ dan berkutat di sana beberapa saat. Setelahnya ia kembali dengan menenteng sebuah kotak P3K sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah cangkir berisi coklat hangat.

Karena Kyungsoo akan lebih tenang jika ia meminum coklat hangat, seperti dulu.

Baekhyun duduk sesaat setelah menyerahkan coklat hangatnya kepada Kyungsoo. "Biar kulihat wajahmu." Tukasnya masih dengan suara yang terdengar dingin di telinga Kyungsoo. Ekspresi wajahnya bahkan ikut membeku berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya saat ini.

Baekhyun menelisik wajah Kyungsoo lalu menuangkan antiseptik di atas kapas dan menyapukannya pelan pada setiap luka memar, sesekali Baekhyun meniup pelan saat Kyungsoo meringis merasakan perih. Tanpa bertanya apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu? Tanpa ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang hal sulit apa yang telah dilalui oleh Kyungsoo?

Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu, hanya saja haknya untuk tahu segala sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo telah lama sirna.

"Jika mau kau bisa diam sedikit lebih lama di sini sampai situasi benar-benar aman." Tukas Baekhyun lagi sebelum kemudian beranjak, ia hendak akan melangkah dan menjauh dari Kyungsoo namun sesuatu menahannya.

Tangan bergetar Kyungsoo menarik ujung pakaian Baekhyun. Seketika itu pula Baekhyun terlempar kembali pada belasan tahun silam.

 _Baekhyunee.. jangan tinggalkan aku._

 _Kita tidak boleh berpisah._

 _Tidak, kyung. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana._

 _Aku janji._

 _Aku janji._

Suara merengek seorang gadis kecil yang saat itu menarik-narik ujung pakaiannya terngiang di benak Baekhyun, membuat gigil menyerang seketika pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia masih berdiri, mematung membelakangi Kyungsoo yang masih setia menahan ujung pakaiannya.

"Aku.. aku membutuhkannya." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan sementara matanya kembali memerah basah. "Bisakah kau memelukku? Aku.. membutuhkannya."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal erat, matanya terpejam kuat, marah karena sejatinya ia begitu merindukan Kyungsoo.

Ia merindukan gadis kecil yang sampai beranjak besar seperti saat ini pun masih belum berpikiran dewasa, masih terlihat nakal, masih egois, dan bahkan belum bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan salah.

Dan tangis Kyungsoo pecah sesaat setelah Baekhyun berbalik dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. Ia semakin menjadi saat Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut diringi serangkaian kalimat menenangkan.

Karena faktanya Minseok tidak pernah membuat Kyungsoo merasa setenang, selega, dan sebaik ini.

Atau bahkan tidak dengan orang lain.

Bahwa Byun Baekhyun masih menempati posisi yang sama, dengan segala kasih sayangnya yang mungkin memang ditakdirkan menjadi sosok yang akan selalu membuatnya hangat dan merasa terlindungi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika Kris menyarankannya untuk tidak langsung pergi, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendatangi alamat rumah sakit yang kakaknya itu berikan keesokan harinya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada pembicaraan berarti tadi malam, kakak beradik itu hanya menghabiskan waktu di sebuah _reservations bar_ dengan beberapa gelas _gin and tonic_.

Namun Kris menutup perbincangan mereka dengan sesuatu yang menarik.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jadi, dia Byun Baekhyun?" Kris meneguk minuman yang tersisa di gelasnya hingga tandas. "Yang akhir-akhir ini kerap diperbincangan di berbagai media denganmu, dia Byun Baekhyun yang sama dengan gadis yang aku urus beasiswanya untuk masuk ke SIHS beberapa tahun silam. Benar dia?" Kini mata elangnya sudah terfokus sempurna pada sang adik yang duduk di sampingnya._

" _One shot of tequila, please." Pinta Chanyeol pada bartender yang dengan setia melayaninya juga Kris di seberang konter. Lelaki itu mengernyit samar saat minuman berkadar alkohol cukup tinggi yang diberikan oleh bartender tersebut mengalir dan membasahi tenggorokannya. Lalu setelahnya ia menoleh pada Kris, "Untuk apa juga kau tertarik?" Tanyanya tanpa bermaksud apapun. Hanya saja Kris saat ini tidak seperti Kris biasanya._

 _Chanyeol mengenalnya dengan baik, Kris adalah tipikal orang yang akan berdiri di tempatnya, berkutat dengan dunianya. Dalam artian, lelaki itu tidak pernah mempunyai sedikit pun minat terhadap urusan orang lain._

" _Because you makes many mistakes— fatal.. unforgiven to her. Didn't you?" Kris mengangkat bahu sementara tangannya memainkan sloki._

 _Alis Chanyeol bertaut sempurna, kini barstool dan ia duduki berputar sempurna kearah Kris._

" _Aku tidak seburuk itu, Park Chanyeol. Karena bagaimana pun kau adalah adikku. Jika kau berpikir aku melewatkan sesuatu darimu, kau salah. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu dan juga wanita yang kau benci itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi sialnya aku lalai dan membiarkanmu jatuh terlalu dalam, karena awalnya aku berpikir semua tindakan yang kau lakukan terhadapnya wajar dilakukan oleh seorang anak yang merasa kehilangan ayahnya."_

 _Chanyeol mencengkram slokinya erat, menyembunyikan getar kecil yang mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh._

" _Kau tahu betul aku terlalu nyaman diam di zonaku, aku senang dengan kesibukanku. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak berhati dan membiarkanmu melalui semua kesulitan ini seorang diri, karena aku juga sudah terlalu jengah menyembunyikannya semua hal memuakkan ini . Tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya aku akan dicap sebagai orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih, tapi menjadi pecundang kurasa lebih buruk dari itu."_

" _Hyung, I don't get it. What exactly you want to tell me?" Chanyeol masih belum mendapat titik terang dari serangkaian kalimat yang Kris lontarkan._

 _Helaan napas keras lolos dari hidung Kris. "Tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti." Kris merogoh saku celana dan menyerah sebuah note kecil._

 _Chanyeol menelisik sebuah alamat yang tertulis di note tersebut._

" _Aku tidak bermaksud apapun dengan mengatakan bahwa aku berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan alamat rumah sakit ini. Aku menggunakan beberapa konekasi untuk tahu siapa yang tengah dirawat di sana, meski bukan dia kunci utama yang tahu persis apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk memberitahumu segalanya, karena itu pergilah ke rumah sakit itu besok, aku sudah menulis nomor kamar inapnya di note. Jika beruntung kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang mungkin kau kenal dan tanyakan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin dia akan memberitahumu segala sesuatunya." Kris beranjak, meraih jas kerja lalu kembali mengenakannya. "Kau berhak tahu meski pada akhirnya kenyataan itu akan menghantammu cukup kuat. Ingat, jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, cukup lakukan apapun untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu. Aku yakin adikku bukan pengecut." Finalnya seraya menepuk bahu Chanyeol lantas berlalu meninggalkannya._

 _ **Flashback off**_

Chanyeol masih tenggelam dalam lamunan saat bunyi klakson saling bersahutan di belakang kendaraannya terdengar. Lelaki itu melirik senejak melalui kaca sebelum kemudian menarik pedal gas dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebenarnya siapa yang telah Kris mata-matai selama ini?

Siapa yang tengah dirawat di rumah sakit itu?

Lalu siapa seseorang yang Chanyeol kenal yang Kris sebut akan memberitahu Chanyeol segalanya?

Segalanya? Tentang apa?

Fokus Chanyeol terbagi saat kemudi ia putar dan membawa kendaraannya masuk pada area parkir sebuah rumah sakit. Setelah cukup yakin bahwa penampilannya tidak akan mengundang curiga dari setiap pasang mata, lelaki itu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit sambil sesekali memperbaiki letak masker yang menutup sebagian wajahnya.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi— Ahh tidak, bahwa sedari kemarin ada seseorang yang mengekori dan mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

Langkah Chanyeol terurai sambil sesekali menliti satu persatu nomor kamar inap yang tertera di setiap pintu koridor kelas VIP rumah sakit.

Lelaki itu berhenti ketika nomor kamar inap yang tertera di pintu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya sama dengan yang tertulis di note yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menaruh perasaan apapun, sorot kedua matanya tidak menunjukan minat apapun bahkan langkah kakinya terkesan malas-malasan ketika ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Tidak sebelum tangannya terulur dan atensi itu tertuju pada seseorang yang duduk di samping ranjang pasien melalui celah pintu yang sesaat lalu sedikit ia geser.

Chanyeol tidak mengenali wajah lelaki paruh baya yang terbaring di sana, namun wanita yang duduk di samping ranjangnya seketika membangkitkan kembali ingatan Chanyeol, wajah yang sama yang ia lihat sekilas belum lama ini di ruang kerja ibunya, dan wajah yang sama yang ia lihat beberapa tahun silam.

Ya. Dia wanita yang tepatnya berbincang dengan Sojin tentang Hyunjae, Hana dan Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepala, mengingat dengan pasti nama wanita paruh baya yang ia ketahui teman dari ibunya tersebut.

 _Kim.. Jaejoong?_

"Apa kondisimu sudah membaik, Sunbae?" Tanya Jaejoong pada lelaki di hadapannya. "Di mana Luhan? Aku tidak melihatnya." Kembali Jaejoong bertanya sementara tangannya mulai sibuk mengupas buah.

Xi Yunho, lelaki paruh baya itu tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. "Kau tahu betul aku masih harus melakukan perawatan intensif, Jaejoong-a. Dan Luhan, anak itu sedang keluar sebentar."

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan sementara raut wajahnya mulai menampakan kesedihan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho dengan dahi setengah mengkerut.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Jika mengingat Sunbae selalu membawa-bawa kematian, itu membuatku sangat sedih. Jadi kumohon bertahanlah, Sunbae harus sembuh."

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Kematian bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita kendalikan." Ada helaan napas saat lelaki paruh baya itu memberi jeda. "Tapi setidaknya sebelum itu terjadi aku— Ahh tidak, kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar, kau setuju?"

Jaejoong menunduk dibuatnya. "Benarkah? Apa kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Lebih tepatnya kau. Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan mengatakan semua kebenaran itu padaku."

"Itu karena Sunbae selalu membawa-bawa kematian. Apa kau mencoba mengancamku dengan itu?" Tukas Jaejong terdengar kesal

Lagi, Yunho tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana mungkin aku mengancammu. Kau tahu, aku sedang menyelamatkanmu."

Jaejoong menatap lawan bicaranya dengan serius. "Menyelamatkanku? Dari apa?"

"Penyesalan." Tukas Yunho diiringi helaan napas untuk ke sekian kali, sedang perhatiannya menerawang jauh ke dapan. "Saat itu aku memang tidak tahu menahu konspirasi apa yang berada di balik kasus Byun Hana," Yunho kembali memberi jeda dan menatap Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh.

Sementara di seberang pintu ada tangan yang mulai terkepal, mengalihkan getar kecil yang sesaat lalu menjalar di sekujur tubuh saat satu nama itu didengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ketua memberi perintah agar Byun Hana tersudut dan membuat semua alibinya terdengar tidak masuk akal, kau tahu saat itu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal meski pada akhirnya aku tetap menuruti perintah ketua dan berhasil menjebloskan wanita tidak bersalah itu ke dalam penjara."

"Sunbae.."

"Aku pikir hidupku akan baik-baik saja setelah itu, karena untuk alasan yang tidak pasti karirku melonjak naik. Hidupku berubah drastis, kau mungkin tidak akan lupa bahwa aku pernah mendapat gelar jaksa terbaik di negeri ini. Tapi Jaejoong-a.. hatiku tidak pernah tenang. Sosok wajah Hana yang saat itu belum aku ketahui tidak bersalah terus saja menghantuiku. Meski aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, perasaan bersalah itu perlahan menggrogoti hidupku. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa aku melakukannya? Apa kejadiannya akan berbeda jika aku tidak menuruti perintah ketua dan mengusut kasus itu dengan benar?"

"Maafkan aku, Sunbae. Aku.. terlalu takut saat itu untuk memberitahu soal kebenarannya. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Sojin mampu membunuh seseorang tanpa mengotori tangannya sendiri benar-benar membuat hidupku merasa terancam meski dia adalah temanku sendiri."

Chanyeol nyaris mengutuk pendengarannya, mengapa akhir-akhir ini telinganya terkesan bermasalah dan mendengar berbagai macam kekonyolan?

Benar 'kan? Telinganya bermasalah. Chanyeol yakin.

Ya. Itu lebih baik jika telinganya benar-benar bermasalah.

Karena hal konyol seperti sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan Park Sojin, ibunya sendiri membunuh seseorang tidak mungkin atau bahkan tidak pernah Chanyeol duga akan ia dengar selama hidupnya.

Mereka pasti bercanda.

"Kita sudah sering membahas ini, dan sekarang katakan padaku, kenapa Sunbae menyuruhku memberikan berkas terakhir itu kepada Chanyeol?"

"Karena aku sudah memperhatikan Byun Baekhyun untuk waktu yang lama, meski tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memperhatikan anak itu dari jauh."

Kornea mata Jaejoong melebar. "Darimana Sunbae tahu soal Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ketika hidupku benar-benar berada pada penyesalan yang teramat sangat untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui apa? Aku mulai memberi sedikit perhatian pada Byun Hana, aku menggunakan segala upaya untuk tahu keadaan dan kondisi wanita itu di dalam penjara, tapi kau tahu apa yang membuat penyesalanku kian bertambah dalam? Ketika orang dalam itu memberitahuku bahwa Hana tengah mengandung. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa sulitnya dia? Sejak saat itu aku berpikir dan bertanya, wanita mana yang tega membunuh suaminya sendiri? Ayah dari anaknya sendiri? Lelaki yang mungkin saja sangat dicintainya? Dan hal itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa sebenarnya Hana tida bersalah, keyakinanku itu pula yang membuatku mendedikasikan diri untuk tahu lebih banyak tentang Byun Baekhyun dan segala penderitaan yang dia lalui akibat masa lalu kedua orang tuanya. Dan puncaknya baru-baru ini, aku yakin anak itu tidak bersalah ketika seluruh orang di negeri ini menghujatnya dengan berbagai tuduhan dan aku rasa Park Chanyeol ada di balik semua itu, kupikir dia sudah keterlaluan, sudah seharusnya anak itu mengakhiri kesalahpahamannya, jadi itu alasanku memintamu untuk memberikan berkas itu kepada Park Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya lagi. Byun Baekhyun sudah cukup menderita dan Byun Hana akan semakin mengutukku jika aku terus diam saja."

Jaejoong menunduk dalam, merasapi setiap perkataan Yunho yang dirasanya benar-benar memukulnya secara telak. "Mengapa aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu? Aku telah dibutakan oleh rasa takut karena berpikir bahwa Sojin benar-benar berbahaya, kecintaannya terhadap Hyunjae membuatnya berpikir bahwa melenyapkan wanita yang telah merebut cintanya adalah sesuatu yang sepele, meski pada akhirnya dia harus kecewa karena kematian itu justru menimpa lelaki yang dicintainya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sunbae? Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Park Chanyeol terus menerus dikendalikan oleh kebohongan ibunya sendiri, tapi kita juga tidak mempunyai upaya untuk mengatakan padanya secara langsung bahwa ibunya—"

"Kenapa?"

Yunho dan Jaejong mengalihkan atensi saat suara dingin dibarengi suara pintu berderit keras terbuka itu menyapa indera pendengaran mereka. Sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, tubuh terengah seolah setiap hela napasnya mengeluarkan deru amarah disertai mata semerah saga itu sontak membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong melebarkan kornea mereka dua kali lipat.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bisa memberitahuku?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi sementara langkahnya terurai lemah. "Ahh apa karena semua yang kalian katakan itu hanya omong kosong? Huh!"

Mulut Yunho dan Jaejoong terkunci rapat, sementara benak keduanya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai skenario. Mereka bahkan mengenyahkan rasa penasaran tentang keberadaan Chanyeol di sana, karena yang menguasai pikiran mereka saat ini hanyalah satu pertanyaan, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi?

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan sesuatu?!" Raung Chanyeol dengan marah sementara geraknya sudah lebih dulu membabi buta, melampiaskan amarahnya pada benda-benda yang berada di sekitarnya.

Jaejoong terpekik kaget saat Chanyeol melempar vas bunga dan memecahkannya dalam satu kali benturan pada tembok serta membanting sebuah kursi hingga hancur berantakan.

"Kenapa kalian diam saja?!" Lelaki itu semakin membabi buta, lalu ia bergerak menuju Yunho dan mnecengkram kerah pakaian lelaki paruh baya itu. "Jadi kau orangnya? Kau yang mengirim paket itu kepadaku? Huh?! Katakan sesuatu, brengsek!" Geram Chanyeol dengan kilatan amarah yang memuncak di kedua bola matanya, menatap Yunho seolah ingin menguliti lelaki paruh baya itu hidup-hidup.

"Park Chanyeol, hentikan!" Jaejoong berhambur mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Chanyeol. "Hentikan! Biar Ahjumma yang menjelaskannya padamu, tenanglah nak."

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jaejoong, melayangkan tatapan tajam yang sama terhadap wanita itu. "Bagaimana bisa?" Napasnya tercekat beberapa kali. "Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk tenang ketika kalian berdua mengatakan bahwa.." Chanyeol menggeleng berkali-kali sementara matanya sudah memerah basah. "Bahwa ibuku seorang pembunuh. Bahwa.." Ada bentakan keras di penghujung kalimatnya, perlahan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah Yunho mengendur. "Bahwa dia yang membunuh ayah Byun Baekhyun." Terakhir kesedihannya terurai pelan, tersembunyi di bawah kepalanya yang menunduk dalam.

Dan tepat setelah beberapa jam Chanyeol habiskan dengan duduk di kursi taman rumah sakit dan mendengarkan segala sesuatu yang masih ia anggap konyol keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, Chanyeol terlalu kalut untuk memikirkan apapun, hanya ada satu pertanyaan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini?

Di dasar hatinya masih terselip sedikit kebaikan untuk Park Sojin dengan berharap bahwa apa yang didengarnya hari ini tentang wanita yang telah melahirkannya tersebut hanyalah omong kosong.

Ibunya tidak mungkin seorang pembunuh.

Namun semakin sering Chanyel merapalkan kalimat itu di dalam hati, maka pada saat yang sama wajah Baekhyun menguasai atensinya.

Semua perlakuan buruk dan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan yang pernah ia tujukan kepada wanita itu kini balik menyerangnya secara telak.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol memukul setir kemudi selama membawa mobilnya tak tentu arah, meski begitu lelaki itu mengemudikan kendaraannya membabi buta, tidak peduli pada makian setiap pengguna jalan, mengenyahkan peraturan lalu lintas dan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang masih mengekorinya.

Berkendara tepat di belakang mobil Chanyeol, orang berpenampilan serba hitam namun terkesan profesional itu mulai menekan speed dial, menghubungi seseorang.

"Ya, nyonya." Ia mulai merespon saat suara seorang wanita paruh baya terdengar melalui _handsfree_ yang menyumbat telinganya.

"..."

"Saya sudah mendapat informasi penting dan beberapa bukti terkait. Saya akan menemui anda sekarang juga." Tukasnya dengan nada profesional lalu kembali memusatkan seluruh fokusnya pada jalanan setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus. Diliriknya sekali lagi mobil Chanyeol di depan sebelum kemudian ia membanting setir dan mengambil arah lain untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah memberinya tugas.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Supposed**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak mengunjungi rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong terakhir kali, Chanyeol tidak tahu tepatnya sudah berapa hari ia terbaring di atas sofa apartemen ditemani beberapa botol dan kaleng minuman beralkohol yang berserakan di atas karpet.

Ruangannya ia biarkan gelap, tak memberi akses pada sinar mentari untuk sekedar mengusir kelembaban yang menemaninya akhir-akhir ini.

Ketika Chanyeol bertekad bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menjadi pengecut, itu adalah kesungguhannya. Namun banyaknya fakta mengejutkan yang mencuat ke permukaan benar-benar membuat beban di pundaknya bertambah, dalam sekejap ia berubah menjelma menjadi orang idiot yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa?

Mana yang harus ia prioritaskan?

Siapa yang pantas mendapat pembelaan darinya?

Ibunya?

Atau ibu dari putranya?

Atau putranya?

Demi Tuhan. Park Chanyeol tetaplah seorang anak yang tidak akan tega menyudutkan atau bahkan menjebloskan ibunya sendiri ke dalam penjara.

Namun..

Kini, ia adalah seorang ayah. Chanyeol tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak dan ibunya terus menerus terjebak dalam ketidakadilan.

Apalagi anak itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.

Apalagi Byun Baekhyun telah banyak menderita, dan Chanyeol berperan besar di sana.

Ya. Setidaknya hal itu yang belakangan ini menganggu pikiran Chanyeol, merusak kinerja otak hingga membuat lelaki yang saat ini wajahnya kerap muncul di berbagai layar _billboard_ ibukota dan ramai diperbincangkan khalayak ramai terkait sejumlah sensasi yang muncul tentang dirinya tersebut memilih untuk mengurung diri sejenak di dalam apartemen, menjadi pengecut yang mengandalkan alkohol untuk mengalihkan segala perasaan buruk yang menimpanya.

Mata yang semula terpejam tanpa masuk ke alam bawah sadar tersebut perlahan mengerjap, terbuka kaku lalu mengemuka sayu. Diliriknya ponsel yang setiap detiknya tidak pernah berhenti bergetar sejak kemarin.

Chanyeol bangkit perlahan, meraih ponsel di atas nakas setelah mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **Missed Call (275)**

 **iMessage (297)**

Lelaki itu melempar kembali ponselnya sembarangan, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kemudian beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol membuka lemari kecil di balik kaca atas wastafel dan mengambil pil _sober up_ lalu menelannya, berharap denyut yang disebabkan oleh sisa-sisa mabuk semalam lekas lenyap.

Ia menatap remeh pada pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin.

Lelaki yang tengah mengenakan kaus kusut dengan rambut acak-acakan serta berwajah menyedihkan di sana bukanlah dirinya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah terlihat sepengecut itu sebelumnya.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Mengapa seolah dirinya bersembunyi dari semua kenyataan dan bertingkah menyerupai pecundang saat ini?

Ya. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini. Chanyeol harus tegas, ia harus membuktikan pada semua orang terutama Baekhyun bahwa dirinya mampu mempertanggung jawabkan semua kesalahannya. Bahwa ia tidak akan lagi berperan sebagai anak baik hati yang mencemaskan sang ibu dan menggelapkan mata dari ketidakadilan.

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menatap tajam pada bayangannya di dalam cermin. _Seperti yang selalu kau tanamkan dalam benakmu, Park Chanyeol. Tidak ada ampun untuk seorang pembunuh, meski itu adalah ibumu sendiri._ Batinnya dengan tekad kuat.

Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol bergegas membawa keyakinannya untuk menebus semua kesalahan, meminta ampun untuk ke sekian kali atau bahkan memperjuangkan apa yang semula tidak pernah benar-benar ia prioritaskan menuju apartemen yang terakhir kali mempertemukannya dengan Baekhyun.

Ia tidak pernah benar-benar sadar, Chanyeol tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkannya namun sedikit dari sisi dalam dirinya berharap bahwa ia bisa mendapat pengampunan dan menjadi bagian dari hidup wanita itu. Menjadi seseorang yang mengekspresikan perasaan yang selama ini ia kubur dalam-dalam, sebuah perasaan yang kerap coba ia lenyapkan dari dasar hatinya.

Lebih dari pada itu, Chanyeol berharap bahwa ia bisa menjadi seorang ayah seutuhnya.

Bolehkah jika sepert itu?

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Supposed**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kita akan menginap di rumah Samchon?" Jesper bertanya pada ibunya yang tengah mengemudikan kendaraan.

"Tidak, sayang. Tadinya Halmoni yang akan mengunjungi kita, dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan. Nah, kebetulan Mommy menjemputmu dan kenapa kita tidak mampir dulu ke apartemen Samchon?"

" _Ahh I see."_ Jesper mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sejenak matanya melebar saat mendapati Ahjussi kesukaannya terpampang di layar _billboard_ yang berdiri kokoh di sekitaran jalanan. Namun nampaknya bocah itu bisa sedikit mengendalikan diri, karena ia tahu sekarang ibunya tidak suka dengan kegemarannya pada Ahjussi-nya tersebut.

" _Any problem?"_ Baekhyun bertanya karena penasaran akan sikap Jesper yang berubah, menjadi lebih banyak diam.

Jesper menoleh dan menatap ibunya dengan ragu.

" _What is it, baby?"_ Tanya Baekhyun lagi sementara sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu membelai wajah Jesper, singkat.

"Mom.."

"Hm?" Fokus Baekhyun masih sepenuhnya pada jalanan.

"Kenapa Mommy tidak suka Ahjussi keren?"

Baekhyun bersyukur karena ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi merah, meski pada akhirnya ia menginjak pedal rem dalam keadaan terkejut. Wanitu itu memainkan bola mata, sedang jarinya mengetuk kemudi berkali-kali dengan gusar. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan putranya tersebut?

"Urmm, dia.. tidak sebaik seperti yang Jesper kira. Dia orang jahat." Sahut Baekhyun secara tegas.

" _What does he do?"_ Jesper kembali bertanya sementara kedua mata jernihnya menatap sang ibu penuh harap.

"Sayang, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kejahatan yang dia lakukan tidak akan bisa Jesper pahami. Karena intinya dia adalah orang jahat. Dan Mommy harap Jesper tidak mengingat atau membahas tentang orang jahat itu lagi." Final Baekhyun dengan menegaskan suaranya.

"Apa Ahjussi sejahat itu?"

"Ya. Dan mulai sekarang lupakan dia."

 _Lupakan dia._

 _Dia tidak pantas mendapat tempat istimewa di hatimu, nak._

 _Dia tidak layak untuk itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya.. ya terimakasih banyak jaksa Lee."

Heechul mengakhiri percakapan teleponnya dengan sopan, wanita paruh baya itu bahkan sedikit menundukkan kepala seolah lawan bicara di seberang sana mampu melihatnya. Setelahnya Heechul menegakkan posisi duduk lalu atensinya menerawang jauh ke depan.

Sebelumnya Heechul tidak tahu banyak mengenai Park Sojin atau bahkan tidak menaruh minat sama sekali untuk menyelidiki apapun tentang wanita itu, namun informasi yang ia dapat dari orang suruhan yang ditugaskannya untuk memata-matai Park Chanyeol benar-benar berbuntut pada fakta yang amat mengejutkan.

Park Sojin memang seseorang yang berbahaya, wanita itu adalah seorang pembunuh yang lolos dari jerat hukum dengan mengkambing hitamkan Byun Hana.

Mata Heechul terpejam erat ketika harus kembali diingatkan pada penderitaan Hana kala itu.

Kini ia tahu mengapa tidak ada satu pun jejak kasus terkait pembunuhan yang menimpa Hyunjae ketika ia berusaha mencarinya pasca keluar dari penjara beberapa tahun lalu.

Semua ulah Park Sojin dengan otoritasnya yang tak main-main.

Namun tidak untuk sekarang, jika Sojin bisa menganggap enteng hukum dengan mengiming-imingi uang dan sebagainya, maka Heechul pun mampu. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membersihkan nama Hana dan melayangkan hukuman pada yang seharusnya dihukum.

Demi kebenaran, Heechul rela mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dengan nominal tak sedikit untuk sekedar membayar seorang jaksa hebat yang sayangnya mata duitan.

Dan Heechul sudah memulainya, ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan jaksa yang terkenal tidak pernah gagal dalam menjerat siapapun dalam kubangan hukum tersebut untuk mengajukan pengangkatan dan mengungkap kembali kasus pembunuhan yang sempat membuah heboh seantero Korea Selatan puluhan tahun silam.

Heechul sudah menyiapakannya secara matang beberapa hari ini, ia bahkan sudah menyimpan dan mengunci beberapa saksi yang akan memberatkan Park Sojin nantinya. Kini wanita itu hanya harus sabar dan menunggu hasil keputusan.

Meski ia yakin pengajuan itu akan disetujui oleh yang paling berotoritas di bidang hukum.

Bel pintu berbunyi, membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk tenang karena mungkin Baekhyun sudah tiba meski ia sedikit dibuat heran mengapa putrinya itu tidak langsung menekan sandi dan masuk?

"Baiklah, Heechul. Kau hanya harus menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun dengan perlahan." Gumam Heechul dengan debaran jantung yang sedikit meningkat, karena apa yang akan ia ceritakan pada Baekhyun bukanlah hal sepele. Itu semua menyangkut kedua orang tua Baekhyun, tentang kebenaran yang selama ini terkubur dalam, dan sudah pasti fakta itu akan memukul Baekhyun hingga titik terlemah, akan menyakiti dengan teramat sangat.

Meski begitu, Heechul tetap harus memberitahu semuanya, karena Baekhyun berhak tahu bukan?

 _Tentu, nak. Kini kau punya jawabannya, ibumu bukan seorang pembunuh._ Batin Heechul sebelum kemudian dengan penuh keyakinan membukakan pintu.

Sejenak kening Heechul mengkerut dalam, karena yang ia dapari berdiri di depan pintu bukan Baekhyun melainkan..

Heechul berdecak pelan ketika ia mengingat wajah pemuda arogan itu, Park Chanyeol putra dari Park Sojin, pembunuh itu. _Berani sekali dia?_ Batin Heechul.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari anak muda?" Tanya Heechul, sinis seraya memangku kedua tangan.

Chanyeol tidak mengenal siapa wanita paruh baya yang membukakan pintu dan bertanya dengan suara sinis kepadanya tersebut. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan melempar ekspresi bingung.

"Kutanya ada perlu apa kau kemari?!"

Chanyeol nyaris terlonjak karena Heechul menaikkan volume suaranya. "Saya ingin bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Apa dia ada di dalam?" Sahutnya dengan penuh keyakinan. Lalu bertanya sembari melirik ke dalam apartemen.

Heechul maju beberapa langkah lalu menutup pintu apartemen dengan cara membantingnya cukup keras. "Untuk apa kau menemui Baekhyun? Ahh, apa kau belum puas membuatnya menderita? Apa kau ingin memfitnah dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam penjara?"

Seketika napas Chanyeol tercekat, sepertinya ia harus terbiasa dengan pertanyaan yang menyudutkannya tersebut. "Tidak. Saya hanya ingin meminta maaf dan—"

"Apa? Kau ingin meminta apa? Apa urat malumu sudah putus?" Heechul mencengkram kerah Chanyeol dengan geram. "Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu penderitaan apa saja yang sudah kau berikan kepada Baekhyun selama ini. Aku mengetahui semuanya dan sekarang apa kau bilang? Dengan entengnya kau mengatakan ingin meminta maaf? Kau pikir dengan permintaan maafmu itu kau bisa merenggut semua penderitan Baekhyun dalam sekejap, huh?!" Raung wanita itu dengan marah.

Chanyeol masih tak bereaksi meski Heechul semakin erat mencengkram kerahnya, karena entah mengapa lelaki itu merasa ia pantas diperlakukan dengan rendah seperti itu. "Saya tahu, perbuatan saya tidak mungkin termaafkan. Tapi setidaknya saya harus mendapatkan ampunan dari Baekhyun."

Heechul menghempas Chanyeol dengan kasar lalu setelahnya tamparan keras ia layangkan pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. "Siapa kau berani berkata bahwa kau harus mendapat ampunan dari Baekhyun?" Heechul tertawa remeh. "Kau? Apa kau layak mendapatkannya? Anak pembunuh sepertimu?!"

Wajah Chanyeol yang masih terpaling akibat sebuah tamparan yang diterimanya beberapa saat lalu perlahan bergerak, kaku dan didominasi oleh ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. Matanya yang mulai memanas menatap Heechul dengan tidak percaya.

"Ahh, rupanya kau sudah tahu? Kau sudah tahu bahwa ibumu seorang pembunuh? Kau sudah tahu bahwa Park Sojin, ibumu itu yang telah membunuh ayah Baekhyun? Huh?!"

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat, tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan getar kecil sedang kedua atensinya kian memerah.

"Jadi, apa sekarang kau masih berpikir bahwa kau layak mendapatkan ampunan dari Byun Baekhyun yang bahkan menahanku ketika aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi atas penecemaran nama baik?!" Heechul kembali mencengkram kerah Chanyeol sementara lelaki itu hanya bisa diam tak berkutik.

"Tidak, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan mendapatkan pengampunan dari Baekhyun. Semua penderitaan yang telah kau dan ibumu berikan pada Baekhyun, aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya kepada kalian." Kata Heechul seraya menghempas kerah Chanyeol. "Ahh satu lagi, mungkin besok atau lusa akan ada beberapa pihak kepolisian yang menyeret ibumu dengan paksa dan menguncinya di ruang interogasi." Final Heechul sebelum kemudian berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu apartemen namun ekor matanya telah lebih dulu menangkap sesuatu, wanita itu berbalik menoleh dengan cepat, dan ia pun tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"B-Baekhyun-a.." Cicit Heechul masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya mendapati Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan elevator.

Chanyeol yang semula menunduk kini menengadah, gigil kentara mulai menggerayangi seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu dengan gerak kaku lelaki itu berbalik dan dalam sekejap ia berubah menjadi patung yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya bernapas atau bahkan berbicara. Refleks kakinya melangkah pelan.

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan mata yang sudah memerah basah sementara kedua tangannya masih menutup telinga Jesper rapat-rapat.

Langkah kedua Chanyeol terinterupsi. Lelaki itu menggelang pelan seolah tengah menjelaskan sesuatu namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang hendak coba ia jelaskan?

"Ahjussiii!" Seru Jesper dengan nada riang, meski ia kini berada dalam kungkungan ibunya. Ia bahkan bertanya-tanya mengapa ibunya tersebut menutup kedua telinganya?

Atensi Chanyeol teralih pada Jesper, lalu tanpa bisa ia tahan satu tetes cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

"Berhenti menatap putraku seperti itu! Enyah kau, Park Chanyeol! Enyah!" Baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris.

Heechul berlari kearah Baekhyun lalu menangkup wajah putrinya itu dengan cemas. "Baekhyun-a.. lihat aku! Kau harus tenang, kendalikan dirimu."

Baekhyun menggeleng keras sementara tangisnya sudah berderai. " Imo, apa semua itu benar?" Tanyanya dengan tangis pilu. "Apa.. apa.." Napasnya tercekat berkali-kali lalu tangisnya semakin mengeras saat dilihatnya Heechul mengangguk pasrah.

 _Appa.._

 _Omma.._

Batin Baekhyun ikut menjerit.

Sementara Jesper hanya mampu membagi atensinya secara bergantian pada ibunya yang tengah menangis dan pada Ahjussi-nya yang terlihat sama sedihnya. _What exactly happened?_ Batin bocah itu bertanya-tanya.

Baekhyun masih dengan isak tangisnya.

Sementara Chanyeol telah terlempar pada sebuah ruang yang seolah tak memiliki gravitasi, lututnya melemas sementara tempatnya berdiri saat ini seperti berputar. Lalu ada pedih yang mengalir dalam benaknya, lantas merambat perlahan berubah menjadi rasa sakit teramat yang menjalar memenuhi rongga terdalam di dasar hatinya.

Kini ia benar-benar buntu. Pikirannya hanya berputar pada skenario yang sama.

Bahwa..

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya.

Jesper tidak akan mungkin menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Dan dirinya sendiri akan hidup dalam kubangan penyesalan seumur hidupnya.

Lalu, pertanyaan yang sama kembali muncul..

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN:  
NAH! Ku update juga kan? *lirik yang neror tiap waktu***

 **Di Chapter ini ku memang menginti pada beberapa part yang full of strong emotions seperti hubungan Baekhyun-Kyungsoo T.T , Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Jesper, dan Chanyeol-Sehun-Jongin. T.T**

 **Oh my Daddy! Dia Se-Hopeless itu sampai berkali-kali bertanya, apa yang harus dilakukannya?**

 **Ku juga ikut bingung, kasian Daddy-nya Captain J :v**

 **Tapi penistaan pcy (?) masih akan berlanjut kok, sesuai keinginan kalian. Awas aja kalo pada protes ta gunduli keliyan semua :v**

 **He He He**

 **Yaudah deh see you next chapt!**

 **Makachu :***


	11. Chapter 11

**SUPPOSED**

 **•**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **••Second Last Chapter••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Sojin terpaksa menyudahi _meeting_ ketika asistennya memasuki ruang rapat dengan wajah panik sebelum kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Lantas wanita setengah baya itu bergegas meninggalkan ruangan yang sontak mengundang kernyitan heran dari setiap staf perusahaan yang juga mengikuti jalannya _meeting_ pagi ini.

Dengan pongah, Sojin mengurai langkah tanpa terlihat gentar sedikit pun meski kini ia tahu akan berhadapan dengan pihak kepolisian yang menurut informasi dari asistennya mereka sengaja datang untuk menemui dirinya.

 _Untuk apa?_

Sebenarnya Sojin tidak sepercaya diri itu saat ini, mengingat hal-hal yang menyangkut pihak berwajib seperti kepolisian selalu berhasil membuat ketakutan dalam dirinya mencuat. Untuk beberapa saat ia berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya sebelum kemudian menghela napas panjang dan menarik knop, lantas melangkah masuk.

Di dalam ruangannya, kini ia dihadapkan pada dua orang yang jelas terlihat bahwa mereka memang para personil penegak hukum.

Dan Sojin harus sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kegugupan atau bahkan ketakutan dengan cara menelan salivanya susah payah.

Setelah berjabat tangan, Sojin tak menampakkan keramahan sedikit pun pada raut wajahnya meski sebenarnya ia belum tahu apa tujuan pihak kepolisian itu datang menemui dirinya. Namun tentu saja satu hal menjadi semakin jelas bahwa wanita paruh baya itu memang selalu antipati dengan aparat penegak hukum dan antek-anteknya.

Ya. Bisa dibilang mereka semua adalah ketakutan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Park Sojin-ssi, maksud dan tujuan kami datang kemari untuk menanyakan perihal kesaksian anda pada kasus pembunuhan yang melibatkan Byun Hana-ssi sebagai tersangka dan Lee Hyunjae-ssi sebagai korban puluhan tahun silam. Untuk itu kami sangat mengharapkan kerja sama dari anda."

Rentetan kalimat yang terlontar dari salah satu orang di hadapannya membuat sekujur tubuh Sojin diselimuti gigil seketika.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ketakutannya mulai mengemuka karena kedua bola matanya nyaris melompat keluar. Sojin tidak tahu mengapa orang-orang di hadapannya saat ini membicarakan hal yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. Tentu saja, Sojin sudah mengubur rapat-rapat kejadian itu dan ia tidak ingin siapapun mengoreknya kembali. Karena besar kemungkinan hal itu akan menjadi pemicu hancurnya hidup yang jauh dari hukuman yang selama ini ia jaga mati-matian.

"Park Sojin-ssi?"

Lamunan Sojin membuyar, lantas dengan kemampuan luar biasanya dalam berkilah, wanita itu berhasil menguasai diri dan berdeham. Menatap orang-orang di hadapannya dengan berani.

"Apa kalian mengantongi izin resmi untuk melakukan penyidikan ini?" Tanya Sojin dengan pongah, menyilangkan kedua kaki, lantas menaikkan dagu dengan angkuh.

Kedua petugas kepolisian tersebut tampak membeku dengan pertanyaan Sojin, mereka memang tidak mengantongi izin resmi. Hal ini mereka lakukan semata-mata karena mengikuti instruksi salah satu petinggi penegak hukum yang cukup memiliki otoritas. Namun tentu saja, apa yang saat ini mereka lakukan tidak dibenarkan tanpa surat izin resmi.

"Ahh kutebak kalian tidak mempunyai izin resmi." Tukas Sojin diiringi decihan merendahkan. "Mengganggu waktuku saja!" Lanjutnya dengan geram sebelum kemudian bangkit dari kursinya. "Bagaimana bisa petugas kepolisian bersikap teledor seperti ini. Apakah atasan kalian tahu akan tindakan gegabah kalian? Perlu kuberitahu bahwa aku mengenal nyaris dari seluruh petinggi penegak hukum yang siap mencopot lencana kalian dalam sekejap!" Tegas wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tunggu, Park Sojin-ssi!"

Langkah angkuh Sojin terhenti meski ia enggan untuk berbalik. "Jika ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan mengenai kasus pembunuhan itu, kalian bisa bicara dengan pengacaraku. Aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal yang tidak penting! Satu lagi, silahkan tinggalkan kantor ini dan kalian boleh kembali jika sudah mengantongi izin resmi." Finalnya berhasil membungkam petugas kepolisian tersebut sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangannya.

Langkah angkuh wanita paruh baya itu mulai kehilangan kekuatannya beberapa saat setelah dirinya berhasil memasuki lift menuju lantai _basement_.

"Cari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Perintahnya mutlak pada sang asisten yang sedari tadi setia mengekorinya.

Ya. Rasa penasaran Sojin kian membuncah tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bagaimana bisa kasus itu kembali mencuat ke permukaan?

Dan tentu saja itu bukanlah hal bagus.

Sojin tidak bisa diam saja. Ia telah berjuang bertahan hidup dalam kubangan darah dan menutup rapat masa-masa kelam itu. Siapapun yang telah berani mengusik kehidupannya yang tenang dengan membawa-bawa kembali kejadian itu benar-bebar memancing kemarahanan seorang Park Sojin.

Dan wanita paruh baya itu tidak akan memberi ampun.

Ya. Siapapun itu.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Supposed••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Heechul masih bersikap tenang meski informasi yang didapatnya saat ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

"Apa tidak ada cara lain agar kasus itu kembali diusut?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu pada salah satu jaksa penuntut kenamaan yang ia percaya untuk membantunya menghancurkan Park Sojin.

"Ini tidak mudah." Sahut sang jaksa. "Seperti yang nyonya katakan kejadian itu terjadi sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun, sementara untuk kejahatan dengan ancaman pidana penjara lebih dari tiga tahun, daluarsa penuntutan pidananya adalah sesudah dua belas tahun. Dengan demikian, atas perhitungan masa daluarsa atas kejadian yang berimbas pada suatu pembunuhan itu maka upaya penuntutan pidananya menjadi hapus atau tidak dapat dilakukan penuntutan. Terlebih poin utama di sini perkara yang kita hadapi sudah tuntas dan optimal menurut kewenangan dari kejaksaan." Ia menghela napas sejenak, terlihat gusar. "Bukankah wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan? Semua perbuatan kejinya dilakukan dengan begitu bersih dan bahkan tidak meninggalkan satu pun jejak." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Heechul mulai terlihat resah, ia mengakui bahwa tidaklah mudah untuk menyerang Park Sojin saat ini. Iblis itu tengah berada di atas angin dan tentu Heechul tidak senang akan hal itu, karena ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan hidup dengan tenang sebelum menyaksikan penderitaan Park Sojin di balik jeruji besi dan membayar semua penderitaan yang Hana atau bahkan Baekhyun alami selama ini.

Oh tentu saja, satu hal mulai terlintas di benak Heechul. Hukum memang belum berpihak padanya kali ini, namun Heechul mempunyai berbagai cara lain agar Sojin membayar semua perbuatan kejinya.

Bukankah ada hukuman tanpa hukum?

Ya. Heechul hanya harus menyusun rencana dan menyerang Sojin dengan cara lain dan secara perlahan hingga wanita iblis itu tak berkutik atas penyesalannya sendiri.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Second Last Chapter••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Lelaki itu masih terlihat sama berantakannya seperti terakhir kali, bahkan tidak ada aroma lain yang menguar dari tubuhnya saat ini selain bau alkohol menyengat dari minuman yang beberapa hari terakhir menjadi teman setianya. Bedanya kali ini, Chanyeol tidak sedang menjelma menjadi seorang pecundang yang bersembunyi di balik tirai apartemennya yang tertutup rapat.

Ini adalah hari dan kali kelima di mana Chanyeol dengan setia berdiam diri di dalam kendaraannya, bertingkah seperti seorang penguntit, memasang mata elang yang tak pernah melemah tertuju pada sesosok bocah berseragam taman kanak-kanak, berwajah mungil lucu, meski begitu tingkah ceria nan menggemaskannya tidak pernah gagal membuat dada Chanyeol dipenuhi rasa sesak, lagi-lagi terkoyak menyakitkan.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa Chanyeol ingin sekali merengkuh dan mendekap sosok mungil itu dengan erat.

Byun Jesper.

Putranya.

Malaikat kecil yang Tuhan ciptakan sebagai darah dagingnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit tatkala di seberang sana dilihatnya Baekhyun keluar dari sebuah mobil. Seperti biasa, wanita itu akan berlutut sembari merentangkan tangan sebelum kemudian pelukan sempit Jesper melingkar di lehernya.

Oh, betapa Chanyeol ingin sekali menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun tentu saja Itu hal yang mustahil, mengingat Byun Baekhyun saat ini menganggap dirinya tidaklah lebih dari seorang penjahat yang harus dihindari. Chanyeol bahkan yakin, wanita itu akan langsung bersiaga dalam mode bahaya jika saja dirinya menangkap sosok Chanyeol berada di sekitarnya.

Ya. Ingat penolakannya terakhir kali.

Air muka Chanyeol yang semula dipenuhi rasa iri pada momen penuh kasih sayang dari Baekhyun dan Jesper yang selama lima hari ini tidak pernah absen dari atensinya mulai menampakkan ekspresi lain tatkala seorang lelaki yang begitu ia kenal ikut keluar dari mobil yang semula Baekhyun tumpangi.

 _Kim Jongin?_

Ada kerut kentara di dahi Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun maupun Jesper masuk ke dalam mobil Jongin, namun tak berlangsung lama karena dengan sigap lelaki itu menginjak pedal gas dan mengikuti mereka.

Tidak ada hal yang berarti, ternyata Jongin hanya mengantarkan Baekhyun dan Jesper pulang ke apartemen.

Sesaat setelah kendaraan Jongin meninggalkan area _basement_ apartemen, Chanyeol mulai turun dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah memasuki elevator, sebelumnya Chanyeol melihat bahwa jagoan kecilnya telah terlelap dalam gendongan ibunya.

Lelaki itu menekan nomor lantai tempat di mana Baekhyun tinggal, ia tidak peduli meski harus mendapatkan penolakan untuk ke sekian kalinya. Chanyeol hanya akan tetap pada tujuannya, memohon ampun kepada Baekhyun dan juga putranya.

Karena tidak ada hal lain yang lebih penting dalam hidupnya saat ini selain pengampunan mereka.

Bunyi nyaring elevator menandakan Chanyeol telah sampai pada lantai yang dituju. Dilihatnya belasan meter dari tempatnya berdiri Baekhyun tengah menekan sandi apartemen.

Wanita itu sedikit kesulitan karena posisinya menggendong Jesper yang tengah terlelap.

Namun belum lagi ia berhasil menekan sandi apartemen, ekor matanya telah lebih dulu menangkap sosok lain di sekitarnya, merasa sedikit curiga karena sosok itu mendekat kearahnya Baekhyun membalik setengah badan dan pada saat yang sama ia dikejutkan oleh Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lelaki itu terlihat mengerikan, dalam artian dia benar-benar bukan Park Chanyeol sang superstar berwajah cerah yang kerap dilihatnya di layar televisi melainkan seorang lelaki berkantung mata hitam, berantakan, berwajah kusut, dan seolah tak memiliki tujuan hidup.

Namun tentu saja hal itu tidak sedikit pun membangkitkan rasa simpati Baekhyun, justru ia merasa semakin muak melihat tampang lelaki itu.

Ya. Baekhyun benci.

Sangat membencinya.

Wanita itu mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Jesper, memasang gestur melindungi yang begitu kentara sampai membuat pasokan udara begitu sulit untuk masuk ke dalam paru-paru Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun.. aku-"

"Mau apa lagi kau kemari? Aku tidak sudi mempunyai urusan lagi denganmu!" Cela Baekhyun dengan tajam sementara tatapannya sudah membeku sejak awal.

"Kumohon.." Chanyeol menghela napas berat, terdengar payah. "Aku hanya ingin pengampunanmu. Aku.. tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.." Paraunya kemudian.

"Pengampunan, katamu." Kata Baekhyun seolah meremehkan. "Aku bukan Tuhan. Jadi jangan pernah berharap kau bisa mendapatkan pegampunan dariku, Park Chanyeol."

Kelopak mata mungil yang sedari tadi tertutup seketika terbuka, Jesper terjaga.

"Setidaknya maafkan semua kesalahanku, Baekhyun kumohon.." Sesal Chanyeol seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dengan gestur memohon.

Baekhyun tidak menyahut, ia sudah terlalu muak. Wanita itu lantas menekan kembali sandi apartemennya.

Chanyeol nyaris mengereng frustasi, pikirannya benar-benar buntu jika sudah dihadapkan pada kebencian Baekhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Jesper." Tukas Chanyeol putus asa, menghentikan gerak Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, mendadak tubuh Baekhyun diselimuti gigil kentara.

"Atau aku harus memanggilnya Park Jesper?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan getar suara lemah.

"Jangan!" Sahut Baekhyun dengan cepat. Ia kembali berbalik lantas melayangkan jari telunjuk sebagai peringatan. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Geram Baekhyun. "Apa hakmu berkata seperti itu dan dengan lancang mengganti nama putraku, huh?!" Suaranya naik sekian oktaf, marah tentu saja.

"Kau bertanya hakku? Hakku terhadap Jesper? Apa harus kuperjelas bahwa Jesper adalah darah dagingku, huh?!" Bentak Chanyeol tak kalah geram.

Baekhyun mundur satu langkah, tanpa bisa dicegah air matanya menetes.

"Ahh apa perlu aku tunjukan hasil tes DNA yang menyatakan bahwa Jesper adalah putraku, Byun Baekhyun?!"

Si wanita menggeleng keras, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jesper, seperti tengah menegaskan bahwa ia menolak membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku.. aku Park Chanyeol adalah ayah biologis dari anak yang tengah kau peluk saat ini. Aku ayah Jesper." Tegas Chanyeol. "I'm his daddy." Lanjutnya dengan putus asa.

 _"He's mine!"_ Teriak Baekhyun, lalu menggeleng keras dan menegaskan bahwa Jesper adalah miliknya seorang.

Dan Park Chanyeol tidak memiliki hak apapun terhadap Jesper.

"Jangan pernah berani menyentuh putraku." Baekhyun bergegas membuka pintu apartemen, namun sebelum masuk ia berhenti sejenak. "Kau.. kau hanya anak seorang pembunuh! Dan ingat ini baik-baik, apakah anak pembunuh sepertimu layak berteriak lantang dan mengaku-ngaku sebagai ayah kandung dari putraku?" Tukas Beakhyun dengan tajam, mutlak dan tidak memerlukan jawaban sama sekali.

Setelahnya, wanita itu masuk ke dalam apartemen diakhiri bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

Baekhyun diam selama beberapa saat di depan pintu, mengatur helaan napasnya yang memburu sebelum kemudian ia melangkah lemah menuju kamar Jesper.

Dibelainya wajah tertidur Jesper sesaat setelah membaringkan bocah itu di ranjangnya.

 _"I'm sorry."_ Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara parau lantas mengecup dahi Jesper sebelum kemudian berlalu dari kamar putranya tersebut.

Suara pintu tertutup menjadi satu-satunya alarm yang membuat kelopak mata Jesper terbuka lebar. Bocah itu mengerjap seraya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

 _"D-daddy?"_ Gumamnya dengan ragu diiringi getar samar di dalam nada suaranya.

 **•**

Chanyeol mematung di posisinya, dari sekian banyak hal sulit yang tengah ia alami, kalimat paling tabu itu akhirnya terucap dari mulut Baekhyun.

Memukulnya secara telak.

Menyakitkan hingga mampu membuatnya terpaku tak berdaya.

 _Kau hanya anak seorang pembunuh_

 _Kau anak pembunuh_

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya dicela dan dicap sebagai anak seorang pembunuh, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan. Bukan hanya Chanyeol tidak terbiasa dengan julukan tersebut juga karena memang hal itu terucap langsung dari mulut Baekhyun.

Lekaki itu menelan salivanya dengan terbata, pahitnya kenyataan bertubi-tubi yang menghantam dirinya benar-benar membuat lelaki itu buntu dan tentu saja menyedihkan.

Kali ini ia harus rela menerima kembali penolakan Baekhyun, karena memang dirinya sadar bahwa tidak akan mudah memberi maaf pada orang yang sudah menoreh begitu banyak luka selama ini.

Chanyeol menarik napas panjang, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan menyerah dan lelaki itu akan kembali lagi sampai ia benar-benar diampuni.

Ketika Chanyeol berbalik, ia tak lantas melangkah melainkan kembali mematung sementara atensinya sudah lebih dulu tertuju pada sosok Jongin yang menampakkan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

Melihat dari raut wajah temannya yang terlihat syok, sepertinya Chanyeol harus memberikan banyak penjelasan karena tentu saja Jongin pasti mendengar topik pertikaian antara dirinya dengan Baekhyun sesaat yang lalu.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Supposed••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Untuk ke sekian kalinya Sojin berdecak kesal. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya pula asistennya hilir mudik ke dalam ruangannya untuk memberi laporan seputar nilai saham perusahaan yang hari ini mendadak turun, meski tidak drastis tapi perlahan Sojin bisa mulai menghitung kerugian yang akan ia alami.

Park Corporation adalah salah satu perusahaan multinasional terbesar yang mana selalu mendapat perhatian dari berbagai pihak. Bahkan perusahaan tersebut tak jarang menjadi pembicaraan hangat di beberapa stasiun televisi.

Maka tak heran jika hal sekecil apapun tentang perusahaan tersebut mudah tercium oleh media.

Kehadiran pihak kepolisian di hari sebelumnya telah sampai ke telinga beberapa pihak, media, dan bahkan para pemegang saham.

Beberapa artikel di media online bahkan beramai-ramai membuat spekulasi miring mengingat Park Corporation adalah satu-satunya perusahaan yang tidak pernah sama sekali terlibat dengan pihak-pihak berwajib, dikenal bersih dari tindak menyimpang melawan aturan hukum membuat perusahaan yang Sojin pimpin itu kini berada dalam situasi yang cukup membuat wanita paruh baya itu memijit pelipisnya untuk ke sekian kali.

"Apa kau sudah mencari tahu?" Tanya Sojin yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi kerja, raut wajahnya terlihat kacau.

"Ya, Sajangnim." Sahut sang asisten seraya menyerahkan beberapa lembar informasi yang langsung disambar oleh Sojin. "Namanya Kim Heechul. Menurut informasi yang saya dapat, beliau telah bekerjasama dengan salah satu penyidik kejaksaan untuk mencoba membuka kembali kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi pada seorang wanita bernama Byun Hana puluhan tahun silam."

"Dia memiliki catatan kriminal?" Tanya Sojin sesaat setelah membaca lembar profil di tangannya.

"Ya. Menariknya, beliau tercatat sebagai narapidana yang berbagi satu sel dengan Byun Hana."

Tangan Sojin mulai mencengkram sisi kertas yang berada di tangannya. Meski pikirannya masih dilingkupi berjuta tanya. "Aku tidak mengenal wanita ini sama sekali."

"Tetapi Kim Heechul sepertinya mengenal anda dengan sangat baik. Pihak kepolisian yang kemarin datang adalah hasil campur tangan beliau."

"Apa kau bilang?" Beo Sojin. "Tapi apa alasannya?"

"Maaf, sajangnim. Sepertinya Kim Heechul mencurgai sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus pembunuhan itu."

Sojin mulai bereaksi lebih jauh. Ia menengadah, melempar wajah terkejut yang tak repot-repot ia tutupi. "Lalu, apa kau mendapat informasi lebih tentang wanita ini?"

"Ya. Kim Heechul juga tercatat sebagai ibu angkat dari Byun Baekhyun yang tak lain adalah putri kandung dari Byun Hana."

Sederetan kalimat itu sontak membuat tubuh Sojin membeku hingga bulu disekitar tengkuknya berdiri, gigil menyerangnya seketika. Awalnya Sojin memang sangat bingung karena ia tidak mengenal sama sekali Kim Heechul, namun ketika mendengar informasi terakhir dari asistennya sontak saja ia mengerti dengan siatuasinya saat ini.

Berbagai spekulasi bermunculan di otaknya.

Mungkin saja, Byun Baekhyun, anak itu berniat membalas dendam terhadapnya.

Sojin menggeleng pelan. Tidak mungkin anak itu tahu segalanya. Setahu Sojin, ia sudah menutup rapat masa lalunya tanpa jejak sedikitpun.

Kembali, Sojin menggeleng. Lalu mengapa para polisi itu mendatanginya dengan membawa-bawa kasus pembunuhan itu?

Sojin merasakan kepalanya kian berat karena berbagai kemungkinan tersebut, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan membuat keresahannya berlanjut. Sojin akan mencaritahu lebih jauh tentang apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Jika benar wanita bernama Kim Heechul dan Byun Baekhyun itu mencoba mengusiknya, maka Sojin tidak akan tinggal diam.

 _Berani sekali kalian!_

Kepalan tangan Sojin kian mengerat.

Dari awal ia sudah menegaskan bahwa ia tidak akan memberi ampun terhadap siapapun yang berani menganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Tentu saja, Sojin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hancur karena dosa masa lalunya. Baginya, itu sudah berlalu.

Dan sebelum Heechul maupun Baekhyun mengasah taringnya lebih jauh, maka Sojin akan menyerang mereka lebih dulu.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?"

Sojin langsung memusatkan perhatian pada sang asisten yang tengah menerima panggilan telepon, bawahannya itu terlihat terkejut juga panik ketika berbicaa dengan lawan bicaranya di seberang sana. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan perasaan yang mengganjal, seperti firasat bahwa ada sesuatu lain yang buruk terjadi.

"Maaf, Sajangnim." Tukas sang asisten sebelum kemudian menyambar remot kontrol dan menyalakan televisi.

 _ **Diduga kuat kesaksian Park Sojin terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang sempat menggemparkan masyarakat Korea puluhan tahun silam itu merupakan kesaksian palsu. Spekulasi ini diperkuat oleh banyaknya artikel di media online yang menyebut bahwa ada konspirasi dibalik perkara yang terkait.**_

"Sajangnim, saat ini wartawan telah memenuhi halaman gedung."

Sojin masih kehilangan kosa kata ketika asistennya kembali memberinya informasi mengejutkan sesaat setelah mendengar sederetan kalimat mengejutkan lain yang dibawakan oleh pembawa berita yang terpampang di layar televisi.

Lalu dengan amarah memuncak, ia menggebrak mejanya cukup kuat hingga membuat asistennya tersentak.

Sojin tentu tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia akan melawan siapapun yang berani membuat situasi menjadi semakin kacau seperti saat ini.

Dan ia sudah tahu siapa yang layak menerima kemarahannya tersebut.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Second Last Chapter••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

"Park Sojin pasti sedang kewalahan saat ini." Tukas Heechul sesaat setelah menyesap kopinya, duduk di sofa yang empuk, menyilangkan kedua kaki sementara atensinya masih tertuju pada layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan berita terbaru seputar Park Sojin.

"Tapi, Omma.. apa begitu saja cukup?" Tanya Junmyeon di seberangnya.

Baekhyun yang duduk di sisi lain sofa sedari tadi tak bersuara.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hal ini tidak sesederhana seperti yang kau pikirkan." Heechul menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. "Harus kau tahu bahwa cara seperti ini akan mempengaruhi psikologi seseorang, lalu mengacaukan emosinya secara perlahan. Dan tidak ada yang lebih menyiksa daripada terjebak dalam perasaan kalut karena dibayang-bayangi rasa takut."

Junymyeon mengangguk-angguk paham, mulai mengerti dengan siasat yang ibunya lakukan.

 _ **Sementara itu, hal ini juga berpengaruh pada Park Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah putra dari Park Sojin. Dikabarkan bahwa sejak kemarin, sejumlah wartawan telah memadati kediaman sang aktor.**_

 _ **Meski begitu, pihak agensi memilih untuk tidak mengaitkan hal tersebut dengan karir keartisan Park Chanyeol. Hal ini terbukti dari beredarnya kabar bahwa aktor tampan tersebut akan menghadiri even fansign di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang akan digelar besok.**_

Heechul mencibir remeh mendengar berita tersebut. "Bagaimana bisa anak itu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Geramnya, mengingat Chanyeol seolah tidak peduli dengan situasi yang sudah jelas menyangkut tentang dirinya. "Oh sulit memang jika darah seseorang yang tak tahu malu sudah mengalir di tubuhnya, maka tak heran jika anak itu lebih memilih menutup telinga dan bertindak pengecut seperti itu." Kesal Heechul.

"Sudahlah imo." Gumam Baekhyun. Tidak bermaksud apapun, hanya saja topik seputar Park Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuatnya muak. Meski ia tidak membenarkan ucapan Heechul, karena seingatnya kemarin wajah lesu serta kalimat maaf Park Chanyeol masih terngiang di benaknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, ia tidak boleh terpengaruh hanya karena lelaki itu menunjukan betapa menyesal dirinya.

Yang harus Baekhyun tegaskan bahwa tidak ada ampun untuk pendosa seperti Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul bertanya pada Baekhyun, melihat wajah putrinya yang tampak pucat membuatnya cemas seketika.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, meski sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit kurang sehat. Sejak beberapa hari terakhir tubuhnya lebih mudah lemas dan nafsu makannya sedikit terganggu.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Junmyeon pun ikut bertanya.

"Aku baik-"

Baekhyun belum sempat menuntaskan kalimatnya ketika mendadak ulu hatinya merasakan perih luar biasa. Wanita bangkit dari sofa lantas berlari menuju kamar mandi seraya memegangi perutnya.

Oh ya, bahkan akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun juga sering kali merasa mual hingga berakhir memuntahkan isi perutnya di wastafel seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Setelah mencuci mulutnya, Baekhyun menatap bingung pada refleksi wajahnya di cermin. Dahinya mengkerut dalam, pertanda bahwa ia tengah memikirkan suatu hal.

Kepalanya yang terasa begitu pusing membuatnya enggan berpikir lebih lama, wanita itu akhirnya memilih keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di sofa.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Apa kita perlu ke dokter?" Heechul kembali melontar tanya. Cemas jelas saja dengan kondisi Baekhyun yang tidak biasa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Imo." Sahut Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan Heechul.

"Ini mungkin karena kau terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini. Jaga kesehatanmu, nak. Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berpotensi membuat kondisimu drop." Tukas Heechul penuh perhatian.

"Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Oh ya, B. Bagaimana Jesper? Apa demamnya sudah reda?" Tanya Junmyeon.

Sementara bocah kecil yang saat ini menjadi topik pembicaraan ketiga orang dewasa di ruang keluarga itu sedari tadi memusatkan atensinya pada televisi di balik celah pintu kamarnya. Mengamati wajah Park Chanyeol yang terpampang jelas di layar kaca, lalu pertanyaan yang sama kembali memutari benaknya.

Apa benar Ahjussi keren itu adalah ayahnya?

Jesper menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang sesaat setelah mendengar Baekhyun akan memeriksa keadaannya.

 _"Honey?"_ Baekhyun muncul di balik pintu, lalu mendekat pada ranjang dimana putranya tengah terbaring.

"Mommy.." Gumam si kecil dengan suara parau.

"Oh jagoan Mommy sudah bangun?" Tukas Baekhyun seraya membelai wajah pucat Jesper, lalu memeriksa suhu tubuh putranya tersebut.

Semalam, mendadak suhu tubuh Jesper naik. Baekhyun tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba, namun jelas hal itu membuatnya khawatir setengah mati. Ia bahkan begadang semalaman untuk menjaga jagoannya itu.

"Kenapa menatap Mommy seperti itu?" Tanya Baekhyun, merasa ada yang aneh dengan tatapan di balik iris bening putranya. Terlebih sejak kemarin, Jesper terlihat lebih banyak diam dari biasanya.

"Bisakah Mommy memelukku sekarang?" Pinta Jesper, lantas menggeser tubuhnya ke samping, memberi ruang untuk ibunya agar ikut berbaring.

Senyum lembut terulas di bibir Baekhyun, tanpa membuang waktu ia segera naik ke atas ranjang lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil putranya ke dalam pelukan.

"Halmoni dan Samchon mencemaskanmu." Gumam Baekhyun seraya menepuk halus punggung Jesper. "Maka dari itu, Jesper harus cepat sembuh."

"Mom.."

"Ya, sayang."

"Jika Daddy ada di sini, apa dia akan mencemaskanku juga? Apa dia akan memelukku seperti ini juga?"

Yang terdengar setelahnya hanya sunyi. Tepukan di punggung Jesper berhenti bersamaan dengan membekunya Baekhyun. Lidah wanita itu untuk ke sekian kalinya kelu, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena kosa katanya seolah lenyap.

Baekhyun berkedip lemah, tidak mengerti mengapa mendadak Jesper bertanya seperti itu?

Tidak tahukah anak itu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut adalah hal yang paling Baekhyun hindari?

"Mom?" Cicit Jesper seraya menarik sedikit ujung pakaian ibunya.

Baekhyun terhenyak, sadar dari lamunannya. Lantas memeluk Jesper lebih erat tanpa sepatah kata pun sebagai jawaban.

"Apa pertanyaanku membuat Mommy sedih?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu bolehkan aku bertanya tentang Daddy?"

Suara serak Jesper menusuk ulu hati Baekhyun secara telak. Ya, jika saja tidak terdengar nada penuh harapan di dalam kalimatnya.

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Hal yang membuat Jesper berpikir bahwa ia tidak harus menanyakan apapun tentang ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Mommy. Aku tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi tentang Daddy." Cicit si kecil lalu menenggelamkan wajah di dada ibunya. Merasa bersalah karena ia tahu telah membuat ibunya sedih dengan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Sahut Baekhyun, lantas mengecupi puncak kepala putranya.

"Mom, aku kedinginan. Bisakah Mommy memelukku lebih erat?"

"Tentu, sayang." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jesper mengangguk pelan. "Pelukan Mommy benar-benar nyaman, bisakah seperti ini sedikit lebih lama? Aku ingin mengingat rasa hangatnya." Ucapnya dengan suara lemah.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran, itu permintaan sederhana namun mengapa perasaan Baekhyun mendadak diliputi ketidaknyamanan?

Seolah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di balik ucapan putranya tersebut.

•

•

•

"Kau yakin tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Jongade bertanya dengan cemas pada Chanyeol. Hari ini ia dijadwalkan menemani aktor populer itu untuk menghadiri even _fansign._

Chanyeol menggeleng, lantas menelan tablet parasetamol yang Jongdae bawa sesaat lalu.

"Wajahmu pucat, lagipula tumben sekali kau demam? Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali." Gumam Jongdae, merasa heran meski sebenarnya ia tidak harus merasa seperti itu, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Park Chanyeol hidup seenaknya, dalam artian lain lelaki itu seolah keluar batas.

Meskipun beberapa hari terakhir Chanyeol cuti dari segala kegiatan keartisannya, namun Jongdae tidak pernah melewatkan sedikitpun perhatiannya pada lelaki itu. Jongdae bahkan tidak mengingat sudah berapa kali ia melarang Chanyeol untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi minuman keras disamping rasa pensarannya tentang masalah apa yang tengah Chanyeol hadapi sehingga membuat lelaki itu menjelma menjadi manusia menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini.

"Kapan acaranya mulai?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya berpakaian.

"Sekitar dua jam lagi." Sahut Jongdae. Untuk beberapa saat ia termangu karena merasa tidak tega melihat wajah pucat Chanyeol. "Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Choi Siwon tidak akan membiarkanku kali ini." Tukas Chanyeol, terdengar merendah.

Jongdae mengangguk setuju. "Sajangnim sepertinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia terpaksa mengakhiri masa cutimu dan memberimu kesibukan demi meredakan berita-berita yang saat ini sedang viral. Kau tahu tidak sedikit yang beranggapan bahwa cutimu itu berkaitan dengan masalah pelik yang tengah dihadapi oleh perusahaan ibumu."

Chanyeol bungkam. Lebih tepatnya ia terlalu malas untuk berpikir lebih jauh karena memang pikirannya sudah terlanjur bercabang. Ada begitu banyak hal rumit yang menjadi bebannya saat ini dan ia tidak ingin hal itu bertambah. Karenanya ia memilih untuk menuruti Siwon kali ini.

•

•

•

 _"Setelah lulus, Byun Baekhyun bekerja di salah satu perusahaan mode terkenal di Canada."_

"Kirimi aku alamat Byun Baekhyun, sekarang." Tukas Sojin terdengar yakin.

Saat ini ia memang tengah mengemudikan kendaraannya pada satu tujuan. Yaitu untuk menemui Byun Baekhyun secara langsung.

Oh tentu saja, Sojin tidak akan tinggal diam ketika dirasanya anak itu sedikit banyak sudah mengusik pikirannya sejak kemarin hingga membuat wanita paruh baya itu sulit memejamkan di malam hari.

Sojin bertekad untuk menghadapinya secara langsung. Baik itu Baekhyun maupun Heechul. Maka siang ini ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk mendatangi kediaman Baekhyun. Setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu meskipun harus memberikan peringatan atau jika perlu ancaman.

Ya. Sojin terbiasa melakukan intimidasi kepada setiap orang yang dianggapnya sebagai musuh. Ia menegaskan bahwa mereka tidak boleh menganggap seorang Park Sojin remeh dan berani bermain-main dengannya.

Karena, Sojin tidak mengenal kata ampun bagi siapapun yang mengusik dan mengacaukan hidupnya.

 _"Sudah saya kirim melalui email, Sajangnim."_ Tukas sang asisten yang masih terhubung melalui sambungan telepon dengan Sojin.

"Bagus! Apa ada informasi penting lain tentang Byun Baekhyun?"

 _"Ya, belum lama ini Byun Baekhyun dan juga putranya beserta Kim Heechul dan-"_

"Apa kau bilang? Putra?"

 _"Ya, Sajangnim. Byun Baekhyun mempunyai seorang putra bernama Byun Jesper. Saya sudah mengirim informasi lengkap beserta fotonya."_

Dahi Sojin berkerut dalam, ia menutup perbincangannya dengan sang asisten, lantas menghentikan kendaraannya di pemberhentian terdekat untuk meneliti informasi yang dikirim oleh asistennya tersebut, diamatinya layar komputer tablet di tangannya dengan seksama. Membaca setiap informasi dasar seperti nama lengkap, alamat dan sebagainya. Ada pula beberapa foto Baekhyun, Heechul dan seorang pemuda yang tak Sojin kenal, lalu beberapa foto bocah laki-laki yang Sojin tebak adalah Byun Jesper yang dimaksud.

Wajah wanita paruh baya yang perlahan termakan usia itu tampak tak bergeming, ekspresinya sulit terbaca sesaat setelah meneliti lebih jauh wajah bocah bernama Jesper tersebut.

Ketika Sojin masih diliputi perasaan asing karena melihat wajah Jesper, dering telepon kembali terdengar berbunyi.

 _"Situasi semakin memburuk, Sajangnim. Beberapa perusahaan bahkan membatalkan kontrak kerjasama berikut yang telah disepakati. Kerugian mulai terlihat begitu spesifik dan bahkan beberapa aset Park's Group juga terancam. Dan tuan Kris sedang berusaha menangani kekacauan di perusahaan saat ini. Beliau begitu kewalahan."_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya Sojin dengan suara terbata.

 _"Beberapa artikel baru muncul dan berada di urutan pertama di mesin pencarian, Sajangnim."_

"Berita apa lagi sehingga membuat perusahaan terancam mengalami kebangkrutan seperti ini?!" Geram Sojin seraya menaikkan volume suaranya. "Kirimkan padaku artikelnya sekarang!" Perintahnya diakhiri dengan bantingan keras pada _handsfree_ yang sesaat lalu menempel di telinganya.

Sojin kembali memusatkan atensinya pada layar komputer tablet, lantas mulai membaca beberapa artikel yang terpampang.

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #1:**

 **Netizen dihebohkan oleh salah satu artikel di situs online terkenal: Pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh pengusaha kenamaan berinisial PSJ!**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #2:**

 **Pengusaha P ini terlibat skandal pembunuhan!**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #3:**

 **Posting artikel mengejutkan, sumber ini mengatakan PSJ sebagai pelaku pembuhan puluhan tahun silam.**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #4:**

 **Netizen menduga kuat PSJ yang dimaksud adalah presiden direktur perusahaan multinasional, Park Sojin.**

 **-HEADLINE NEWS #5:**

 **Di saat maraknya berita miring mengenai sang ibunda, Park Chanyeol justru tengah menghadiri even fansign di pusat perbelanjaan ini.**

Sojin membanting komputer tablet ketika bahkan deretan artikel mengenai dirinya belum seluruhnya ia baca. Matanya memicing tajam sementara kedua tangannya telah lebih dulu mengepal geram. Lantas setelahnya ia memukul kemudi mobil berkali-kali seraya mengacak rambut diiringi teriakan frustasi.

"Berani sekali kalian!" Teriaknya dengan marah. "Kim Heechul, Byun Baekhyun!" Lanjutnya kembali memukul kemudi mobil.

Sudah Sojin pastikan bahwa dalang dari semua kekacauan ini adalah mereka berdua.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sojin menginjak pedal gas. Membelah jalanan membabi buta. Tujuannya saat ini tentu sudah jelas, ia akan menemui Byun Baekhyun dan jika memungkinkan akan memberinya pelajaran.

Amarah yang memuncak membuat pikirannya buntu, tak ada hal lain dalam benaknya saat ini selain membalas kekacauan yang telah dua wanita sialan -menurutnya- itu perbuat.

Sesampainya di alamat yang dituju, Sojin hendak memutar kemudi dan memasuki _basement_ jika saja atensinya tidak lebih dulu menangkap sesuatu yang menarik.

Dalam jarak sekian meter, seorang bocah lelaki yang terlihat kebingungan menyapa atensi, seorang diri berdiri di depan gedung apartemen.

Sojin membandingkan wajah mungil itu dengan foto yang terpampang di layar komputer tabletnya.

Dan ternyata sama.

Kini ketertarikannya seolah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tidak ada lagi amarah yang menggebu, bahkan keinginannya untuk menampar Byun Baekhyun menguap.

Setelah dipikir lebih jauh, Sojin nyaris melakukan tindakan ceroboh dengan mendatangi kediaman Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia bersikap tenang tanpa mengundang kecurigaan siapapun. Dengan begitu ia bisa sedikit mengurangi asumsi tentang dirinya yang saat ini tengah diperbincangkan banyak orang.

Sojin menggeleng pelan, lalu menghembuskan napas, mencoba bersikap tenang.

Jika mereka berani bermain-main dan menusuk Sojin dari belakang, maka wanita paruh baya itu hanya harus mengikuti permainan tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, pikiran Sojin terlempar pada beberapa artikel yang sempat ia baca sesaat lalu. Di urutan terakhir berisi artikel tentang putranya, Park Chanyeol.

Satu nama yang berhasil membuat tubuh Sojin diselimuti gigil. Hal yang paling ia takuti, kelamahan terbesar yang tidak orang ketahui sesungguhnya tentang dirinya adalah putranya sendiri.

Ya. Sojin takut.

Takut menghadapi reaksi Chanyeol jika putranya itu tahu semua kebohongannya.

Dari semua hal yang menjadi prioritas Sojin, Park Chanyeol lah yang berada di urutan pertama. Ia menyayangi putranya itu lebih dari apapun. Maka menghindari potensi kehilangan Chanyeol adalah hal yang ia lakukan mati-matian selama ini.

Chanyeol tidak boleh tahu kebenarannya. Namun berita yang sudah menyebar saat ini tentu tak akan luput dari perhatian putranya tersebut. Hal yang membuat Sojin perlahan kian diliputi rasa takut dan juga marah.

Marah karena hal yang Sojin hindari itu kini justru berada di luar kendalinya. Menjadi begitu kacau, dan yang patut Sojin salahkan tentu saja Byun Baekhyun.

Ia menganggap Baekhyun telah memanfaatkan media agar Chanyeol curiga terhadap dirinya, agar putranya itu tahu semua kebenarannya.

"Wanita sialan!" Geram Sojin seraya meremas kemudinya

 _Berani sekali kau memanfaatkan putraku._ Batin Sojin, sementara atensinya memicing, menatap tajam pada bocah yang masih setia berdiri di depang gedung apartemen.

Perlahan senyuman miring tercetak di bibir wanita paruh baya itu, kedua mata tajamnya begitu jelas terbaca. Menyimpan beragam kejahatan yang ditujukan pada sosok mungil di seberang sana.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Supposed••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat guna memulihkan kembali kesehatannya yang sempat menurun, Jesper dengan patuh menurut.

Sejak kemarin, bocah itu hanya berbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi dahi terselimuti handuk kecil yang setia Baekhyun kontrol kehangatannya.

Namun hari ini berbeda, Jesper tidak lagi bergumul di bawah selimut meski demamnya belum reda sepenuhnya, bocah itu justru terlihat berjalan berjinjit di ruang tamu menuju pintu utama apartemen.

Tangan kecil itu masih berupaya menggapai knop seraya menyapukan atensinya dengan waspada, takut jika ibunya yang tengah mandi mendadak muncul di sana.

Diam-diam si mungil merasa lega karena Heechul dan Junmyeon tidak berada di apartemennya saat ini. Karena jika mereka ada, Jesper tidak mungkin berhasil sampai di depan pintu dan keluar dari apartemen tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk ibunya.

Bocah itu mengeratkan jaket bermotif kartun favoritnya seraya menekan tombol lift, mengingat dengan jelas apa yang kerap Baekhyun lakukan di depan elevator tersebut.

Senyum lemah tergurat di wajah kecilnya yang pucat ketika pintu elevator terbuka. Masih dengan mengandalkan ingatan tentang tombol apa yang sering ibunya tekan ketika berniat menuju lobi apartemen, jemari mungil itu menekan tombol yang sama seperti yang tersirat dalam ingatannya.

Langkah kecil pada marmer dingin lobi apartemen itu sempat terlihat ragu saat keluar dari elevator, namun ketika mengingat kembali wajah lelaki dewasa yang lebih sering dijumpainya melalui layar televisi, Jesper akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berjalan lebih jauh hingga mencapai luar gedung apartemen.

Bingung kembali menyertainya tatkala tubuh mungil itu berdiri di tengah hilir mudik penghuni apartemen di luar gedung.

 _Itu namanya taksi, bentuknya memang tidak sama dengan mobil Mommy Jesper. Tapi kegunaannya sama, yaitu untuk mengantar siapapun yang ingin bepergian jauh. Kemanapun._

Setelah diliputi kebingungan yang cukup lama, akhirnya otak cerdik Jesper kembali bekerja. Perlahan ia mulai mengingat bentuk sarana transportasi bernama taksi yang sempat Junmyeon beritahu kepadanya. Mata jernih itu menyapu ke segala arah sebelum kemudian ia berbinar melihat hilir mudik taksi di jalan seberang gedung apartemen.

Langkah kecilnya kembali terurai, meninggalkan area gedung apartemen hingga berdiri di trotoar. Junmyeon juga pernah memberitahunya tatacara menghentikan taksi. Dan tentu saja Jesper mengingatnya, perlahan tangan kecil itu mulai melambai ketika dari jarak puluhan meter sebuah taksi hendak melintas ke arahnya.

Jesper sempat merengut bingung karena sudah tiga taksi yang lewat namun tak ada satupun yang berhenti.

Namun ia tidak menyerah, hingga percobaan keenam akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Nak, apa kau mau naik taksi ini?" Tanya sang supir sesaat setelah membuka kaca mobil.

Jesper mengangguk, lalu meraih knop dan menariknya sebelum kemudian masuk. Setelah duduk manis, Jesper merogoh saku jaketnya lalu menyerahkan catatan kecil bertuliskan sebuah alamat, meski tulisan tersebut terkesan amatir karena ditulis sendiri oleh Jesper namun sang supir taksi bisa membacanya dengan baik.

 **Times Square,** **15, Yeongjung-ro, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul**

"Nak, apa kau ingin pergi ke mall ini sendirian?" Tanya sang supir dengan kerutan sempurna di dahinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kebingungan serta kecurigaannya terasa wajar karena mendapati pelanggan seorang anak kecil.

"Ya, Ahjussi. Aku mau bertemu Daddy." Sahut Jesper dengan antusias.

Tekad kuat tersebut didapat Jesper setelah kemarin ia menonton berita seputar Park Chanyeol melalui celah pintu kamarnya. Dan anak secerdas dirinya tentu tidak melewatkan satu kata pun saat pembawa berita menyebutkan alamat lengkap di mana Chanyeol akan menghadiri even _fansign_. Meski Jesper tidak mengerti apa itu? Namun ia tahu bahwa lelaki yang ingin ia yakini benar-benar ayah kandungnya itu akan berada di alamat yang susah payah ia tulis pada selembar catatan kecil tersebut.

"Ahh jadi kau berniat menemui ayahmu?" Tanya sang supir lagi, kini wajahnya tampak sedikit lega mengetahui maksud dan tujuan Jesper.

Lagi, bocah itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ahjussi akan mengatarmu kesana, nak."

Jesper tersenyum senang meski wajahnya kian terlihat pucat saat ini. Namun ia tidak peduli, yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol dan menanyakan langsung apa benar dia adalah ayahnya?

Karena tentu saja menanyakannya pada Baekhyun yang kerap menunjukan ekspresi sedih bukanlah ide bagus.

Dan Jesper tidak ingin membuat ibunya sedih untuk ke sekian kalinya.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Chanyeol sedikit bernafas lega sesaat setelah memberikan tanda tangan pada penggemar terakhir yang menghadiri even _fansign_ nya hari ini, meski pikirannya masih belum jernih dari berbagai permasalahan yang tengah di hadapinya.

"Kerja bagus, Chanyeol-a." Seru Jongdae.

Setelah memastikan situasi di luar gedung aman dari kendali para wartawan yang sejak awal memburu Park Chanyeol, Jongdae baru memberanikan diri membawa Chanyeol meninggalkan venue. Dibantu oleh beberapa keamanan bertubuh besar, kedua lelaki itu mulai melangkah keluar.

"Tidak ada jadwal lain bukan? Kalau begitu berikan kunci mobilku."

"Ta-tapi kau mau kemana? Seharusnya pulang saja dan beristirahat, kondisimu masih belum sepenuhnya membaik."

Disamping kekhawatirannya pada kondisi kesehatan Chanyeol, Jongdae juga merisaukan keamanan lelaki itu mengingat saat ini dia sedang diburu oleh media.

Hal itu pula yang membuat pihak agensi membatasi jumlah penggemar yang datang pada even _fansign_ nya kali ini.

Diam-diam Jongdae merasa lega karena berita mengehebohkan lain tentang ibu Park Chanyeol keluar disaat even sedang berlangsung. Jongdae enggan memikirkan kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi jika para penggemar Chanyeol membombardirnya dengan sejumlah pertanyaan terkait artikel-artikel tentang ibunya tersebut.

"Ada hal yang lebih penting untukku saat ini di banding kondisiku, Hyung." Sahut Chanyeol seraya membayangkan wajah Baekhyun dan juga Jesper.

Jongdae diam untuk beberapa saat, meski beberapa hari terakhir ia kerap mendapati raut sedih bergelayut di wajah Chanyeol, namun Jongdae masih belum terbiasa mengingat Chanyeol itu tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain wajah dingin selama ini. Walaupun tidak pernah terpikir oleh Jongdae bahwa hatinya akan terenyuh melihat wajah sedih bercampur putus asa tersebut.

Jongdae menghela pelan, merogoh saku mantel lalu menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada Chanyeol sesaat setelah mereka berada di luar gedung mall. "Mobilmu di seberang jalan sana." Tukasnya seraya menyapu seluruh atensi ke berbagai arah, memastikan keadaan aman sebelum kemudian berpisah dengan Chanyeol.

Suasana tidak terlalu ramai ketika Chanyeol berjalan menuju kendaraannya mengingat beberapa jam lalu hujan mengguyur bumi dan baru reda tiga puluh menit sebelum acaranya berakhir. Hal yang membuat lelaki itu merasa cukup lega karena ia tidak perlu menutup penampilannya secara berlebihan demi menghindari hilir mudik setiap orang yang sudah dipastikan mengenal dirinya.

Meski tanpa sepengetahuannya ada sosok mungil berwajah pucat, berbalut jaket tipis sedikit basah akibat terkena air hujan tengah mengekorinya dari belakang.

Langkah kecil itu tampak kesulitan mengimbangi langkah lelaki dewasa yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya. Meski sebenarnya ia sudah mencoba memanggilnya berulang kali.

"Ahjussi.." Suara parau itu terdengar payah seiring dengan langkahnya yang kian intens, mengikuti sosok yang begitu menyita perhatinnya selama ini.

Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak, Jesper memilih berlari kecil meski tubuhnya sudah merasakan lelah yang luar biasa namun senyuman itu masih terulas di bibirnya yang sudah semakin pucat.

 _Daddy.._ batin bocah itu, merasa tidak berani melafalkannya secara langsung.

Lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau menyambut Chanyeol, lelaki itu memastikan situasi sudah aman sebelum mulai melintasi _zebra cross_. Ia berjalan cepat, namun belum lagi selusin langkah yang ia ambil ketika suara benturan keras di belakangnya terdengar. Refleks Chanyeol berbalik hanya untuk mendapati sebuah mobil berhenti, lalu atensinya beralih, di depannya tepat di atas aspal seorang anak kecil terkapar, beralaskan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat. Darah itu mulai mengalir, bercampur sisa air hujan di atas hitamnya permukaan jalan.

Chanyeol menatap nanar sementara tubuhnya telah lebih dulu diselimuti gigil kentara ketika kesadaran menghantamnya secara telak.

Chanyeol mengenali anak kecil itu.

Di tengah pekikan terkejut para pengguna jalan, lelaki itu melangkah kaku. Mendekat pada sosok mungil yang wajahnya telah dihiasi cipratan darah.

Lutut Chanyeol terhempas dengan sendirinya, menghantam permukaan aspal cukup keras. Matanya terbelalak ngeri sementara kepanikan telah mewarnai wajahnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, lalu terulur hanya untuk mendapati satu kata bernada lemah yang berhasil membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _"D-daddy?"_

Tanpa mampu berucap, ditengah perasaan terkejut luar biasa yang masih menguasai seluruh saraf di dalam tubuhnya, Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil bersimbah darah itu dengan bergetar ke dalam pelukannya.

 _"Finally, I find you."_ Senyuman Jesper kembali terulas meski kesadarannya kian terenggut. Suaranya mulai terdengar pelan, hal yang membuat Chanyeol menggeram tertahan, menahan rasa sesak yang semakin mengendap di balik tulang rusuknya.

Lelaki itu menggeleng keras, isakan pelan lolos ketika dirasanya pelukan Jesper mengendur. _"No no no.. I'm here.. Daddy is here.. stay with me."_ Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar diringi tangis keras.

Sebelum pandangannya menggelap, di antara dengung yang mendominasi indera pendengarannya, Jesper dapat mendengar Chanyeol menyerukan namanya berkali-kali.

Park Jesper.

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Pandangan matanya kosong, tertuju pada permukaan lantai dingin rumah sakit, lekat seolah ia dapat menghitung jumlah partikel debu di sana.

Chanyeol tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitar ketika mungkin sebagian besar penguni rumah sakit mengenali dirinya, ia bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka semua membicarakan sikapnya beberapa saat lalu ketika ia nyaris menghajar paramedis yang tengah bertugas dan mendesak mereka memberikan pertolongan pada putranya yang telah tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya.

Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah Jesper yang masih mendapatkan penanganan darurat dari dokter, tidak dengan yang lain.

Chanyeol menatap nanar pada kedua telapak tangan dan pakaiannya yang dihiasi darah mengering.

Aroma karat kuat yang menguar di seluruh tubuh membuatnya dadanya semakin terasa sesak.

Mengingat kembali Jesper yang terkapar bersimbah darah beberapa waktu lalu benar-benar membuat luka di hatinya kian menganga. Entah sejak kapan rasa sayang yang begitu mendalam kepada Jesper itu tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Hal yang membuat Chanyeol dengan sosoknya yang tidak pernah mengenal kata takut kini mulai merasakan perasaan tersebut.

Chanyeol takut. Ia tidak pernah berharap Jesper memanggilnya ayah dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Helaan napas berat lolos terbata dari hidung mancungnya, bersamaan dengan itu hentakan _stiletto_ yang terdengar gaduh memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Chanyeol menengadah, mata sayunya menangkap sosok Baekhyun berwajah panik, menahan tangis, tengah mengurai langkah beberapa meter darinya.

Baekhyun berlari seperti kesetanan, menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dan meninggalkan Heechul, Junmyeon dan juga Sehun di belakangnya.

Kabar yang ia dapat dari pihak rumah sakit melalui sambungan telepon benar-benar membuat kalut, disamping perasaan resah sebelumnya karena ia tidak mendapati Jesper di kamarnya.

Baekhyun tidak berharap mendapatkan kabar keberadaan Jesper dari pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan bahwa kondisi putranya itu sedang kritis.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mempercayainya, namun sosok lelaki yang atensinya tangkap tengah terduduk lesu di atas permukaan lantai membuat keyakinannya yang menegaskan bahwa Jesper baik-baik saja hancur seketika jika saja tidak ada noda darah yang menghiasi nyaris seluruh pakaian lelaki itu.

Langkah Baekhyun perlahan melemah saat dilihatnya Chanyeol bangkit, melempar wajah sendu seolah tengah memberitahu kabar terburuk. Lutut wanita itu melemas dengan sendirinya, tubuhnya limbung meski begitu ia tetap berjalan kearah Chanyeol.

Tatapan Baekhyun kosong seolah kehilangan jiwanya. Lantas tangannya terulur, mengepal sebelum kemudian melayangkan pukulan lemah pada dada Chanyeol berulang kali.

"Dia mencoba menemuimu.." Cicit Baekhyun, sadar bahwa lokasi kecelakaan yang dialami putranya adalah tempat di mana Chanyeol menghadiri even _fansign_.

Chanyeol bungkam, tertunduk lesu tanpa menghentikan pukulan lemah yang Baekhyun layangkan terhadap dirinya.

"Jesper.." Suara Baekhyun bergetar hebat, lalu tanpa bisa dibendung lagi, air matanya lolos. "Putraku.. A-apa yang terjadi pada putraku?" Masih memukul dada Chanyeol, tangisnya kian terurai.

Chanyeol menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menghentikan pergerakan wanita itu hingga membuatnya mendongak menatap si lelaki dengan mata basahnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa Jesper baik-bajk saja." Raut wajah memohon Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol kembali teriris. Tangisnya yang pilu membuat lelaki itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. "Kumohon.. kumohon katakan dia baik-baik saja." Baekhyun mulai berontak, berteriak dalam pelukan Chanyeol, memukul dada bidang lelaki itu berkali-kali. Tangisnya semakin pecah ketika membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk yang dialami putranya. Sedang kepalanya mulai terasa pusing bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang melemas. "Park Chanyeol katakan padaku bahwa putraku.. bahwa putramu.. putra kita baik-baik saja. Komohon.." Finalnya sebelum kemudian kesadarannya terenggut.

"Baekhyun-a!" Heechul terperangah, sementara Sehun telah mengambil alih Baekhyun dan menggendongnya menuju UGD.

Mengabaikan keterkejutannya sendiri mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Jesper adalah putranya dan juga Chanyeol.

"Brengsek!" Junmyeon melayangkan pukulan keras pada wajah serta perut Chanyeol. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada adik dan keponakanku?!" Tanyanya lalu kembali melayangkan pukulan pada Chanyeol yang terlihat pasrah, tak melawan sedikitpun. "Apa tidak cukup penderitaan yang kau berikan kepada Baekhyun selama ini, huh?!" Bentaknya tanpa bisa menahan amarah.

Sebuah tamparan pun ikut Heechul layangkan kepada Chanyeol. "Apa kau masih tidak mengerti bahwa anak seorang pembunuh sepertimu tidak pantas dekat dengan putriku, huh?!" Tukasnya. "Sekarang juga kau enyah dari sini. Jangan pernah berani mendekati Baekhyun dan juga Jesper!" Lanjutnya, menakan pita suara dengan geram. "Dan jika kau masih nekat, aku akan memastikan kau mendekam di penjara!" Finalnya sebelum kemudian menyusul Sehun ke UGD.

Junmyeon menatapnya tajam lalu ikut melangkah, mengikuti ibunya.

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal erat.

Mengapa semua ini terjadi padanya?

 _Kumohon katakan padaku bahwa Jesper baik-baik saja._

 _Daddy.._

 _Putramu._

 _Anak pembunuh sepertimu.._

 _Jangan pernah berani mendekati Baekhyun dan Jesper!_

 _Anak pembunuh!_

 _Anak pembunuh!_

Mata yang semula terlihat lesu kini mulai menajam, tangannya kian terkepal erat mengingat ada satu nama yang berhak ia salahkan atas semua hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Chanyeol berbalik lalu berjalan menyusuri koridor. Menumpuk amarahnya yang sudah akan meledak.

Ya, pembunuh itu yang seharusnya menanggung semua ketidakadilan yang Chanyeol alami.

Lelaki itu tidak lagi mengelak, ibunya memang seorang pembunuh. Setidaknya keyakinannya bertambah ketika mengingat dengan jelas mobil yang melaju kencang, melarikan diri sesaat setelah menabrak Jesper.

Chanyeol mengenal mobil itu dengan baik, mobil ibunya.

Lelaki itu membanting pintu mobil cukup keras, lantas menginjak pedal gas dan membelah jalanan ibukota dengan membabi buta.

 _Dari awal aku tidak berniat mengampuni semua kejahatan yang Omma lakukan, meski begitu aku masih seorang anak yang berpikir bahwa apakah pantas aku mengutuk ibuku sendiri?_

 _Tapi hari ini Omma membuat kesalahan yang fatal, dengan menyentuh putraku, Omma telah membuatku yakin bahwa pembunuh memang harus mendapat ganjaran sekalipun itu kau, ibuku sendiri_.

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 **••Second Last Chapter••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Awalnya, Sojin pikir setelah menabrak Jesper dengan niat mambalas Baekhyun dan juga Heechul, ia bisa bernapas dengan lega. Ia pikir akan merasa puas ketika membayangi hancur dan tersiksanya Baekhyun meratapi putranya yang sekarat. Namun nyatanya perlahan ia mulai dirayapi perasaan resah yang tak kunjung mereda.

Wanita paruh baya itu tak henti-hentinya berjalan hilir mudik di ruangan kerjanya sesaat setelah ia kembali.

"Sajangnim, para wartawan semakin memadati gedung kantor dan-"

"Suruh keamanan membereskan mereka semua! Begitu saja tidak becus, apa kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaanmu dan ingin kupecat?!" Bentak Sojin tak sabaran karena pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai hal rumit saat ini.

Sang asisten membungkuk paham sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja atasannya.

Sementara itu, Sojin kembali diliputi perasaan resah. Tidak. Kini kegelisahannya berubah menjadi perasaan takut.

Memikirkan akibat dari semua perbuatannya.

Bagaimana jika anak itu meninggal?

Bagaimana jika polisi menangkapnya?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeol..

Sojin tersentak karena seseorang merangsek masuk ke dalam ruangannya, ia hendak akan mengutuk si pelaku jika saja tatapan tajam dari mata yang memerah bagaikan saga yang Chanyeol lemparkan kepadanya tidak lebih dulu tertangkap oleh atensi.

"Astaga, nak! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa wajahmu lebam dan pakaianmu dipenuhi darah?" Seru Sojin dengan cemas, melupakan sejenak perasaan risaunya. Disamping menghindari tatapan tajam Chanyeol yang seolah siap mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah ibunya, lalu tanpa berkeinginan menyahut ia mencengkram leher Sojin dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti anak seorang pembunuh?!" Tanyanya di balik gemertak gigi.

Sojin terpekik tertahan, sementara matanya sudah lebih dulu terbelalak karena Chanyeol, putranya sendiri mencekiknya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ini adalah darah dari seorang anak yang kau coba bunuh beberapa jam yang lalu, Park Sojin!" Geram Chanyeol mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya di leher Sojin. Tidak memberi kesempatan ibunya untuk berbicara.

Sojin meronta hebat, mulutnya terbuka mencoba meraup oksigen.

Chanyeol menghempaskan leher ibunya dengan kasar. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?!" Bentaknya dengan marah. "Kenapa kau membuatku menerima akibat dari perbuatanmu?"

Perlahan tatapan Chanyeol melemah. "Pembunuh!" Tegasnya melempar pandangan kebencian terhadap ibunya.

Sojin masih terbatuk-batuk ketika mencoba meraih tangan putranya.

"Aku membenci seorang pembunuh, sekalipun itu kau."

Nada dingin Chanyeol menghantam ulu hati Sojin secara telak, dirasakannya sakit luar biasa menerima tuduhan itu dari mulut putranya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan mengampuni semua kebohonganmu padaku selama ini, bahkan selamanya aku akan mengutuk perbuatanmu kepada Jesper. Dan ingat, kau sendiri yang menanamkan kebencian ini. Semua perbuatan kejimu."

Sojin masih mematung dengan sorot terluka ketika beberapa orang dari pihak kepolisian masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Park Sojin-ssi, anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan dengan modus tabrak lari kepada saudara Byun Jesper." Tukas salah satunya, sementara yang lain meringkus Sojin dan memasangkan borgol di kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukannya!" Dalih Sojin. "Aku tidak bersalah!" Teriaknya kemudian, mencoba berontak saat pihak kepolisian mulai menyeretnya keluar. "Chanyeol-a.. Omma tidak salah! Tolong Omma! Omma tidak bersalah!" Teriak wanita paruh baya itu, memohon pertolongan kepada putranya.

Sia-sia saja, karena faktanya Chanyeol sendiri yang melaporkan Sojin kepada polisi.

Lelaki itu bergeming, enggan untuk sekedar berbalik dan menatap ibunya yang sudah diseret oleh pihak berwajib.

Ia masih berdiri di sana, di ruang kerja Sojin yang terasa begitu dingin dan sunyi. Lalu perlahan, tubuhnya mengeluarkan getaran kecil sebelum kemudian sebuah isakan lolos terdengar.

Lelaki itu menangis di balik punggung tangannya, tubuhnya merosot karena ia tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tidak pernah mengingkan semua hal buruk ini terjadi.

Lahir dari rahim seorang wanita keji bukanlah keinginannya.

Bukan salahnya jika ia berpikir bahwa seorang ibu adalah sosok yang mesti ia percayai lebih dari siapapun.

Dan di luar kendalinya jika ia termakan setiap kalimat dusta, salah sangka hingga membenci seorang Byun Baekhyun dan menoreh luka yang teramat pedih di hati wanita itu.

Meski begitu..

Adakah cara untuk memberitahu dan meyakinkan mereka yang menghakiminya bahwa Chanyeol juga terluka?

 **•**

 **•**

 **TBC**

 **•**

 **•**

 **AN:**

 **Aku tau mas, aku mengerti :'(**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUPPOSED**

 **•**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **And OCs**

 **•**

 **ChanBaek (GS)**

 **Drama, Angst**

 **•**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

 **••** **Final Chapter••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Berita seputar tertangkapnya pengusaha terkenal Park Sojin oleh pihak kepolisian dan putranya sendiri lah yang melaporkannya sontak membuat geger khalayak ramai. Berbagai artikel yang berkaitan dengan wanita itu pun mengisi halaman depan media cetak dan bahkan menjadi topik perbincangan viral di media online.

Hal itu tentu berimbas pada stabilitas perusahaan yang mana mengharuskan sebagian besar kantor di bawah naungan Park's Group tidak dulu beroperasi.

Selain karena kekacauan yang bahkan tidak mampu lagi Kris tangani, hal yang sulit mengembalikan keadaan perusahaan kembali stabil juga dipicu oleh mundurnya para investor dan terputusnya kontrak secara sepihak oleh nyaris semua perusahaan yang terkait kerjasama.

Tidak hanya itu, kemelut semakin berbuntut panjang oleh munculnya berita baru mengenai Park Chanyeol.

"Diam-diam Park Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang anak.. Aktor serba bisa Park Chanyeol dikabarkan sudah mempunyai seorang anak..

Dipanggil 'Daddy' oleh seorang anak kecil, Park Chanyeol diduga mempunyai anak.." Siwon membanting beberapa surat kabar di atas meja sesaat setelah membaca beberapa judul artikel yang terkait dengan suara geram, matanya menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol yang kini terduduk lesu di seberangnya. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini?!" Lanjutnya bertanya dibalik gemertuk gigi.

Chanyeol bungkam, bukan menghindar untuk mengelak. Hanya saja pikirannya terlalu banyak bercabang pada begitu banyak masalah yang ia pikul saat ini. Sejenak pikirannya kembali terlempar pada hari di mana Jesper mengalami kecelakaan. Saat itu, ia diliputi oleh perasaan panik dan takut hingga membuatnya tak sadar bahwa begitu banyak orang mengerubungi dan tentu saja mereka semua mendengar percakapan singkatnya dengan Jesper.

Maka hal yang wajar jika artikel mengenai dirinya dan bocah itu merajai berbagai media, dan ketika Chanyeol sadar ia akan tersenyum getir karena nyaris semua media memberitakan perihal dirinya dan juga ibunya.

Chanyeol tebak Tuhan benar-benar tengah murka padanya saat ini.

"Kau tahu kerugian yang kualami karena berita menggemparkan ini? Apa kau bahkan tau berita tentang ibumu saja sudah cukup membuat agensi kewalahan? Dan sekarang kau membuatnya semakin kacau!" Murka Siwon. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, huh?!"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." Sahut Chanyeol terdengar putus asa.

Siwon mendecih remeh. "Kau bahkan tidak becus mengurus keluargamu sendiri! Dengan cara apa kau akan bertanggung jawab? Huh?!"

Mendengar nada cemoohan itu, Chanyeol mulai bereaksi. Kini ia menengadah lantas balik menatap Siwon dengan tajam. "Kau tidak berhak membawa-bawa masalah keluargaku dalam persoalan ini, Choi Siwon. Kerugian yang kau alami tidak sebanding dengan kerja kerasku selama ini, perlu kuingatkan bahwa selama ini kau hanya duduk berongkang dan menerima uang dari hasil keringatku!"

"Berani sekali kau!" Siwon bangkit lalu mencengkram kerah Chanyeol.

Keduanya bersitatap dalam sengit. Namun siapapun tahu bahwa kilatan amarah di mata Chanyeol jauh lebih berpotensi membuat setiap orang diliputi perasaan takut. "Aku akan mundur, dengan begitu akan menghambat kerugian yang begitu kau takutkan itu! Agensimu akan bersih dari setiap masalah dan kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu yang semula tenang." Tukas Chanyeol dengan suara rendah, lantas menghempas tangan Siwon dari kerahnya dan berlalu dari ruangan presdir salah satu agensi terkenal tersebut.

Entah kapan terakhir kali Chanyeol berjalan dengan tubuh tegap dan kepala mendongak penuh percaya diri. Ia lupa. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak tahu sejak kapan cara berjalannya berubah, melangkah dengan gontai dan lebih banyak menunduk lesu. Seperti seseorang yang begitu kecil dan payah, seolah mencoba menghindari setiap tatapan menghakimi yang kerap menjumpainya akhir-akhir ini.

Lelaki itu masih menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah lesu tak berdayanya ketika kakinya terurai menyapu lorong kantor agensi yang mana dipadati oleh staf dan rekan-rekan sesama artis yang mana nyaris dari mereka semua mengeluarkan desisan kecil, saling berbisik begitu sosoknya keluar dari ruang presdir.

Satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak terlalu terganggu akan tatapan mencemooh mereka, ia dibekali mental baja. Maka dari itu, Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa cemas atau tersinggung.

Meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa sekarat.

Ya. Chanyeol membutuhkan pertolongan.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Supposed_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

"Park Sojin-ssi, apa anda sudah merasa lebih baik saat ini?"

Salah satu pihak kepolisian itu bertanya, duduk menghadap Sojin di sebuah ruang interogasi. Ini kali kedua mereka duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruang minim cahaya tersebut, wawancara pertama tidak berjalan dengan baik karena Sojin sulit diajak bekerjasama dan berakhir dengan berteriak histeris, melakukan tindakan radikal seperti menyerang beberapa detektif sebelum kemudian pingsan. Butuh waktu tiga hari memulihkan keterkejutan wanita paruh baya itu, setelah dokter mengatakan Sojin sudah jauh lebih tenang maka polisi bergegas melakukan penyidikan lebih lanjut.

Sojin tidak menyahut, mata yang berhias kantung hitam itu menerawang kosong.

"Baik, saat ini anda sedang diselidiki atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan. Anda berhak untuk diam dan menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang bersifat melawan anda. Anda juga berhak untuk konsultasi dengan dengan seorang pengacara dan meminta pengacara itu hadir saat ditanyai." Tanya sang penyidik seraya menggerakkan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ laptop.

Hening, Sojin masih bungkam.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, anda menabrak ananda Byun Jesper di persimpangan Yeongjung-ro dengan mobil, itu benar?"

Sang penyidik menghela napas pelan, karena lagi-lagi ia hanya mendapati Sojin bungkam.

"Menurut keterangan saksi sekaligus pelapor, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Dia-"

Sojin menggebrak meja interogasi dengan keras sesaat setelah nama putranya disebut. "Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Teriaknya.

"Kami berhasil menganalisis cctv di sekitar tempat perkara kejadian dan menemukan kecocokan pada nomor polisi kendaraan anda."

"Tidak! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Sojin kembali berteriak, terdengar satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Dan ini cuplikan _blackbox_ yang terpasang di mobil anda." Tukas sang penyidik lalu memutarkan sebuah video di mana menampilkan seorang anak kecil terpental sebelum kemudian terkapar di tengah jalan.

Kedua bola mata Sojin nyaris keluar, lantas ia menggeleng pelan melihat darah yang membanjiri jalanan di dalam video tersebut.

Sojin pernah melihat darah sebanyak itu, dulu. Saat Hyunjae meregang nyawa, namun kali ini ketakutannya berbeda. Dulu bahkan Sojin merasa tidak terganggu karena meski ia adalah dalang dari kejadian kelam puluhan tahun silam tersebut namun sesungguhnya yang mengeksekusi Hyunjae adalah pembunuh bayaran itu bukan dirinya. Namun saat ini berbeda, Sojin yang melakukannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Sojin lah yang menginjak pedal gas dalam kecepatan tinggi dan menghantam tubuh anak kecil itu.

Dan ia tidak pernah tahu akan dibayang-bayangi perasaan takut lebih dari yang ia lakukan dulu.

Sojin menggeleng keras lalu membanting laptop ke atas lantai, menyapu bersih berkas-berkas penyelidikan di atas meja dengan histeris diiringi jeritan frustasi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak membunuhnya!" Teriaknya bertambah parah lalu membanting kursi yang sesaat lalu didudukinya.

"Mohon tenang, Park Sojin-ssi!"

"Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Keadaan semakin bertambah kacau saat Sojin berusaha memberontak, melawan dua petugas yang mencoba menghentikan aksi radikalnya dan hendak membawanya kembali ke sel tahanan.

•

•

•

"Mohon maaf.. selain oleh pengacaranya, Park Sojin-ssi menolak dikunjungi siapapun."

Heechul mendadak lesu mendengar informasi tersebut, sejak munculnya berita bahwa Sojin lah yang menabrak Jesper, amarahnya sudah begitu memuncak dan tak bisa dibendung. Ingin segera ia menancapkan kuku-kuku panjangnya pada wajah wanita iblis itu, meski Junmyeon melarangnya melakukan itu karena usianya yang tidak muda lagi namun bagi Heechul usia tidak menjadi halangan bagi wanita untuk melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara tersebut.

Namun hari ini, Heechul harus mengurungkan niatnya karena Ia sadar betul keputusan pihak berwajib tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Maka dengan langkah lesu, wanita paruh baya itu berbalik dan berniat pergi dari rumah tahanan tersebut jika saja suara gaduh tidak lebih ia dengar.

Penasaran, Heechul akhirnya kembali berbalik dan mengamati lorong sebelah timur dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini, setelah menajamkan atensi untuk melihat lebih jelas wanita yang diseret paksa oleh dua petugas kepolisian, sesuatu dalam diri Heechul seolah meledak lega. Lalu setengah berlari ia menghampiri pusat kegaduhan tersebut.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Sojin masih saja berteriak dan meronta saat petugas dengan paksa menyeretnya kembali ke sel tahanan.

"Tunggu!" Suara Heechul yang melengking itu sontak membuat ketiga orang yang terlibat dalam kegaduhan berhenti. "Wanita jalang!" Lantas ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan sesaat setelah berdiri di depan Sojin.

"Nyonya! Apa yang nyonya lakukan?!" Seru salah satu petugas.

"Wanita iblis! Berani sekali kau menyentuh cucuku!" Heechul kembali melayangkan tamparan dengan cukup keras, lantas menjambak rambut Sojin dengan geram.

Sojin terpekik, namun ia tak tinggal diam. Membalas perlakuan orang yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tersebut.

Kini kedua wanita paruh baya itu terlibat perkelahian sengit, mereka saling menjambak dan mencakar. Teriakan membahana sontak membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian, meski para petugas kepolisian mencoba melerai keduanya namun sia-sia, mereka tampak tangguh dan enggan mengakhiri perkelahian tersebut.

"Pembunuh sialan! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Byun Jesper, cucuku! Aku Kim Heechul tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja!" Heechul semakin gencar melakukan perlawanan, mendorong Sojin hingga terhuyung lalu kembali menjambak rambutnya.

Mendengar nama wanita yang sedari tadi menyerangnya, Sojin terkejut bukan main karena satu nama itu sudah membuatnya geram selama beberapa hari terakhir. "Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Teriaknya, lantas sebelum ia kembali menyerang Heechul, para petugas telah lebih dulu berhasil melerai keduanya. "Lepas! Lepas!" Sojin meronta. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Lepas! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Camkan ini, Kim Heechul! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian begitu saja!"

Dengan napas terengah, serta rambut dan penampilan yang tak lagi tertata, Heechul menatap tajam pada Sojin yang kian menjauh karena diseret oleh para petugas. "Dan akan ku pastikan kau membusuk di penjara!" Geramnya dengan gigi bergemertuk.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Final Chapter_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Sejak saat di mana Chanyeol dihakimi, diusir dan diharapkan lenyap dari atensi semua orang, lelaki itu masih menata keberaniannya dengan berdiri puluhan meter dari pintu kamar rawat Jesper.

Selalu seperti itu.

Tiga hari pasca kejadian mengerikan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa putranya itu terjadi, Chanyeol dibuat tidak bernapas dengan tenang karena ia tahu putranya tengah berjuang melawan kritis. Meski tidak pernah absen menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit, Chanyeol masih sungkan untuk menampakkan diri di depan Baekhyun, Heechul atau bahkan Junmyeon yang kerap kedapatan hilir mudik memasuki kamar rawat Jesper.

Akan tetapi, Demi Tuhan.

Chanyeol ingin mengetahui kondisi putranya saat ini.

Apakah Jesper sudah melewati masa kritisnya?

Apakah putranya itu sudah sadarkan diri pasca operasi?

Chanyeol mendesah berat di balik masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Tubuhnya kembali diserang gigil ketika mengingat saat-saat di mana putranya berada di ambang hidup dan mati karena kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami pendarahan otak yang cukup ekstrim.

Terang saja Chanyeol tahu semua itu karena ia tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan putranya berjuang melawan maut seorang diri, ia bahkan memaksa pihak unit transfusi darah rumah sakit agar mengambil seluruh darah yang ada dalam tubuhnya jika itu bisa membuat putranya bertahan.

Lelaki itu masih memusatkan atensi pada pintu kamar rawat Jesper puluhan meter dari tempatnya saat ini ketika sebuah tepukan menyapa bahunya. Chanyeol sempat terkejut sebelum kemudian ia berbalik dan mendapati wajah datar Sehun di hadapannya.

•

•

Kedua lelaki dewasa itu duduk di deretan kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Masing-masing dari keduanya menggenggam kaleng minuman.

Sehun meneguk kopi dinginnnya sesaat setelah berdecih remeh menyaksikan layar plasma di sudut ruangan yang menampilkan berita tentang Chanyeol dan ibunya. Ia bahkan yakin semua stasiun televisi tengah menyajikan berita yang sama saat ini.

Sementara Chanyeol masih menunduk, memusatkan atensinya pada titik embun di kaleng minumannya.

"Jesper sudah siuman." Tukas Sehun lalu menerawang jauh ke depan seolah tengah berpikir dengan ekspresi bingung. "Di mana anak itu bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu? Aku bahkan meragukan orang dewasa dengan kasus pendarahan otak seekstrim itu." Lanjutnya dengan nada ragu. Terang saja, Sehun masih tidak mengerti dengan kondisi Jesper. Bukan karena ia tidak senang, Sehun tentu saja senang karena hal itu setidaknya membuat Baekhyun yang kehilangan semangat beberapa hari terakhir terlihat sedikit lebih manusiawi dengan tidak lagi menjelma menjadi patung yang tak mampu berbicara. Hanya saja Sehun begitu kagum dengan anak seusia Jesper yang bahkan mampu melawan masa kritis dan siuman dengan cepat.

Helaan napas lega tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, informasi yang Sehun sampaikan benar-benar membantunya saat ini.

"Putramu, benar?" Sehun bertanya setelah sempat ragu.

Fakta bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang ayah saja cukup membuatnya syok.

Chanyeol mengangguk, lantas meneguk minumannya. "Kau tahu apa yang lebih menggelikan dari sekedar fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang ayah?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu.

"Selama ini aku tidak ingat telah melakukannya terhadap Baekhyun." Chanyeol kembali menukas dengan suara tersendat. Mendadak ulu hatinya dipenuhi rasa sesak. "Dan aku tidak tahu bahwa ada anak sepintar Jesper yang ternyata adalah darah dagingku." Lanjutnya diringi suara yang mulai menghilang di kerongkongan. "Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang ayah, Sehun-a."

"Kau ingat anak baru yang pernah kita ganggu saat kita di sekolah menengah pertama, dulu?" Tanya Sehun setelah sempat bungkam.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda tengah mengingat, lalu segurat senyum miring tercetak. "Dia bilang kita mengintipnya saat berganti pakaian di ruang loker." Tukasnya setelah mengingat dengan pasti.

"Hei, dude! Itu gagasanmu. Oh, aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat dia menangis karena ulah kita."

"Karena aku tahu kau menyukainya. Lagipula niat awal kita bukan untuk mengintipnya."

"Ya. Dan itu tidak berakhir menyenangkan."

"Setidaknya kita sudah meminta maaf waktu itu, meskipun tidak membuahkan hasil." Chanyeol menerawang jauh ke depan.

"Tidak." Sehun membalas dengan yakin. "Yang tidak kau ketahui, sebelum gadis itu pindah sekolah dia sempat menemuiku dan mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkan kita berdua."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Beo Chanyeol kini berbalik melirik Sehun.

"Kau tidak ingat usaha kita berdua agar dimaafkan oleh gadis itu?" Sehun balas menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Kita bahkan rela mengejar bus yang dia naiki, kalau tidak salah kita berlari lebih dari satu kilometer demi sebuah kata maaf."

Chanyeol nyaris tertawa mengingat masa lalunya bersama Sehun tersebut. "Ahh ya, kau bahkan rela menahan malu dan berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan membawa papan bertuliskan kata maaf."

"Kulitku terbakar waktu itu, ibuku bahkan tidak mengakuiku sesampainya di rumah dan malah menuduhku sebagai imigran gelap."

Kini Chanyeol tidak dapat lagi menahan tawanya. Meski pelan namun ia tertawa cukup geli di balik punggung tangannya.

Lantas setelah tawa keduanya mereda, mereka kembali terjebak dalam sunyi.

"See? Buktinya tidak ada usaha yang sia-sia." Gumam Sehun lalu meneguk kembali minumannya.

Ya. Chanyeol tahu, akan tetapi ia tidak menemukan titik terang dari maksud ucapan Sehun tersebut. Karenanya ia memilih menatap Sehun seraya melempar ekspresi seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

Sehun meremas kaleng minumannya lantas melempar tepat sasaran pada tempat sampah di sudut ruangan, setelahnya ia balas menatap Chanyeol. "Kau sudah berusaha sejauh ini, setidaknya. Meski tidak akan mudah mendapatkan maaf itu akan tetapi jangan berhenti di sini. Tetaplah berusaha, demi Jesper, putramu."

Meski saat mengatakannya dengan suara dan wajah datar, namun Chanyeol tahu Sehun tulus.

Selalu seperti itu, Oh Sehun tetaplah Oh Sehun. Diamnya lelaki itu menyimpan begitu banyak perhatian dan kekhawatiran kepada orang-orang yang ia anggap dekat dengannya.

"Aku putus asa, Sehun-a.." Gumam Chanyeol diiringi helaan napas lelah.

"Kurasa kau harus memperbaiki semua ini dari akar masalahnya." Terdengar helaan napas yang sama beratnya dari mulut Sehun. "Ibumu. Tadi aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan percakapan nyonya Heechul dan Junmyeon Hyung. Wanita tua itu mendatangi ibumu dan mereka terlibat perkelahian, dan kau tahu apa yang ibumu katakan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah.

"Dia bersikukuh tidak melakukannya. Ibumu terus mengelak telah menabrak Jesper."

Lantas tangan Chanyeol terkepal dengan sendirinya. Pembahasan seputar Park Sojin memang telah membuat lelaki itu muak semenjak mengetahui semua kelakuan busuk dan kejinya.

Tidak. Jika bisa Chanyeol tidak ingin mengakui wanita itu sebagai seseorang yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya ke dunia. Karena bagi Chanyeol saat ini hal itu adalah hal yang tak patut ia syukuri ketika bahkan dirinya tengah menelan begitu banyak kepahitan akibat dari perbuatan keji wanita itu.

Dan fakta bahwa Sojin yang telah melukai putranya adalah puncak dari semua amarah yang Chanyeol simpan. Dari awal lelaki itu bahkan tidak akan memberi ampun meskipun Park Sojin menjelma menjadi seorang baik hati dan mengakui semua perbuatan jahatnya, maka sudah dipastikan kemarahan seperti apa yang akan Chanyeol berikan jika wanita itu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya dalam artian mengelak dan tidak mengakui apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

 _Sudah cukup, Omma._

Chanyeol memang sudah bertekad akan menghentikan wanita itu. Semua perbuatannya di masa lalu, akan Chanyeol pastikan Park Sojin membayar dan mempertanggungjawabkannya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu kondisi terbaru Jesper." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol. Ia sangat tahu bahwa lelaki itu tidak akan diterima bila menampakkan diri untuk sekedar melihat Jesper karena Sehun masih mengingat penolakan terhadap Chanyeol terakhir kali.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat." lantas bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tentu. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau selesaikan, bukan?"

Segurat ekspresi ragu bernaung di wajah Chanyeol, "Sehun-a.." katanya sebelum berbalik.

Sehun masih menunggu, ditatapnya Chanyeol yang terlihat tengah menata satu kalimat dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

"Kau pernah mendengar satu kalimat 'Teman ayahku adalah ayahku'?"

Sehun mengangguk, ia tahu namun masih belum tahu apa maksud Chanyeol mengatakannya.

"Kau adalah teman, setidaknya bagiku. Ada begitu banyak hal tak terduga. Maka, jika itu terjadi padaku, tugasmu adalah ayah yang harus melindungi apa yang berharga bagiku yaitu Jesper." Chanyeol memainkan bola matanya tak tentu arah, merasa bingung karena kalimat itu keluar dengan sendirinya. "Aku mengandalkanmu." Finalnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk pelan secara berulang, seolah tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya ia berbalik dan mulai melangkah, meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah termangu akan ucapannya sesaat lalu.

Kerut samar berhias di dahi Sehun. Ia tahu betul bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan berbicara sembarangan. Namun mengapa kalimatnya beberapa saat lalu terdengar begitu meresahkan?

Seolah dia adalah manusia hilang asa yang tak mungkin lagi mempunyai kesempatan.

Seperti sesuatu tak terduga itu benar-benar akan terjadi.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Supposed_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun tidak membiarkan rasa kantuk menyerang. Atensinya masih bertahan pada sosok mungil yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang pasien meski sebenarnya ia belum tidur dengan benar beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Jesper memang sudah siuman pasca operasi, perasaan Baekhyun pun sudah jauh lebih tenang dan tak melulu diliputi panik berlebihan. Namun tetap saja ia tidak akan melemahkan perhatiannya barang sejenak dari putranya. Baekhyun bahkan selalu menolak tawaran Heechul dan Junmyeon untuk menggantikannya berjaga.

Tidak. Baekhyun tidak ingin Jesper lenyap dari pandangannya. Ia bahkan masih merasa trauma ketika mengingat putranya menghilang di apartemen. Rasa sesak kembali hinggap di dadanya, Baekhyun mencoba melupakan kejadian buruk yang menimpa putranya namun sia-sia. Ia selalu dibayang-bayangi oleh sosok Jesper yang terbaring sekarat beberapa hari lalu.

Digenggamnya jemari mungil Jesper lantas mengecupinya berulang kali. Rasa syukur mengiringi air mata bahagianya karena putranya kini sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis.

Bukan lagi Byun Jesper yang kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami pendarahan otak ekstrim.

Baekhyun berterimakasih kepada siapapun itu yang telah sukarela mendonorkan darah untuk putranya, satu lagi keajaiban yang Baekhyun syukuri mengingat golongan darah Jesper terbilang cukup langka.

Baekhyun tidak tahu akan seperti apa nasib putranya jika pada saat itu pihak rumah sakit mengatakan tidak mempunyai persediaan atau bahkan pendonor darah yang cocok untuk putranya.

Suara _elektrokardiogram_ masih mendominasi ruangan itu. Pelembab udara di sudut ruangan terlihat setia mengepul, sesekali Baekhyun akan membenarkan letak selimut yang menutup tubuh putranya lalu mengecup dahi si mungil dengan hati-hati.

Getar ponsel di atas nakas mengalihkan atensi, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan lantas membuka pesan dari Junmyeon. Setelah membalas, ia hendak akan menutup laman aplikasi pesan tersebut jika saja atensinya tidak lebih dulu tertuju pada artikel terkini yang tersedia di sana.

 **Hot News!**

 **Park Chanyeol memutuskan mundur dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan namanya!**

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud apapun dengan mengamati layar ponselnya lebih dari sepuluh detik, ia bahkan tidak terkejut membaca judul artikel tersebut. Hanya saja satu nama yang semakin ia benci tersebut kerap berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Bukan karena tersanjung melainkan semakin menumbuhkan perasaan muak dalam dirinya.

Ya. Kebenciannya terhadap Chanyeol kian tumbuh semakin besar tatkala mengetahui fakta bahwa Park Sojin, ibu dari lelaki itu yang telah menempatkan Jesper di ambang hidup dan mati.

Dia benar-benar anak seorang pembunuh. Dan berbahaya. Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menyentuh Jesper sedikitpun.

Ia sudah menanamkan keyakinan bahwa Jesper akan berpotensi terserang bahaya jika ia membiarkan lelaki itu mendekat.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Kecelakaan yang menimpa putranya cukup untuk ia jadikan alasan mengapa lelaki itu tidak diperbolehkan menyentuh atau bahkan mendekati putranya.

Tangan Jesper bergerak pelan, hal yang membuat Baekhyun bersiaga.

Perlahan kelopak mata itu terbuka, Jesper mengerjap lemah, memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun dengan lekat. "Mommy.." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan dan parau.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut, lalu mengelus bahu putranya dengan hati-hati. "Mommy di sini, sayang.."

Jesper kembali mengerjap, hingga beberapa detik setelahnya bocah itu kembali ke alam bawah sadar, melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

Saliva Baekhyun tertelan dengan susah payah. Ditatapnya Jesper dengan perasaan tak menentu. Merasa sedikit heran karena semenjak siuman, putranya tidak pernah menggumamkan kalimat lain selain memanggilnya.

Jesper bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun tentang Chanyeol ketika bahkan Baekhyun yakin bahwa putranya tahu siapa sebenarnya lelaki itu.

Baekhyun tidak keberatan akan hal itu, justru ia merasa senang dan lega karena memang sudah seharusnya Jesper mengubur rasa sukanya terhadap Chanyeol. Melupakan lelaki itu dan menjadi Byun Jesper, putra Byun Baekhyun seperti sedia kala.

Namun mengapa Baekhyun merasa sedikit terganggu dengan sikap Jesper?

Setelah merenung cukup lama, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir terlalu jauh. Putranya baru kembali setelah berjuang melawan maut, yang harus dipikirkannya ialah kesehatan Jesper.

Tentu saja. Ia tidak harus memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Final Chapter_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Chanyeol keluar dari gedung konferensi pers, menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan masker. Langkah cepatnya sia-sia karena sebelum mencapai kendaraannya, ia telah lebih dulu diserbu ratusan wartawan.

Suasana riuh bercampur sorotan lampu kamera kini mengelilinginya.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, apa alasan anda mundur dari dunia artis?"

"Apakah betul anda sudah mempunyai seorang anak?"

"Siapa anak itu?"

"Apa diam-diam anda sudah menikah?"

"Tolong berikan jawaban!"

"Jawab kami, Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus ibu anda?"

"Apakah benar beliau pelaku pembunuhan?"

"Tolong beri kami jawaban! Apa ibu anda sudah menjadi tersangka?!"

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Chanyeol-ssi!"

Lelaki itu membanting pintu mobil dengan cukup keras setelah berhasil menghindari berbagai pertanyaan yang telontar dari para awak media.

Napasnya tersengal hebat, ia membuka masker lantas dengan kaki yang sedari tadi sudah melemas ia menginjak pedal gas. Menjauh dari lingkungan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang menghakiminya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, "Pembunuh! Pembunuh! Pembunuh!" raungnya seraya memukul kemudi membabi buta.

Suaranya terdengar begitu lantang namun ada sekelebat nada lemah, tegas namun dipenuhi getar kentara.

Sorot matanya tak bersahabat, iris sekelam jelaga itu menyimpan begitu banyak amarah. Gemertuk giginya seolah ingin melukai rahang. Ia marah. Lelah namun tak berdaya.

Demi Tuhan.

Ini terlalu sulit.

•

•

•

Di ruangan gelap sel tahanan khusus itu Sojin terduduk, memojokkan tubuhnya di sudut, pergelangan tangannya berhias plester infus, lantas melingkar memeluk lututnya yang mulai terlihat ringkih.

Wajah tirus itu seperti menggambarkan bahwa ia tidak makan dengan baik.

Ya. Sojin memang tidak menyentuh makannya sama sekali. Maka hal yang wajar jika saat ini terlihat seperti manusia kekurangan gizi.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, awalnya ia pikir dengan bersikap tenang akan mengeluarkannya dari masalah namun waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan keadaan tidak membaik sesuai harapannya.

Pikirannya dipenuhi beban, semakin hari semakin menumpuk. Lantas bermuara pada satu titik.

Masa lalu.

Byun Hana.

Lee Hyunjae.

Kedua nama itu kerap berputar di benaknya belakangan ini. Sojin terganggu, tentu saja.

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Dan seperti yang kerap terjadi, ia akan berteriak histeris seraya menutup telinga ketika suara orang-orang di masa lalunya itu bergema memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

"Pergi! Pergi! Jangan ganggu aku!" Raung Sojin diiringi tangis pecah dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada sudut ruangan. "Bukan aku! Tidak! Pergi!" Jeritnya lagi seolah tengah diburu oleh sesuatu yang menakutkan.

Sojin masih tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu ketika pintu sel nya terbuka, seorang petugas masuk. "Park sojin-ssi! Tenang!" Serunya mengingatkan.

"Tidak! Menjauh dariku!" Raung wanita itu seraya memukul petugas.

"Tenang! Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda. Park Chanyeol-ssi sedang menunggu anda!"

Gerak Sojin terhenti, dengan napas tersengal ia menengadah. Nama Park Chanyeol berhasil membuat binar di kedua bola matanya kembali menyala. Meski tak kentara namun ada perasaan lega mendengar Chanyeol ingin bertemu dengannya saat ini.

•

•

•

Chanyeol mengetukkan jari untuk ke sekian kali di atas meja, lantas atensinya beralih menyapu ruang besuk tahanan yang kini menaunginya.

Didapatinya beberapa cctv terpasang di setiap sudut.

Kedua matanya kembali beralih saat salah satu pintu terbuka. Salivanya tertelan pahit mendapati sosok itu kini berjalan ringkih kearahnya.

Diamatinya wajah tirus dan pucat itu, rambut lepeknya yang berantakan, keringat yang berhias di dahi.

Bagaimana pun, sosok itu adalah ibunya.

Meski berulang kali Chanyeol menegaskan bahwa wanita yang kini duduk dengan kedua tangan terborgol di hadapannya tidaklah lebih dari seorang pembunuh.

Sojin menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan memelas, kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di atas meja bergerak, terulur hendak menyentuh tangan Chanyeol namun sebelum terjadi lelaki itu telah lebih dulu menjauhkannya.

"Omma merindukanmu, nak."

Chanyeol tidak tersentuh, atau bahkan pada suara paraunya yang payah.

 _Ya. Dia seorang pembunuh, Park Chanyeol._

"Kemarin Hyung mu datang, Omma pikir kau ikut tapi ternyata tidak." Sojin kembali berucap, terdengar sedih.

"Aku sibuk mengurus semua kekacauan yang kau buat." Balas Chanyeol dengan nada mutlak.

 _Dia seorang penjahat, Park Chanyeol._

Sojin menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, nak. Omma tidak melakukan apapun! Omma dijebak oleh wanita-wanita sialan itu!" Jawab Sojin resah, lalu menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, mengapa aku tidak menghabisimu saja dari dulu." Lalu ia bergumam tanpa sadar.

Dan Chanyeol cukup jeli, tangannya terkepal erat mendengar hal itu namun ia merasa masih harus mengontrol emosinya. "Ahh ngomong-ngomong soal Byun Baekhyun, bukankah dia tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang begitu cantik? Aku bahkan jatuh cinta kepadanya, sulit untuk tidak mencintainya." Tukas Chanyeol.

Dan pancingannya berhasil.

Sojin kembali menengadah dan menatapnya tajam.

"Aku tebak, ibunya sama cantiknya dengan Baekhyun. Tidak heran Lee Hyunjae lebih memilih Byun Hana dibanding dirimu." Senyum miring Chanyeol tercetak jelas. Seolah tengah mencemooh ibunya.

Sojin menggertakkan giginya, emosinya mulai tersulut. "Lee Hyunjae hanya mencintaiku! Wanita miskin itu yang merebutnya dariku!" Geramnya seraya menggebrak meja.

Chanyeol tertawa di balik punggung tangan. "Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Byun Hana." Tukasnya lagi diiringi tawa renyah.

"Tidak!" Sojin meraung marah. "Aku lebih baik dari wanita itu. Aku mempunyai segalanya, aku berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya!" Teriaknya di depan Chanyeol.

Emosinya sudah benar-benar tersulut.

"Karena itu kau berniat membunuhnya dulu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah. "Kau merasa layak karena mempunyai segalanya dan berhak memiliki Lee Hyunjae hingga kau bertekad melenyapkan siapapun yang mencoba merebutnya darimu, begitu?! Kau marah karena Hyunjae tidak mencintaimu dan memilih untuk membunuh Byun Hana?! Huh?!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan suara lantang.

"Ya! Wanita itu pantas mati! Dia merebut Hyunjae dariku! Dia pantas mati, tapi pembunuh yang aku bayar untuk menghabisinya justru membunuh Hyunjae! Aku kehilangan Hyunjae! Dan semua itu ulah Byun Hana!" Sojin berteriak lantas seraya bangkit dan menggebrak meja. Matanya memerah marah. Lantas ia tertawa. "Dan aku berhasil membuatnya mendekam di penjara. Wanita jalang itu pantas mendapatkannya karena dia yang seharusnya mati bukan Hyunjae!" Kembali Sojin menggebrak meja dengan marah. Napasnya tersengal hebat, bahkan tatapan penuh amarah itu tertuju pada putranya tanpa sadar.

Chanyeol kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Ekspresinya kembali terlihat tenang. "Omma, ini semua sudah berakhir. Kau sudah mengakuinya." Tukasnya tanpa berniat menatap ibunya sama sekali.

Mata Sojin terbelalak, lantas ia menyapu atensinya ke seluruh sudut ruangan dan mendapati beberapa cctv tengah merekam seluruh aktifitas di ruangan itu.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Teriaknya seraya menggeleng keras.

Chanyeol bangkit, lalu berjalan melewati Sojin begitu saja. Tak diindahkannya sang ibu yang tengah memberontak diiringi teriakan histeris karena dihadang oleh petugas ketika berniat mengejar dirinya.

"Menyerah saja, tuan pengacara. Ibuku memang seorang pembunuh." Tukas Chanyeol pada seorang pria yang baru saja masuk ke ruang besuk tahanan yang ia ketahui betul bahwa pria itu adalah pengacara ibunya.

Pria yang memakai stelan formal itu tampak terlihat syok karena ia mendengar dengan jelas pengakuan Sojin. Dan akan sulit membela kliennya tersebut di pengadilan nanti.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Supposed_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Tidak sampai di situ, Chanyeol kembali melaporkan Sojin dengan tuduhan pembunuhan yang terjadi puluhan tahun silam. Ditemani seorang jaksa handal yang Kris kenalkan, lelaki itu berupaya agar kasus pembunuhan itu kembali diangkat dan diusut.

Tekadnya ingin agar Sojin membayar semua perbuatan kejinya membuahkan hasil.

Kasus pembunuhan yang sempat membuat geger penduduk Korea puluhan tahun silam itu kembali diusut. Rekaman pengakuan Sojin di ruang besuk tahanan menjadi salah satu bukti yang memberatkan.

Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan gunjingan setiap orang, ia seolah sudah terbiasa dihakimi karena menurutnya itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Ibunya bersalah.

Ibunya seorang pembunuh.

Dan Chanyeol tidak pantas mengelak dari tuduhan dan cemoohan setiap orang saat ini.

Hari di mana persidangan ibunya berlangsung tiba.

Chanyeol berada di sana, mengawasi dari sekian puluh meter di dalam mobil ketika bus yang mengantar ibunya tiba di depan gedung pengadilan.

Semua terekam oleh atensi. Saat di mana tubuh kurus sang ibu digiring oleh petugas, saat wanita paruh baya itu diserbu wartawan, dilempari oleh telur atau bahkan kotoran oleh masyarakat saat sosoknya keluar dari bus.

Chanyeol menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan matanya yang memerah basah. Lantas di dalam kendaraannya hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat mendengar suara tangisnya yang putus asa.

•

•

Bukti-bukti kuat hasil penyelidikan yang memberatkan Sojin membuat ketukan palu pengadilan terdengar mutlak.

Wanita itu divonis seumur hidup penjara karena terjerat pasal berlapis terkait pembunuhan puluhan tahun silam dan percobaan pembunuhan yang belum lama ini terjadi.

Sojin masih saja bersikap radikal dan mengelak. Tak terima dengan keputusan hakim dan nyaris membuat persidangan kacau karena jeritan histerisnya.

Namun tetap saja ia tak berdaya. Semua terlalu transparan bahkan ia dibuat menganga akan kehadiran Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi saksi dan membenarkan tuduhan yang ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Yang lebih menyakitkan baginya, Chanyeol juga bersaksi. Putranya itu menyudutkannya dengan tuduhan mutlak tanpa sedikitpun melirik kearahnya.

Pengacara kenamaan yang ia bayar pun tak sanggup mengalahkan tuduhan jaksa penuntut dengan bukti-bukti nyata dan kuat tersebut.

Semuanya sia-sia.

Tidak ada lagi tempat bagi Sojin untuk melarikan diri.

Seperti suatu kalimat tidak asing bahwa semua sudah terlmbat baginya.

Kini ia harus membayar apa yang telah diperbuatnya di masa lalu, mendekam di balik sel jeruji besi seumur hidupnya.

"Jalankan sesuai rencana. Bunuh anak itu dan buat Byun Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kehilangan seorang putra." Sojin yang masih mempunyai otoritas tampak berbicara pada seseorang di seberang sel. Perintahnya terdengar mutlak.

Tentu saja. Meski kini ia seorang narapidana namun hal itu tidak akan membuat sosok penuh kuasanya terintimidasi. Kemarahannya karena kehilangan kepercayaan Park Chanyeol, putra semata wayangnya harus terbalas.

Dan ia tidak terima berakhir menjadi manusia menyedihkan di balik sel jeruji. Orang-orang yang sudah menempatkannya di sana harus membayar semua itu.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Final Chapter_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Itu adalah botol ke sekian yang Chanyeol teguk. Meski begitu ia masih dibuat mengernyit samar saat cairan berkadar alkohol tinggi itu melewati kerongkongannya.

Keadaanya memang sudah tidak baik, Chanyeol bahkan lupa sejak kapan ia meringkuk di atas lantai dingin apartemen ditemani botol-botol minuman yang berserakan.

Dingin.

Chanyeol merasakannya dengan jelas.

Bunyi bel yang sejak kemarin tak henti-hentinya bersuara masih ia abaikan.

Itu Kris.

Kakaknya itu bahkan memenuhi kotak pesan dengan serangkaian kalimat penuh kecemasan. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergeming. Ia tengah dengan dunianya saat ini.

Dunia yang mana hanya ada ia seorang diri. Merenungi setiap kesalahan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Lantas berkecimpung dengan segala hal menyakitkan yang tengah ia tuai.

Jadi, seperti ini rasanya menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dulu mengalami banyak kesakitan dan kehilangan.

Chanyeol kehilangan segalanya. Bahkan masih terasa begitu sakit ketika mengingat ibunya diseret tak layak dengan berstatuskan seorang narapidana.

Seperti ini rasanya menjadi seorang menyedihkan yang hanya mengandalkan diri sendiri untuk menghindari setiap gunjingan, cemoohan dan ujaran-ujaran kebencian dari setiap orang.

Ia bukan lagi Park Chanyeol yang dielu-elukan setiap orang. Ia hanya lelaki biasa, anak seorang pembunuh yang menjadi bahan ledekan setiap orang di kolom komentar berbagai situs artikel.

Seperti ini rasanya dihakimi keadaan sampai membuatnya seolah sekarat.

Lelaki itu bukan lagi si arogan yang kerap merasa berada di tempat paling tinggi. Ia tak ayalnya orang rendah yang kini dipandang sebelah mata.

"Park Chanyeol! Jika kau masih tidak mau membuka pintunya, aku akan meminta pihak apartemen mendobraknya!"

Teriakan Kris dari luar terdengar heboh diiringi gedoran pintu.

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan, masih meneliti bayangan wajah di atas lantai yang mengilat. Lantas ketika sudah merasakan pegal di bagian lengan yang ia jadikan bantal, lelaki itu mulai bergerak. Bangkit perlahan sebelum kemudian menyeret langkahnya yang lemah menuju pintu.

Kris mengernyit tidak suka melihat Chanyeol dengan penampilannya yang semrawut. "Pikirmu dengan menjebloskan ibumu ke penjara dan membiarkannya membayar semua kejahatan itu tugasmu sudah selesai? Huh?!" Tanyanya seraya berkacak pinggang sesaat setelah menendang serakan botol di atas lantai.

Chanyeol diam, malah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. "Jika kedatanganmu hanya untuk menceramahiku lebih baik kau pulang. Aku sudah terlalu kenyang untuk menerima ceramah darimu juga." Katanya terdengar malas. Kepalanya bersandar sementara sebagian tubuhnya terkulai pada permukaan lembut beludru sofa.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengan Kim Jongin. Kita perlu memeriksakan kondisi psikologismu."

"Hei, aku tidak gila!" Chanyeol lamgsung melayangkan protes.

"Aku tahu! Setidaknya kau membutuhkan itu." Balas Kris menegaskan lantas ikut duduk di atas sofa dan menepuk bahu adiknya. "Aku tahu betapa sulitnya semua ini bagimu." Lanjutnya terdengar lebih tenang.

Chanyeol memalingkan muka, menghindari pandangan iba dari sang kakak. "Bagaimana keadaan perusahaan?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak peduli dengan kabar terbaru perusahaan yang dirintis oleh mendiang kakeknya tersebut mengingat terlalu banyak campur tangan Park Sojin di dalamnya. Meski tak dapat dipingkiri perusahaan itu berkembang pesat setelah diambil alih oleh ibunya.

"Kita kehilangan banyak, Chan." Jawab Kris dengan lesu. "Aku sudah berupaya menstabilkan keadaan, namun terlalu banyak kerugian yang kita alami bahkan nyaris dari semua anak perusahaan mengalami kebangkrutan dan sebagian disita oleh pihak berwajib."

Chanyeol mengangguk tak berarti. "Hyung sudah bekerja keras." Tukasnya seolah tengah memberi kekuatan kepada Kris. "Aku percaya kau mampu mengembalikan keadaan, Sajangnim." Lanjutnya diringi kekehan masam, mencoba menghibur sang kakak. "Berbahagialah, jangan membebaniku dengan wajah masam seperti itu. Jangan sampai aku tidak tenang nantinya."

"Anak nakal!" Balas Kris seraya meninju lengan Chanyeol, tertawa pelan meski ia merasa janggal dengan kalimat terakhir sang adik.

•

•

•

"Sudah berapa hari kau tidak tidur?"

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar pada Jongin di seberang kursinya.

Setelah sempat menolak, lelaki itu akhirnya menyetujui saran Kris untuk berkonsultasi kepada Jongin.

"Aku sibuk, Park Chanyeol. Jika kau datang kesini hanya untuk bermain-main, lebih baik kau pulang." Ancam Jongin namun tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Sebaliknya ia merasa begitu cemas terhadap Chanyeol. Temannya itu tampak terlihat begitu mengerikan, kantung matanya yang bereksistensi dengan jelas seolah memberitahu bahwa Chanyeol tidak tidur dengan benar. Raut wajahnya yang kusut dan tak bercahaya seolah tengah menjelaskan bahwa Chanyeol mengalami waktu yang sulit. Kedua irisnya yang redup dan sedih seperti tengah menunjukan bahwa temannya itu begitu terpukul.

Jongin mengerti. Tentu saja, Chanyeol melalui banyak kesulitan akhir-akhir ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum dan-"

"Oh shut up, Kim Jongin! Cukup beri aku obat agar bisa tidur. Belakangan ini aku kesulitan tidur."

Jongin menghela napas berat. Baginya, Park Chanyeol tetaplah Park Chanyeol. Meski seluruh penduduk Korea tahu tentang jati dirinya saat ini, namun lelaki itu selalu berusaha menutupi keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

"Jangan meminumnya terlalu sering. Dan jaga pola makanmu. Hei, kau kehilangan banyak berat badan, kau tahu?"

"Cerewet sekali!" Chanyeol berdecak kesal, lantas bangkit seraya meraih resep dari tangan Jongin.

"Kau sudah menemui Jesper?"

Langkah Chanyel terhenti, niatnya untuk meraih knop pintu dan berlalu dari ruangan Jongin harus urung saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut temannya tersebut.

"Ahh aku tebak belum. Kenapa? Kau takut menerima penolakan lagi?" Jongin berdecih seraya meneliti berkas kerjanya. "Apa harga dirimu jauh lebih penting dibanding putramu sendiri?"

Tangan Chanyeol mulai terkepal.

Tidak tahukah mereka semua bahwa setiap hari Chanyeol harus menjelma menjadi seorang penguntit di rumah sakit?

"Tidak peduli seberapa buruknya dirimu, Park Chanyeol. Faktanya kau adalah seorang ayah. Jesper darah dagingmu, tanggung jawabmu. Berhenti menjadi pecundang."

"Aku anggap itu pujian." Sahut Chanyeol sebelum kemudian mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Jongin dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

•

•

* * *

 ** _Supposed_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

"Sepertinya dia lelah."

Baekhyun tersenyum lantas ikut memusatkan atensinya pada Jesper yang tengah terlelap.

"Aku bersyukur kau datang dan menemaninya bermain, Kyung. Samchon dan Halmoninya terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, mereka selalu datang pada jam larut."

"Kebetulan hari ini jadwalku tidak terlalu padat, jadi aku menyempatkan datang menjenguk Jesper. Dia keponakanku jika kau lupa." Canda Kyungsoo seraya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Keduanya terkekeh pelan.

"Aku ikut senang, Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Semua kebenaran terungkap dan wanita jahat itu mendapat balasannya."

Baekhyun balas mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Ya. Semuanya sudah berakhir, kau tahu betapa leganya aku saat ini?"

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, mulai dari sekarang berbahagialah. Kau sudah terlalu lama hidup dalam kesedihan." Sahut Kyungsoo diakhiri nada lesu di akhir kalimat.

Menyadari perubahan itu, Baekhyun langsung mengelus tangan Kyungsoo. "Kyung, semua itu sudah berlalu. Kita bisa mulai lagi dari awal, tidak ada untungnya meratapi masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan lirih. "Maafkan aku.."

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Berhenti meminta maaf, okay?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan lantas memeluk Baekhyun. "Sebenarnya aku ingin menemanimu dan menginap malam ini, tapi aku ada jadwal syuting besok pagi." Keluhnya.

"Tidak masalah. Kau bisa menginap lain kali."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun melirik pada putranya untuk sejenak, "Biar kuantar sampai lobi." Katanya dengan yakin ketika merasa tidak masalah meninggalkan Jesper sebentar untuk mengantar Kyungsoo.

Lantas keduanya keluar dari kamar Jesper dan berjalan beriringan tanpa menaruh curiga pada sosok pria asing bertopi hitam yang berpapasan dengan mereka di lorong.

•

•

•

Setelah menimang opsi di balik bilik toilet rumah sakit, Chanyeol akhirnya memtuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pecundang yang mengawasi putranya dari kejauhan.

Bukan karena terprovokasi oleh ucapan Jongin tadi siang, hanya saja ia merasa berhak menemui Jesper. Putranya.

Bukankah penolakan Byun Baekhyun sudah sering ia terima?

Ya. Chanyeol hanya harus menguatkan mentalnya untuk satu hal itu. Karena Demi Tuhan, meskipun Sehun mengatakan kondisi Jesper semakin membaik namun Chanyeol tidak puas hanya mendengarnya dari orang lain. Ia perlu memastikannya sendiri.

Selain karena mencemaskan darah dagingnya, lelaki itu pun tak dapat lagi membendung rasa rindunya.

Chanyeol merindukan putranya teramat sangat.

Lelaki itu berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan di koridor menuju kamar yang dihuni putranya. Meski begitu ia masih menata keberanian untuk menghadapi Baekhyun.

Oh, Chanyeol bahkan masih mengingat kebencian yang Baekhyun perlihatkan ketika mereka bertemu di pengadilan beberapa waktu lalu.

Semakin lama, semakin ia mendekati pintu kamar Jesper, langkahnya terasa semakin berat. Helaan napas kasar itu semakin mendominasi hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata sejenak, lantas ketika membukanya kembali dan hendak meraih knop kedua alisnya seketika bertaut sempurna. Dilihatnya dari kaca pintu ada seorang pria di dalam kamar inap putranya.

Chanyeol sempat bertanya-tanya namun kedua matanya dibuat terbelalak saat mendapati kilauan benda tajam yang pria itu arahkan kepada Jesper yang terlihat tengah tertidur.

Refleks, Chanyeol mendorong pintu secepat kilat. "Siapa kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah sementara kedua matanya telah lebih dulu mengilatkan amarah dan tertuju pada pisau yang menggantung di udara. "Brengsek!" Lantas menghampiri pria yang tampak terkejut akan kehadirannya.

Merasa terancam, pria bertopi hitam dan mengenakan masker itu menggunakan nalurinya, mengacungkan pisau itu kearah Chanyeol. Meski kalah cepat karena Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menyerangnya.

Pukulan demi pukulan Chanyeol layangkan dan dengan lihai ia menghindari pisau tajam yang tak henti-henti mengarah kepadanya.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Huh!" Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya terhuyung lantas menginjak perutnya.

Pria bertopi itu kembali berontak, lantas keduanya terlibat baku hantam yang cukup sengit. Saling memukul dan menyerang.

Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak lengah hanya karena mendengar suara mencicit Jesper. Perhatiannya teralih sejenak, hal yang dimanfaatkan oleh musuh yang sedari tadi terlibat baku hantamnya dengannya.

Pria bertopi itu memanfaatkan situasi, meraih pisaunya kembali lantas tersenyum licik di balik masker dan melarikan diri setelahnya.

Chanyeol mengerjap pelan. Terkejut adalah hal yang paling terlihat di raut wajahnya saat ini, dengan posisi setengah berlutut lelaki itu menoleh kearah pintu dengan gerak pelan. Lantas ketika suara tangis Jesper terdengar, dengan sigap ia bangkit.

"Hei, hei, tidak apa-apa." Seru Chanyeol sesaat setelah duduk di samping Jesper yang tampak ketakutan. Lalu dipeluknya si mungil dengan erat. "I-ini Daddy.. sstt, Daddy di sini.." bisiknya dengan lembut seraya mengecupi puncak kepala putranya.

Tangis Jesper seketika terhenti. "Daddy?" Cicit bocah itu di dalam dekap Chanyeol.

Hati Chanyeol teriris mendengar suara serak dan payah itu. Kemudian ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Daddy di sini.. jangan takut."

Jesper menengadah lalu menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan seksama. "Daddy?" Tanyanya lagi dengan berkaca-kaca, seolah meminta kepastian bahwa ia benar-benar sedang berhadapan ayahnya. Bahwa lelaki dewasa itu benar-benar ayahnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Oh, please. Don't cry, baby.."_ katanya memohon, lalu memeluk putranya kembali.

"Kenapa Daddy baru datang?" Raung Jesper sembari tersedu-sedu.

Chanyeol mengernyit, perlahan bibirnya memucat. Ia bergerak pelan lantas membaringkan putranya sebelum kemudian ikut berbaring, kembali direngkuh sosok mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Keduanya terjebak dalam hening panjang, menikmati waktu yang lekat akan kasih sayang yang seolah telah lama hilang.

"Dad?"

"Hum?"

"I love you." Kata Jesper lalu senyum lemah terulas di bibirnya. "Itu adalah cita-citaku, jika Tuhan yang baik memberiku kesempatan mempunyai Daddy, aku akan mengucapkan itu. So, I love you, Dad.."

Napas Chanyeol tercekat hebat, lalu perlahan matanya memanas. Tangannya bergetar, terulur mengelus punggung putranya. "Karena tidak pernah tahu kau ada, maafkan Daddy." Tukasnya diiringi setetes cairan bening yang lolos dari kelopak mata. "Karena membiarkanmu tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah, maafkan Daddy." napasnya kian tercekat. Meski begitu ia berusaha menyembunyikan tangisnya. "Karena lalai dan tidak pernah tahu kau terlahir sepintar ini, maafkan Daddy." Tangis dalam diamnya kian terurai, namun tersembunyi pada rambut Jesper yang ia kecupi berkali-kali.

Hatinya kian teriris saat dirasanya ada tangan mungil yang menyelinap sebelum kemudian hinggap di punggungnya, mengelusnya dengan pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa.. sstt.. aku di sini, jangan sedih." Tukas Jesper dengan pintarnya.

Dan saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar sadar bahwa ia menyayangi Jesper teramat sangat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Jesper refleks melepas pelukan dan menoleh pada sumber suara. Dilihatnya Baekhyun berdiri di ambang pintu, melempar tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan.

Ketika sadar bahwa kamar yang ia masuki sesaat lalu telah berubah menjadi kapal pecah oleh sebab yang tidak diketahui, panik mulai menjalar melihat beberapa benda hancur berserakan di lantai. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara terbata, lantas netranya kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

Sementara Chanyeol tahu itu adalah tatapan menuduh.

"Sedang apa anak pembunuh di atas ranjang putraku dan memeluk putraku? Huh?!" Suara Baekhyun naik sekian oktaf.

Chanyeol bangkit dengan gerak pelan seraya membenarkan mantel hitamnya lebih rapat. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan mata sayu, wajahnya kian memucat sementara keringat telah begitu banyak membanjiri dahinya. "Aku.. aku.." ucapnya terbata.

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini!" Geram Baekhyun seraya melayangkan sebuah tamparan kepada Chanyeol.

"Mommy!" Protes Jesper namun tak diindahkan oleh ibunya.

"Menjauh dari putraku! Kau hanya menempatkannya dalam bahaya, brengsek!" Teriak Baekhyun sebelum kemudian mendorong Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melupakan fakta bahwa ibumu yang telah membuat putraku sekarat! Dan semua itu gara-gara kau!"

Chanyeol masih bungkam, kosa katanya hilang. Tidak mampu menjawab karena semua yang Baekhyun tuduhkan memang benar.

"Semua karena ulahmu! Anak pembunuh!" Tuduh Baekhyun tanpa belas kasih. "Dan kau tidak ada bedanya, bagiku kau dan ibumu sama saja! Pembunuh! Gara-gara kau putraku nyaris mati! Pembunuh!" Teriaknya frustasi.

Perlahan sorot mata Chanyeol berubah, kini lebih banyak luka yang berpendar di kedua irisnya sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tersebut.

Chanyeol akui, ibunya memang orang yang telah membuat Jesper mendekam di dalam kamar inap tersebut. Chanyeol bahkan sadar semua itu tidak luput dari perannya sebagai anak dari Park Sojin.

Namun dituduh sebagai seorang pembunuh karena nyaris membuat Jesper kehilangan nyawa, bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?

"Baekhyun, apa kata maaf itu benar-benar sulit terucap?" Tanya Chanyeol mengandalkan sedikit upaya, mengabaikan suara payah yang mulai mengemuka. "A-apa aku memang tidak layak mendapatkan pengampunanmu?" Bibir pucatnya kembali melayangkan tanya seraya mengernyitkan dahi yang dipenuhi titik peluh.

"Ya." Sahut Baekhyun dengan lantang dan tegas sesaat setelah diliputi perasaan asing. "Sekarang enyah dari sini! Jangan pernah berani memunculkan batang hidungmu lagi. Aku muak! Enyah sejauh mungkin, jangan ganggu putraku! Jangan lagi membahayakan putraku!" Finalnya seraya berusaha menahan diri karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, seperti yang kerap terjadi akhir-akhir ini maka rasa mual yang mengendap di ulu hatinya kembali berulah.

Chanyeol tidak perlu merenungi semua itu. Karena ia sadar dan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk putranya.

Ya. Ia tidak akan menempatkan Jepser dalam bahaya lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa mungkin saja ada peran ibunya di balik munculnya pria bertopi yang hendak membunuh putranya beberapa saat lalu.

Lantas tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol mengangguk. Sebelum berbalik ia sempat menatap sedih pada Jesper yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan, memberi isyarat kepada putranya untuk tidak menangis.

Setelah Chanyeol lenyap dari atensi, Baekhyun masih berusaha menetralkan napasnya yang tersengal hebat. Lantas ia mendekat pada putranya.

"Kenapa Mommy melakukan itu? Daddy menyelamatkanku tadi! Dia berkelahi dengan Ahjussi jahat! Tapi kenapa Mommy malah menampar dan mengusir Daddy?" Raung Jesper terdengar marah.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memulihkan keterkejutannya mendengar informasi dari Jesper, atensinya telah lebih dulu tertuju pada bercak merah yang menodai sprei ranjang lantas tangannya terlulur menyentuh noda merah tersebut.

 _Darah?_

Refleks, Baekhyun memusatkan atensinya pada pintu yang menjadi akses keluarnya Chanyeol beberapa saat lalu.

•

•

•

Langkah Chanyeol masih terurai di koridor hingga lobi, diabaikannya beberapa pasang mata yang memusatkan perhatiannya kepadanya.

Oh ya, tentu saja. Mantan aktor terkenal dan juga anak seorang pembunuh pasti menarik perhatian setiap orang.

Namun ketahuilah Chanyeol tidak peduli pada tatapan-tatapan sinis itu. Lelaki itu hanya fokus pada langkahnya yang mulai terasa gontai ketika ia sampai di luar gedung rumah sakit.

Udara dingin menusuk menyapanya, ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang mulai terasa sulit.

Wajah tampan itu kian memucat, bibir tebalnya bahkan sudah lama memutih. Lantas ketika langkahnya sudah terasa jauh dari pusat keramaian, tangannya terulur sedikit menyibak mantel dengan niat menyentuh perutnya.

Chanyeol kembali menarik tangannya hanya untuk mendapati darah segar pada telapaknya. Mata sayunya menatap nanar pada cairah merah pekat yang kian mengucur deras akibat tikaman yang diterimanya ketika ia lengah —saat terlibat baku hantam dengan pria bertopi tadi.

Senyum remeh terulas di bibirnya yang pucat, merasa geli dengan si pria bertopi karena masih sempat-sempatnya menusuk perut Chanyeol sebelum melarikan diri.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus, melahirkan gigil di sekujur tubuh Chanyeol sebelum kemudian melumpuhkannya. Lelaki itu terhuyung, dan lututnya menghantam permukaan aspal cukup keras.

Yang Chanyeol syukuri dari penghujung musim gugur adalah udara dingin, karena setiap orang akan memilih bernaung di dalam rumah untuk menghangatkan diri.

Maka Chanyeol tidak perlu merasa cemas akan disaksikan oleh siapapun sedang terkapar sekarat di tengah jalan dengan bersimbah darah.

Karena jalanan malam ini benar-benar sepi dan Chanyeol mensyukuri itu. Karena ia tidak ingin terlihat lebih menyedihkan lagi dari ini.

Mata sayunya menatap langit malam yang begitu kelam. Ia mengerjap pelan tanpa bersuara. Lantas tangannya terulur pada saku mantel, meraih ponsel.

Menekan _speed dial_ sebelum kemudian suara seseorang menyapanya di seberang sana.

"Jongin-a.." suara parau itu dibuat setegar mungkin. "Bukankah tadi siang kau bertanya sudah berapa hari aku tidak tidur?"

"..."

"Aku.. tidak tahu, yang jelas semenjak bertemu denganmu di apartemen Baekhyun. Ya.." Chanyeol menjeda kalimat, merasakan sakit luar biasa pada perutnya. "Aku tidak tidur nyenyak sejak saat itu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang perlahan lenyap.

"..."

"Ya, aku tahu. Maka dari itu, aku menghubungimu untuk sekedar memberitahu bahwa aku akan tidur sekarang. Aku sudah sangat lelah.."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Chanyeol ucapkan dengan upaya luar biasa sebelum panggilan teleponnya terputus.

Kembali ia menatap langit, lantas senyumnya terulas lemah saat butiran putih salju turun, menyapa wajahnya.

Musim dingin adalah hal yang ia sukai setelah Baekhyun, Jesper dan sup rumput laut buatan ibunya.

Helaan napas Chanyeol kian melemah, perlahan kelopak matanya bergerak, sedikit demi sedikit tertutup, lantas menyerah dalam kegelapan.

 ** _Aku pernah merasa begitu membenci, untuk waktu yang lama. Dan ketika sadar telah menghabiskan separuh masa dengan memupuk kebencian sia-sia, tak ada lagi yang tersisa._**

 ** _Aku terlalu terbuai oleh amarah tak berarti, hingga berujung pada satu waktu di mana tak ada satu pun tempat untuk bersandar, dipecundangi oleh segala yang pergi._**

 ** _Aku sekarat di penghujung asa ditemani penyesalan yang selalu setia datang di akhir cerita._**

 ** _Apakah ini benar-benar sepadan untukku yang telah begitu banyak menoreh luka?_**

 **•**

 **•**

 **THE END**

 **•**

 **•**


	13. Chapter 13: EPILOGUE

**SUPPOSED**

 **•**

* * *

 **••EPILOGUE••**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun sudah sangat terbiasa dihadapkan pada segudang kesibukan di pagi hari.

Pukul 06:15

Adalah jam-jam kritis di mana ia harus lebih cekatan membagi fokusnya pada beberapa pekerjaan rumah yang sudah menjadi rutinitas hariannya sebelum berangkat ke kantor.

Wanita itu masih bergulat dengan spatula dan omelet di dalam pan sambil sesekali membenarkan letak apron yang sialnya terpasang tidak cukup rapi di tubuhnya.

Setelah mengecilkan nyala api, Baekhyun kembali ke ruang keluarga hanya untuk mematikan mesin penghisap debu dan merapikan beberapa majalah yang berserakan di atas meja sofa.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah selesai berpakaian? Cepatlah, nanti terlambat!"

Sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, sosok bocah laki-laki keluar dari kamar lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dasar yang sudah tersemat di tubuhnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan melihat Jesper, meski ada rasa bangga karena putranya itu selalu berusaha belajar mandiri termasuk memakai seragam sekolahnya sendiri -dengan alasan sudah besar- namun nyatanya Jesper masih belum cukup handal dalam hal itu.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat sebelum kemudian berlutut di depan Jesper dan membenarkan seragam sekolahnya yang semula terlihat tidak terpakai cukup rapi.

"Kau sudah mengemas alat tulismu?"

Jesper mengangguk.

"Bagus, bergegaslah. Sarapannya hampir siap." Tukas Baekhyun sesaat setelah mengelus rambut putranya.

Tanpa bersuara, Jesper kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mengambil tas, sementara Baekhyun kembali ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk putranya.

Wanita itu nyaris bernapas lega sesaat setelah menata omelet di atas piring jika saja suara tangisan nyaring yang anehnya terdengar begitu menyenangkan itu tidak lebih dulu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Oh, rupanya putri kecilnya sudah bangun.

Melepas apron, Baekhyun bergegas menuju kamar hanya untuk mendapati Jesper tengah menepuk pelan tangan bayi perempuan yang terbaring di atas ranjang, bermaksud menenangkan agar tangisnya mereda.

"Sstt.. Oppa di sini, jangan menangis Jihyunnie.."

Lantas senyum kecil terulas di bibir Baekhyun. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang sebelum kemudian merengkuh sosok mungil berusia satu tahun itu ke dalam pangkuannya.

Tangis si kecil seketika mereda sesaat setelah berada dalam dekapan hangat sang ibu.

Tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut mengelus punggung sempit Jihyun seraya menghujani pipi tembamnya dengan kecupan.

"Mommy mau memandikan adikmu dulu, sementara itu pergilah sarapan, sudah Mommy siapkan di atas meja." Tukasnya pelan pada Jesper.

Bocah itu mengangguk lantas melangkah keluar dari kamar ibunya.

Senyum Baekhyun masih terulas, sementara tangannya masih mendekap erat Jihyun yang terkulai nyaman di bahunya.

Lagi-lagi rasa syukur ia rapalkan dalam hati.

Baginya, putri kecilnya itu adalah hal berharga lain yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya. Suara tangis Jihyun yang kerap menghiasi seisi rumah, melahirkan kehangatan selama satu tahun ini seolah merenggut semua masa-masa sulit saat mengandungnya.

Hal yang membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa di balik setiap kesulitan akan selalu ada kebahagiaan yang menanti.

Dan sosok lucu dalam dekapannya saat ini adalah salah satu kebahagiaan itu.

•

•

•

"Nanti Samchon yang menjemputmu. Ingat! Saat Mommy pergi jangan menyusahkan dia." Tukas Baekhyun pada Jesper yang duduk di kursi belakang sesaat setelah menghentikan mobil di depan gerbang sekolah putranya itu.

"Aku mengerti." Sahut Jesper seadanya sebelum kemudian mendorong pintu mobil dan bergegas memasuki pelataran sekolah.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Jesper dengan lirih. "Sampai kapan kau akan marah pada Mommy, nak?" Tukasnya pelan hingga sosok Jesper tak terlihat lagi oleh atensi.

Wanita itu mencengkram kemudi dengan tangan bergetar.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan selama itu pula Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang Jesper tuduh telah memisahkan dia dengan ayah kandungnya.

Hati Baekhyun akan selalu tercubit ketika mengingat fakta bahwa Jesper telah banyak berubah. Putranya bukanlah lagi sosok ceria yang kerap menghangatkan suasana dengan suara tawanya, kini Jesper adalah sosok yang dingin, lebih banyak diam dan bahkan seolah melupakan peran Baekhyun sebagai ibunya dengan tidak meminta bantuan oleh hal-hal biasa seperti ketika mempunyai tugas sekolah, dia bukan lagi Jesper yang akan merengek meminta sesuatu, bahkan bukan lagi sosok mungil yang kerap mendekapnya erat pada tengah malam karena mimpi buruk.

Dan Baekhyun paham betul itu adalah sebentuk reaksi keras yang Jesper tunjukkan atas kemarahannya terhadap Baekhyun.

 _Tak bisakah kau memahami kesulitan yang Mommy rasakan juga?_

Baekhyun masih bergulat dengan pikirannya ketika suara tawa kecil yang berasal dari tempat duduk di sampingnya terdengar. Wanita itu menoleh hanya untuk mendapati Jihyun yang semula ia dudukkan pada _baby car seat_ tengah menatap kearahnya dengan tawa kecil yang tersembunyi di balik dot kecil.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan sesaat setelah mengamati wajah Jihyun, terutama mata bulat yang sulit ia bantah begitu mirip dengan seseorang.

"Oh, Mommy sudah terlambat, sayang." Tukasnya pada Jihyun seraya menggerakkan jari telunjuk ke kanan dan kiri, sebuah isyarat penolakan ketika putrinya itu mengangkat kedua tangan dengan gestur meronta, meminta digendong.

Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan mengendarainya menuju kantor.

•

Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil sesaat setelah menggendong Jihyun. Ia mulai berjalan menyapu area parkir sebelum kemudian memasuki gedung kantor tempat di mana segala kesibukannya menanti.

Dengan Jihyun yang terkulai di bahunya, wanita itu melangkah di lobi sambil sesekali membalas sapa beberapa staf karyawan yang berpapasan.

Dan ternyata memang benar, waktu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Jika pada awalnya Baekhyun kerap mendapat tatapan yang kurang menyenangkan dari mereka terkait statusnya yang tak bersuami namun melahirkan seorang anak, namun kini mereka seolah sudah terbiasa dan menerima. Prestasi luar biasa yang Baekhyun capai sedikit banyak membantu membungkam mulut mereka yang kerap bergosip atau bahkan mengeluhkan tindakannya yang selalu membawa Jihyun saat bekerja.

Meski sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan cemoohan orang lain, dia dirancang untuk mempunyai mental kuat. Terlebih ini bukan kali pertama ia mendapati dirinya digunjing oleh orang lain. Ya. Karena Baekhyun masih mengingat betul betapa sulitnya membesarkan Jesper tanpa seorang ayah.

"Eonni, Sajangnim menyuruhmu ke ruangannya." Tukas salah satu rekan kerja Baekhyun yang ia ketahui menempati jabatan sedikit di bawahnya.

"Baiklah." Sahut Baekhyun yang lalu mengurungkan niat yang semula akan memasuki ruang kerjanya lantas memutar balik menuju ruang kerja Junmyeon.

Mengetuk pintu, lantas masuk setelah mendapatkan izin. Dilihatnya Yixing sudah ada di sana. "Oh, jangan lagi!" Tukasnya setelah menyerahkan Jihyun pada Junmyeon dengan hati-hati. "Oppa, bukankah kita sudah membahas ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sesaat setelah mendaratkan bokongnya pada permukaan lembut sofa tamu.

Seperti kemarin, ia dan Yixing kembali dipanggil ke ruangan Junmyeon. Padahal seingatnya kemarin mereka bahkan melewatkan makan siang demi membahas satu tender yang sama. Yang Junmyeon gadang-gadang klien mereka kali ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Aku tahu, B. Hanya saja, sebelum kalian berangkat aku ingin mengingatkan kembali." Sahut Junmyeon yang tengah sibuk mengecupi pipi tembam Jihyun.

"Kita paham betul apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sajangnim." Tukas Yixing dengan sorot datar. "Lagipula orang kaya macam apa yang membuat kita kembali dipertemukan setelah dua puluh empat jam dalam ruangan yang sama dengan topik yang sama?! Bukankah dia terlalu sombong untuk mengirim utusannya kemari dan malah menyuruh kita untuk datang menemuinya?" Lanjutnya terdengar geram di akhir kalimat.

"Biar ku beritahu, orang-orang kaya selalu mempunyai alasan untuk apapun. Terlebih klien kita kali ini. Beliau berbeda, rumornya dia tidak akan mentolerir kesalahan sedikit pun. Dan maaf, aku mengatakan ini bukan karena meragukan kemampuan kalian."

"Oh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa beliau bahkan rela menanggung seluruh akomodasi kita selama di pulau Jeju nanti." Tukas Baekhyun seraya menggeleng-gelangkan kepala.

"Walaupun dia kaya, bukankah menghemat itu perlu?" Yixing kembali berceletuk.

"Hei, kalian adalah desainer kenamaan yang kerap mengikuti pagelaran pekan busana! Nama kalian terkenal sampai ke berbagai negara asia. Jadi wajar jika setiap orang ingin terlihat memukau dengan busana hasil rancangan kalian berdua. Tidak terkecuali klien kita yang satu ini. Seharusnya kalian merasa bangga, beliau adalah salah satu pengusaha yang sukses memimpin berbagai sektor industri di Jepang hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun saja!"

"Ya, tapi Sajangnim terdengar berlebihan jika menyebut ini suatu tender besar. Padahal aku dan Baekhyun yakin sekali kita hanya akan merancang satu stel tuxedo untuk seorang pria tua tambun dan berkumis tebal."

"Sebuah tuxedo buatan tangan berbahan dan berkualitas terbaik yang sebelumnya selain putra dari Presiden kita tercinta, tidak ada lagi yang mampu memesan stelan formal semahal dan semewah itu." Junmyeon meralat ucapan Yixing. "Kabarnya, nanti hasil rancangan kalian akan beliau kenakan pada acara pembukaan kantor cabang terbaru di Jeju yang menurut informasi, anak perusahaan itu akan di pimpin oleh putra beliau yang selama ini menetap di Amerika."

"Darimana Oppa tahu semua itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit ragu, bukan tanpa alasan karena terkadang infromasi yang Junmyeon berikan tidak selalu akurat dan berlebihan.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu, "Kau tahu aku handal dalam hal mengorek kehidupan seseorang."

"Bukankah Sajangnim terdengar seperti seorang penjahat?" Beo Yixing.

"Hei, kau mengatai tunanganmu ini seorang penjahat?" Protes Junmyeon.

"Kalimatmu membuatnya terdengar seperti itu!" Balas Yixing tak mau kalah.

Sementara Baekhyun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, maklum.

"Oh ya, jadwal penerbangan kalian sudah ditentukan pukul sepuluh pagi ini. Kalian bisa beristirahat di hotel yang sudah disediakan sebelum menemui klien kita siang harinya." Junmyeon kembali menukas sesaat setelah acara berdebatnya dengan Yixing selesai. "Kau tidak perlu mencemaskan Jesper dan Jihyun, B. Mungkin Omma sudah sampai di Korea saat ini." Lanjutnya seraya melirik jam tangan, lantas meraih gagang telepon. Memerintahkan seseorang di seberang sana untuk menjemput Heechul di bandara.

Baekhyun mengangguk lantas meraih ponsel di saku mantel setelah merasakan getar, tanda sebuah pesan masuk.

 **From: Sehun**

 **Aku mempunyai jadwal meeting di luar pagi ini, dan kebetulan melewati kantormu. Mau minum kopi bersama?**

 **•**

 **•**

"Bagaimana kabar Jesper dan Jihyun?" Lelaki putih pucat berstelan jas biru halus dan sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatan beberapa pasang mata yang tertarik itu memulai percakapan sesaat setelah menyesap kopinya.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan, lalu menepuk bahu sehun berkali-kali ketika ada sedikit debu yang bernaung di sana. Membersihkannya. "Mereka baik." Sahutnya lalu ikut menyesap kopi.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar nada lesu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Lantas menatapnya lekat, menuntut penjelasan.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, seharusnya ia ingat lelaki tampan di sampingnya saat ini memiliki tingkat kepekaan yang begitu tinggi. "Aku harus meninggalkan mereka selama beberapa hari. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan di pulau Jeju."

Baekhyun rasa wajar saja ia mengeluh, bukan pada pekerjaan yang menanti, melainkan nuraninya sebagai seorang ibu terlalu berat meninggalkan kedua buah hatinya sejauh itu. Meski untuk pekerjaan sekalipun.

 _"Eat you up!"_ Celetuk Sehun terdengar puas.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terima.

"Oh, berhenti menatapku seperti itu, nyonya Byun. Keluhanmu itu tidak akan pernah ada, jika kau tidak menolak perasaanku, dulu. Aku belum selesai!" Sehun menyela dengan cepat ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut, mungkin berniat melayangkan protes.

"Jika kau tidak menolakku, mungkin sekarang kita sudah menikah dan kau menjadi nyonya Oh yang tidak akan dipusingkan oleh pekerjaan. Kau hanya akan duduk manis di rumah sambil mengurus Jesper dan Jihyun tanpa meninggalkan mereka sedetik pun!"

 _"You're too cruel!"_ Seru Baekhyun seraya meninju lengan Sehun berkali-kali.

Sementara lelaki itu hanya melempar ekspresi masam.

"Oh? Luhan tidak akan senang melihat ekspresimu saat ini!"

"Tenang saja, aku mencintainya. Dan terimakasih kepada rusa itu karena telah berhasil membuatku melupakanmu." Celetuk Sehun lantas menyesap kembali kopinya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia tidak pernah terbiasa pada Sehun yang suatu waktu akan menjadi manusia banyak bicara dan blak-blakkan seperti saat ini. "Maka dari itu berhenti membahasnya, okay?"

Sehun tidak bermaksud apapun, ia hanya sungguh prihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tahu Baekhyun adalah wanita paling luar biasa tegar yang pernah ia temui, namun tetap saja sisi lemah terkadang lebih banyak mendominasi perasaan seorang wanita.

 _"It's been two years.."_ Gumam Sehun setelah menemukan titik serius dalam atomsfernya kali ini.

Baekhyun mengecap mulut, lantas tersenyum remeh. "Kau memang senang membahas masa lalu, ya'? Tanyanya dengan nada datar.

"Sehun, aku baik-baik saja." Wanita itu menyela dengan cepat ketika ia tahu Sehun akan melontarkan kalimat yang sama seperti yang kerap dilakukannya ketika mereka berdua dipertemukan dalam sebuah perbincangan. "Biarkan semua itu berlalu, aku menata hidupku yang sekarang dengan susah payah. Dan aku cukup bahagia hanya dengan Jesper dan Jihyun di sisiku."

"Kau tidak sebahagia itu. Pikirmu aku bodoh dan tidak tahu kau selalu merasa bersalah akan sesuatu."

Baekhyun menggeleng. Menolak menyetujui ucapan Sehun yang terasa begitu menohok. Karena ia selalu berusaha menepis perasaan bersalah itu. Menolaknya dengan keras.

Baekhyun yakin ia tidak cukup berhati untuk merasa bersalah. Meski dirinya selalu merasakan perang batin yang cukup hebat di antara kata 'Ya' dan 'Tidak'.

Sehun mendegus keras, ekspresi sedih yang bergelayut di wajah Baekhyun saat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya menyesal karena harus membicarakan topik yang sama setiap mereka bertemu. "Baiklah, maafkan aku. Jika menurutmu saat ini adalah saat yang terbaik, maka masa lalu itu tidak akan ada gunanya sama sekali. Benar begitu?"

Baekhyun tidak menyahut karena lagi-lagi apa yang terucap dari mulut Sehun terasa begitu menohoknya.

 _Tidak semuanya._

 **•**

 **•**

* * *

 ** _The Epilogue of SUPPOSED_**

* * *

 **•**

 **•**

Baekhyun masih merasakan _jetlag_ ringan sesaat setelah menginjak kamar hotel.

Ia membaringkan tubuh seraya meneliti layar ponsel, senyum simpul terulas mendapati potret kedua buah hatinya di sana.

Oh, bahkan belum genap tiga jam ia meninggalkan Seoul namun rasa rindunya terhadap mereka benar-benar tak bisa terbendung seolah sudah puluhan tahun tidak bertemu.

"Oh kyungiea.." Seru Baekhyun sesaat setelah menggeser tombol hijau ketika nama Kyungsoo dalam mode panggilan terpampang di layar ponsel.

 _"Ini aku.."_

"Oppa?" Baekhyun mengernyit setelah mendengar suara Jongin di seberang sana. Untuk memastikan, Baekhyun kembali menatap layar ponsel. "Apa ini? Kalian sedang bersama?" Lalu kernyitan di dahinya semakin kentara saat mendengar suara gaduh Jongin dan Kyungsoo, seperti tengah terlibat perdebatan.

 _"Aku akan menikah dengan Kyungsoo, buatkan busana pengantin yang paling bagus."_

 _"Yak! Kim Jongin!"_

 _"Apa? Kau pikir aku main-main?"_

 _"Kembalikan ponselku!"_

 _"Kau tidak lihat lawan main yang menciummu di drama itu terlihat sangat tertarik padamu? Kau pikir aku akan diam saja? Huh? .. Hallo.. Hallo.."_

Baekhyun membeo seraya mendengarkan perdebatan Jongin dan Kyungsoo di seberang sana, namun hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi ialah ucapan Jongin di awal. "Me-menikah?"

 _"Tentu saja. Aku serius! Sekarang kau di mana?"_

"Ahh, aku tidak sedang di Seoul. Aku di Jeju, Oppa. Tapi tunggu, kau tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu, bukan?"

"K-kau.. di Jeju?"

"Yeah.." Jawab Baekhyun diselingi nada heran. Mengapa Jongin terdengar begitu terkejut?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah merasa begitu penasaran.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jongin justru terdengar bungkam di seberang sana. Namun Baekhyun bisa mendengar pertanyaan cemas yang Kyungsoo lontarkan kepada Jongin karena mendadak lelaki itu diam dengan ekspresi wajah terkejut.

"Hallo?"

Lagi-lagi alis Baekhyun bertaut sempurna karena sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak.

Namun kebingungan itu terpecah oleh suara ketukan pintu.

"Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Yixing yang terlihat sudah berganti pakaian, rapi.

"Apa kita buru-buru?"

"Tidak juga, kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu. Masih ada sisa waktu satu jam sebelum pertemuan." Jawab Yixing seraya melirik jam tangannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk sebelum kemudian bangkit dari ranjang dan bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

•

•

•

"Hei, kurasa karena dia terlalu kaya, kewarasannya menghilang." Bisik Yixing pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa seperti itu?" Balas Baekhyun berbisik.

"Beliau mengundang kita ke restoran mewah di pulau Jeju ini hanya untuk membahas satu stel tuxedo? Bukankah dia gila?" Umpat Yixing sambil sesekali meneliti desain interior salah satu ruang VVIP di restoran Jepang tersebut.

Alih-alih menyahut, Baekhyun justru terkikik geli. "Junmyeon Oppa sudah bilang beliau bukan orang sembarangan. Berpikir positif saja, beliau mungkin sudah tua dan tidak kuat bepergian jauh untuk mendatangi kita langsung ke Seoul."

"Lalu kenapa tidak mengutus putranya itu?"

"Ahh maksudmu putranya yang Junmyeon Oppa bilang tinggal di Amerika?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Jika putranya itu dipercayakan akan memimpin sebuah perusahaan seperti yang Oppa mu bilang, bukan tidak mungkin dia mampu datang ke Seoul mewakili ayahnya, 'kan? Alih-alih membiayai kita untuk datang kesini, menghabis-habiskan uang saja."

"Eonni, masalahnya infromasi itu tidak akurat. Kau tahu sendiri Junmyeon Oppa terkadang suka melebih-lebihkan sesuatu. Bisa saja klien kita ini tidak mempunyai putra seperti yang Oppa katakan."

Setelah mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, Yixing sedikit bisa menerimanya. Ya. Cukup masuk akal jika mengaitkannya dengan informasi Junymeon yang seringkali lebih banyak tidak benarnya.

Lantas tidak ada lagi obrolan tak berarti, Baekhyun dan Yixing masih setia duduk bersimpuh menghadap meja makan yang memang di desain tanpa kursi dan hanya menggunakan bantal kecil sebagai alas duduk. Sesaat setelahnya suara pintu tergeser mengalihkan atensi keduanya. Mereka berdua bangkit lantas membungkuk sopan pada seorang wanita yang terlihat menggiring beberapa pelayan yang membawa hidangan.

Wanita berwajah _western_ itu tersenyum ramah pada Yixing dan Baekhyun, lantas mengulurkan tangan. "Kenalkan, saya Lily. Asisten pribadi Sajangnim." Tukasnya terdengar lebih ramah.

"Tunggu! Apa itu?!" Lily menyela ucapan Baekhyun maupun Yixing yang berniat membalas sapaannya ketika matanya tertuju pada isi dari _dessert bowl_ berbahan porselen yang tengah ditata oleh pelayan restoran di atas meja.

"Ahh, itu _panna cotta with strawberry sauce_ , saya yang memesannya. Katanya itu adalah _dessert_ andalan restoran ini."

Bukan si pelayan yang menjawab, melainkan Yixing. Ia memang memesan _dessert_ itu, karena menurut informasi menu penutup itu cukup terkenal dan disukai oleh setiap kalangan.

Niat utamanya, hanya ingin membuat kesan yang baik di hadapan klien nya.

Baekhyun tidak salah dengar ketika telinganya menangkap dengusan kecil yang keluar dari hidung bangir Lily.

"Terimakasih atas perhatian anda, tapi mohon maaf dessert itu tidak boleh disajikan. Karena Sajangnim alergi terhadap _strawberry_." Tukas Lily setelah dugaannya benar.

Lily tidak hanya bertugas sebagai asisten pribadi yang akan mengekori bosnya kemana pun, namun ia juga bertangung jawab melayani segala kebutuhan bosnya tersebut. Tak terkecuali soal makanan.

Setelah bersamanya selama dua tahun ini, Lily mengenal dengan baik sosok itu. Ia tahu betul bosnya bukanlah tipikal orang yang belum tentu akan merasa cocok dengan beberapa hidangan, maka dari itu ia datang terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan hidangan makan siang yang akan disantap oleh bosnya sesuai. Karena baginya, memastikan tidak ada sedikitpun kesalahan adalah hal yang mesti Lily lakukan.

Karena kesalahan sekecil apapun akan dianggap sangat fatal oleh bosnya.

"Mohon maaf, saya tidak tahu beliau alergi _strawberry_." Yixing sedikit mengaduh, terdengar merasa bersalah.

Kedua alis Baekhyun sedikit bertaut. Sekarang ia merasa penasaran dengan sosok klien yang akan bertemu dengannya juga Yixing. Melihat sikap perofesionalitas namun penuh kehati-hatian yang Lily perlihatkan, sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun menebak bahwa kliennya kali ini memang bukan orang sembarangan.

"Oh, baiklah aku segera keluar." Lily berbicara setelah menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Sajangnim sudah di sini, silahkan tunggu sebentar."

Baekhyun dan Yixing mengangguk sopan lalu duduk kembali saat wanita yang berpenampilan terlampau seksi untuk seorang asisten tersebut keluar diiringi beberapa pelayan yang telah menyelasaikan tugasnya menata hidangan.

"Oh seharusnya aku tidak memesan _dessert_ itu!" Seru Yixing dengan pelan, namun siapapun tahu bahwa wanita itu tengah menahan kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Eonni.. lagipula kita juga tidak tahu beliau alergi _strawberry_." Baekhyun menukas diiringi desahan pelan, mendadak ia semakin merindukan Jesper yang juga alergi terhadap _strawberry_.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu kembali terbuka.

Baekhyun yang sebelumnya terfokus pada layar ponsel setelah mengirim pesan kepada Junmyeon untuk menanyakan Jihyun lantas mengangkat kepalanya.

Maka seperti adegan dalam sebuah drama, ponsel Baekhyun jatuh dengan sendirinya. Sedang ia yakin bola matanya nyaris keluar. Dalam waktu yang tiba-tiba berjalan melambat, napas Baekhyun terhenti untuk sesaat.

Junmyeon salah.

Yixing salah.

Bahkan dirinya salah. Atau mungkin ada benarnya karena menganggap informasi dari Junmyeon tidaklah selalu benar dan akurat.

Sosok itu bukanlah sosok orang tua renta, tambun atau bahkan berkumis tebal.

Dalam balutan stelan formal, rapi dan klinis. Sosok berwajah cerah, dan entah mengapa kini beraura lekat akan profesionalitas itu berdiri di ambang pintu, melempar wajah yang sama terkejutnya sebelum sepersekian detik berubah menjadi ekspresi datar, dingin dan bahkan terkesan tidak bersahabat.

Kerongkongan Baekhyun berulah, lantas salivanya tertelan pahit dalam kebisuan.

Kini ia sadar bahwa takdir mempunyai selera humor yang buruk, karena seringkali caranya bercanda terlalu berlebihan hingga tidak lagi terasa lucu.

•

•

 **Supposed**

 **May 24, 2016 - Oct 18, 2017**

 **•**

 **•**

 **01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 ~**


End file.
